El siguiente paso
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Su relación de juventud no prosperó, pero su amistad se volvió a prueba de balas. Ambos harían cualquier cosa por el otro. Diez años después, con varias relaciones fallidas a cuestas, buenos amigos y un trabajo exitoso, el corazón de Sakura decide que es hora de dar el siguiente paso en su vida. Sasuke cree que no, que no es tiempo todavía para algo tan complicado... AU - SasuSaku
1. Un día como cualquier otro

**Hola! Uff... Aquí, descaradamente les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió ayer, después de ver una película de la que no tenía ni la menor idea de su existencia. Se llama The Switch o Loco por ella en latinoamérica (Ay, ay, ay, con esas traducciones de los títulos, jajaja). Pero bueno, me gustó la idea y aquí estamos. Debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, que llevan años enmohecidos (sí, desgraciadamente), pero últimamente me siento estancada con Bleach, así que me dedicaré a escribir SasuSaku hasta nuevo aviso. :D**

 **Obviamente está inspirada en la película, pero con un contexto diferente y situaciones nuevas, además de agregarle personajes nuevos.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste. Todavía soy relativamente nueva como "escritora" de esta pareja, porque generalmente solo los leo y babeo y me desmayo y los vuelvo a leer *o***

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Ya no me lo recuerden!**

 **Advertencia: AU - ligero OoC**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **I**

 **Un día como cualquier otro**

Terminó de trazar la última línea con la regla, dejó el lápiz y sus demás instrumentos en un costado de la mesa de dibujo y contempló su trabajo con ojo crítico. Desde luego, no vio problema alguno, llevaba trabajando en esos planos durante varios días y por fin estaban terminados.

Complacido, retrocedió en su silla y se estiró perezosamente. Escuchó el ruido de varias articulaciones adoloridas a lo largo de su columna y sus hombros. Su cuello también tronó en alivio cuando realizó unos movimientos circulares.

Al girar la cabeza y reparar otra vez en el bulto acurrucado sobre el cómodo y relativamente nuevo sofá negro de tres piezas que adornaba su oficina, no pudo evitar suspirar. Cuando decidió comprarlo no fue por decoración, ni mucho menos para recibir y atender clientes, como su hermano esperaba, sino más bien por su propia comodidad. Debido a su profesión, y a su casi terminante decisión de no llevar trabajo hasta su casa, eran muchas las ocasiones en las que debía quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada, o incluso toda la noche, trabajando en su oficina. Y es por eso que la adquisición de un sofá que le permitiera descansar un momento y reanudar su trabajo después le había parecido una buena idea. Sin embargo hasta ahora, pocas lo había utilizado él, su adquisición más bien parecía un refugio para vagabundos.

Se levantó lentamente y se sentó sobre la mesita blanca frente al sofá, admirando a la especie de capullo que parecía dormir plácidamente. Observó como se removió un poco y escuchó un par de balbuceos ininteligibles. Si no estuviera dándole la espalda en este momento, aprovecharía de tomarle una foto con su celular para burlarse después al mostrarle su cara dormilona y seguramente babeante.

" _Para la próxima será"_ pensó, porque estaba seguro que volvería a tener a ese huésped dormilón.

Retrocedió sus pasos hasta el perchero a un lado de la puerta y descolgó su abrigo para cubrir despreocupadamente al cuerpo lánguido que utilizaba descaradamente su sofá.

Suspirando otra vez, se masajeó el cuello y caminó hasta su escritorio, sentándose y encendiendo su computadora portátil, tenía que mandar un par de correos y hacer una llamada. Revisó la hora en su celular, faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve. Estaba a punto de presionar el botón de llamado cuando dos fuertes golpes se escucharon en su puerta al mismo tiempo que era abierta sin ninguna consideración.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. —dijo un hombre rubio entrando con total confianza.

—Tsk. ¿Por qué siempre golpeas como un salvaje?—lo reprendió. —Y ni siquiera esperas a que te diga que puedes pasar.

El rubio ni siquiera le prestó atención y comenzó a husmear en la oficina de su amigo.

—Por eso te digo que necesitas una secretaria, hermanito. —habló otro hombre apareciendo detrás del rubio. A diferencia del primero, él se veía más tranquilo y mucho menos ruidoso.

—No la necesito. —suspiró fastidiado y zanjando el tema, mientras su hermano se sentaba en la silla frente a él. —Los planos ya están listos por si quieres darle una última revisada. ¡Deja eso, Naruto! —gruñó al ver que su rubio amigo tomaba uno de sus libros, peligrosamente cerca de donde estaba su mesa de dibujo. Tenía que alejarlo de ahí o podía causar un desastre. —¿Qué esperas? Ven a sentarte de una vez.

Naruto obedeció y tomó la silla junto a Itachi.

El hombre de cabello largo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando un quejido se escuchó en la oficina. Los dos recién llegados se miraron entre ellos y voltearon hacia el origen del ruido, ese extraño bulto en el sillón del Uchiha menor.

—Solo ignoren el cadáver tirado en el sofá. Ahora, Itachi, agregué una nueva…

—¿Quién es? —interrumpió su hermano. Sasuke bufó molesto.

—Teme pervertido, ¿a quién tienes ahí escondido?

—Ya te dije que es un cadáver. No presten atención. ¿Podemos continuar?

Naruto, nunca pudiendo aguantar o contenerse de nada, se levantó de prisa para ir a investigar y picó aquel bulto con un dedo. El quejido en respuesta lo convenció que no se trataba de un cadáver, pero aumentó su curiosidad. Comenzó a moverlo con la mano un poco más fuerte, pero el capullo humano solo giró y se cubrió aun más con el abrigo de Sasuke, intentando inútilmente seguir en su sueño.

—Ya basta, Naruto.

—Yuhuuu… Holaa… ¿Qué haces aquí durmiendo en el sillón del teme? ¿Estás ebrio?

—¿Quién es, Sasuke?

Naruto ya movía salvajemente al pobre capullo humano que trataba de dormir y poco faltaba para que saltara en el sofá. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y abrió el navegador en su portátil. Si no iban a prestarle atención el aprovecharía para revisar su e-mail.

—¡Yuhuuuuu!

—¡Arggh! ¡Ya déjame! —gruñó una voz femenina.

Naruto e Itachi abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos. Sasuke seguía leyendo su correo, había recibido interesantes ofertas de aerolíneas para vuelos internacionales.

Una molesta mano asomó entre el capullo de prendas que la cobijaban y las apartó, éstas cayeron al suelo, permitiendo que la figura oculta se incorporara y volteara lentamente. Un rostro muy familiar se dejó ver frente al rubio y unos cansados, pero molestos, ojos verdes lo miraban amenazantes.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto, sorprendido. —¿Q-qué haces aquí? —enseguida volteó a ver a su amigo. —¡Maldito teme pervertido, ¿qué cosa le hiciste a Sakura-chan?! ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Y desde cuándo?

Itachi también volteó a ver a su hermano, quien ni siquiera se inmutó, ahora leía un correo de una librería con ofertas y descuentos en libros de fantasía y cómics.

" _Hm, tengo mucha basura acumulada. Debo revisar esta cosa más seguido."_

—Naruto, es demasiado temprano para tus griteríos. —dijo Sakura con voz cansada. Se sentó en el sofá y se acomodó el suéter deportivo que se notaba al menos tres tallas más grandes que ella.

—Pero, pero…

Sakura suspiró cansada y miró el reloj en la pared. Ni siquiera había logrado dormir dos horas, aunque debió suponer que en la oficina de Sasuke poco podría descansar.

—¿Qué pasó, Sakura? Te ves agotada. —acotó Itachi acercándose a ella. —Bueno, más de lo normal. —agregó, pues sabía que los horarios de trabajo de Sakura eran muy duros.

—¿Y… y por qué usas ese feo suéter?

—Me lo prestaron. —respondió ella, pasándose la mano por la cara para despertarse completamente. —Tuve uno de esos días de estupidez masiva. Me quedé dormida y bajé corriendo a tomar un taxi, sin darme cuenta que dejé olvidado el bolso con todas mis cosas dentro de mi casa. No fue hasta que llegué al hospital que me percaté. No tenía uniforme de trabajo, tampoco las llaves de mi casillero, ni mi billetera. Tuve que conseguirme este uniforme con otra chica que es más alta que yo y para colmo, cuando al fin terminó el turno de treinta horas y me cambié para salir del hospital, choqué con un idiota que me hizo derramar el café sobre toda mi ropa de salida. Tuve que volver a ponerme el uniforme clínico y conseguirme un suéter con Sasori para no morir congelada.

Sasuke levantó la vista por unos segundos y luego regresó a leer sus correos, ahora uno sobre el seguro obligatorio para autos. Al parecer era más impopular de lo que pensaba, solo tenía correos de publicidad, ninguno de amigos o conocidos.

—¿Y por qué estabas durmiendo aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa?

—¿No escuchaste? Te dije que olvidé mi bolso con todo dentro, eso incluye las llaves de mi casa y mi celular. Me quedé afuera.

—¿Y qué hay de Ino y Tenten? —siguió el rubio.

—Ino está fuera de la ciudad por trabajo, una sesión fotográfica en no sé dónde y Tenten está de visita con la familia de su novio. —suspiró cansada. —Como salí muy temprano, no podría conseguir a un cerrajero, ellos no trabajan a las cinco de la mañana, ¿sabes? Y tampoco tenía como llamar. Me quedé un rato en la biblioteca del hospital hasta que amaneció y vine aquí. Como sabía que Sasuke llegaría muy temprano, podría hacer hora durmiendo en su sillón, cosa que por cierto, no pude lograr. Gracias.

Naruto solo sonrió avergonzado.

Itachi volteó a ver a su hermano y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—Pero mira nada más que amable de tu parte, Sasuke. Debió ser un gran sacrificio para ti, considerando que a todos los que se atreven a entrar a tu oficina mientras trabajas tan temprano los corres a patadas.

—No molestes. —le gruñó. —Ese sofá se ha convertido en un refugio para desvalidos, estoy considerando deshacerme de el.

Frunció el ceño, si no eran los que iban a ocultarse ahí para recuperarse un poco de la resaca, entonces eran los que lo trataban como una consulta de psicólogo, recostándose a sus anchas y soltándole todos sus dramas con la esperanza a que él los escuchara y aconsejara. Y si no era eso entonces eran molestas chicas de pelo rosa que buscaban un rincón para dormir por quedarse fuera de su casa.

—No lo hagas, es muy cómodo. Además ya me voy. —comenzó a estirarse perezosamente.

—¿No quieres un café? —ofreció Naruto como si la oficina fuera suya.

—Ehh… un café estaría bien.

El rubio sonrió y corrió al pasillo a buscar una taza para su amiga.

Sakura se levantó y caminó hasta el escritorio de Sasuke, donde éste tecleaba velozmente en la pantalla de su celular. Se sentó frente a él y lo miró expectante.

Itachi olvidó completamente lo que iba a hablar con su hermano y se dedicó a observarlo bien. A observarlos bien.

—Listo. —dijo el Uchiha menor. —El cerrajero estará en tu casa en una hora, Sakura.

Ella le sonrió de lo más feliz. La idea de un baño caliente y su suave cama la llenaron de dicha.

Naruto regresó con cuatro tazas de café en una bandeja y repartió una a cada uno. Sakura recibió su taza y sonrió al aspirar el delicioso aroma.

—Oh, gracias, no sabes cuanto lo necesitaba.

—No es nada. —sonrió Naruto. —Salud.

—Salud. —devolvió ella y bebió un sorbo.

Sasuke vio como el ceño de Sakura se marcaba levemente y sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco. Abrió uno de sus cajones, buscó a tientas algo que encontró casi enseguida y sin decir nada le extendió los dos sachets de azúcar. Ella le sonrió agradecida y los tomó, agregándolos a su café para luego dar un nuevo sorbo.

—Oww… ahora sí. Mucho mejor. — hizo un sonido gracioso, como el ronroneo de un gato.

—Hey, ¿tienes como irte a tu casa? Puedo llevarte si quieres. —se ofreció Sasuke.

Ella bebió de su taza otra vez y negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, Sasori me prestó algo de dinero. —para nadie pasó desapercibido el sonrojo de sus mejillas, aunque desconocían la razón. ¿Sería vergüenza por pedir prestado dinero? ¿O tal vez…?

—Está bien.

Ella apuró su taza y la dejó sobre el escritorio de su amigo.

—Bien, ya me voy y los dejo trabajar. Deben estar muy ocupados con esas reuniones de gente importante, clientes y todas esas…am, cosas, por construir, demoler y diseñar. —soltó una pequeña risita.

—Nah, ¡cómo crees, Sakura-chan! Hoy es viernes y no hay mucho en la agenda.

—¿Ah, no? Pues entonces deberías trabajar más duro para que así sea. —se burló y le picó el pecho con el dedo. Su rubio amigo soltó un par de carcajadas. —Ah, Sasuke, ¿podrías prestarme tu abrigo? Como decía, hace mucho frío afuera y…

El solo asintió con la cabeza, interrumpiendo su parloteo. Ella lo recogió del suelo y Naruto la ayudó a ponérselo. Le quedaba gigante, pero al menos la abrigaría.

—Prometo devolvértelo hoy antes que te vayas.

—No es necesario. Tengo otro en el auto.

—¿De verdad? —miró a Itachi buscando una confirmación. El solo asintió y siguió bebiendo de su café. ¿Cómo iba a saber eso? Ellos no vivían juntos, no tenía idea de si era verdad o no, pero al parecer ella quería una confirmación para no quedar preocupada.

—Sí, no te angusties, Sakura-chan, además no importa el clima, el teme no puede quedar más frío. —Naruto rio a carcajadas de su propio chiste, los demás lo ignoraron.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien. —aceptó ella. —Entonces podré tener mi sueño embellecedor libre y continuado.

—Con mayor razón entonces. Necesitas esforzarte en eso. —bromeó el Uchiha menor.

—¡Hey! —ella se acercó para darle un ligero golpe en el antebrazo, el pelinegro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y ella sonrió también. —Bueno, ahora si ya me voy. —se acercó a Naruto e Itachi y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. —Nos vemos, Sasuke, gracias por recibirme hoy. —rodeó el escritorio de su amigo y lo abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla también. —Compórtense los tres, no hagan travesuras. Itachi, dale mis saludos a Izumi. —agregó antes de dejar la oficina.

La oficina quedó en silencio por unos minutos mientras dos pares de ojos seguían aquel remolino rosa que se perdía por el pasillo. El tercer par había regresado su atención a la pantalla de su computadora, revisando su deprimente bandeja de entrada repleta de basura.

—Bueno, a lo que vinieron. —dijo Sasuke al fin, regresando a su modo de trabajo después de vaciar el contenido de su correo.

—Cierto, cierto. —asintió el rubio. —En dos semanas se abrirá la licitación para la construcción de las Torres Alto del Jardín. Sé que choca en tiempo con el otro proyecto al sur de la ciudad, así que quería consultarlo.

—Las dos opciones son muy buenas. —secundó Itachi. —Son proyectos muy grandes, debemos ir con cuidado y analizar todo con detalle. Si lo conseguimos sería nuestro primer gran trabajo, así que hay que ponerle ganas. —la sonrisa de Itachi los contagió. —Cuando regresen los otros dos haremos una reunión para comenzar los estudios.

—¿A quién le encargarás el diseño para la propuesta? —preguntó Sasuke. —¿Hay alguna base o es todo a libre imaginación?

—Se supone que hay una base, así que creo que no será tan complicado. —explicó su hermano, recargándose contra la silla. Su mirada entonces bajó hasta la mesa, fijándose en la taza que descansaba sobre la superficie negra. Parpadeó varias veces y recordó algo. —Pero antes de entrar en ese tema, hay algo más importante que me dio curiosidad.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron los otros al unísono. Itachi de pronto sonaba muy serio.

Itachi se inclinó hacia adelante, quedando más cerca de la cara de su hermano. Sus ojos negros clavados en Sasuke, quien arqueó una ceja ante la expresión del mayor.

—Sasuke… ¿de verdad guardas azúcar en tu escritorio solo en caso que Sakurita lo necesite para endulzar lo que sea que quiera endulzar y así asegurar su máximo deleite gustativo?

El tono burlón de su voz y sonrisa idiota de Naruto lo hicieron fruncir el ceño y gruñir entre dientes.

Ya comenzaron, definitivamente sería un día muy largo.

* * *

 **chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, este capi es más bien como una introducción a la relación de esos dos, bueno, cuatro, contando al siempre metiche y divertido Naruto y a mi encantador Itachi. *o***

 **Ya tengo la mitad del otro capítulo listo, así que nos veremos luego.**

 **Aprovecho de hacer publicidad a mi otro fic SasuSaku "Nuestro tiempo de felicidad" Estoy a menos casi a punto de terminar el siguiente capítulo.**

 **FrikiHimechan dice...**

 **Matta ;)**


	2. Orgullo, un golpe y discusiones

**Hola! Woow! Ya estoy de vuelta después de apenas cuatro días... No presumiré, pero creo que es mi record, jajaja. Pero bueno, como les dije, estoy en una etapa de inspiración y hay que aprovecharla.**

 **Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo. Ojalá les guste y me dejen saber sus opiniones a través de un review.**

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" - "Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo..." Y a nadie le gusta que lo manoseen XD**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...**

 **Historia inspirada en la película "The switch" Pero, ojo! NO es adaptación.**

 **Advertencia: AU - ligero OoC (o quizás no tan ligero, jajaja)**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **II**

 **En donde hay orgullo, un golpe bien merecido y discusiones**

" _Así que hoy será una consulta psicológica"_ pensó Sasuke.

Y la verdad eso era exacto lo que parecía. Sakura recostada a lo largo de su sillón, cubriéndose la cara con ambos brazos y Sasuke sentado en una silla cercana, haciendo un par de bocetos sobre un block de dibujo.

Eran la viva imagen de una paciente atormentada y un psicólogo tomando notas.

—Entonces. —comenzó él. —El sujeto raro ese te plantó nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho ya?

Sakura permaneció en silencio, solo escuchando los trazados del lápiz de su amigo.

—¿Qué excusa te dio esta vez? ¿Su abuela enferma? ¿Cuántas veces ha estado a punto de morir esa pobre anciana? ¿O tal vez ahora se enfermó su gato? ¿O dejó la plancha encendida en su casa y el ir a apagarla le tomaría el resto del día?

Para Sasuke la situación hasta se le hacia un poco divertida, para Sakura no.

—No te burles. —se quitó los brazos de la cara, dejando descubierta su expresión decaída. —Dijo que tenía una reunión con el decano de la universidad. Sonaba… culpable.

—Seguro que si.

—¡Hey!

—Es curioso que esas reuniones se hagan en este horario. —su lápiz continuó trazando líneas en el papel, agregando sombras y detalles en los lugares correspondientes. —Ese tipo es un idiota, Sakura. —le gruñó. —Deberías mandarlo al diablo de una vez, pero ahora sí hazlo en serio. No dejes que te salga con otra patética excusa.

Ella lo miró feo.

—¿Qué? Sé que no podrías resistirte si te pusiera una cara de cachorro abandonado. Le creerías hasta la disculpa más ridícula.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Ah, no?

—Mm… no.

La sonrisa escéptica de Sasuke la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Él debe estar feliz haciendo el idiota por ahí, mientras tú estás aquí, en tu día libre, babeando y mojando mi sillón con tus lágrimas.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no babeo! Y tampoco estoy llorando, tonto.

Levantó la mirada de su block y observó a su amiga. Bueno, tenía razón, al menos no estaba llorando, pero si se seguía triste ahí, pronto se quedaría dormida por el cansancio y comenzaría a babear. Rio en su interior al imaginarlo, si eso ocurría, ahora sí que le tomaría una foto, aunque terminara con los huesos rotos después.

—Aahhh… lo peor de todo es que ya me quedé sin cenar. —se lamentó, frotando su abdomen como si hubiera estado días sin comer.

—Así parece. —alejó un poco el block de su cara para analizarlo mejor, asintió y siguió trazando líneas con su lápiz.

—Y hoy es viernes. —se tocó la cara, poco a poco la realización llegando a su cerebro. —¡No…! Otro viernes de pijama en casa. ¡Ino no me dejará en paz!

—Ya lo creo.

—No ayudas mucho, Sasuke.

—Ya te di mi opinión.

Sakura comenzó a gruñir, o tal vez invocar una maldición en un antiguo lenguaje demoníaco, no estaba muy seguro, pero se le hizo gracioso. Sonrió.

—¿Qué harás hoy? —le preguntó, levantándose y sentándose en un extremo del sillón.

—¿Hmm?

—Cuando termines. ¿Qué harás?

—Mmm… tengo planes.

—¿Con Kurotsuchi?

—Aha.

—Mmm…—Sakura suspiró derrotada y se dejó caer a lo largo del sillón otra vez. Todos tenían planes para el viernes en la noche menos ella. ¿Por qué? Si hubiera sabido que el idiota de Ichiro la plantaría otra vez, se hubiera quedado trabajando en el hospital.

Suspiró con fastidio otra vez y miró al techo por un buen rato, analizando su situación. Sasuke tenía razón, ese tipo era un idiota, ya se le había hecho costumbre cancelarla a última hora, como hoy, que a menos de diez minutos para su cita se le ocurrió llamar para avisarle de la repentina reunión en su trabajo.

Sintió el coraje recorrer sus entrañas. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era? Sakura siempre tenía que acomodar todo su horario para coincidir con él y así poder disfrutar de su relación y el muy tarado venía a arruinar todo a último minuto, dejándola vestida y alborotada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No quería regresar a su casa y enfrentarse a los regaños y burlas de Ino. Sasuke no estaba disponible tampoco, saldría con Kurotsuchi. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya? Cinco, seis meses, no lo recordaba, pero era mucho más de lo que ella llevaba con su pronto a ser ex novio. ¿A dónde irían? ¿A cenar? Ella moría de hambre, tal vez podría unírseles. Kurotsuchi era muy agradable y la tenía en gran estima, seguro no se negaría. Podría ofrecerse a pagar la cuenta por las molestias y…

" _¡No! ¿En qué estás pensando, Sakura? No seas inoportuna, si tienes hambre ve a comer sola… triste y abandonada, pero no te atrevas a interrumpirlos. Nadie necesita una tercera rueda._

—¿Tercera rueda? —Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

Sakura enrojeció. A veces no podía controlar sus pensamientos y muchos se le escapaban en voz alta. Varias veces ha sufrido situaciones sumamente vergonzosas por lo mismo.

—Nada, nada, no me hagas caso. —sonrió nerviosa.

El hombre de pelo negro la observó por unos segundos y luego regresó a su trabajo. Quería terminar eso rápido para ir a su casa y alistarse.

El sonido de los tacones de Sakura lo hizo levantar la vista, pero regresó de inmediato a su diseño. Los escuchó alejarse de la oficina, pero no se preocupó. Ella no se iba, no lo haría sin despedirse, probablemente había ido al baño a retocar su maquillaje o a buscarse un vaso de agua o de té.

\- o -

Y así fue. Sakura se tardó un poco, pero regresó con una taza de café y una de té para ella.

El azabache recibió su café y lo dejó sobre la mesita blanca. Sakura se sentó en el sillón y sonrió sin motivo. La vio dar un vistazo a su oficina y admirarla, casi como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y entonces volvió a sonreír. Eso le extrañó, no tenía sentido. Sakura la conocía perfectamente, pasaba bastante tiempo metida ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? —la cuestionó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa seguía adornando su cara.

—¿Sabes? Hay ocasiones en las que todavía me cuesta creer todo lo que han logrado. —le sonrió de nuevo y esta vez sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo.

—¿Lograr qué cosa?

—Esto. —extendió sus manos, enseñando su alrededor. — Sus estudios, sus sueños, la constructora… es maravilloso. Hay veces en las que olvido donde estoy y entonces caigo en cuenta de las enormes letras negras con tu apellido que adornan la entrada del edificio. Y no puedo evitar emocionarme y sentir que el pecho se me infla de orgullo. —hizo una pausa y respiró profundo, sus ojos tenían un brillo nostálgico. — Recuerdo cuando desde niño te veía dibujar y ayudar a tu papá en sus planos. Siempre te enojabas conmigo cuando intentaba agregar mis detalles feos a tus dibujos, supuestamente para mejorarlos. —le sonrió otra vez y él también lo hizo al recordarlo. —Itachi también. Siempre supieron lo que querían hacer cuando grandes, siempre tuvieron la meta de cumplir el sueño de su padre de crear su propia empresa, su propia constructora. Él… él hubiera estado orgulloso de ustedes, de ver lo que han logrado, lo que han conseguido con su esfuerzo y sus ganas. Estoy segura que en estos momentos debe estar sonriendo, o bueno, lo más parecido a una sonrisa que se le conozca.

Sasuke vio como sus ojos se humedecieron de pronto, Sakura bajó la cabeza y la sacudió. El chico dejó el block sobre la mesita para arrodillarse frente a ella y levantarle el mentón con una mano.

—Hey, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué te pones así? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Nada, es solo que… —se secó los ojos antes que pudieran derramar lágrimas. —En verdad, en verdad estoy orgullosa de ti, de todos ustedes. Y estoy muy feliz de poder ser testigo de todos tus logros. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo sé.

El pelinegro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y negó divertido. Sakura era demasiado sensible y especial algunas veces. Mira que no llorar por el idiota que la plantó y que no la valoraba como se merecía, pero si venir a llorar por los logros de su familia. Era cierto que ella siempre estuvo presente y sabía todo lo que les había costado llegar hasta ahí. Nada nunca fue fácil. Desde que Itachi se graduó de la universidad, pasando por trabajos explotados y mal pagados solo para ganar experiencia. Su propia graduación y también pasar por lo mismo. Reunir dinero, endeudarse mucho, juntar experiencia, juntar contactos, esperar a los que querían unirse también y finalmente, levantar su propia empresa.

Aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer y mucha competencia que vencer. La constructora Uchiha no era muy grande, no podía competir todavía con los grandes conglomerados empresariales, pero poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse nombre y cada vez conseguían proyectos más ambiciosos.

Él también estaba orgulloso de sus propios logros y los de su hermano, pues todo lo habían conseguido por mérito propio y eso era algo impagable.

Sakura le sonrió otra vez y tomó sus manos apretándolas entre las propias. La diferencia de tamaños le causó diversión.

—No te rías. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Lo sé. —liberó sus manos y la tomó por el mentón para sacudirlo un poco. —Pero ya no llores.

Ella se quejó un poco ante su rudeza, pero dejó escapar una risita de todos modos. Cuando Sasuke la soltó y regresó a su silla, se pasó las manos por la cara y respiró profundo para serenarse. Estaba demasiado sentimental. Se recostó en el sillón otra vez y siguió mirando el techo hasta que la voz de Sasuke llamó su atención otra vez.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos. —estaba recogiendo sus materiales y guardándolos en su escritorio.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya terminaste?

—No, pero digamos que perdí la inspiración.

—¿De verdad?

—Suelo desconcentrarme cuando alguien comienza una charla sensiblera frente a mi y además me amenaza con ahogarse en llanto.

La mirada oscura de Sasuke se clavó en ella y Sakura abrió los ojos, espantada. ¿De verdad había lo había fastidiado tanto como para interrumpir su trabajo?

Lo observó por unos segundos y entonces se relajó, el granuja la estaba engañando.

—No mientas, solo quieres largarte rápido para comenzar tu sesión de belleza y salir con Kurotsuchi. —lo desafió entre risas.

—Puede que haya un poco de eso también. —se encogió de hombros y descolgó su chaqueta. —¿Y… qué harás entonces?

Ella torció los labios, no quería, pero no le quedaba de otra más que regresar a su departamento.

—Me voy a casa. —se acomodó el abrigo y envolvió su cuello con la bufanda roja. —Am, ¿podrías llevarme? No tengo ganas de caminar para buscar un taxi.

El la contempló por un instante, tenía el tiempo casi justo para juntarse con Kurotsuchi, pero no podía dejarla caminar sola. Ya era bastante tarde.

—De acuerdo. Vamos. —sacó las llaves de su oficina y cerró la puerta al salir.

\- o -

Cinco días después, era hora del almuerzo y la constructora estaba casi vacía. A esa hora todo el trabajo se suspendía y el lugar quedaba prácticamente desierto. Muchos se iban a comer fuera y algunos se ocultaban en la sala de estar o en la cocina. Los únicos que seguían en sus puestos eran los guardias de seguridad y un par de secretarias.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la cocina, sobresaltando a algunos que disfrutaban tranquilamente su almuerzo. Varias miradas interrogantes repararon en él, era extraño verlo aparecer ahí a esa hora, pues generalmente almorzaba fuera o sino lo hacía dentro de su oficina.

Era un poco huraño el pequeño Uchiha.

—¿Necesita algo, Sasuke-san? —preguntó Matsuri, levantándose. Ella era la eficiente secretaria de su hermano Itachi.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y agitó una mano para restarle importancia e indicarle que siguiera en lo suyo. Ella asintió y regresó a su ensalada y a su conversación con otra chica.

El hombre de pelo negro llegó hasta el refrigerador y comenzó a buscar algo en su interior; había de todo, bebidas energéticas, cajas pequeñas de leche, un pastel que no sabía por qué razón estaba ahí, ensaladas, algunos dulces y frutas. En el compartimiento superior, cerca de la hielera, encontró lo que buscaba. Tomó la bolsita fría de gel, varias toallas de papel y abandonó el lugar.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y se dejó caer en la butaca roja —completamente nueva por cierto— que ahora le hacía compañía a su sillón. Con un suspiro de cansancio, comenzó a envolver la compresa de gel con las toallas de papel.

Sakura lo miraba enfurruñada desde un extremo del sillón. Parecía una gárgola, con las piernas flectadas, las rodillas al pecho y una expresión sombría, se sujetaba una mano que estaba oculta tras la manga de su suéter deportivo.

El Uchiha terminó su labor y le extendió la compresa. Sakura la tomó con cuidado y la presionó contra su mano izquierda. Trató de suprimir una mueca de dolor, pero no pasó desapercibida para el azabache.

—Entonces, me decías que... le diste un golpe. —comenzó a relatar él.

Sakura asintió.

—Un gancho izquierdo.

Asintió otra vez.

—Porque descubriste que estaba engañándote con una chica que iba a tu mismo gimnasio.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura parecían botar chispas.

—Y él cayó inconsciente.

Otro movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

—Pero te torciste la mano.

—Sí. —respondió ella con un ligero temblor de su labio. —Su cara era más dura de lo que pensé.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró. Estaba un poco contento que su amiga terminara con ese idiota, pero no le gustó que se hubiera lastimado por golpearlo. Él debió estar ahí para romperle la cara en su lugar, tenía más experiencia que ella.

—¿Qué tan mal está? —le preguntó, ella no le había enseñado la lesión, solo llegó a su oficina con expresión adolorida y hablando atropelladamente sobre lo que había ocurrido. —Déjame ver.

—No es nada, estaré bien. Solo necesitaba algo frío.

El pelinegro se sentó a su lado y trató de tomarle la mano. Sakura se estremeció y la protegió con la derecha, girándose un poco para alejarse. La maldita mano le dolía mucho.

—Suelta, quiero ver. —le ordenó.

—Estaré bien.

—Sakura. —los ojos negros la miraron con dureza.

Ella suspiró derrotada y dejó libre su mano izquierda. Sasuke la tomó con cuidado, pero al tratar de subirle la manga de su suéter un latigazo de dolor le recorrió la espalda. Apretó los labios y respiró profundo para aguantarse de soltar un par de improperios.

—Sakura… —Sasuke abrió los ojos, espantado. Eso no era una simple torcedura, la mano de la chica estaba completamente inflamada y tenía un horrible hematoma. La zona desde el dedo meñique hasta la muñeca estaba prácticamente azul.

Sakura comenzó a entrar en pánico, era como si al ver la reacción de Sasuke recién comenzara a percatarse de la gravedad del asunto. El dolor de pronto se le hizo más agudo.

—D-debe estar fracturada, probablemente el cuello del quinto metacarpiano. Generalmente ocurre al dar un mal golpe, ¿sabías que se conoce como la fractura del boxeador? Bastante apropiado, ¿no? —y cuando ella estaba nerviosa, comenzaba a balbucear.

—Sí, sí, como digas, doctora Haruno. Si sabías eso, ¿por qué no te aseguraste de darle un golpe de manera apropiada? —Sasuke en cambio no tenía tiempo para balbuceos, tenía que llevarla pronto a que la revisaran. Se levantó de prisa y fue a buscar su billetera y sus llaves.

—No lo sé. —bufó adolorida y fastidiada. Ese no había sido su primer golpe como para no saber darlo. Sentía deseos de llorar, si era una fractura inestable tendría que recibir fijación por medio de agujas quirúrgicas y eso podría implicar complicaciones en su trabajo. —Perdí la cabeza.

—Ya lo creo.

—H-hay…hay que tomar una radiografía para confirmar y… después de eso…—la mano le dolía horrores y casi la sentía palpitar.

—Hey, ya basta. Ya no eres tratante, eres paciente. Así que cállate y levántate para irnos al hospital.

—Pero… yo… tú… tu trabajo…

—¿No me oíste? Cierra la boca y levántate. ¿Dónde están tus cosas? —se agachó para recoger el bolso deportivo de la chica. Le acomodó su chaqueta por encima de los hombros y la encaminó a dejar la oficina. —Vamos, date prisa.

Salieron por el pasillo, Sakura se veía un poco pálida. Sasuke apuró sus pasos hacia la cocina otra vez y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Escuchó un ruido, tal vez golpeó a alguien, pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo.

—Matsuri, por favor dile a mi hermano estaré en el hospital, llevaré a Sakura para que la revisen.

La castaña solo pudo asentir rápidamente antes que el pelinegro desapareciera de la cocina dando otro portazo.

\- o -

Trabajar en un hospital te daba ciertas ventajas, pensaba Sasuke al ver que en menos de veinte minutos, Sakura ya había sido ingresada a un box de atención. Él se quedó fuera, sabía que Sakura estaría lo suficientemente incómoda al explicar la razón de su fractura a uno de sus colegas como para tenerlo ahí, con su ceño fruncido y expresión de molestia, aumentando su incomodidad.

Porque sí, estaba molesto. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Sakura? Lastimarse de ese modo con tal de darle su merecido a un idiota como Ichiro que había demostrado desde el día número uno ser un completo imbécil.

Durante el trayecto, Sakura comenzó a parlotear miles de cosas, visualizando un futuro casi apocalíptico en donde la fractura resultaba más complicada de lo que se esperaba y su mano quedaba prácticamente inutilizable. Eso a la vez, arruinaba su carrera como médico y la dejaba sin trabajo y viviendo en la calles.

Era un poco exagerado, pensaba él, pero no dejaba de ser preocupante y de hacerlo enfadar. Solo podía esperar a que no fuera algo tan serio.

Mientras esperaba y para calmar un poco su ansiedad y su mal humor, decidió ir a comprar una botella de agua. Al dirigirse a la máquina expendedora en la recepción vio acercarse a un tipo de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Esos rasgos, sumados a una cara hinchada y sangrante, con una nariz evidentemente rota y gotas de sangre en el cuello de su camisa le hicieron identificarlo de inmediato. Trató de no mostrarse demasiado alegre por su lamentable estado cuando lo vio pasar frente a él, acompañado por la chica que seguramente era la suplente de Sakura. Ichiro lo reconoció en seguida y evitó su mirada, alejándose lo más que pudo de él.

Sabía decisión por parte del idiota, pensó el azabache. Por desgracia, su plan de calmarse con el agua había fracasado.

A paso rápido regresó a la sala de espera frente a los box de atención y vio a Sakura hablando con dos colegas, uno que no conocía y el otro era ese pelirrojo llamado Sasori. Los dos parecían estarla regañando y la vez dándole algunas indicaciones. El médico desconocido le entregó algunos papeles pequeños y un sobre mediano de color café. Supuso que serían recetas de medicamentos y cosas así.

No quería seguir esperando así que decidió acercarse.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó al llegar hasta ellos. Los tres voltearon a verlo y Sakura los presentó. El médico desconocido, ahora con nombre pero todavía sin interesarle, le informó sobre el estado de su paciente. En efecto era la fractura que Sakura se había auto diagnosticado, pero por suerte había sido una fractura simple y sin desplazamiento, así que solo requeriría una inmovilización temporal. —¿Está lista entonces? Tenemos que irnos.

Ella parpadeó confundida, Sasuke estaba siendo más cortante de lo normal.

El médico tratante asintió y se despidió de ellos. El pelirrojo se quedó unos segundos más, diciéndole algo en su jerga de médicos y luego se retiró también.

\- o -

No faltaba mucho para llegar al departamento de la chica cuando se encontraron detenidos por un accidente a un par de metros de ellos. ¡Lo que les faltaba!

Sasuke apagó el motor y suspiró fastidiado, al parecer tendrían que esperar un rato.

Sakura lo miró de reojo, sentía una tensión entre ellos desde que salieron de su oficina rumbo al hospital y no sabía exactamente por qué. Aprovechando el estancamiento, decidió averiguarlo.

—No entiendo por qué estás enojado. —lo encaró.

Él seguía con la vista al frente.

—¿Quién dice que estoy enojado?

Sakura rodó los ojos. ¿Estaba bromeando, verdad?

—Por eso dije que yo podía ir sola al hospital. —rebatió ella. —Si te iba a molestar acompañarme…

—No es eso. —la cortó. —Solo… mira tu mano, Sakura. —le ordenó, mirando hacia la mano enyesada de su amiga que descansaba en un cabestrillo. —Mira como quedaste por culpa de ese idiota.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño.

—No fue culpa de él, fue la mía por no ser más cuidadosa al darle su merecido.

—Me refiero a que… ¿no lo ves? —giró para encararla, sus ojos negros se veían muy fríos. —Siempre tienes que llegar a los extremos para darte cuenta que los idiotas con los que sales son realmente idiotas. Si no lo hubieras encontrado frente a ti con esa mujer, ¿crees que te hubieras decidido a botarlo al fin? Te conozco, Sakura, estoy seguro que lo hubieras disculpado de todas formas y tú también lo sabes. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto con imbéciles que no valen la pena? ¿Crees que poniendo todo de tu parte podrías compensar la falta de interés de la otra persona? Las cosas no son así, Sakura. O funciona desde un comienzo o no lo hace, es así de simple. Te lo dije desde un principio, Ichiro nunca se vio tan interesado en ti como tú lo estabas de él, eso era evidente, pero no quisiste escucharme y ahora estas aquí, con la mano rota.

Sakura había enmudecido, el tono de voz de Sasuke era muy serio. No recordaba la última vez que lo escuchó hablarle así.

—Eso no es…

—Sí que lo es, lo sabes. —reafirmó él. —Comienzas emocionada y al final vas apagándote poco a poco y terminas decepcionada. Tú no eres así, Sakura, no tienes que amoldarte y mucho menos atarte a nadie. Si ese alguien no te da lo que quieres, lo que mereces, ¿por qué continuas?

Su respiración se volvió más rápida y su corazón aumentó la frecuencia. Cada cosa que Sasuke le decía se clavaba como una flecha.

—¿Qué es lo que esperabas conseguir de Ichiro? —continuó él. —O mejor, ¿realmente esperabas algo de él? ¿O era solo una necesidad de querer y sentirte querida? —ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la rudeza de sus palabras. Él no apartó la mirada en ningún momento. —No me gusta pensar en eso, pero… a veces pareciera que eres una de esas mujeres enamoradas del amor.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura no podían apartarse de la cara de Sasuke. ¿Qué cosa acababa de decirle? Sintió un ardor en el estómago y de pronto los ojos comenzaron arderle también.

Sasuke registró cada una de las reacciones que aparecieron en sus ojos. Siempre habían sido tan transparentes como la superficie de un lago y ante él se presentaban como un libro abierto. No quería lastimarla y tal vez pensara que era un desgraciado, pero era todo lo contrario. Él se preocupaba por ella, mucho, y, a su directa e inconsiderada manera, tenía que hacerle ver la realidad de sus relaciones. El cómo ella solo entregaba y nunca recibía. Eso no era bueno para ella, así solo conseguiría que ese brillo y calidez que a él y a todos sus conocidos le gustaba, se apagara para siempre.

Ella bajó la vista y guardó silencio por unos minutos.

—Sakura…

—Me bajaré aquí. —dijo de pronto, abriendo la puerta sin atreverse a mirarlo. —Gracias por traerme.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad y apuró sus pasos para llegar a su casa. Quería acostarse en su cama, ponerse su cálido pijama, tomar un reconfortante té caliente y tal vez llorar un rato, al menos hasta que las palabras de Sasuke dejaran de sonarle tan ciertas.

Sasuke suspiró al verla cruzar la calle y perderse en una esquina. No la seguiría por más que quisiera, tenía que darle su espacio. Recargó la cabeza contra el asiento y al mirar a través del retrovisor se percató del bolso de su amiga.

Lo había dejado olvidado al salir tan de prisa. Se debatió en seguirla con la excusa de entregarle sus cosas, pero reparó en otro punto que reafirmó su decisión de dejarla sola un momento.

A diferencia de las veces en las que discutían y ella se enfurecía tanto que se desquitaba estampando la puerta con la fuerza de un demonio para así lastimarlo —porque según Sakura, lo que más amaban los hombres eran los autos y eso les dolía más que un golpe a su propio cuerpo —esta vez ella había cerrado la puerta despacio, como una persona civilizada. Y en una discusión entre ellos y en el idioma de Sakura, eso significaba que estaba decaída o lo suficientemente triste como para no querer compañía por un rato.

Recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento otra vez y cerró los ojos. Su celular sonó y la pantalla mostró la imagen de Itachi. Suspiró cansado, ya le extrañaba que no lo hubiera llamado. Seguramente quiere saber qué ocurrió con Sakura y como estaba.

Colgó la llamada, no tenía ganas de hablar. Ya le contaría todo cuando regresara a la oficina.

Un par de minutos su celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez la fotografía de Kurotsuchi adornó la pantalla.

Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y gruñó al ver que el taco no había avanzado en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué tanto hacían los policías y las ambulancias? ¡La gente tenía que regresar al trabajo! Tocó la bocina un par de veces, molesto.

Regresó su atención al celular que seguía sonando y colgó la llamada también.

Al fijarse en la hora de su teléfono frunció el ceño. Todavía quedaban varias horas de trabajo y él ya se sentía exhausto.

Esperaba poder sobrevivir al resto del día.

* * *

 **chan chan! Bueno, este capi era para mostrar aun más la relación y la confianza entre esos dos. Y sí, cada uno tiene pareja, o al menos ahora Sasuke, porque Sakurita ya está soltera otra vez. ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para atreverse a engañarla? Ò n Ó**

 **Este fic irá lentito, primero mostrando la** **amistad y camaradería de nuestra parejita estrella. ¿Ya es obvio que se tienen bastante confianza no? ¿Cuándo Sasuke había hablado tanto? Jajaja.**

 **En fin, ya me calmo. Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden dejar un review. Un review hace feliz a un autor y lo motiva a seguir más rápido :D**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Paso el dato de mis otros fics SS en proceso... "Nuestro tiempo de felicidad" y "Luces y sombras"**

 **Ahora si**

 **Cambio y fuera...**


	3. Reconciliaciones y buenas noticias

**Hola! Yey! Cuatro días exactos desde mi última actualización. Me siento satisfecha conmigo misma, jijiji, hacía eones que no era tan "estructurada" en lo de actualizar. Declaro oficialmente los jueves como el día de "El siguente paso" :D**

 **Bueno, ya los dejo leer tranquilos. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones a través de un review.**

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" - "Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo" Y a nadie le gusta que lo manoseen XD**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**

 **Historia inspirada en la película "The Switch", pero ojo! NO es adaptación**

 **Advertencia: AU - ligero OoC (o tal vez no tan ligero, jajaja)**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **III**

 **En donde hay reconciliaciones, comentarios inapropiados y buenas noticias**

El yeso cubría sus dedos meñique y anular y continuaba hasta poco antes de llegar al codo. Era horriblemente molesto, lo sentía pesado, frío y húmedo, además de provocarle una terrible y desesperante comezón que era imposible de calmar.

Fastidiada, detuvo sus intentos de rascarse con un lápiz y se recargó contra la cabecera de la cama. Junto a ella esperaba el libro que estaba leyendo hace un par de minutos, pero que ya no sentía deseos de retomar.

Estaba aburrida, la inactividad la desesperaba. Producto de su fractura le habían dado una orden de reposo médico por treinta días. ¡Treinta días! No sabía si podría sobrevivir a eso, llevaba apenas nueve y ya estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. La ansiedad le nublaba el juicio y le parecía un poco exagerado, apenas y había sido su mano izquierda, no creía necesitar tanto tiempo.

—Podría trabajar perfectamente solo con mi mano dominante. —dijo en voz alta, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza al reparar en sus absurdos pensamientos. —Argh! No digas tonterías, Sakura, solo asegúrate de sanar rápido.

—¿Lo ves? Un par de días de encierro y ya comienzas a hablar sola. Te estás volviendo loca, por eso te digo que tienes que salir. —escuchó la voz divertida de Ino y segundos después su amiga apareció en su habitación, usaba una bata lila y llevaba una taza de té para ella. Se sentó a su lado y se la entregó. —¿Cómo te sientes? No has vuelto a golpearte de nuevo, ¿o sí? ¿Te duele todavía?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, recordando como hace unos días y por descuidada se golpeó la mano enyesada con la puerta del baño y terminó con los ojos llorosos y viendo estrellas.

—Ya no tanto, pero… tengo una terrible comezón. —se lamentó, su expresión era casi desesperada.

Ino soltó un par de carcajadas y se levantó para dirigirse al armario de su amiga, abrió las puertas y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—¿Vas a salir?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Por qué otra razón estarías asaltando mi guardarropa? —la miró con ojos entrecerrados. —¡Hey! ¡No dejes todo tirado! ¡Tendrás que recoger todo antes de irte, oíste!

El huracán rubio siguió con su labor sin prestarle atención, Sakura solo suspiró cansada y bebió de su té. Ni modo, tendría que ordenar ella misma todo ese desastre después.

—¡Listo! —Ino volteó hacia su amiga con un abrigo rojo en mano. —Necesito esto, ¿me lo prestas? Por favor. —alargó la última sílaba y le dedicó una sonrisa digna de promotora de dentífricos mientras batía sus pestañas de manera suplicante.

Sakura soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, divertida. Esa expresión de Ino siempre la hacía reír y terminaba accediendo a cualquier cosa que le pidiera, incluso prestarle su lindo abrigo rojo que aun no había sido estrenado.

—¿Y a dónde irás tan arreglada?

—¿Saldrás con Sai? —Tenten acababa de llegar a su cuarto. Caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos. La pelirrosa le pasó una almohada que acomodó bajo su cabeza.

—No, solo es una cena con unos clientes. —se lamentó Ino. —Aburrido, si me lo preguntas. ¿Qué hará una hermosa y joven mujer como yo en medio de tantos viejos?

—Quien sabe, tal vez encuentres a un anciano millonario y moribundo. —respondió la castaña en tono divertido. —¿Sería bueno, no?

—Aahh… en ese caso estoy segura que sería amor a primera vista. —sonrió Ino.

—Claro, un viejo con una billetera gorda y enfermedades cardíacas enamora a cualquiera. —agregó Sakura.

—Serán mis damas de honor.

—Pero primero consigue que nos presente a dos de sus amigos.

—El amor, el amor.

Las tres comenzaron a reír como desquiciadas, siguiendo el juego y ya casi elaborando un plan de conquista para Ino.

—Oigan, ¿y ustedes no harán nada divertido hoy? —las cuestionó la rubia. —Es viernes.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Yo paso, estoy agotada. Tuve una dura jornada en la escuela con todos los preparativos del festival de la próxima semana y con el resto del día en el dojo ya tuve suficiente. No me quedan energías como para salir.

—Yo también paso. —Sakura tampoco tenía ánimos de dejar el departamento.

—Seremos solo tú y yo entonces. —le sonrió Tenten. —¿Qué dices? ¿Una película y toneladas de comida poco saludable?

—¡Sí, me gusta!

Ino frunció el ceño y comenzó a regañarlas por aburridas y por desperdiciar su preciosa juventud quedándose en casa.

—¡Aish! Comienzas a sonar como el maestro de deportes de mi escuela. —Tenten se estremeció al recordar a su colega amante del color verde. —Ya te dije que estoy muy cansada. Tú no tuviste que madrugar hoy, yo si.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —se hizo la desentendida y bebió de su taza otra vez, Ino entrecerró los ojos. —No, la verdad también prefiero quedarme en casa. Además no hay mucho que pueda hacer con una sola mano, ¿verdad? —levantó el yeso para mostrarlo a su amiga, en caso de cualquier duda.

—No te digo que vayas a bailar o a entrenar en el gimnasio, pero al menos podrías salir a caminar o a ver las tiendas, eso no te haría daño. —la regañó. —Todos estos días te la has pasado encerrada aquí en casa. ¿Qué haces mientras Tenten y yo no estamos? Sé que quieres aprovechar para descansar, pero tampoco es bueno que estés todo el día aquí sola.

—Bueno, no es como si pensara hacerlo durante el resto de mi licencia. —se defendió Sakura. —Solo era por estos días, más que nada por precaución.

—Eso espero, sino tendremos que decirle a Sasuke-kun que te saque a rastras de la cama.

Sakura bajó la mirada y se concentró en su taza. No había hablado con su amigo desde que fueron al hospital hace nueve días.

—Oye, ahora que lo pienso. —Tenten se incorporó y quedó sentada en la cama en posición de loto. —¿Todo está bien con Sasuke? ¿Pasó algo?

—¿Eh? No ha pasado nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —apretó la taza con más fuerza de la necesaria y vació su contenido para dejarla sobre el velador.

—Mmm… es raro, no recuerdo haberte escuchado llamándolo. Y ustedes hablan por teléfono todos los días.

—No hablamos todos los días. —Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, casi todos.

—¡Oye! Tenten tiene razón. —Ino, se también sentó en la cama, las tres formaban un triángulo perfecto. —Y tampoco se han juntado para comer o para simplemente hacer el tonto como hacen a veces.

—¡Hey!

—¿Sucedió algo?

—No, es solo que… —no quería contarles sobre la discusión con Sasuke, si es realmente podía llamarle discusión a eso. No quería hacerlo porque sabía que ellas pensaban lo mismo que él. —Solo está ocupado, tiene mucho trabajo y además tiene a Kurotsuchi.

Las dos chicas entrecerraron los ojos, no creyéndole del todo.

—Mmm… eso nunca lo detuvo antes.

—Pues ya ves que ahora sí. —se removió un poco incómoda y comenzó a arañar suavemente la superficie del yeso.

—¿No será que la bruja de Kurotsuchi le ha puesto problemas?

—No le digas bruja, Ino. —la regañó. —¿Y por qué habría de ponerle problemas?

—Tal vez no le guste ver que su novio pase tanto tiempo con otra chica. Menos si esa chica eres tú. —los ojos celestes de Ino brillaron misteriosamente.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —rebatió Tenten, muy segura. —Ella sabe que Sakura es la mejor amiga de Sasuke, no tendría porque ponerle problemas. Además Sasuke nunca ha sido el tipo de hombre que deja que le impongan cosas o le digan qué hacer.

—Cierto, cierto. —Sakura asintió enérgicamente. —Kurotsuchi es muy agradable, Ino. Ella nunca haría algo así, no sé por qué no te agrada.

Ino sopló su cabello con frustración. La verdad ella tampoco estaba segura de por qué no le agradaba Kurotsuchi. Tampoco era que la detestara o se portara grosera con ella cada vez que se encontraban, pero, no podía relajarse frente a ella, consideraba que siempre estaba en un lugar equivocado y eso la hacía ponerse en guardia. No podía explicarlo bien.

—¿Y entonces por qué ya no te llama? —continuó la rubia.

Sakura se contuvo de girar los ojos. No sabía por qué las desconcertaba tanto el verla un poco apartada de Sasuke.

—Ya les dije, porque tiene mucho trabajo y está concentrado en eso por ahora. No es la gran cosa.

Tenten solo asintió y giró su cuerpo para quedar tendida sobre su abdomen. Ino se encogió de hombros y dieron por zanjado el tema. O al menos _ese_ tema, porque siguieron hablando durante un buen rato hasta que Ino las dejó para comenzar a vestirse y alistarse para su compromiso.

\- o -

Después de una película y tres capítulos de una serie de fenómenos paranormales y ciencia ficción, Tenten ya estaba dormida. Sakura siguió avanzando con la serie y de vez en cuando daba brincos de susto por las feas escenas y también por la chica que dormía a su lado, que balbuceaba, roncaba y se movía como poseída.

Al sexto capítulo, Sakura ya no quiso continuar. La dejaría pausada y retomaría cuando tuviera la compañía de alguien más, alguien preferentemente despierto.

Tomó su celular para ver la hora, pasaban las dos de la mañana. Revisó su mensajería instantánea, su bandeja de correo y el registro telefónico. Nada.

Se sintió triste y se encogió entre las mantas, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar con Sasuke; nueve días, o diez, contando en el que ya estaban. Se le asemejaban a toda una vida.

" _Lo llamaré"_ se dijo a si misma. Tenía que hablarle. ¿Estaría molesto con ella? Ciertamente ella no lo estaba con él, si no lo llamaba era por el irracional miedo que sintió ante la verdad de todas sus palabras. Porque todo lo que le dijo aquel día era cierto, tenía que reconocerlo; lo fallido de sus relaciones, su siempre disposición a dar y no recibir y conformarse con ello.

Ella no era una enamorada del amor, pero reconocía que a veces lo parecía. ¿Por qué otra razón se esforzaría tanto en mantener una relación a flote que obviamente nunca iría a buen puerto? Ni siquiera podía decir que estaba enamorada de Ichiro, él nunca lo estuvo de ella tampoco, pero en su ingenua mente aun creía que el cariño y el amor podían crearse o compensarse, siempre que al menos una parte estuviera dispuesta.

Negó con la cabeza ante su estupidez. Sasuke fue la luz roja y el espejo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de cómo iba manejando su vida y como siempre, fue tan sutil como una bofetada en el rostro. Exactamente lo que necesitaba para abrir los ojos.

Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla hasta llegar al nombre del Uchiha, pero desistió de presionar el ícono verde de llamada. Ya era de madrugada, probablemente su amigo estaba dormido.

—Lo llamaré en la tarde. —se dijo a si misma y con esa determinación en mente, trató de dormirse.

\- o -

La madrugada del sábado dio paso a la tarde, después a la noche y finalmente se transformó en domingo.

No hubo llamada.

El domingo a su vez, se derretía con el lento avanzar de las manecillas del reloj, acercándose cada vez más al primer día de la semana.

Y tampoco hubo llamada.

\- o -

Apenas sus amigas partieron a sus respectivos trabajos, Sakura se dio a la molesta tarea de un baño de tina. No era muy fan de ellas, prefería las duchas, pero esa era la única manera de poder asearse sin arriesgarse a mojar el yeso.

Sentada en la cama y con el cabello levemente húmedo, miraba fijamente su celular. Ya no sabía qué más hacer para retrasar el momento así que suspirando, tomó su aparato, ubicó el número de su amigo y presionó el maldito botón verde de llamada.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro angustiantes tonos y escuchó que contestaron.

Colgó de inmediato y soltó el celular como si le quemara la mano. Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, regañándose internamente por ser tan cobarde. Estiró la mano para recogerlo e intentar otra vez, cuando éste comenzó a sonar.

Sakura dio un respingo y lo tomó nerviosa, vio la foto y el nombre de su amigo en la pantalla, lo pensó por unos instantes y colgó.

—Dije que yo te llamaría.

Con el valor reinstalado en su sistema, volvió a llamar, esta vez contestaron después del primer tono.

—Sasuke…

— _Sakura._

—Amm…

— _¿Qué pasa?_

—¿Cómo estás?

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de responder.

— _Bien, supongo._

—Am… sobre lo del otro día… —suspiró. —Creo que sabes lo que quiero decirte, ¿verdad? —hizo una pausa. — Fui una tonta… todo este tiempo he actuado como una idiota. Yo… tenías razón, sobre todo, sobre Ichiro y sobre mi misma. No veía con claridad las cosas, ahora lo hago, aunque… no sé si en realidad no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía o si solo fingía ignorarlo. —una pequeña pausa otra vez. —Tenías mucha razón, ya no más extremos. Nunca más. —se aclaró la garganta. —Yo… lo siento.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea le provocó un nudo en el estómago. ¿Seguiría enojado?

— _Ya olvídalo._ —escuchó un suspiro y eso la hizo sentir realmente aliviada. — _¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Te sientes mejor?_

—Sí, estoy bien. Todavía con algunos medicamentos, pero bien. —sonrió. —¡Ah! ¿Estás ocupado? Si tienes mucho trabajo podemos hablar después.

— _No estoy en la oficina._

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo? —se preocupó de inmediato.

— _No tenía razón para ir. Ya terminé todos los planos en los que trabajaba, así que no quedaba más por hacer hoy. Decidí darme el día libre._

Sakura soltó una risita.

—Ehh… ¿podría pasar a tu casa? Podemos salir a desayunar, ¿te parece? Ino me ha regañado por no salir del departamento en todo este tiempo, así que me ordenó que hoy me asomara a ver la luz. ¿Qué dices?

Otra pequeña pausa.

— _Hmm…de acuerdo._

Acordaron los detalles y se despidieron.

Sakura comenzó a vestirse y una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara.

\- o -

Sasuke abrió las ventanas de su sala para que entrara un poco de aire fresco y salió al balcón para observar el paisaje. Los enormes y coloridos edificios, las casitas, los parques y el brillante mar azul se pintaban como una hermosa postal que se extendía frente a él.

Se estiró perezosamente y se talló el cuello con la mano. Todavía seguía un poco adolorido después de todos esos días de trabajo intenso sumado a la incertidumbre con respecto a Sakura. No sabía como estaba y al ver que ella no lo llamaba, comenzaba a preguntarse si en realidad se había enfadado con él.

Pero la reciente conversación le dejó en claro que ese no era el caso.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello todavía húmedo y recordó algo. Había olvidado comunicarle a Itachi de su "día libre", aunque al ver que ya eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana y él no estaba en su oficina, su hermano probablemente ya se había dado cuenta.

No importaba, se merecía un descanso por trabajar como esclavo en los últimos días.

El sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó, Sakura ya había llegado.

Apenas abrió la puerta un manchón rosa se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo con más fuerza de la que se esperaría en alguien de su tamaño.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. —la escuchó gimotear. —Te extrañé mucho, realmente quería hablar contigo. Quería llamarte antes, pero… temía que estuvieras molesto conmigo o… decepcionado

Él le sonrió, una sonrisa que apenas levantaba una de las comisuras de su boca, pero era justo lo que Sakura necesitaba.

—Ya, olvídalo. ¿A dónde quieres ir a desayunar? —le preguntó, cambiando totalmente el tema de conversación.

—Ah, pensé que sería mejor quedarnos aquí. ¿Está bien? —él se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. —Que bueno, porque ya traje esto. —recogió un par de bolsas de papel que estaban en el suelo y se las entregó. —¿Tienes café? —él negó. —Bueno, yo lo preparo mientras tú ordenas la comida.

Sasuke obedeció y fue sacando los envases y cajas de comida. Había panqueques, tostadas, ensaladas de frutas, huevos revueltos y esas láminas de grasa llamadas tocino que a toda la gente le encantaba. Bien, al parecer sería un desayuno al estilo americano. No era su favorito, pero tampoco le molestaba.

Al abrir el último paquete, otra pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara al encontrar varios onigiris y un par de tomates enteros.

Negó con la cabeza, divertido. Ella los había hecho, podía saberlo por la forma irregular de las bolas de arroz. Era la merienda simbólica de la tregua, de la paz.

\- o -

El desayuno transcurrió tan normalmente como cualquier otro. Después de aclarar todo el tema acontecido ese día en el hospital y con los monólogos y disculpas correspondientes —de Sakura, obviamente —decidieron dar el tema por sepultado. La pelirrosa entonces encontró otro tema del cual parlotear y Sasuke solo escuchaba atento. Para no haber salido de su casa en once días, ciertamente tenía mucho para contarle.

Cuando fue su turno él solo se enfocó en cosas de trabajo, avances en la constructora y cosas así.

—¡Vaya! ¡Sí que te has esforzado! —le sonrió emocionada.

—Realmente aproveché esos días sin hablarnos. —dijo como si nada. —Me enfoqué completamente en el trabajo y me sirvió de mucho.

—¡Hey! Pues disculpa por distraerte y molestarte con mi amistad. —se cruzó de brazos, falsamente ofendida.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, o más bien, casi horrorizado.

—¿Estás… imitando al dobe? —parecía atónito, pero luego recobró su expresión calmada de siempre. —A Naruto se le ha pegado hablar utilizando esas tonterías de memes que andan por las redes sociales. Ya varias veces me ha dicho exactamente lo mismo. —gruñó. —Lo hace ver más idiota de lo normal, no lo hagas tú también, por favor.

—Oh, vamos, es divertido. —rio ella a carcajadas. No sabía sobre Naruto, pero varias chicas en el hospital hablaban de ese modo entre sus amigos y a ella le parecía gracioso. Incluso Ino y Tenten utilizaban algunos. Quiso probarlo con Sasuke, pero a juzgar por su mirada, a él no le divertía para nada. —Está bien, está bien, no lo haré más. —los ojos negros la miraron fijamente para asegurarse que no lo engañaría. —¡Dije que no lo haré más!

El azabache asintió satisfecho y bebió un poco de su jugo.

Cuando fue hora de irse, Sakura quiso recoger las cosas de la mesa, pero el anfitrión rechazó su ayuda argumentando que no quería que se exigiera o que pudiera mojar el yeso.

Ella solo asintió, tomó su cartera, su abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta. Al girar la manilla para abrirla, su amigo la detuvo.

—Espera, olvidé entregarte algo. —le dijo. —Tengo tu bolso del gimnasio, lo dejaste en mi auto ese día.

Ella se sorprendió, ni siquiera lo recordaba y mientras veía a su amigo regresar a su habitación, un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

" _¡Ugh! ¡Mi bolso de gimnasio!"_ hizo una mueca de asco. A estas alturas sin duda debía haberse transformado en una bomba pestilente. Tenía todas sus pertenencias ahí; la toalla húmeda que usó para ducharse, sus sandalias, sus zapatillas, la ropa sudada por el ejercicio, las cáscaras de las frutas y el envase de yogurt que había comido en el camino y un montón de cosas más, toda esa humedad envuelta en un práctico contenedor. Probablemente su lindo bolso ya tenía vida propia. Adorable.

—Ten. —Sasuke regresó y le extendió el bolso, ella lo tomó con cierto recelo, preparándose para que cobrara vida e intentara devorarla.

Pero nada ocurrió. De hecho, ni siquiera distinguió ese particular y nauseabundo olor a humedad y pudrición. Curiosa, lo abrió para revisarlo y se sorprendió a ver todo completamente limpio, seco, sin basura y con un agradable aroma. Incluso perfectamente doblado y ordenado.

—¿Eh? —se alarmó de pronto. —¿Tú... lo abriste? ¿Lavaste todo esto?

Él parecía confundido.

—¿Lavaste mi ropa? —repitió.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —respondió con el ceño fruncido. —Estaba todo húmedo y pronto apestaría, no quería tener algo maloliente en mi casa.

—¡Lavaste mi ropa!

—Sí, ya establecimos eso. —rodó los ojos.

—Pero… pero… —Sakura comenzó a balbucear, tenía cosas muy íntimas ahí dentro y el muy atrevido de Sasuke las vio. Sí, era su mejor amigo y todo eso, pero las cosas personales de una mujer eran sagradas. —¡Te atreviste a tocar mis cosas! ¡Y… también mi ropa interior! ¡La viste y… y… la tocaste! ¡Eso no se hace!

—Tsk, no es como si fuera la primera vez. —estaba un poco fastidiado, no entendía por qué tanto escándalo por eso. —Antes lo hacía cuando la llevabas puesta, ¿recuerdas?

El color escapó del rostro de Sakura y no pudo más que mirarlo boquiabierta. ¿Cómo diablos se atrevió a decirle eso? ¿Y con esa expresión tan seria? De pronto sintió deseos de golpear esa linda cara con su bolso, pero logró contenerse a tiempo y haciendo uso de su más grande autocontrol, respiró profundo y levantó la barbilla, aparentando una pose digna.

—T-tengo que irme, hablamos más tarde, ¿bueno? —se despidió con el usual beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez resultó más robótico que cariñoso. —Aprovecha de dormir un poco más, lo necesitas, no olvides hidratarte y comer todos tus vegetales. ¡Adiós!

Sasuke apenas y alcanzó a responderle. Se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, su amiga a veces era demasiado extraña.

Miró la mesa del comedor, tenía que limpiar todo eso, pero lo haría después. Volvió a masajear su cuello adolorido y caminó de regreso a su habitación para dormir por un par de horas más, pero antes que pudiera lanzarse contra las sábanas, su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo.

Revisó la pantalla y vio la sonriente fotografía de Kurotsuchi. Se sentó en el colchón, frotó sus ojos cansados, bostezó ampliamente y entonces contestó.

\- o -

Eran casi las dos de la tarde del día siguiente y Sakura veía la televisión en la sala, terminaría de ver esa película y después saldría a recorrer el centro comercial. No era muy fan de ir de compras, mucho menos estando sola, pero al menos podría distraerse con eso. Aprovecharía también de comprar un par de libros para renovar su colección, necesita con urgencia algo nuevo para leer.

Estaba muy conmovida viendo la escena en donde la chica pianista le confiesa su terrible experiencia al igualmente atormentado convicto condenado a muerte cuando su celular sonó, sobresaltándola.

Maldijo entre dientes. ¿Quién diablos se atrevía a interrumpirla? ¡Era una parte importante! Tomó el aparato dispuesta a colgar, pero al ver la fotografía en pantalla de su celular contestó de inmediato.

—Sasuke.

— _Sakura._ —sonó un poco agitado y de fondo se escuchaba mucho ruido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

— _Estoy bien…_ —hizo una pausa. — _Sakura, lo conseguimos._

—¿Qué?

— _El proyecto del ministerio. Lo conseguimos. Es nuestro._ —incluso a través del teléfono, Sakura podía reconocer las variaciones en el tono de su voz.

El grito de emoción que escapó de su boca tal vez había mermado la capacidad auditiva de su amigo, pero no pudo controlarse.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Ash, pero claro que es verdad! ¡Felicidades, Sasuke! ¡Es maravilloso! —comenzó a chillar otra vez. —¿En dónde estás ahora?

— _En la constructora, Itachi acaba de darnos la noticia. Están todos celebrando en la sala de reuniones._

Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír, casi brincaba.

—Quiero ir yo también. ¿Puedo?

— _Claro._ —escuchó una pequeña risita. — _¿Y cuándo has preguntado si puedes venir?_

—Es que… es una ocasión importante, tal vez quieran estar ustedes solos.

— _Tonta._ —se burló. — _Ven rápido, Naruto dijo que iría por un pastel y creo que será de ese horrible sabor que te gusta._

—¡Voy volando!

No dijeron mucho más y Sakura finalizó la llamada.

\- o -

Al llegar la constructora, Sakura le sonrió a todo aquel que se cruzó en su camino. El ambiente se sentía alegre y recibió muchas sonrisas de vuelta, incluso de aquellos que no la conocían y solo pensaban que era una agradable y extraña mujercita.

Se encontró con Matsuri en el pasillo y las dos caminaron hacia la sala de reuniones, platicando amenamente durante el trayecto.

Apenas abrió la puerta varios rostros voltearon a verla. Todos se veían muy contentos, aunque algunos eran más expresivos que otros. A pesar que quería abrazarlos a todos, Sakura se concentró en primero encontrar la cabeza azabache que buscaba, esa de cabello permanentemente alborotado.

—¡Sakura-chan! —el grito de Naruto llegó desde su espalda y apenas alcanzó a voltear cuando se sintió atrapada en un abrazo de oso. Aunque sentía que se ahogaba, no pudo evitar corresponderle y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. —¡Qué bien! ¡Has venido a celebrar con nosotros!

Cuando logró separarse de esos brazos de hierro y recuperó su aliento, Sakura felicitó a su amigo y éste le sonrió ampliamente. El corazón de la pelirrosa se lleno de ternura, ella adoraba la sonrisa de Naruto, era tan cálida, tan contagiosa. Cuando él sonreía, todos querían sonreír también. Le acarició la cabeza con cariño y nuevamente lo abrazó.

—Sasuke dijo que ya regresaba. —le explicó el rubio cuando se separaron. —Tal vez fue al baño a hacer pipi. —se burló.

—O tal vez popó. —agregó otra voz en el mismo tono.

Sakura volteó a ver y se encontró con otro rostro familiar, uno que no veía hace unas semanas.

—¡Obito-san! —el atrevido y despeinado azabache la tomó por la cintura y la levantó para girarla un par de veces. Sakura comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Algunos los miraban extrañados, para los que no conocían de cerca a los integrantes de la familia Uchiha, aquella demostración de afecto era un poco desconcertante. Para el resto aquello era de lo más normal, pues la presencia de esa chica siempre había sido una constante en ese lugar.

Cuando al fin pudo poner los pies en el suelo, Sakura vio a Itachi acercarse a ella. Después de darle sus merecidas felicitaciones lo abrazó también y sin querer lo golpeó con el yeso, a él no le importó.

—Ya se te extrañaba por aquí, Sakura. —le sonrió el de cabello largo, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño fraternal.

—Cierto, Sasuke se veía más serio de lo normal. —esta vez habló Shisui, uniéndose al grupo. Le regaló una cálida sonrisa a la pelirrosa y también le revolvió el cabello.

De cierta forma, Sakura se sentía como la mascota del lugar, pero lejos de molestarle, le agradaba bastante.

—¡Ya, ya, suficiente, me van a apestar a Sakura-chan! —gruñó Naruto, interponiendo un brazo frente a ella para protegerla al ver que el Uchiha mayor se acercaba otra vez.

Justo en ese momento Sasuke abrió la puerta de la sala y vio un manchón rosa rodeada por su familia y ese remolino rubio que tenía por amigo. Vio como Obito la abrazaba y la levantaba del suelo para hacerla girar y Naruto gruñía, tratando de apartarla de él.

Sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza, su primo adoraba a Sakura. Bueno, todos lo hacían, pero Obito era por lejos el más más demostrativo de toda su familia. Siempre la había considerado como una hermanita pequeña, al igual que Itachi y Shisui, pero desde que Sakura fue la responsable de presentarle al —en sus propias palabras— único, verdadero y eterno amor de su vida, el nivel de cariño, adoración y agradecimiento que sentía hacia ella había crecido hasta niveles casi cósmicos. Obito se declaraba por siempre en deuda con ella y no tenía reparos en demostrarlo.

Decidió rescatar a su amiga y se acercó al grupo, su primo la liberó al fin y se concentró en repartir las copas de champaña ayudado por Naruto.

—Sakura…

—¡Felicidades, Sasuke! —ella se lanzó a abrazarlo, sin tener mucho cuidado por su mano y antebrazo enyesado y golpeándolo también. Lo estrechó con mucha fuerza, su cara casi enterrada en su pecho. —¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de todos ustedes!

El pelinegro la rodeó con los brazos, sin apretarla demasiado. Los abrazos seguían sin ser su fuerte, pero con el tiempo había mejorado bastante.

Al separarse, la expresión en el rostro de Sakura casi lo hace soltar una carcajada. Los ojos verdes de su amiga estaban vidriosos, su cara enrojecida y fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios en una mueca graciosa.

—Haces una cara muy fea cuando intentas aguantar tus lloriqueos, ¿sabías? —le soltó burlón.

Ella lo miró ofendida por unos segundos y luego le sonrió. Su cara se relajó y con un profundo respiro logró evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

—Tonto, solo… estoy muy feliz. —se apartó un poco de él para dirigirse a los demás. —Merecen haber conseguido este proyecto, se han esforzado muchísimo. Sé que lo harán excelente. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

—¡Salud! —gritaron Obito y Naruto al unísono y todos chocaron sus copas.

Sakura bebió una copa entera, no le importó que no le gustara la champaña, era una celebración y estaba muy contenta.

\- o -

Kurotsuchi llegó cuando ya todos comían pastel.

Sasuke se sorprendió de verla ahí, sobre todo porque había olvidado llamarla para contarle, pero es que las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio.

Venía junto a Sakura, las dos hablando muy animadamente. Ella la acompañó hasta él y le contó que se habían encontrado en el pasillo cuando regresaba del baño. La pelinegra lo abrazó y lo felicitó con un casto beso en los labios. Sasuke agradeció sus palabras y hablaron de algunas cosas mientras Sakura iba a buscar un trozo de pastel para ella.

—Oh, gracias Sakura-chan. —recibió el plato que le extendía y probó el primer bocado. —¡Delicioso!

—¿Verdad que sí? —Sakura le sonrió. —No sé como pueda existir un alma tan oscura que diga que este sabor es horrible.

Sasuke solo ignoró su comentario mientras su amiga lo miraba de reojo y reía como una ardilla.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Kurotsuchi, curiosa, al parecer le encontraba la razón. —El que se haya atrevido a decir eso merece ser azotado.

Vio que Sakura sonreía otra vez y negaba con la cabeza, divertida.

Naruto entonces llegó junto a ellos y comenzó a hablar con él sobre cosas referentes al trabajo. Sakura y Kurotsuchi también se enfrascaron en su propia conversación, probablemente cosas de mujeres. No quería indagar mucho en ese aspecto.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Naruto se ofreció a llevar a la chica de ojos verdes hasta su casa.

—Adiós Kurotsuchi, fue un gusto verte. —se despidió de ella con un abrazo y luego se dirigió a él. —¿Hablamos más tarde?

Él asintió.

—Nos vemos. —le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la sala de reuniones, acompañada por un rubio que comenzaba a insistirle para que lo acompañara a comer ramen.

Y en ese momento Sasuke recordó que aun le quedaban dos onigiris de los que ella le hizo el día anterior. Quizás ya no estuvieran tan sabrosos, pero se los comería cuando cayera la tarde y sintiera hambre otra vez.

* * *

 **chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este fic irá lentito. I** **remos paso a pasito, primero mostrando la completa amistad que hay entre los dos. Cada uno tiene su vida aparte y es por eso que Kurotsuchi anda rondando por ahí, jajaja.**

 **Por ahora lo único que los une es su completa amistad, pero hay pequeñas pistas** **que dejan ver el tipo de relación que tienen, ¿quién se dio cuenta? Jijiji.**

 **Sakura, Ino y Tenten viven juntas y la conversación del principio del capítulo es algo con lo que suelo bromear con mis propias amigas, jajaja.**

 **Bueno, ya los dejo. Nos vemos el próximo jueves.**

 **Matta ;)**


	4. Fotografías, encuentros tensos y dibujos

**Hola! Uhh... con dos días de retraso, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Lamento no haber podido actualizar el jueves, pero varios asuntos del mundo real me mantuvieron ocupadísima y estuve toooodo el día desconectada. Igual el viernes, un día agotador. Apenas ahora comienzo a descansar y relajarme TTnTT**

 **Pero bueno, ya termino con mis berrinches y los dejo leer. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, insultos o alabanzas en el buzón.**

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo -**

 **Jajaja... sigo riendo con ese eslogan, pero creo que tiene toda la razón. A nadie le gusta que lo manoseen así XD**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... Tal vez en mi mente sí.**

 **Advertencia: AU - ligero OoC**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **IV**

 **En donde hay fotografías, encuentros tensos y dibujos**

Sentada en la mesa del comedor y con el antebrazo izquierdo extendido sobre ella, Sakura miraba maravillada como los trazos de colores iban formando un hermoso diseño de flores en la superficie blanca de su yeso.

Los ojos de Sai estaban fijos en su trabajo. Con una mano sujetaba su muñeca enyesada para evitar movimientos y con la otra dirigía diestramente el pincel empapado en pintura rosa, formando pétalos y flores. Limpió el pincel con un trapo especial y cambió de color, ahora un rosa más oscuro para dar el efecto de sombras y algunos pétalos más pequeños. Al terminar, revisó su trabajo y asintió satisfecho. Digirió su mirada hacia Sakura, quien seguía observando maravillada.

—Es hermoso, Sai. —le dedicó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban.

El hombre de pelo negro ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

El yeso de Sakura tenía muchos dibujos, algunos más lindos que otros, pero todos hechos por personas importantes para ella. Incluso esa extraña caricatura que hicieron los alumnos del dojo de Tenten y que se suponía era ella.

A Sakura no le agradaba la idea de los diseños en el yeso, pero no había podido resistirse a las súplicas de esos niños y terminó accediendo, una cosa llevó a la otra y en apenas dos días ya casi todos tenían una especie de grafiti dibujado en la superficie blanca y rugosa que protegía su mano y antebrazo.

Ino pegó el grito en el cielo cuando la vio llegar de ese modo, alegando que parecía mural de barrio andante, pero después de un par de horas, ella también se sumó a los demás.

Y desde luego que Sai, el novio de Ino y profesor de arte en la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes, tenía que demostrar su superioridad frente a todos esos aficionados. Fue así que terminó dibujando un hermoso y complicado arreglo de flores que entrelazaba los otros dibujos de manera magistral. Apenas había quedado un espacio libre en la zona del dorso de la mano, pero ese estaba reservado para Naruto y Sasuke, aunque dudaba que su amigo de pelo negro quisiera hacer algo así.

—Trata de mantenerte quieta por unos minutos para que la pintura pueda secarse bien. —indicó Sai y Sakura asintió.

En eso Ino regresó a la sala, cargando una gran fotografía enmarcada. Detrás de ella venía Tenten bebiendo una botella de agua que acababa de sacar del refrigerador.

—Hagan espacio, hagan espacio. —ordenó la rubia.

Sai apartó un poco sus materiales y Sakura se deslizó hasta la cabecera.

Ino dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa y comenzó al limpiar el vidrio que la protegía con un líquido de olor muy fuerte. Los demás la miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Qué opinan? Creo que se vería mejor aquí que en mi habitación. —dijo levantando su obra para que todos la vieran.

—¡Oye, me gusta! ¡Es preciosa! —exclamó Tenten.

—A mí también, es muy linda, Ino.

—¿Verdad que sí? A mi también me gustó. —le sonrió. —Pero si vieran lo que me costó conseguirla. —suspiró. —La chica era muy linda y todo, pero cada vez que veía la lente, su cuerpo se volvía rígido y tenso, no me daba lo que le pedía. Estuve a punto de tirarle la lente en la cabeza cuando al fin logró cooperar.

Tenten y Sakura rieron al imaginar a su amiga haciendo eso.

—Pobre, debieron obligarla. Nunca había visto a alguien menos dispuesto a una sesión de fotos, lo juro. Te superaba incluso a ti, Sakura. —le guiñó un ojo.

La de ojos verdes dejó de reír y frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Tanto así? —inquirió la castaña.

—Ni te imaginas.

—Bueno, bueno, ya basta. No es para tanto.

—¿Cómo que no es para tanto? —Tenten se cruzó de brazos. —En lugar de tener una foto de nosotras tres luciendo hermosas para adornar nuestra sala, tenemos que conformarnos con tener a una chica bailarina desconocida y que por si fuera poco, luce mucho más bella que todas nosotras juntas.

—Cierto, todo esto es tu culpa, Sakura. ¿Cómo harás para reparar nuestro orgullo herido?

—No sean exageradas, si tenemos fotos juntas.

Las dos entrecerraron los ojos, Sai escuchaba la discusión con una sonrisa silenciosa mientras terminaba de guardar sus materiales.

Ino se dejó caer teatralmente en una silla y se acomodó el cabello como si estuviera desesperada. ¿Cómo era posible que la mejor amiga de una fotógrafa fuera alguien que odiara tomarse fotos? Negó con la cabeza, Sakura era casi imposible, no sabía si era alérgica a las fotos o algo así, pero parecía evitarlas con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

Una verdadera tragedia, a su parecer. De todas sus aventuras y momentos compartiros, rara vez aparecían las tres juntas. Sakura era muy linda y tenía una sonrisa hermosa, pero las escasas ocasiones en las que ella consentía posar frente a la lente, su sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca rígida y su cara parecía gritar que sufría de cólicos menstruales.

Siempre necesitaban de muchos, muchos intentos para conseguir una buena foto y la otra opción, una que era muy, pero muy peligrosa, era tomarle una sin que se diera cuenta.

—¡Solo tenemos una sola en donde aparecemos las tres juntas! —chilló exasperada. —O al menos una sola en donde nos vemos realmente bien.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente. —intervino Sai. —No es culpa de la feita poner cara de gremlin cada vez que la acosas con esa camarucha tuya.

—¡Oye! ¡Retráctate ahora! —gruñeron al unísono. Sakura defendiendose a sí misma e Ino haciéndolo por sus geniales y carísimas cámaras.

—Sakura, tu celular está vibrando. —señaló Tenten apuntando a la mesita de centro donde reposaba el aparato.

La aludida brincó y se apuró en contestar.

—¿Hola? Sí, sí, estoy lista, bajo en un minuto. —habló a través del celular. —Bien, nos vemos.

Tres pares de ojos la siguieron para verla perderse en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación y luego regresar a la sala con una chaqueta y bufanda en la mano.

—¿Vas a salir?

—¿Era Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Ino con una sonrisa, feliz de verla aprovechar un viernes por la noche.

—Era Naruto, pero sí, saldremos los tres. —respondió. —Ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres?

Tenten le acomodó la bufanda roja en el cuello y la ayudó con el abrigo. Ya no usaba el cabestrillo, pero era molesto arroparse con el yeso en su antebrazo.

\- o -

—Si venías en taxi no debiste pasar a recogerme. —lo regañó. —Pudimos habernos juntado todos allá.

—¡Cómo crees, Sakura-chan! Te prometí que pasaría a recogerte y un caballero siempre cumple sus promesas.

Hicieron parar un taxi y se subieron.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres un caballero?

Los dos rieron divertidos.

—Oiga, señor, tenemos que reunirnos con el teme en quince minutos y si llegamos tarde se molestará mucho. ¿Cree que podamos lograrlo? —le mostró un par de billetes y los ojitos del taxista brillaron codiciosos.

\- o -

Sasuke caminaba hacia la entrada del restaurant cuando escuchó el grito de Naruto, llamándolo. Volteó a verlo y se encontró con sus dos amigos. Revisó la hora en su teléfono, faltaban tres minutos para la hora acordada y se sorprendió un poco, Naruto nunca llegaba a tiempo.

Cuando llegaron junto a él se fijó en la cara de Sakura, se veía un poco pálida y no paraba de reclamarle a Naruto.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ella respiró profundo y se dio un par de golpecitos en las mejillas para calmarse.

—Naruto escogió al taxista más irresponsable de la ciudad y lo desafió a creerse actor de Rápido y Furioso.

—¡Oh, vamos, fue divertido, Sakura-chan! El abuelo sí que sabía lo que hacía.

Sasuke decidió no preguntar más y apuró a sus amigos a entrar al restaurant de una buena vez. Ya estaba muy hambriento.

Y como siempre ocurría cada vez que estaban los tres juntos, apenas pusieron un pie en el salón, varios pares de ojos se fijaron en ellos y los observaron sin reparos.

—Siempre que salgo con ustedes me siento como un juguete de aparador. —murmuró Sakura, caminando por el pasillo.

—Hey, yo pienso lo mismo. —dijo el de ojos azules.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Eran ellos los que provocaban que todos los miraran como bichos raros. Sakura con su imposible cabello rosa y esos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes y Naruto con su alborotado pelo rubio y ojos azules. ¿De dónde habían salido esos amigos suyos con rasgos tan raros? Era él quien aportaba la neutralidad del equipo; cabello negro, ojos negros, expresión seria y sonrisa inexistente, al menos para la mayoría. Todo lo contrario a esos dos tontos que tenían sonrisas para regalar.

Escogieron una mesa pequeña cercana a los ventanales. Sasuke apartó la silla para que Sakura se sentara y luego se dejó caer en el asiento frente a ella, Naruto en medio de los dos.

Un camarero les entregó las respectivas cartas y llenó las copas de agua antes de dejarlos para que pudieran decidir.

—Creo que es Sakura-chan. —continuó el rubio. —Eres la que más llama la atención entre los tres. A la próxima tendrás que usar un turbante en la cabeza. —bromeó, Sakura en cambio lo miró ofendida.

—Pues tú tampoco eres difícil de ignorar. Tal vez si dejaras de teñirte el cabello no tendríamos tantos problemas.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo no me tiño el pelo!

—Tsk, ya es suficiente. —gruñó el azabache. —Los dos son raros. Punto. —comenzó a leer su menú.

Sus amigos lo miraron indignados.

—¡Oye! No es nuestra culpa heredar rasgos de anime. —lloriqueó Sakura y Naruto asintió enérgico a su lado. Si había alguien a quien culpar era a sus padres.

Sasuke los ignoró y siguió leyendo la lista de platillos. Ya casi se decidía.

Naruto, buscando alguna manera de al menos incomodar a su amigo, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

—Mmm… siempre creí que los ojos raros y el cabello chillón de Sakura-chan solían gustarte. —movió sus cejas de manera sugerente.

El azabache ni siquiera levantó la vista.

—Mmm… no he dicho que no lo hagan.

Sakura se ahogó con su copa de agua y sintió un ligero calor en sus orejas. ¿Qué diablos? Al mirar a Sasuke lo vio leyendo tranquilamente su menú, en cambio, Naruto parecía estar en shock. Tosió para aclarar su garganta y por su sanidad mental y la de su amigo, decidió cambiar el tema.

El camarero regresó para tomar sus pedidos y luego se retiró.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida, la conversación fluyó de manera relajada, como siempre que estaban juntos. Hablaron de muchas cosas, el trabajo en la constructora, el trabajo de Sakura en el hospital, el pronto término de su reposo médico, la soltería de Naruto y Sakura, algunos tipos de ramen, vacaciones, el clima y la reciente discusión con Ino y Tenten.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es la verdad. —el azabache sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Que pongo cara de Gremlin ante las cámaras? —abrió la boca, sorprendida. —¡No es cierto!

—Eso no. —el rubio sonrió divertido. —Pero que odias sacarte fotos. Solo mira esto. —buscó su celular y mostró su foto de contacto. —Esta es la única foto tuya que compartes con todos tus conocidos y la que usas para todo, incluso hasta en tu credencial de trabajo.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron.

—Solo tenemos una sola foto en donde aparecemos los tres juntos. Eres muy mala, Sakura-chan.

—No entiendo por qué tanto escándalo por eso. Ino me reclamó exactamente lo mismo, ¿es acaso alguna cosa de rubios?

—¡Vamos, tomemos una ahora! ¿Sí? —presionó la cámara de su teléfono para tomar una _selfie_.

—¡No, Naruto! —Sakura lo empujó suavemente y volteó el rostro.

Los balbuceos de rechazo y la expresión de cachorro abandonado de Naruto hicieron que Sasuke soltara una leve risita burlona y se ganara una indignada mirada azulina.

—Maldito, no te burles. Sakura-chan tampoco querría sacarse una contigo y tu fea cara.

—Mmm… no importa. Ya tengo más que tú… y en situaciones que no imaginas.

Las orejas de Sakura volvieron a calentarse y su rostro ya estaba del mismo color que su cabello. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo podía salir con esos comentarios y mantener esa cara tan seria?

Por su parte, Naruto entró en shock por segunda vez en el trascurso de la velada. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke soltaba ese tipo de comentarios? Era demasiado extraño, sobre todo porque él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que decía o de lo que provocaba en sus interlocutores.

Fue en eso que el celular del Uchiha sonó y todos pudieron ver la fotografía de Kurotsuchi en la pantalla. Se disculpó y contestó la llamada.

Naruto lo observó con atención; su rostro no variaba demasiado en expresión, su voz plana y fluida y sus ojos fijos en la copa de vino frente a él. Dio un vistazo a la chica a su izquierda y vio que ya había recuperado su color normal y ahora bebía de su agua. Suspiró y regresó a observar a su amigo. No duró más de dos minutos hablando y terminó la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja, extrañado de verlo mirándolo tan concentrado.

—Nada, nada.

—¿Cómo está Kurotsuchi? Hace mucho que no la vemos.

—Hm…está bien. —respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. —Su abuelo está enfermo y mientras su padre no está, tiene que suplirlo en la presidencia de la compañía.

—¡Wow! ¿Presidencia? Eso suena genial. —sonrió emocionada, le gustaba la idea de mujeres en puestos importantes. —No es de extrañar que esté desaparecida, la pobre debe estar saturada de trabajo. Hey, no te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—No estoy preocupado.

Naruto bebió de su copa y asintió discretamente. Claro que no, Sasuke se veía de todo menos preocupado por la ausencia de su novia. Era tan raro, de hecho muchas veces se preguntaba de qué iba esa relación de pingüinos. Porque eso eran para él, dos pingüinos.

Kurotsuchi era una mujer agradable y una linda persona, pero… no terminaba de convencerlo la idea de ellos dos juntos. Tal vez era porque la encontraba demasiado parecida a su amigo, los dos en el mismo mundo laboral, con intereses similares y actitudes similares, pero que a pesar de todo no podían llegar a comprenderse uno al otro. Ninguno podía aportar algo nuevo o refrescante a esa relación y mucho menos complementarse. Estaba seguro que Kurotsuchi nunca podía saber lo que Sasuke pensaba, ciertamente él no se lo decía tampoco y ella no se molestaba en averiguarlo. Estaban en una especie de bache en donde solo se hacían compañía. Naruto podía verlos como muy buenos amigos o compañeros, pero no como pareja.

Y lo peor de todo es que el azabache no se daba cuenta. Suspiró, todo eso, sumado a varias cosas más y añadiendo esos dos —tal vez inconscientes, pero significativos—comentarios, lo dejaban pensando. Se pasó la mano por el cabello con desesperación. ¿Por qué su amigo era tan idiota?

Miró hacia su izquierda donde Sakura bebía de su copa y suspiró otra vez. ¿Por qué su amiga también tenía que ser idiota?

Cuando la comida llegó a la mesa, su estómago gruñó contento. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo y tratar de analizar la relación de sus dos amigos lo dejaba más agotado de lo normal. Se sentía a punto de desmayarse.

Al ver que Sakura luchaba para quitarse el abrigo, se ofreció a ayudarla y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar el decorado yeso de su antebrazo.

—¡Wow! ¿Quién te hizo eso, Sakura-chan? Está genial.

—Ah, pues… todos. —respondió. —Ino, Tenten y un par de sus alumnos, Sai, Rin-san, Sasori y algunos amigos del hospital…

—¡Eehh! ¡¿Y qué hay de mi?! —exclamó ofendido. —¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi también?

—Dejé este espacio especialmente para ti. —apuntó la zona blanca en el dorso de su mano y le sonrió. —También hay espacio para ti, Sasuke.

—Yo paso, no me interesan esas cosas. —negó con la cabeza y probó un bocado de comida, indiferente a la expresión levemente decaída de la pelirrosa.

Y con ese tipo de comentarios, Naruto confirmaba que su amigo simplemente era un idiota y él, un estúpido soñador que veía arcoíris en todas partes.

—Bueno, no importa, más lugar para mi. —los ojos de Naruto brillaron emocionados. —Almorzaremos juntos el lunes, ¿verdad? —ella asintió. —Pensaré en una obra de arte para entonces.

—Esperaré ansiosa.

—Un brindis por Sakura-chan y su pronta recuperación y regreso al trabajo.

—Salud. —dijeron los otros dos, chocando sus copas.

\- o -

El día lunes a mediodía, un sonriente sapo naranja y varios espirales de color rojo y amarillo adornaban la mano de Sakura. El dibujo parecía hecho por un niño de diez años, pero a ella le encantaba y lo presumía a todos con quienes se cruzaban.

Cuando llegó el horario de almuerzo, los tres se reunieron y salieron juntos para ir a un restaurant cerca del centro.

\- o -

Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa, revisando distraídamente su celular mientras esperaban a que el mesero regresara con la tarjeta de Naruto. Había sido su turno para invitar el almuerzo.

Sakura estaba en el tocador.

Cuando el mesero regresó con el recibo y la tarjeta, permanecieron sentados por varios minutos, esperando a su amiga.

—¿Y si la esperamos en la entrada? —propuso Naruto y el azabache asintió. Ella se daría cuenta de inmediato y se encontrarían afuera, como lo hacían a veces. Además así aprovecharía para hacer una llamada y disfrutar del aire fresco.

Al cabo de un rato, comenzaron a desesperarse. Sakura todavía no regresaba.

—¿Qué tal si se desmayó en el baño?

—Tsk. ¿Por qué habría de desmayarse? No digas tonterías.

—¿Y por qué tarda tanto? —su tono de voz era un poco angustiado. —Voy a buscarla. —anunció y entró a paso decidido al restaurant.

Sasuke bufó fastidiado. ¿Acaso no sabía que las mujeres solían tardarse un buen rato en el tocador? O tal vez simplemente se quedó hablando con alguien por ahí. Aun así, decidió seguirlo.

Apenas entraron vieron un manchón rosa recargado contra el mesón de informaciones, hablando tranquilamente con la muchacha que atendía. Naruto suspiró aliviado, casi temiendo que la hubieran secuestrado y se apuró en llegar hasta la pelirrosa.

Sasuke observó como un hombre de cabello blanco hasta los hombros iba directo hacia ella, pero ante la aparición de Naruto cambió de curso y cruzó el pasillo hacia el otro salón, justo en su dirección.

Frunció el ceño y se interpuso en su camino. Sabía exactamente quien era ese sujeto.

—Vaya, Sasuke. Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. —le sonrió falsamente. —O tal vez no fue tanta sorpresa.

Su ceño se marcó aun más y permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes.

—Dime, ¿es cierto que Sakura está soltera? ¿Qué pasó con el profesorcito ese? Creí que le gustaba de verdad.

—Eso no te interesa.

—Mmm… ¿por qué no habría de interesarme? —le sonrió, esa repulsiva sonrisa que Sasuke tenía tantas ganas de borrar, otra vez. —He cambiado, Sasuke, de verdad. Y Sakura está soltera ahora, no veo por qué no…

No quiso seguir escuchando y lo sujetó del cuello de la chaqueta.

—Me parece que no te quedó lo suficientemente claro la última vez. —su voz era grave y tenebrosa. —Así que lo repetiré una vez más. —apretó el agarre en su chaqueta y lo acercó a su cara con brusquedad. —No te atrevas a acercarte a Sakura de nuevo.

—Esa no es tu decisión. —sostuvo sus muñecas y lo miró desafiante. —Ella no es nada tuyo, Uchiha. No tienes derecho a prohibirme nada o a prohibírselo a ella.

—Es mi amiga. —gruñó. —Y aunque no lo necesita, tiene a quién la defienda. No lo olvides. —lo apretó aun más. —Te lo advierto, si te vuelves a acercar a ella… esta vez te mataré.

Lo soltó con brusquedad y se acercó rápidamente hacia donde ella y Naruto estaban.

—Sakura, hay que irnos.

—¿Eh?

La tomó de la muñeca y casi la arrastró hacia la salida. Naruto lo siguió, extrañado de su comportamiento, pero al cruzar el salón divisó la silueta de Mizuki en una de las mesas mirando en su dirección y entonces entendió todo de golpe. El rubio frunció el ceño y lo miró amenazante, el hombre de pelo blanco le sostuvo la mirada y luego regresó su atención a sus acompañantes.

Sakura solo avanzaba a trompicones sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- o -

De regreso en su oficina y recargado en su silla, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido hace un par de horas.

El maldito de Mizuki había regresado, eso no era bueno. Aunque estaba seguro que Sakura no tendría interés alguno en volver a relacionarse con ese idiota, no le gustaba la idea de él revoloteando a su alrededor y fastidiándola con su presencia. No quería verla asustada ni temblorosa como esa última vez, ni mucho menos esas lágrimas de rabia que había derramado por culpa de aquel imbécil de mente inestable.

Recordó sus palabras. ¿Qué tal si había cambiado en verdad? Podría ser cierto. No, imposible, negó con la cabeza de inmediato. Sus instintos le decían que seguía siendo el mismo aprovechado pervertido y alcohólico de antes y sus instintos jamás le habían fallado.

Por otro lado, si Sakura quería reunirse con él otra vez, aunque fuera para hablar, ¿tendría derecho de oponerse? No, no la dejaría. Si ella insistía, bien, la acompañaría, pero sola… jamás.

" _Ella no es nada tuyo, Uchiha. No tienes derecho a prohibirme nada o a prohibírselo a ella"_

Apretó los dientes, en cierto punto tenía razón, pero Sakura era su mejor amiga, una de las personas más importantes de su vida y una de las pocas constantes. Alguien a quien conocía casi mejor que a si mismo y de toda una vida, era imposible para él mantenerse aparte.

Ella nunca estaría sola, no mientras él viviera, pero Mizuki tenía la errónea idea de que así era solo por el hecho de no estar en pareja. ¡Qué idiota! Sakura lo tenía a él para defenderla, incluso tenía a Naruto, seguro que él también estaría feliz de ajustar cuentas con Mizuki. Y si necesitaba una pandilla más grande, tenía a su hermano y a sus dos primos.

Probablemente Obito se ofrecería a hacerlo pasar como un accidente.

Sonrió ante sus ideas malvadas. Obviamente no llegarían a tanto, pero no estaba mal tener la opción.

Con ese pensamiento, los músculos de su cuello se relajaron visiblemente y pudo respirar tranquilo. Se fijó en los documentos sobre su escritorio. Aburrido, pero tendría que leerlos todos para comenzar a hacerse la idea del tipo de edificios que necesitaría diseñar.

\- o -

—Quien diría que cambiarías de opinión. —comentó una sonriente chica de pelo rosa. —Que bueno que Naruto no ocupó todo el espacio, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no respondió, solo frunció el ceño levemente y eso la hizo reír aun más.

Sentada en el sillón de la oficina del Uchiha menor y con el brazo extendido frente a ella, veía como Sasuke terminaba de ocupar el último espacio blanco de su yeso, a un lado del sonriente sapito de Naruto. A diferencia de Sai no usaba pincel ni pinturas, sino sus propios marcadores de colores que usaba en su trabajo y que según sabía eran bastante costosos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curiosa.

—No molestes.

—Mmm…—ella ladeó la cabeza intentando descifrar el dibujo.

Los ojos de Sasuke viajaron temporalmente hasta su cara e hicieron contacto con sus orbes verdes por un segundo. Ella sonrió y él regresó a su trabajo.

—Listo. —anunció después de unos minutos.

—¿Qué es? —Sakura levantó flexionó el brazo lo más que pudo para dejar su mano frente a su cara y apreciar el dibujo. Era una especie de caricatura chibi de un monstruo púrpura que usaba armadura, al lado derecho el símbolo del dios Raijin —que recordaba de las historias que solía contarle cuando eran niños— y lado izquierdo el emblema de su familia; el abanico rojo y blanco, el mismo que adornaba la entrada del edificio en el que estaban.

Un cosquilleo extraño le recorrió las entrañas y sonrió enternecida. Sasuke solo miraba hacia otro lado, pero ella podía notar el casi imperceptible rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

—Es muy lindo. —le sonrió otra vez —¿Por qué esos dibujos?

—Mmm… protección, compañía, no lo sé. Solo se me ocurrió hacer eso. —se encogió de hombros.

Él tampoco entendía por qué escogió esos símbolos, o al menos el por qué quiso dibujar el emblema de su familia tan visiblemente en la mano de Sakura.

—Vamos, el dobe nos espera. —le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse y los dos salieron de la oficina.

Era martes y los martes le tocaba a Sakura invitar el almuerzo.

* * *

 **chan chan! Bueno, otro capítulo suavecito. El SasuSaku vendrá, lo prometo, pero por ahora hay que ir lento. Estamos construyendo una relación aquí, recuerden que esos dos solo son muy buenos amigos por ahora, y por eso quiero ir despacio por las piedras. Algo que no me gusta de los longfics es que al segundo capítulo los protagonistas ya se amen con la intensidad de mil soles XD jajaja. Creo que así no funcionan las cosas, mucho menos cuando hay toda una historia atrás... eso se verá poco a poco en los próximos capitulos.**

 **Sasukito sigue con Kurotsuchi, pero hay pequeñas cosas que dejan ver lo que se traen esos dos. Y Naruto es más perceptivo de lo que pensamos, jajaja. La dupla de rubios Naruto/Ino serán de ayuda en ese aspecto.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos el próximo jueves.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Mizuki es el sensei que aparece en el primer capítulo de Naruto, ese que al final resulta ser un malvado :P**


	5. Salidas, acciones y camisetas mojadas

**Hola! Ufff... algunos de atraso y la misma excusa; muuuchas cosas que hacer y pocas horas en el día. Estoy recuperando el ritmo de actividades que tenía cuando iba a la universidad y eso me deja muy contenta, pero también muy cansada. Así que lo que menos tengo es energía para robar el netbook de mi hermana y ponerme a escribir. TToTT Porque no, no tengo netbook. El mio murió hace tiempo y no he podido comprar otro.**

* * *

 **Pero en fin, ya los dejo leer tranquilos. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo -**

 **Y a** **nadie le gusta que lo manoseen así.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews. Me hacen muy feliz.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... Tal vez en el Tsukuyomi Infinito sí.**

 **Advertencia: AU - OoC (ligero, pero hay)**

 **Ah! He decidido dejar a Naruto con el apellido del guapo de Minato * o * No sé, pero me gusta como suena, además es un AU, así que si se puede. Hay que darle mérito al papi porque en esta historia estará vivo.**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **V**

 **En donde hay salidas, acciones inconscientes y camisetas mojadas.**

Sentados en una mesa pequeña de un elegantísimo restaurant y con una clara expresión de aburrimiento, Naruto tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el mantel blanco y miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor, tratando de distraerse. Frente a él, Sasuke bebía silenciosamente de su copa de vino.

Nada interesante con que distraerse; parejas ataviadas en trajes que parecían dignos de una alfombra roja, mujeres jóvenes cenando con hombres sospechosamente viejos, y un grupo de hombres de nariz respingada que discutían temas aburridos sobre dinero, propiedades y palos de golf.

—Mmm…—el rubio suspiró y tomó su copa, agitándola suavemente frente a su cara para apreciar el hermoso color carmín y el aroma de aquel líquido. El vino seguía sin ser su favorito, pero cuando se trataba de acompañar comidas no venía tan mal. Especialmente cuando las otras opciones que ofrecía la carta eran tragos muchísimo más fuertes y su resistencia al alcohol era tan baja. Dio un trago a su copa y su estómago gruñó en ese preciso momento. ¡Estaba hambriento! ¿Por qué no ordenaban todavía? Ah, es cierto, porque ella todavía no llegaba. Se sonrojó levemente y miró a su amigo. —Amm… ¿y entonces…?

Sasuke lo interrumpió con una seña para llamar al joven camarero a cargo de su mesa, quien se acercó de inmediato.

—Señor, ¿ya se decidieron a ordenar?

—No, quiero la cuenta. Nos vamos.

—¿Señor? —el camarero se veía confundido.

—¿Qué? Espera, Sasuke. ¿Nos iremos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de Kurotsuchi?

—¿Qué crees que ocurrió? Debió olvidarlo. —dijo con voz plana. —No importa. La cuenta, por favor. —repitió al joven, quien solo asintió y se retiró a cumplir la orden.

—¿Por qué no la esperamos un poco más?

—¿Para qué? Es obvio que no vendrá. —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pero… para qué nos vamos? Podríamos cenar de todos modos, muero de hambre.

—¿De verdad quieres quedarte aquí? —arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. —Creí que odiabas este tipo de lugares. A mi tampoco me gustan, así que mejor nos vamos.

Naruto asintió. Era cierto, a él nunca le habían gustado aquellos lugares tan elegantes y pomposos en donde poco faltaba para que lanzaran pétalos de rosa a los pies de los comensales. Lo hacía sentir incómodo, y no es que el fuera un salvaje que comía con las manos y no supiera usar la servilleta, pero para él las comidas eran algo sagrado y no podía relajarse en un ambiente tan estirado como ese, entre tanto código de vestuario, etiqueta y porciones de comida ridículamente pequeñas y costosas.

En situaciones normales jamás hubiera puesto un solo pie en aquel lugar de nombre rimbombante, pero desde que aceptó la invitación de Kurotsuchi —quien alegó varias cosas sobre querer convivir más con los amigos de su novio —supo que tendría que soportar una velada en algún restaurant ostentoso. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas y le gustaban, así que era lógico que escogiera llevarlos a donde se sintiera a gusto.

En los pocos segundos que tardó en comparar sus gustos de hombre normal con los de una mujer adinerada como Kurotsuchi, Sasuke ya había pagado y caminaba hacia la salida.

El rubio se levantó de prisa y se apuró en alcanzar a su amigo, cuyo rostro no dejaba leer mucho.

—¿Estás molesto?

Sasuke volteó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Porque… am, ¿te dejaron plantado? Bueno, creo que a mi también. —la situación le causó gracia y soltó una pequeña carcajada. —En ese caso, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? Digo, para que puedas llorar y ahogar las penas.—bromeó.

—No digas tonterías, Naruto. ¿Acaso estamos en una serie de adolescentes? —negó con la cabeza y casi sonó divertido ante la idea. —Me voy a mi casa, muero de hambre así que compraré algo por ahí y me dormiré temprano.

—¡Hey, momento! —Naruto pareció indignado ante la idea. —No hay que desperdiciar la noche. Salgamos por ahí a comer algo y pasar el rato.

—Yo paso, dobe.

—No seas aguafiestas. Yo también muero de hambre, por eso te digo que comamos algo en algún lugar. —se sujetó la barbilla y su cara se iluminó. —¡Ya sé! —sacó su celular y buscó algo en internet. —Vamos, es la oportunidad para conocer este lugar nuevo del que tanto me han hablado.

El ceño de Sasuke se marcó un poco más. No tenía muchos ánimos para salir. De verdad prefería tener una noche tranquila, pero Naruto había comenzado con su verborrea insistente y la única opción para hacerlo callar era acceder.

—No hasta tan tarde. —suspiró derrotado.

La cara del rubio se iluminó y caminó decidido a tomar un taxi.

\- o -

La música retumbó en sus oídos apenas puso un pie en la entrada del club. El local tenía forma escalonada, era de tres pisos y cada uno contaba con una amplia terraza al aire libre, permitiendo el lugar a los fumadores o a quien quisiera refrescarse un poco. Desde aquel espacio podía observarse la terraza del siguiente piso y se conectaban entre ellos por una gran escalera exterior.

Sasuke observaba a varios hombres coquetear con muchachas del nivel superior, en una especie de representación ebria y extasiada de Romeo y Julieta. El lugar estaba atestado de gente, se notaba que era un lugar de moda.

—Vamos al tercer piso. —escuchó la voz de Naruto junto a él. —Sigue avanzando.

Entre empujones y un par de palabrotas contra algunos idiotas que chocaban con ellos, llegaron a su destino.

El tercer piso contaba con una amplia barra de bar y a su alrededor varias mesas con sillas y sillones individuales. En el fondo había un enorme escenario con una pantalla para karaoke, en donde un tipo ebrio destrozaba una famosa canción americana. Más mesas y sillas, algunas mesas de pool y dianas para dardos en las paredes.

En resumen, ese nivel era para platicar, comer algo y recomponerse del ruido de los niveles inferiores que funcionaban principalmente como pista de baile.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Naruto. —He leído muchos comentarios buenos sobre este lugar y quería conocerlo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Busquemos una mesa y ordenemos algo.

Entonces escuchó una voz familiar llamándolos desde atrás.

—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun!

Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con la llamativa figura de una mujer de largo cabello rubio.

—¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí! —les sonrió Ino. —¿Vienen solos? Bueno, sé que tú si. —se dirigió a Naruto, quien la miró levemente ofendido. —¿Pero qué hay de ti, Sasuke-kun? —entrecerró los ojos hacia él y el azabache arqueó una ceja. Esa chica era muy extraña. De hecho, las dos amigas de Sakura lo eran.

—Vinimos a conocer el lugar. —explicó el rubio.

—Vengan con nosotros, tenemos una mesa grande y nos sobra espacio. —ni siquiera habían respondido cuando ella los tomó a cada uno del brazo y los arrastró a través de la gente.

La mesa estaba ubicada casi al fondo, muy cerca de las puertas que comunicaban a la terraza. En verdad era muy amplia, rápidamente contó a cuatro personas cómodamente sentadas, pero sus ojos se concentraron en el manchón rosa que resaltaba entre varias cabezas de cabelleras oscuras.

—¡Sakura, mira a quienes encontré! —anunció Ino apenas llegaron con sus acompañantes. —Estaban perdidos en el camino, les dije que podían acompañarnos. ¿No es problema, verdad? —agregó con una risita.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa y rápidamente se levantó de su silla.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke! —rodeó la mesa y saludó a cada uno con el habitual beso en la mejilla. —¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Creí que saldrían a cenar con Kurotsuchi. Ah, espera, ¿ella viene con ustedes? ¿En dónde está? —estiró su cabeza para ver por detrás de él, pero obviamente no encontró a nadie.

—Hmm… cambio de planes.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos y asintió. No preguntaría más, al menos no frente a todos.

—Bueno, me alegro que los nuevos planes los trajeran aquí. Supongo que tú fuiste el de la idea, ¿verdad? —se dirigió al rubio y la sonrisa que obtuvo fue respuesta suficiente. —

Los ojos negros de Sasuke observaron a cada uno de los acompañantes de su amiga y se detuvieron por algunos segundos en el sujeto de largo cabello castaño sentado a un lado de Tenten. Se preguntó quién era, no lo había visto antes. Sakura ladeó levemente la cabeza y siguiendo su mirada, comprendió.

—¡Oh! Cierto, aún no lo conocen a él. —sonrió y extendió una mano para presentarlo. —Él es Neji, el novio de Tenten. Neji, ellos son Sasuke y Naruto.

Se saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa amistosa por parte del de ojos azules.

—A los demás ya los conocen.

—¡Hey! ¡Hola, chicos!

—¿Qué hay, Tenten? Hace tiempo que no te veía. —otra sonrisa amistosa por parte del Namikaze.

—Bien, no nos quedemos parados, sentémonos de una vez.

—Sai, muévete. —ordenó Ino. —Dale tu asiento a Sasuke-kun.

—¿Eh?—ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Había más espacio disponible, no necesitaba cambiarse de sitio. —¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. Deja que Sasuke-kun se siente ahí, tú siéntate a mi lado.

—¿Por qué?

Ino apretó los dientes y sus ojos azules se volvieron rayos dirigidos hacia la desconsiderada cabeza de su novio. ¿Qué no veía lo que trataba de hacer? A veces le daban ganas de golpearlo.

—Vamos, Sai, solo muévete. Muero de hambre y ya quiero comer algo. —se unió Naruto, apurándose para tomarlo del brazo y apartarlo.

Ino sintió que su alma se volvía más ligera al tener apoyo en su campaña. Como siempre pensaba, los rubios debían permanecer unidos.

Sakura, ajena a la pequeña discusión, regresó a su asiento. Sasuke la siguió y apartó la silla para ella, sentándose a su lado en el lugar que momentos antes ocupaba Sai.

—¡Oh! Ahora entiendo. —el chico del piel pálida golpeó su palma con un puño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues…

—Nada, nada. —Ino cubrió la boca de su novio con la mano. —¿Ordenamos ya?

—¡Sí, por favor!

\- o -

Varias tablas con comida, un par de pizzas y muchos vasos y copas vacías después, en la mesa solo quedaban Sai, Neji, Sakura y Sasuke, quien se había cambiado de lugar para quedar frente a ella y hablar con más comodidad.

Ino y Tenten, que ya mostraban un sospechoso color rosado en sus mejillas, habían obligado a un Naruto en igualdad de condiciones a inscribirse en el karaoke y estaban frente al escenario esperando su turno.

—¿Cuándo te quitaron el yeso? —preguntó Sasuke fijando su vista en el nuevo inmovilizador que cubría la mano y muñeca de su amiga.

—Ayer por la tarde, fui a mi control en el hospital y me lo quitaron. La fractura está casi sanada, pero debo usar esta cosa por algunas semanas más.

—¿Regresarás a trabajar?

—Aun no. —suspiró con fastidio. —Me dieron quince días más de reposo y algunos ejercicios ligeros para recuperar movilidad.

—Ya veo. —hizo una pequeña pausa. Esperaba que esa extensión de su reposo realmente fuera para asegurarse de sanar completamente y no por alguna especie de complicación. —¿Pero, te sientes bien? ¿No tienes molestias?

—Para nada. —le sonrió. —Ah, mira, ¿has visto como una zona enyesada se adelgaza?

Él negó con la cabeza, ella se quitó el inmovilizador y subió un poco más las mangas de su blusa blanca. Juntó sus dos manos para que pudiera compararlas y luego las volteó.

—Se ve gracioso, ¿verdad? Me veo un poco deforme. —su voz sonaba divertida.

En efecto, se veía más delgado que su contraparte. Se preguntó si quedaría permanentemente así o si con el tiempo recuperaría su normalidad.

El recuerdo de esa misma extremidad horriblemente inflamada y de un color espantoso apareció en su mente otra vez y lo hizo fruncir el ceño de manera inconsciente. De no haber sido por el idiota de Ichiro ella no se hubiera lastimado de esa manera y aunque de cierta forma le alegraba saber que Sakura ya se había deshecho de él, seguía un poco molesto por eso. ¿Qué tal si hubiera sufrido una complicación mayor? Ella podía tener carácter y una fuerza bruta que en ocasiones causaba estragos, pero de todos modos él debió haber estado ahí con ella y ofrecerse para partirle la cara en su lugar.

Sakura decía algo sobre atrofia muscular y cosas similares, pero él las escuchaba vagamente. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en la delicada piel de su muñeca y antebrazo izquierdo, la que también se veía más pálida en comparación.

¿Cómo aquella mano y brazo tan delgados eran capaces de dar golpes tan furiosos?

Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos habían adquirido vida propia y comenzaron un lento recorrido desde el dorso de la mano hasta poco antes del codo de Sakura, repitiendo la acción en reversa una…dos…tres veces.

Sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada oscura de la piel de Sakura que parecía brillar con las luces del local, regresó sus dedos hasta la delgada muñeca y la envolvieron completamente. Teniendo mucho cuidado, como si temiera romperla con el más mínimo movimiento o exceso de presión por su parte, la volteó lentamente, regresándola a su posición en prono. Sintió su piel más fría de lo normal y de manera inconsciente su dedo pulgar comenzó a trazar pequeños y delicados círculos sobre el dorso de su muñeca, sobre ese pequeño espacio de piel descubierta y suave.

Estaba absorto. No podía mirar a ningún otro lugar, tampoco escuchaba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni el ruido, ni las voces desafinadas de fondo. Ni siquiera se percató que Sakura había parado de hablar o de lo acompasado de su respiración.

\- o -

El ligero cosquilleo en su antebrazo la hizo detenerse de su cátedra sobre atrofia muscular y los medicamentos y ejercicios efectivos para la recuperación de ese tipo de consecuencias por el uso del yeso.

No pudo levantar la vista para mirar a su amigo, mucho menos preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Se quedó quieta en su lugar, de pronto no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, tampoco escuchaba. Lo único que podía sentir eran los cálidos dedos de Sasuke recorriendo de arriba abajo la piel de su antebrazo. Y un ligero escalofrío que subió por su columna cuando él comenzó a trazar círculos en el dorso de su muñeca.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué ella no podía apartar la vista de aquella acción? Una acción de lo más inocente, por cierto. Porque él obviamente estaba apreciando la diferencia de grosor de su antebrazo, el mismo que ella estúpidamente y como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo se ofreció a enseñarle.

Ella parecía congelada y él, completamente absorto en su tarea.

Y entonces, cuando de cierta forma recuperó un poco el control de su cuerpo, levantó la vista y algo en la expresión de su amigo la congeló otra vez. Sus ojos, esos ojos tan negros que siempre comparaba con una bonita noche sin estrellas, tenían un brillo extraño. No, no era brillo, era…era… ¿qué diablos era eso? No lo sabía, no podía decirlo con seguridad.

Pero ese "algo" le resultaba como un magnetismo extraño que le hacía imposible poder apartar la mirada. Y el hecho que Sasuke, siendo siempre tan perceptivo, no se diera cuenta que estaba observándolo tan intensamente la confundía aun más. En una situación normal él ya hubiera arqueado una ceja o fruncido el ceño para después decir "¿Qué?" o "¿Qué pasa?"

Sin saber cómo, sus sentidos regresaron y el suave ruido de un vaso golpeando la superficie de la mesa fue suficiente para romper aquella burbuja imaginaria en la que se había envuelto. Parpadeó varias veces y cuando fue consciente de su alrededor, apartó su brazo del toque de su amigo. Sasuke también pareció reaccionar, pues se apartó disimuladamente de ella y se recargó contra el dorso de la silla.

Sakura bajó las mangas de su blusa y se puso el inmovilizador otra vez, sonriendo como si nada para regresar a la normalidad y dejar atrás lo que sea que hubiera pasado.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando tuvo la necesidad de mirar hacia su derecha, al otro extremo de la mesa en donde había olvidado que seguían dos de sus amigos.

Los ojos negros de Sai estaban fijos en ella y la sonrisa que le dedicó después la hizo sentir avergonzada, como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo malo. Y cuando Sai soltó aquella pequeña risita para luego regresar a su conversación con Neji, su rostro se sintió más caliente y sus orejas enrojecieron.

—Ya vuelvo. —dijo levantándose y abriéndose paso para ir al baño. Necesitaba mojarse la cara un poco.

Sasuke solo asintió y tomó su vaso para beber de él.

\- o -

La cabeza de Sakura ya estaba en su lugar otra vez. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado minutos atrás, ninguno de los dos decidió prestarle mayor atención y rápidamente quedó olvidado.

La conversación fluía de manera relajada, como siempre que estaban los dos solos. Hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que al fin llegaron al tema de Kurotsuchi.

Sakura se entristeció un poco al saber que ella había olvidado la cita con sus amigos, otra vez.

—¿Y… piensas llamarla? —quiso saber.

Sasuke bebió de su vaso y clavó la vista en la mesa, tardándose en responder. No lo sabía. Probablemente no, porque no parecía importarle mucho que su novia hubiera olvidado asistir a una reunión que ella misma organizó.

Naruto le había preguntado si estaba molesto, aunque más parecía estar burlándose de él. Y ahora Sakura le preguntó si acaso estaba triste. Ciertamente no sentía ninguna de aquellas emociones, lo que lo dejaba un poco confundido. ¿Por qué? Obviamente nunca se sentiría triste, pero al menos debería estar un poquito enojado. A él le molestaban muchas cosas, la impuntualidad y el olvido de compromisos eran algunas de ellas.

Pero no, no le molestaba. Y de hecho, el alivio culposo que sintió al darse cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y Kurotsuchi no llegaba al restaurant lo confundía aun más.

Al levantar la vista, los ojos de Sakura lo observaban expectantes por una respuesta. Parpadeó dos veces y se perdió en su mirada. Esos ojos… eran imposibles. No dejaban de sorprenderlo. ¿Cómo podían ser tan verdes, tan brillantes? Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera ese mismo color y seguía preguntándose de dónde lo obtuvo. Si mal no recordaba la madre de Sakura tenía los ojos verdes, pero era el tono común del resto de la gente, mucho más oscuros y fríos, ni de cerca parecidos a los de ella.

Los de Sakura eran únicos, eran…

—¿Sasuke?

Su voz lo hizo recobrar el sentido y parpadeó tres veces seguidas para espabilar. ¿Qué rayos le había preguntado? Lo había olvidado.

Tomó su vaso para beber otra vez y en ese momento el trío improvisado de cantantes regresó a la mesa.

—Eso fue divertido. —Tenten sonreía ampliamente y se apegó a su novio. —Neji, a la próxima cantaremos un dueto.

—Mmm…—hizo una pequeña pausa. —Tal vez. Después.

A juzgar por la expresión del castaño, Sasuke supo que no era del tipo cantor. Le recordó un poco a si mismo, cuando en ocasiones salían y sus amigos y el colado de Obito trataban de obligarlo a cantar.

—Oigan, ¿pidamos otras pizzas? —propuso el rubio. —Tanto cantar me abrió el apetito otra vez.

—¡Oh, estabas cantando! —se burló Sai. —Creí que era un animal herido pidiendo ayuda.

—¡Hey!

—La próxima te toca a ti, Sai. Será tu turno para deslumbrarnos con tu talento. —lo provocó Sakura.

El profesor de arte solo se encogió de hombros. No le molestaba, si querían show, él les daría uno.

—¡Ya sé! Celebraremos mi cumpleaños en un karaoke. —propuso el rubio. —Y ahí haremos un concurso de quién lo hace mejor.

—Falta mucho para tu cumpleaños, dobe.

—Mejor, así todos se organizan y pueden ir pensando en el regalo que me comprarán.

—¿Qué tienes, nueve años?

—¿Les parece?

—No, falta mucho. Mejor organizar algo dentro de estos días.

—¡Eso me gusta más! —Naruto exclamó, ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas. —Y bueno, ya aclarado eso… ¡pizza! —levantó un brazo y lo agitó para llamar a un camarero.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, divertida y cuando Ino se excusó para ir al baño a retocar su maquillaje, se ofreció a acompañarla. Antes de levantarse se acercó a Sasuke y le susurró al oído.

—Vigila que no beba demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? —apuntó con la cabeza a su amigo rubio que se veía más risueño de lo normal.

Sasuke asintió nuevamente y la vio levantarse y dirigirse al tocador junto a Ino.

\- o -

Ino entrelazó su brazo con el de Sakura al salir del baño, le costaba trabajo abrirse paso entre toda esa gente. Sus piernas se sentían levemente pesadas y torpes y eso, sumado a los tacones que usaba le complicaba más el asunto.

—Espero que te vayas con Sai esta noche, porque no podré contigo y Tenten si las dos caen inconscientes. —bromeó la de ojos verdes.

—Oh, cállate. No estoy ebria —le gruñó.

Sakura le sonrió en respuesta y sujetó el brazo de su amiga con más fuerza, el piso estaba muy resbaloso. Al parecer habían derramado varios tragos y aun no iban a limpiar.

—Ino, ten cuidado, está muy…

—¡Aaahh! —demasiado tarde. Los tacones de Ino resbalaron con líquido y sus piernas cedieron, deslizándose y arrastrándola.

Sakura trató de sostenerla y tiró de su brazo con fuerza en dirección contraria para lograr equilibrarla, pero al hacerlo las dos salieron disparadas y chocaron con un sujeto que llevaba dos jarras con cerveza.

El sonido de vidrios rotos se mezcló con los grititos de Ino y Sakura al sentir la fría cerveza derramarse sobre ellas. Sakura, al chocar directamente, había recibido la mayor parte y su torso estaba completamente empapado. Ino solo resultó con el brazo mojado y unas cuantas gotas en su cabello y pantalón.

De inmediato retrocedieron unos pasos para alejarse del hombre con el que habían chocado.

—¡Argh! ¡Tengan cuidado, estúpidas! —gruñó el hombre. —¡Me hicieron tirar la jodida cerveza! ¡Tienen que pagarlas de vuelta! —dio un paso amenazante hacia ellas.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se interpuso delante de Ino, quien apretaba los dientes y ya preparaba sus uñas para arrancarle los ojos a ese tipo si se atrevía a acercarse más.

—Hey, cálmate. —la pelirrosa trató de usar un tono tranquilizador. —Tienes razón, fue mi culpa. Te pagaré lo que te debo, pero no…

—Sakura.

Escuchó que la llamaban y al voltear se encontró con la figura de Mizuki mirándola a tan solo unos pasos de aquel prepotente sujeto. De inmediato frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco. No podía tener tan mala suerte de encontrarse con ese tipo justo en medio de aquella situación.

Sujetó la mano de Ino y comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido de ahí.

—¡No se irán sin pagarme, zorras!

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Te arrancaré los ojos, bastardo!

—Ya basta, solo camina Ino. —Sakura apuraba a su amiga, quien parecía querer lanzarse contra ese tipo y cortarle la cabeza. ¡Y después decía que la agresiva era ella!

—Sakura, espera. Te ayudaré. —escuchaba la voz de Mizuki siguiéndolas.

—¡Tú aléjate, desgraciado! —escupió Ino.

—¡Vuelvan aquí, malditas!

\- o -

Los hombres no iban al baño juntos. Eso era cosa de mujeres, pero por alguna razón, Naruto y Sai decidieron seguirlo. Tal vez no tenían nada mejor que hacer pues Ino y Sakura aun no regresaban y ya se habían aburrido. O tal vez todos sintieron deseos de ir al mismo tiempo.

—¿Vieron ese reportaje sobre la nueva droga que algunos bastardos echan en los tragos de la gente? —soltó Naruto de pronto, su voz se escuchaba extraña. —¡Ya no se puede confiar! ¿Qué pasaría si nos drogaran? ¿Pedirían rescate o robarían nuestros órganos? ¿O tal vez solo abusarían de nosotros?

Los dos pelinegros voltearon a mirarlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Te estás escuchando, dobe? —al no ver por donde caminaba, no pudo esquivar a la persona que chocó violentamente contra él. Sintió algo húmedo contra su pecho y de inmediato regresó su atención al frente dispuesto a encarar al idiota que lo había chocado, pero su expresión cambió de enojada a sorprendida en cuestión de segundos.

—Sakura. —la pelirrosa parecía un poco aturdida, pero al escuchar su nombre pareció despertar y sacudió su cabeza.

—¡Sasuke! —su voz sonó alividada. —¿Tienes tu billetera? ¡Prestámela!

—¿Eh? —no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella palmeó los bolsillos de su chaqueta y metió la mano al bolsillo de su costado, sacando la pequeña billetera de cuero. Buscó en su interior, sacó un par de billetes y regresó corriendo hacia donde venía.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos y apuraron sus pasos para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Vieron a Ino a un costado de un pequeño círculo de mirones que animaban una pelea a viva voz. De inmediato Sai se acercó a ella para asegurarse que estaba bien, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Sakura se abrió paso entre los curiosos inútiles que no hacían nada por separar aquella pelea y se plantó en medio de los dos tipos que protagonizaban el encuentro, mientras un preocupado Sasuke iba tras ella.

La escuchó gritar varias cosas hasta que al fin logró captar la atención de los dos peleadores. Y en ese momento, Sasuke reparó en la identidad de uno de ellos; era Mizuki. ¿Qué diablos hacía ese bastardo ahí? ¿Estaba siguiendo a Sakura o qué rayos? ¿Y por qué ella le estaba entregando los billetes al otro sujeto con cara de malas pulgas?

El tipo cascarrabias cogió los billetes y soltando un par de maldiciones hacia ella, Ino y Mizuki, se alejó del lugar.

El Uchiha llegó junto a Sakura y se fijó en ella con mayor detalle. ¡Estaba empapada! Recordó haber sentido algo húmedo en su pecho cuando chocaron, pero no le prestó atención. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? La blusa blanca de Sakura estaba completamente empapada y se apegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. El color permitía que se trasluciera y entregaba una vista muy sugerente del brasier de encaje que usaba su amiga.

Desvió la mirada de inmediato, pero sabía que era plenamente visible para todo el que quisiera. De hecho, estaba seguro que si se esforzaba podría ver sus…

Sacudió la cabeza en ese momento y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba a donde iba esa línea de pensamientos. De inmediato las ideas paranoicas de Naruto sobre esos tipos enfermos que ponían drogas en las bebidas de la gente aparecieron en su cabeza. No podía dejarla así, tan expuesta entre tanto pervertido y desquiciado. Menos ahora que acababa de encontrarse a Mizuki.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la acomodó sobre los hombros de la de ojos verdes.

—Cúbrete. —ordenó, tratando de sonar lo menos dictador que podía.

—¿Eh? —ella bajó la vista y pareció recién percatarse de su condición. Sus mejillas se encendieron y rápidamente deslizó los brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta.

Mizuki ya estaba de pie y no dejaban de mirar a Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se apegó aun más a su lado en una forma protectora, Naruto hizo lo mismo al otro lado, mirando al de pelo blanco con la amenaza silenciosa de golpearlo si se atrevía a acercarse.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar. —ni siquiera se preocupó por sus dos guardianes.

El azabache frunció el ceño, furioso ante el descaro de Mizuki. Le había advertido no volver a acercarse a ella. No sabía que pensaba en su retorcida cabeza, pero no permitiría que volviera a lastimar a su amiga. Ella tampoco quería verlo más, ¿por qué no entraba eso en su tonta cabeza?

—A solas, de preferencia. No es que no me agraden tus perros guardianes, pero… —se encogió de hombros y sonrió. —Es algo personal.

Listo. Eso fue todo. Sasuke dio un paso amenazante listo para borrarle esa repulsiva sonrisa de la cara, pero Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

Los dos bajaron la vista hacia Sakura. Cierto, ella no permitiría que se agarraran a golpes frente a ella, ni siquiera aunque se tratara de Mizuki. Además era una decisión que solo le correspondía a ella, no podían interferir.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo. —respondió la chica con una voz seria. —Lamento que ese sujeto te golpeara, pero no debiste intervenir. —agregó con dureza. —Ahora si me disculpas, vine aquí con mis amigos para disfrutar la noche. No nos molestes por favor.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta lista para regresar a su mesa, siendo seguida por Sasuke y Sai.

Naruto e Ino se llevaron dos dedos a los ojos y luego lo apuntaron a él, diciéndole "estaremos observándote"

\- o -

Por más que Neji y Sasuke insistieron en que ya era hora de irse, nadie les prestó atención. Ni siquiera cuando el azabache alegó que la ropa de Sakura estaba mojada y además apestaba a cerveza, todos querían seguir con la fiesta.

Así que por eso estaba ahí ahora, esperándola fuera del baño de mujeres mientras ella se quitaba la blusa mojada para quedarse solo con su chaqueta. No pensaba dejarla sola.

Desde su lugar podía ver a Ino y Naruto cantar una canción en inglés que más bien sonaba como un idioma hecho para monos.

Suspiró resignado y sonrió levemente.

Entonces recordó algo que Naruto le dijo entre toda la verborrea etílica que había soltado durante la noche.

" _¡Ja! Tú no puedes notarlo porque eres un idiota, pero las ocasiones en las que te vuelves un idiota más relajado y soportable e incluso haces esa fea mueca que la gente llama sonrisa… Ninguna ha sido al lado de Kurotsuchi"._

Frunció el ceño otra vez. Naruto estaba ligeramente ebrio y solo decía tonterías.

Y entonces el alivio culposo por la cancelación de su cita apareció otra vez y lo hizo sentir un poco confundido.

Suspiró por centésima vez y levantó la vista al techo. Había sido una noche muy larga y con varias situaciones un tanto extrañas, pero aun así se había divertido. Le alegró haber cedido a las insistencias de Naruto y aceptar aquel cambio de planes.

—¡Listo! —la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó.

Se despegó de la pared y caminó junto a ella de regreso a su mesa, en donde Tenten seguía tratando de convencer a Neji para que cantaran y Sai aplaudía al par de rubios desafinados.

* * *

 **chan chan! Seguimos cocinando a fuego lento a estos dos, pero hoy dejé un par de momentos más "intensos" Mmmm... Tal vez es una palabra demasiado exagerada para describirlo, porque lo " _intenso intenso"_ _e_ stá pensado para un par de capítulos más adelante. **

**Les repito que estamos creando una relación aquí y por eso hay que ir con cuidado. Sasuke no sabe nada de nada y Sakura está igual.**

 **El Comando Rubio Pro SasuSaku será de mucha ayuda aquí. Me gusta ver a ese par como aliados. E incluso Sai nota algo extraño, jijiji.**

 **Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Paso a promocionar otro de mis fics SS "Luces y sombras"; un AU ambientado en el período Edo y que también irá así despacito. Si tienen tiempo, denle una miradita.**


	6. Introspecciones y desvaríos febriles

**Hola! Siento que muero lentamente, me dio una gripe terrible y he estado en cama desde hace dos días, sin mencionar que ahora tengo voz de hombre rudo XD Jajaja.**

 **Bueno, ya suficiente de mis tonteras y mejor los dejo leer en paz. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **Am... alguien me preguntó si estos capis son de relleno... y yo digo que no. Porque he repetido mil veces que aquí se va a construir una relación y que ya hay toda una historia detrás que se irá mostrando poco a poco, es por eso va todo lentito, mostrando el día a día de cada uno. Si lo que buscan es un amor de esos que ya desgarran el alma en el segundo capítulo y un lemon sin sentido en una tarde de oficina, pues entonces aquí no lo encontrarán. Lo siento :P pero sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña _"Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo -_ **

**Y a nadie le gusta que lo manoseen así. :P Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me ponen muy contenta, igual que los mensajitos que me dejan :D**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...**

 **Advertencia: AU - OoC (ligero, pero hay)**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **VI**

 **En donde hay pequeñas introspecciones y desvaríos febriles**

Sasuke siempre supo a qué se dedicaría cuando fuera un hombre adulto.

" _-¿Qué quieres ser cuando grande, Sasuke?"_

 _\- ¡Un ninja!_

O al menos desde que descubrió las profesiones reales y dejó de soñar con convertirse en un shinobi que pudiera saltar por los tejados y caminar sobre el agua.

Desde ese momento, cuando comprendió a qué se dedicaba su padre, él decidió seguir sus pasos. Ante sus ojos de niño todo ese trabajo le parecía muy bonito, la idea de ver construido algo que su padre dibujó y que tal vez duraría para siempre no podía ser menos que increíble y lo hacía anhelar poder lograr lo mismo algún día.

Recordaba ver llegar a su padre a casa por las tardes y muchas veces encerrarse en su pequeño estudio para seguir trabajando en sus diseños y planos durante horas. Sasuke muchas veces se escabullía dentro solo para verlo trabajar y aunque Fugaku solía regañarlo en un principio, él se comprometía a comportarse y no causarle problemas. Y así era, Sasuke solo se sentaba en una silla y lo observaba con toda la fascinación que un niño de siete años podría sentir.

Como Itachi también compartía la misma pasión por la arquitectura, eran muy frecuentes los días en que los hermanos pasaban largas horas ayudando a su padre en lo que fuera, aprendiendo lo más que podían y escuchando historias sobre días pasados y sueños a futuro.

Fugaku siempre quiso tener su propia compañía, un lugar donde fuera su propio jefe y tuviera plena facultad para decidir y escoger qué tipo de trabajo hacer. Sin embargo con el matrimonio y la llegada de dos lindos niños de pelo negro, sus sueños de juventud tuvieron que esperar. Por el momento el bienestar y seguridad de su familia era lo primero, tenía que trabajar muy duro para educar a sus hijos.

" _Y cuando pueda llamarlos colegas, trabajaremos todos juntos y crearemos nuestra propia empresa"_

Pero por desgracia, un cáncer que había permanecido en silencio durante años y que decidió anunciarse repentinamente, drenó toda la energía de Fugaku y eliminó toda posibilidad de ver cumplido algunos de esos sueños.

Itachi cursaba la universidad y Sasuke seguía en preparatoria cuando él murió.

No alcanzó a ver a sus hijos graduarse como arquitectos, ni trabajar juntos ni mucho menos ver el nacimiento de su propia compañía.

Sasuke pensaba que las circunstancias nunca estuvieron del lado de su padre, pues él siempre estuvo solo. No tenía los recursos, ni el tiempo, ni la colaboración que necesitaba para comenzar sus planes. Su único hermano había muerto muchos años antes que él, dejando una viuda y un par de niños a los que también debía ayudar, su esposa —a pesar de siempre brindarle apoyo incondicional —no entendía del tema y sus retoños todavía eran muy jóvenes.

Su padre nunca pudo cumplir alguno de sus sueños profesionales, pero ellos —Itachi y Sasuke —habían jurado cumplirlos. Y con la unión de Obito y Shisui, aquel juramento se había consolidado.

Y ahora, sentado en la sala de reuniones, escuchando a su hermano hablar como todo un líder frente a más de una docena de personas que asentían y tomaban notas a cada palabra que decía, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que lo habían logrado.

Costó. Bastante. Y aun sentía que faltaba mucho por hacer, pues no descansarían hasta que su pequeña constructora estuviera al nivel de los gigantes nacionales.

La reunión siguió por una hora más antes que Itachi la diera por finalizada. Con el nuevo proyecto del Ministerio de Vivienda se abrirían muchísimas puertas para ellos. Tenían una gran tarea encima, necesitarían trabajar más duro que nunca y eso era excitante al igual que atemorizante. Si todo resultaba bien, podrían ingresar al selecto grupo de la Cámara Japonesa de la Construcción y asegurarse muchísimos proyectos nuevos.

Por otro lado, si no cumplían con las expectativas…

Sacudió su cabeza. No, no podía pensar en eso.

—¡Oye, Sasuke! —la voz de Naruto lo trajo a tierra otra vez y al dar un vistazo a su alrededor vio que solo quedaban tres personas en la sala, la mayoría ya se había retirado para aprovechar su tiempo de almuerzo. —¿Vienes o no? —lo apuró.

El azabache se frotó los ojos con cansancio y luego se levantó de su asiento, recogiendo sus cosas.

—Te dije que comería en mi oficina, Naruto. Tengo que revisar unas cosas.

—¡Qué aburrido! —se quejó el rubio. —No vengas llorando conmigo si después te duele el estómago por trabajar mientras comes.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y caminó junto a su amigo a través del pasillo, en donde vieron una esbelta figura que se acercaba a ellos. Naruto se sorprendió, no era muy común ver a la novia de su amigo ahí y al mirar discretamente a Sasuke vio que él también parecía un poco sorprendido.

Kurotsuchi usaba un elegante traje color hueso, sus tacones resonaban contra el piso y su corto cabello negro se agitaba graciosamente con cada paso. Al llegar frente a ellos, se puso de puntitas para saludar al Uchiha con un casto beso en los labios y uno en la mejilla para el rubio.

—¡Sorpresa! —les sonrió. —Pensé que podríamos almorzar juntos. ¿Qué dices? Yo invito. Tú también, Naruto.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño. Aquella invitación le resultaba un poco inoportuna pues en verdad quería aprovechar el tiempo para adelantar un poco de trabajo.

Se frotó los ojos otra vez, sentía que le ardían un poco y en eso reparó en el gafete que colgaba del cuello de su novia y que anunciaba "visita". Extrañado, arqueó una ceja, no recordaba haber visto a alguien usando esa cosa, al menos alguien de las personas vinculados a ellos.

Lo pensó con más detenimiento y supo que tenía razón, Izumi nunca había usado una y mucho menos Sakura. Tal vez se debía a que era un rostro más que conocido por todos los que comenzaron a trabajar con ellos desde el día uno. Era casi una más de los fundadores.

Sin darse cuenta, sonrió.

Naruto lo miró con interés y Kurotsuchi tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa.

\- o -

Y ahí estaban otra vez, en un elegante restaurant en el último piso de un edificio todavía más elegante.

Naruto se lamentaba en silencio. La comida era buena, pero en porciones muy pequeñas y sabía que no estaba bien pedir repetición. Sin mencionar que estaba aburrido por el tema de conversación entre los tres, solo cosas referentes al trabajo.

Kurotsuchi les contaba sobre el nuevo proyecto que se había adjudicado la compañía de su abuelo, en donde ella había sido la responsable de conseguir el contrato.

Sasuke asentía y apenas aportaba algunas palabras.

—¿Y cómo van ustedes? —preguntó la mujer.

Naruto se adelantó a contarle algunas cosas que a su parecer resultaban excitantes, pero Kurotsuchi no era responsiva al nivel que el rubio esperaba.

Sasuke solo cerró los ojos y bebió un poco de agua. Era obvio que las cosas que tenían para contarle no eran desconocidas para ella, así que lógicamente no se sorprendería o se emocionaría por el asunto pues lo veía como algo que simplemente tenía que pasar si querían llegar a ser grandes algún día. Una cosa más en la lista, nada más ni nada menos. Había sonrisas y alegría por supuesto, pero no había ojos brillantes ni expresiones de felicidad ni mucho menos el orgullo por el conocimiento de todo lo que venía detrás de ellos para alcanzar ese preciso momento.

Esa era la diferencia, Kurotsuchi creció en ese ambiente. Ella nació en una familia sumamente adinerada, con una empresa gigante fundada por su bisabuelo Muy desde pequeña fue preparada para algún día dirigir aquel imperio. Para ella no resultaba novedoso, conocía cada paso al revés y al derecho y podía hacer las cosas casi de manera inconsciente.

Todo lo contrario a ellos, a él, un hombre normal que tuvo que trabajar muy duro y casi vender su alma para poder construir lo que tenían y por eso mismo seguía con el interés y la excitación de un recién iniciado. Él seguía sorprendiéndose, aprendiendo cosas nuevas y complicándose con algunas.

Cuando Naruto terminó su plática hubo un pequeño silencio y de pronto Sasuke se sintió cansado. No quería seguir discutiendo cosas de oficina, menos cuando Kurotsuchi podía darles cátedra sobre qué hacer o no hacer. En un principio resultaba agradable conocer a una persona que compartiera su misma pasión por el trabajo y con quien podía hablar sobre eso sin problemas, pero una vez que todo el tema de trabajo fue agotado, no sabía que seguía a continuación.

¿Qué otra cosa nueva podían aportar? ¿De verdad no tenían nada más de qué hablar? Lo pensó por unos segundos… al parecer no. Ahora que lo pensaba, sus conversaciones siempre giraban en torno a eso. Trabajo y familia. Nada más. Y eso venía sucediendo desde hace tiempo.

Ella no se esforzaba en buscarle conversación y aunque Sasuke tampoco era de hablar como loro y más bien apreciaba el silencio, le parecía desconcertante. Especialmente al estar acostumbrado a un torbellino rosa que era capaz de meterse en su cabeza y saber lo que pensaba —o al menos acercarse bastante —y traerlo a colación.

Los ojos le ardían y los frotó por milésima vez mientras un suspiro casi inaudible escapaba de su boca ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

\- o -

Ya de vuelta en la constructora, Sasuke observaba el librero que adornaba la oficina de Itachi, esperando a que llegara. Su hermano tenía muchos libros, la mayoría de arquitectura, algunos de ingeniería, otros temas aburridos y unos pocos de literatura. Reconoció el título de uno y, curioso, lo tomó y lo abrió.

" _Propiedad de Sakura Haruno._

 _¡No doblar las hojas!"_

Sí, era el libro de su amiga. Recordaba verla leyendo una y otra vez ese libro y tratando de ocultar lo mucho que la emocionaba hasta las lágrimas.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a leerlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Sasuke-chan!

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño al reconocer esa voz femenina y volteó para enfrentar a la recién llegada, quien lo abrazó como si no se hubieran visto durante años.

—¡Sasuke-chan! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —le sonrió. —¿Por qué no has ido a visitarnos?

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. —le gruñó haciéndola reír.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento.

El azabache bufó, Izumi siempre lo fastidiaba de esa forma. La loca prometida de su hermano desde siempre tuvo una extraña fijación con él y siempre buscaba consentirlo o tratarlo como si fuera su propio hermano menor. En sus propias palabras, él era "el hermanito lindo y gruñón que nunca tuvo".

Izumi le sonrió divertida, adoraba la cara de malas pulgas que ponía su cuñado, en un principio solía asustarla, pero después de conocerlo se acostumbró a ella.

—Sasuke-cha… digo, Sasuke, ¿ya comiste? Traje un par de dangos por si tienes hambre. Los hice yo misma.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla, masajeándose el cuello. En su otra mano aun sostenía el libro.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó preocupada, lo veía un poco extraño.

—Sí. —frunció un poco el ceño, ya iban tres las personas que le preguntaban lo mismo; su hermano, Naruto y ahora Izumi. Se sentía un poco cansado, pero nada más.

Itachi entonces entró a su oficina.

—¿Qué lees? —Itachi le quitó el libro de las manos y sonrió. —¡Oh! No sabia que te gustaba la literatura inglesa, Sasukito, mucho menos el romance.

—Yo tampoco sabía que a ti te gustaba. —contraatacó. —¿Por qué tienes el libro de Sakura? —quiso saber. —Espero no lo hayas maltratado, ella es muy quisquillosa con sus libros.

—No era para mi, Izumi se lo pidió, ¿verdad? —la miró suplicante, buscando que lo apoyara en su mentira. No quería que su hermanito supiera que lloró a mares con ese libro.

—Ah, sí, sí, yo se lo pedí. Es muy lindo, todo lleno de amor y esas cosas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, Izumi era una especie de hippie moderna, no era de extrañar que le gustara un libro como ese.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿No tienes que cuidar a tus monstruitos? —preguntó el Uchiha menor.

Izumi era maestra de preescolar y Sasuke en ocasiones se preguntaba qué sería del futuro de esos niños a los que cuidaba. La aludida frunció levemente el ceño, pero la expresión de molestia no le quedaba. Se veía graciosa.

—No les digas así. —se cruzó de brazos y luego suspiró profundamente. —Mis niños tuvieron solo media jornada hoy, así que aproveché para traerles un par de dangos.

—Hmm…

—Te lo agradezco. —dijo Itachi. —Serán de mucha ayuda el resto de la tarde.

Izumi sonrió complacida y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían parecer una adolescente.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. —dijo al fin. —Nos vemos en casa. —le dijo al mayor, alzándose de puntitas para darle un casto y tímido beso en los labios. —Cuídate, Sasuke-chan.

Un gruñido de dientes y una despedida con la mano fue lo único que obtuvo.

Itachi regresó a su silla con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke. Sin duda Izumi era la parte expresiva en esa relación, pues su carácter alegre y cariñoso se equilibraba con la personalidad tranquila y reservada de su hermano.

De cierta forma le recordaban a Sakura y él, aunque Sakura era de carácter más explosivo y por suerte no usaba flores en el cabello.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el de cabello largo al verlo observarlo fijamente.

—Nada.

El mayor se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en el trabajo que tenía frente a él, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, acercando su silla hasta el escritorio para comenzar a discutir sobre le tema que les competía.

\- o -

Ya llevaba tres días trabajando sin descanso. Se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina y ni siquiera tomaba su período de almuerzo.

La cabeza le dolía mucho, al igual que varias articulaciones, pero suponía que era por lo tenso de su postura al estar sentado durante horas frente a su mesa de dibujo.

La vista se le nublaba y le costaba enfocar las líneas que debía trazar sobre los planos. Frotó sus ojos con fuerza y regresó al trabajo.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular. Lo revisó y vio que era de Sakura.

" _Tenten quiere pedirte un favor. Dice si puedes ir a su salón para el día de las profesiones y hablarle a sus alumnos. Piénsalo."_

Chasqueó un poco la lengua. Día de las profesiones, eso significaba tener que ir a una escuela y hablar frente a un montón de niños, tratando de inyectarles interés hacia una carrera en específico.

Negó con la cabeza, no era su estilo, los niños no eran su fuerte. Si quería un arquitecto podía pedírselo a Itachi o a cualquiera de los otros.

¿Y por qué esa castaña amiga de Sakura le pedía a ella que le preguntara a él por aquel favor? Debería pedírselo ella misma, así podría decirle que no sin problemas.

" _Lo pensaré. Falta mucho para eso. Te aviso"_

\- o -

Los días avanzaban de la misma forma, trabajo, trabajo, mensajes de Sakura, más trabajo y cada día se sentía peor.

—Matsuri, ¿puedes conseguirme un par de aspirinas? —pidió Sasuke a la muchachita castaña que lo miraba preocupada. No quería molestar a nadie y pensó que su hermano tendría un frasquito de pastillas en su oficina, pero no. Y como no se sentía con energía para caminar hasta una farmacia y aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, decidió pedirle ese favor a la chica.

—Eh, sí, claro. —ella asintió con energía y se levantó.

—¿Podrías llevarlas a mi oficina cuando las consigas? —la chica asintió otra vez. —Gracias.

—Debería tomar unos días de descanso, Sasuke-san.

El azabache agitó su mano para restarle importancia y regresó a su oficina sin decir más. La cabeza le dolía horrores, al igual que la garganta y sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, pero con las aspirinas sería suficiente.

\- o -

Itachi estaba preocupado por la salud de su hermano. Llevaba varios días viéndolo empeorar poco a poco, pero el muy terco le repetía una y mil veces que él no se enfermaba y que solo era una migraña. Pero ya era suficiente, lo había visto en la mañana y parecía un verdadero zombie, así que estaba dispuesto a usar toda su autoridad de hermano mayor y jefe y le ordenaría irse a descansar.

Entró a la oficina de su hermano y lo vio recostado sobre su escritorio, se acercó despacio, al parecer se había dormido y temía despertarlo.

—Sasuke. —al verlo con más detalle, se alarmó de inmediato. Su cara se veía muy roja y cuando tocó su frente confirmó su estado, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. —Sasuke. —lo movió con más fuerza para hacerlo despertar. —¡Sasuke!

—Los planos… luego… dormir… un poco. —susurró, una voz rasposa que no oía hace mucho tiempo.

Levantó la cabeza un poco y trató de decirle algo más, pero pronto perdió toda su energía y se dejó caer contra el escritorio otra vez. En su mano aun sujetaba el lápiz con el que trabajaba.

—Tsk. Hermanito idiota.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la oficina de Shisui, entre los dos cargarían al cadáver y lo llevarían hasta su casa para que descansara.

\- o -

Sakura se estiró perezosamente, estaba sentada en una de las bancas frente al estacionamiento del hospital, esperando a una de sus colegas que le había ofrecido llevarla hasta su casa.

Mientras esperaba, tomó su celular para llamar a Sasuke, quería invitarlo al cine o a tomar un café o algo así. Lo extrañaba, no se veían hace más de una semana pues él estaba completamente absorbido en su trabajo y ella con los horribles turnos del hospital. Seguían hablando por teléfono o por mensajería casi a diario, pero no era lo mismo.

Estaba a punto de presionar el número de su amigo cuando una llamada entrante la sobresaltó. La fotografía de galán de Itachi apareció en la pantalla y la hizo sonreír al recordar cuando ella compró su nuevo teléfono y todos en la constructora quisieron hacer una sesión de _selfies_ para dejárselas como fotos de contacto.

— _Hola, Sakura._ —saludó al contestar

—Hola, Itachi. ¿Cómo estás?

— _Mm… yo bien, con mucho trabajo, pero bien._ —ella sonrió. — _Am… lamento molestarte ahora, pero… no, lo siento. ¿Estás ocupada?_

Sakura se enderezó en su asiento, el tono de voz de Itachi sonaba preocupado. Esperaba que nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

—No, acabo de salir de hospital, iba camino a mi casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

— _Nada grave._ —respondió para tranquilidad de la chica. — _Pero Sasuke está muy enfermo. Ayer prácticamente colapsó en su oficina y tuve que ir a dejarlo a su departamento._

—¿De verdad? —ella se sorprendió. No recordaba la última vez que su amigo se enfermó.

— _Sí, se veía muy mal. Tenía mucha fiebre y ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente, creo que no ha comido bien ni dormido lo suficiente y eso le ha afectado._ —explicó. — _Ayer en la noche fui a verlo y seguía igual. Y ahora no puedo salir de la oficina, estoy amarrado aquí._ —hizo una pequeña pausa. — _Me preocupa. No me contesta el teléfono y temo que haya empeorado. Me preguntaba si podrías ir a verlo._

Ella ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida para tomar un taxi, ya le avisaría a su compañera de su cambio de planes.

—Debiste haberme dicho antes. —lo regañó. —Me hubiera asegurado de que se cuidara como corresponde.

— _Lo sé, no se me ocurrió._ —se lamentó el mayor.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Iré a verlo y le daré algo para que mejore.

— _Gracias._ —su voz mostraba alivio. — _Te enviaré un duplicado de sus llaves con un taxi._

—No es necesario, tengo las mías.

Hubo una larga pausa, al parecer Itachi estaba un poco desconcertado, pero luego dejó escapar una suave risita.

— _Ah… un caso con ustedes…_ —suspiró divertido, como una viejita chismosa.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. No le veía lo raro, ella tenía una copia de su llave en caso de emergencia y él también tenía una de su propio departamento. Y en la presente situación, que claramente era una emergencia, resultó de lo más útil.

—Bueno, ya me voy. Te llamaré cuando llegue a su casa. Adiós.

— _Adiós, Sakura. Y gracias._

\- o -

Sakura le sonrió amablemente al conserje del edificio que recargado contra el mesón, leía el periódico despreocupadamente. El hombre sonrió de vuelta al reconocerla.

—¿Cómo sigue su hija, Suguro-san?

—Mucho mejor gracias a usted, Sakura-san. —le sonrió agradecido.

—Me alegro. Si siente cualquier otra molestia, no dude en llamarme.

El hombre asintió y luego le comentó sobre el estado de salud de su amigo, mencionando lo preocupado que se sintió al verlo llegar casi en brazos de su hermano y su primo y aprovechó de contarle sobre algunos de los descuidos del pelinegro.

Sakura asintió y sonrió divertida. Los conserjes sabían todo de todos.

Se despidió del hombre y presionó el botón el ascensor, esperó un minuto y cuando las puertas se abrieron, ingresó y presionó el número once.

\- o -

Sakura caminó directamente hasta el dormitorio de Sasuke, abriendo la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlo y avanzó hasta sentarse en la cama junto a él.

Su amigo estaba completamente oculto bajo las sábanas y cobijas, parecía una oruga gigante, solo un poco de su cabello quedaba a la vista.

La pelirrosa tomó las cobijas y las retiró para observar a su amigo. Sasuke estaba de lado, casi en posición fetal, respiraba un poco agitado y su cara estaba muy roja. Con cuidado tocó su frente y la diferencia de temperatura le causó un pequeño escalofrío. Sasuke también se estremeció al sentir las frías manos de Sakura sobre su piel caliente.

Retiró las cobijas aun más, descubriéndolo hasta la cintura y lo giró con cuidado, dejándolo boca arriba para comenzar con el examen de rutina. Buscó en el interior de su bolso y sacó un termómetro que acomodó bajo la axila del pelinegro, mientras que con los dedos comenzó la palpación de su cuello.

Revisó sus ojos con una linterna y uso un baja lenguas para evaluar su garganta, estaba muy roja e inflamada. Retiró el termómetro y revisó la temperatura… 39, 6°. Bastante alta.

—Eres un inconsciente, Sasuke. —lo regañó, girándolo otra vez para dejarlo de lado y auscultar sus pulmones con el estetoscopio. La respiración suave de Sasuke no ayudaba mucho, pero al menos no escuchaba ruidos extraños que sugirieran un problema a ese nivel. —Mira como estás ahora por aguantarte, porque estoy segura que venías sintiéndote mal desde mucho antes. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Lo acomodó de espaldas otra vez y ella se levantó para abrir un poco una de las ventanas que daban al balcón. No podía dejarlo en ese ambiente hermético.

Regresó junto a él y comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo. Tenía que hacerlo beber algún líquido y darle un medicamento.

—Sasuke. —lo movió con suavidad, el contestó con gruñidos. —Sasuke, despierta un momento.

—Planos… tarde… Itachi. —y más gruñidos y balbuceos.

Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina a buscar una botella de agua y un recipiente con agua y compresas.

Se sentó a su lado otra vez y le acomodó el paño frío sobre la frente, el ceño del pelinegro se marcaba más y se removía un poco incómodo.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban fijos en el rostro quejumbroso y sonrojado de su amigo, en sus labios resecos y entreabiertos y respiración agitada. Con una toalla comenzó a secar la capa de sudor que cubría el cuello de Sasuke y que bajaba hasta sus clavículas y mojando una esquina de la mima toalla se encargó de hidratar sus labios.

—N-no…

La pelirrosa acunó una de sus mejillas con cariño, moviendo suavemente su pulgar para acariciar la cálida cara de su amigo.

Sasuke seguía removiéndose inquieto y Sakura tomó una de sus manos, apretándola suavemente.

—Está bien, solo descansa.

—No… no arruines el libro de Sakura. —su respiración se agitó un poco. —Ella… cuida mucho sus cosas.

La chica prestó atención a las palabras de su amigo y sonrió. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien afiebrado desvariar sobre varios temas, y aunque generalmente eran cosas sin sentido, no podía negar que se le hacía divertido.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi enfermo, Sasuke? —preguntó. —Creo que ibas en tu segundo año de la universidad.

Ella se bajó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo, recargando sus brazos y su cabeza sobre el borde de la cama. Su mano todavía sujetando la del pelinegro.

—Mñnn… no quiero… comer ramen.

—Lo sé.

—Comeré… mi oficina…

—Bueno. —Sakura solo sonreía y le daba por su lado, aun sabiendo que lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido.

—Dulces no… gustan.

Sasuke giró su cabeza y la compresa resbaló de su frente. Ella se incorporó un poco y la tomó para volver a humedecerla y regresarla a su lugar. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de cuidar a alguien de esa manera, a la antigua, con pañitos fríos, abundante hidratación y velando el sueño de su paciente. Y reconocía que le gustaba. La última vez fue con Ino, hace dos años.

Los mechones negros de Sasuke se pegaban a la cara y ella con cuidado los apartaba.

El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía en la misma posición, observando como el pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba, acariciándole el cabello con la mano derecha y con la izquierda, entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

Sus ojos admiraban el perfil del dormilón frente a ella, recorriendo esa frente usualmente marcada por el ceño fruncido, pasando por su perfecta nariz, sus labios entreabiertos y quejumbrosos y terminando en su mentón. Sus mejillas ahora enrojecidas por la fiebre la hacían pensar en un Sasuke sumamente avergonzado.

—¿Cuántas veces te he visto así? —preguntó divertida y pensó la respuesta por un rato. Él muy rara vez se sonrojaba y las veces que lo ha hecho, ella estaba aun más sonrojada en comparación.

Entonces recordó una ocasión muy específica en donde los dos se veían igual de afiebrados que él ahora, pero ambos estaban completamente sanos y con ojos empañados.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. ¿Qué? ¿De dónde rayos vino ese pensamiento? El corazón se le aceleró sin motivo y de pronto la habitación se le hizo demasiado pequeña.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces y volvió a recargar la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero su cuerpo terminó cediendo ante el cansancio. Llevaba treinta y dos horas de trabajo continuadas y necesitaba dormir un poco.

\- o -

Abrió los ojos espantada y se levantó de golpe. El calambre en sus piernas le provocó un dolor mezclado con cosquilleo que la hizo fruncir el ceño, pero no se preocupó por eso.

Se inclinó sobre Sasuke y tocó su frente de nuevo. Se sentía más caliente que antes.

Chasqueó la lengua y buscó en su bolso algún antipirético que le sirviera. Tenía que darle algo que lo ayudara a disminuir esa fiebre, porque si subía un poco más se lo llevaría a rastras hasta el hospital.

—Sasuke, soy yo, Sakura. Abre los ojos un momento.

Él respiraba más agitado que antes y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Sakura frunció el ceño y le levantó la cabeza, abriéndole la boca para introducir una píldora hasta el fondo de su garganta y después llenarle la boca con agua y cerrársela con fuerza. Su método era un poco rudo, pero el acto reflejo de Sasuke logró que la tragara. Tosió ahogado un rato, pero había resultado.

Se estiró perezosamente y acomodó a su amigo en la cama, cambiando el paño de su frente y regresando a su actividad de acariciarle el cabello con calma. Siempre le había gustado hacer eso, pero a él no tanto, y solía molestarse diciéndole que no era un cachorro al cual acariciar tanto.

\- o -

Ya había pasado un par de horas y Sakura estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de sopa.

La fiebre de Sasuke había bajado un poco, pero aun seguía siendo alta. Tenía que mantenerlo vigilado y como estaba segura que no había comido nada, aprovechaba que ahora estaba tranquilo para preparar algo con que alimentarlo cuando despertara.

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista y después de ordenar un poco la sala y la cocina, Sakura regresó a la habitación y se recostó en el lado vacío a la derecha del pelinegro, recargando su espalda contra la cabecera. Pensó en prender la televisión, pero no quería molestarlo con el ruido así que tomó uno de los libros que guardaba sobre su velador; una novela de crimen y misterio.

Iba casi en la mitad de la novela cuando Sasuke se removió y la compresa cayó hacia el otro lado. Sakura se inclinó sobre él y la recogió para acomodarla en su frente otra vez.

Al regresar a su sitio, Sasuke abrió levemente los ojos, apuntaban en su dirección, pero no parecía enfocar completamente la imagen frente a él. Se veía desorientado y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones.

—¿Sakura…?

—Sí, soy yo. Vine a cuidarte. —le sonrió. —Duerme un poco más.

—¿Sakura…? ¿Dónde está…?

Ella suspiró.

—Está contigo. —le acarició la mejilla con cariño. —Tú tranquilo, todo está bien.

Él se calmó un poco ante el toque e inclinó más su cabeza hacia su mano. Sakura se sorprendió.

—Dile que… no dangos…ni ramen. —Sakura tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír a carcajadas. En verdad que Naruto los tenía a los dos traumados con tanto ramen. Se preguntó si ella diría lo mismo si estuviera afiebrada y desvariando.

—Okey, yo le digo. No más ramen. —acunó sus mejillas con las dos manos y le acomodó la cabeza contra la almohada, regresando a recargarse contra la cabecera de la cama y a acariciarle el cabello con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sujetaba el libro.

—Y no perfume…

—¿Eh?

—Dulce… perfume… no me gusta.

Sakura olió su ropa discretamente, en efecto se había puesto perfume, uno que venía usando desde hace unos meses. ¿Así que no le gustaba, eh? Pues muy mala suerte para él, porque a ella le gustaba y mucho.

—No seas odioso. —le gruñó, aun sabiendo que él no la escuchaba y mucho menos la entendía. —No todo lo dulce es malo.

—…Sakura… huele mejor sin eso…

Ella regresó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía que no debía prestar atención a lo que dijera, los desvaríos de un paciente febril tenían tanto sentido como las de un borracho, pero por alguna razón su corazón no pensaba lo mismo y ahora se removía inquieto contra su pecho.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—… muy bien…—y para su mayor desconcierto, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke antes de volver a sumirse en un sueño tranquilo.

Sakura retiró la mano de los cabellos negros de su amigo y mantuvo la vista fija el televisor apagado frente a ella. Sus hombros estaban tensos, no se atrevía a moverse y mucho menos voltear a mirar al hombre dormido a su lado.

Su estúpido músculo cardíaco otra vez latía a una frecuencia mayor dentro de su pecho.

No, no, no. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

* * *

 **chan chan! Sasukito enfermo... jiji**

 **Ojalá que les haya gustado el capi. Eso de los desvarios febriles es cierto, aunque generalmente más dificiles de entender, ajajaj. Lo he visto con un par de pacientes y sonaba a turistas ingleses tratando de hablar español XD**

 **Pero bueno, ahí hay otro momentito SS... Sasuke ya está analizando las circunstancias de su relación. Pensamientos muy parecidos a lo que el observador de Naruto veía en la relación de pinguinos de los dos pelinegros.**

 **Ah! Y bueno, quería meter a Izumi en escena... Itachi y ella merecen un poco de felicidad, así que se las daré en este fic * o ***

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Paso el dato de mi otro fic SS que tuve que resubir por culpa de una niña intrusa, se llama "Luces y sombras" y es un AU ambientado en el período Edo.**


	7. Cuidados cariñosos, bailes y recuerdos

**Hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, recién salido del hornito de barro. Como sigo enferma y en cama, he aprovechado para conseguirme la compu de mi hermana y dedicarme a escribir, hohoho. Y nadie me molesta por eso. *insertar risa malvada ***

 **Bueno, ojalá les guste este capítulo. Un par de momentitos SS y algunos recuerdillos.**

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña _"Con voz y voto - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo_ \- **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me ponen muy contenta.**

 **Valentine, creo que eres la única que me faltaba responderle... Sí, todas quisieramos cuidar a un adorable Sasukito enfermo y darle sopita y apapachos, jajaj.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: AU - OoC (trato que sea ligero, pero hay)**

 _ooooo - indica el inicio de un flasback y todo irá en cursiva_

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **VII**

 **En donde hay cuidados cariñosos, bailes y recuerdos**

Sakura abrió la mampara de vidrio de la ducha y extendió su mano para tomar una de las toallas que colgaban del perchero adosado a la pared. Con cuidado comenzó a secar su cuerpo y estrujó su cabello para eliminar el exceso de agua.

Al llegar frente al lavatorio, limpió con la mano el espejo empañado y contempló su reflejo. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos, señal de haber pasado una no muy buena noche.

Suspiró con cansancio y antes de vestirse decidió encender su celular, el cual tenía apagado y conectado a un enchufe para cargarlo. Una vez encendido vio que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Ino y Tenten.

Un ramalazo de culpa la aturdió por unos segundos, pero no duró demasiado pues una nueva llamada entrante de Ino la sobresaltó.

" _¡Ugh, demonios!"_

—¡¿ _Sakura Haruno, dónde estás?!_ —fue el potente grito que la aturdió apenas contestar.

—Hola Ino…

—¡ _Nada de "hola Ino"!_ —le gruñó. — _¿En dónde rayos estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no contestabas?_

—Uh, lo siento. —comenzó. —Estoy bien, no me había dado cuenta que mi celular se había quedado sin batería y ahora recién estoy cargándolo. Lo lamento.

Escuchó un suspiro y un par de murmullos que le transmitían sus palabras a Tenten.

— _Nos tenías preocupadas, como no llegabas supusimos que tal vez te habías quedado horas extra en el hospital, pero al ver que no llegaste a dormir estuvimos a punto de llamar a la policía._

—Lo lamento, de verdad. Solo perdí la noción del tiempo. —se sentía mal por preocupar a sus amigas, seguro pasaron un mal rato. —Pero estoy bien, no se preocupen.

— _¿Qué pasó?¿En dónde estás? ¡No me digas que sigues en el hospital!_

—No, estoy en casa de Sasuke. Me quedé aquí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego escuchó como Ino llamaba a Tenten para que se acercara a escuchar la conversación. Estaba segura que ya la había puesto en altavoz.

— _¿Te quedaste… a dormir ahí? ¿Por qué?_

—Está enfermo. Ayer en la mañana Itachi me llamó pidiéndome si podía venir a verlo y me quedé a cuidarlo. Tenía mucha fiebre.

Otra pequeña pausa.

— _Mmm… interesante._ —la voz de Ino sonaba divertida, Tenten murmuró algunas cosas que no entendió. — _¿Te quedarás hoy también? ¿Mañana trabajas, verdad? ¿Necesitas que te lleve algo?_

—No lo sé. —respondió, acomodándose el cabello con la mano mientras se miraba en el espejo. —Tengo que ver como sigue, pero te avisaré.

— _De acuerdo._ —imaginó que su amiga sonreía. — _Bueno, ahora que sabemos que estás bien y solo jugando a la doctora particular, podemos respirar tranquilas._ —soltó una pequeña risita. — _Te dejo ahora, hay que ir a trabajar. Mantenme informada y dale saludos a Sasuke-kun._

—Lo haré. Cuídense las dos. Que tengan un buen día.

Escuchó la voz de Tenten despidiéndose de ella y entonces colgó la llamada. Dejó el celular sobre la repisa ubicada justo bajo el espejo y comenzó a vestirse. Debido a sus extensos horarios de trabajo en el hospital muchas veces tenía que usar las duchas de ahí, así que siempre llevaba algunos artículos de aseo y una muda de ropa dentro de su bolso. Sin embargo esta vez solo llevaba un recambio de ropa interior, así que tuvo que tomar prestadas algunas prendas de su amigo. Le quedaban muy grandes, pero era eso o pasarse el día en bata esperando a que la ropa que había puesto a lavar se secara.

Además él no se molestaría.

\- o -

Sasuke poco a poco fue consciente de los ruidos a su alrededor y comenzó a abrir los ojos. La garganta seguía doliéndole, al igual que algunas articulaciones, pero al menos la migraña había desaparecido y ya no sentía ese terrible frío que lo hacía temblar.

Se incorporó sobre la cama y parpadeó algunas veces para orientarse hasta que reconoció su habitación. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, al igual que una de las ventanas.

Frotó sus ojos y reparó en el pequeño bolso deportivo sobre una de las sillas junto a la ventana. Obviamente no era suyo, era un bolso femenino.

Y entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y una mujer de cabello rosa apareció tras ella.

—¿Sakura? —parpadeó confundido.

Ella sonrió al verlo.

—Me alegra verte despierto. ¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy? —le preguntó, usando ese tono amigable que sabía utilizaba al atender a los niños en el hospital.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin comprender qué rayos hacía ella ahí y al ver que se acercaba se movió un poco para dejarle espacio sobre el colchón. Ella se sentó junto a él y le tocó la frente, sus manos siempre frías lo hicieron dar un pequeño respingo.

—Aun tienes temperatura, pero ya muy poca. Eso es bueno. —le sonrió nuevamente y tomó algo del velador. —Ten, abre la boca. —extendió una mano para darle una pequeña píldora.

Él se apartó un poco y frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? —su voz sonaba rasposa y le lastimaba la garganta al hablar.

—¿Qué crees que hago? Cuidándote. —respondió como si fuera obvio. —Anda, sé bueno y di "aah".

Su ceño se marcó aun más al verla de lo más divertida tratándolo como si fuera un niño. Aun así no se sentía con fuerzas suficiente como para rebatirle, además que era obvio que eso que le daba sería bueno para él. A regañadientes terminó abriendo la boca y aceptando la pastilla y luego la botella de agua que ella le acercó.

—Buen chico, se ha ganado una paleta, señor Uchiha. —soltó una pequeña risita que se intensificó al ver la cara molesta del pelinegro.

Sakura se sentía aliviada. Su amigo había pasado una muy mala noche con una fiebre intermitente que subía y bajaba y eso la mantuvo muy preocupada. Por eso al verlo ya más repuesto no podía evitar alegrarse y querer bromear con la situación. Aun así tenía que revisarlo con más detalle ahora que estaba despierto y podía cooperar.

—No te muevas. —Sakura se acercó a él y llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas para después bajarlas y palpar su cuello.

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces y por alguna razón se sintió inquieto ante su cercanía. El rostro de Sakura estaba apenas a unos centímetros de distancia del suyo, tanto así que podía sentir su cálida respiración. E incluso a pesar de estar un poco congestionado, podía sentir su aroma, un aroma que ahora no estaba acompañado por alguna esencia dulzona.

Tratando de no pensar en eso y para distraerse con cualquier cosa, desvió la vista hacia el techo, pero entonces el movimiento de los dedos de Sakura sobre su garganta se detuvo. Eso lo hizo bajar la vista y al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos verdes de ella muy clavados en su rostro. Y sus frías manos tocando ambos lados de su mandíbula.

La miró fijamente. ¿Era un sonrojo lo que distinguía en sus mejillas?

El contacto duró solo unos segundos y al ver que ella desviaba la mirada y trataba de alejarse, un impulso desconocido lo hizo sujetarle las muñecas y mantenerla ahí. Por alguna razón no quería que se alejara.

Cuando ella regresó a mirarlo, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su columna al enfrentarse a esos ojos verdes que ya llevaban casi veinte años maravillándolo. ¿Por qué le parecían tan brillantes? ¿Y por qué le estaba costando tanto respirar? ¿Le estaba subiendo la fiebre otra vez? Porque definitivamente sentía las orejas y el rostro más calientes

No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pero algo lo hizo despertar y sacudir su cabeza internamente. Liberó las muñecas de su amiga y ella se alejó un poco de él, sin decir una palabra. Entonces se levantó y fue a buscar algo en el bolso que descansaba sobre la silla.

" _Claro, era de ella"_ pensó y cuando Sakura regresó a su lado reparó en otros detalles.

—¿Por qué tienes el cabello húmedo?

—¿Eh? —ladeó la cabeza, todavía demasiado aturdida para procesar lo que acababa de decirle, pero entonces él tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello y repitió su pregunta. Eso la puso más nerviosa, pero al menos pudo comprender. —Ah, porque acabo de usar tu ducha y no tienes secador de pelo.

Ella comenzó a sacar algunos de sus instrumentos para repetir la evaluación que le hizo la noche anterior.

—¿Y… estás usando mi ropa? —Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer esa playera negra con el estampado de una banda musical. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso ella se había quedado a pasar la noche con él? No recordaba nada.

—Ah, sí. —le sonrió un poco avergonzada. —Lo siento, pero no tenía que más usar. Puse mi ropa a lavar junto con la tuya.

—¿Dormiste aquí? —le pregunto, todavía sorprendido.

—Mmm… pues no mucho. Me mantuviste despierta toda la noche. —no supo porqué aquellas palabras la hicieron sonrojar. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Nerviosa, levantó la cabeza para enfrentar a Sasuke y al verlo mirándola con esos profundos ojos negros se sintió todavía más avergonzada. —M-me refiero a que tu fiebre subía y bajaba y tuve que cuidarte toda la noche. —aclaró rápidamente.

El pelinegro solo asintió y entonces Sakura continuó con su examen. Revisó sus amígdalas usando un bajalenguas y lo hizo respirar hondo varias veces para poder auscultar apropiadamente sus pulmones con el estetoscopio. Luego presionó algunos puntos en su abdomen y regresó su atención a su cabeza, golpeando con cuidado algunos puntos en su frente y a ambos lados de su nariz, preguntándole si sentía algún tipo de dolor. Finalmente revisó sus oídos con un aparatito extraño y el examen físico terminó.

Del interior de su bolso sacó una carpeta gruesa de color rojo que contenía su recetario y un block mucho más grande, impreso con varias cosas que no alcanzaba a leer.

—Tendrás que guardar reposo por el resto de la semana. —dijo mientras escribía algunas cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes rinofaringitis. Es algo viral y aunque no es muy grave, de todos modos es mejor que guardes reposo. Si no te cuidas apropiadamente puede complicarse y entonces sí que tendríamos problemas. —siguió escribiendo. —Además te servirá para descansar, tu estado febril de por si aumentó por el descuido con el que has tratado a tu cuerpo últimamente. Eso no está bien.

—Estás loca, sabes que hay mucho trabajo que hacer. —gruñó.

—Te daré cuatro días, así cubrirá los dos días anteriores y lo que queda de semana.

—No puedo faltar a trabajar, Sakura.

—Bah, no exageres, no es como si fueran a despedirte. —se burló. —Eres uno de los jefes, ¿no?

—Itachi es el jefe. —contraatacó él. —Yo tengo un horario que cumplir.

—Bueno, pero eres uno de los dueños que es casi lo mismo. Además todos te vieron enfermo, nadie pensaría que estás holgazaneando.

—Aun así tengo trabajo que hacer y un horario que respetar. Y están los de Recursos Humanos.

—Por eso te daré una licencia. —le respondió ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia, no podía ser que Sasuke se pusiera tan berrinchudo por faltar un par de días. —Además, ¿crees que Karin va a presentarte una carta de amonestación? Sabes que está enamorada de ti. —bufó fastidiada y siguió escribiendo. —Así que no exageres. Como te dije, solo serán dos días más, podrán sobrevivir sin ti.

Él frunció el ceño y Sakura también lo hizo.

—No seguiré con esta discusión, tomarás ese reposo. —se adelantó ella. —Y no es una sugerencia, es una orden médica. Eso supera cualquier reclamo que puedas hacerme. —mostró la licencia que acababa de escribir y sonrió triunfante. —Le pediré a Suguro-san que la envíe por taxi a la constructora ahora mismo. —se levantó de prisa para llamar al amable conserje y pedirle ese favor, dejando al pelinegro gruñendo solo en su habitación.

\- o -

Sasuke trataba de entretenerse mirando la televisión mientras que el remolino rosa que tenía por amiga hacía quién sabe qué cosa en la cocina.

Todavía seguía un poco molesto, se sentía como un niño castigado en su habitación sin posibilidad de salir a jugar. Y al parecer a nadie le molestaba su ausencia en el trabajo pues apenas una hora después que Sakura envió la licencia con el conserje, recibió la llamada de su hermano, de Naruto y sus primos diciéndole que descansara y obedeciera a su doctora para que se recuperara.

Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado y cambió de canal justo cuando Sakura apareció tras la puerta cargando una bandeja con comida.

—Pensé que podrías tener hambre. —dijo ella, rodeando la cama para sentarse en el lado vacío. —¿Quieres comer?

El asintió.

—Me alegro. —le dijo en tono divertido. —Enfermo que come no muere.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por las comisuras de los labios del azabache, quien la miró con cierto brillo divertido en sus ojos negros.

—Esas son palabras de mi madre.

—Lo sé, las recordé.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y le acomodó la bandeja sobre las piernas, inclinándose un poco para quedar más cerca de él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó extrañado. Ella había tomado la cuchara y parecía querer darle de comer.

—Am… ¿alimentarte?

—Puedo comer solo, Sakura. No soy un niño.

Ella rodó los ojos y resopló fastidiada. ¡Vaya que Sasuke se ponía difícil! Ella solo quería cuidar de su mejor amigo y él se ponía todo berrinchudo. En cierta parte prefería al Sasuke semi inconsciente de la noche anterior, al que podía mimar y cuidar con esmero y el que hablaba incoherencias sobre su aversión por el ramen y su preferencia por ella sin usar perfume.

Los colores subieron su rostro y sus orejas se calentaron. ¿A qué venía eso otra vez? Había decidido dejar ese comentario olvidado, junto con todas las cosas extrañas que sintió y pensó después.

" _No, Sakura, no pienses cosas raras. Solo fueron incoherencias de un paciente febril. Lo has visto varias veces. No hagas caso, por tu sanidad mental no hagas caso. "_

—¿A qué cosa no tienes que hacer caso?

Y de nuevo Sakura quiso abofetearse a sí misma. ¿Cuántas veces sus pensamientos se le escapaban en voz alta?

—Ah… nada, nada. —nerviosa, comenzó a acomodarse el cabello. —Am… ¿la sopa está buena? Anoche preparé una, pero como no despertaste en todo el día decidí tirarla y preparar una nueva hoy. Iba a prepararte algunos onigiris, pero considerando que tu garganta está muy inflamada te sería difícil tragar, así que preferí preparar cosas líquidas. Hice un poco de avena también, por si sigues con hambre.

El azabache la miró de reojo, Sakura estaba balbuceando y eso siempre pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa.

—¿Estás bien? Tu cara está muy roja.

—Estoy bien. —respondió sin mirarlo.

Sí, definitivamente ella estaba inquieta por algo.

—Sakura…

—Oye… —ella lo interrumpió, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza otra vez. De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar todo ese asunto. Eran tonterías, lo sabía, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. —Eehh… anoche… ¿recuerdas algo de anoche?

Él la miró desconcertado por unos segundos. ¿Anoche? No, no recordaba nada desde que Itachi y Shisui lo sacaron casi a rastras de su oficina hace dos días.

—No. —respondió mirándola a los ojos. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sakura se vio dividida entre dos sensaciones muy contradictorias, alivio y a la vez decepción. Y eso la extrañó aun más. ¿Qué esperaba que él respondiera? "¿Sí, Sakura, recuerdo todo y dije que me gusta tu aroma?" Era una tontería, eso solo complicaría las cosas y ella no podía permitirlo. Suficiente eran esos escalofríos que sentía de vez en cuando al notar su mirada penetrante o esos momentos tan extraños como hace un par de horas cuando le sujetó las manos para mantenerla cerca de su cara y los dos se miraron como idiotas.

Ah, el corazón se le aceleró otra vez. Tal vez debería hacerse un electrocardiograma.

Se abofeteó mentalmente otra vez y se las ingenió para responder algo. Cualquier cosa.

—Am, por nada, solo que dijiste que adoras comer ramen.

El azabache entrecerró los ojos. No recordaba, pero estaba seguro que jamás diría algo así.

—Estás jugando. No me engañas con eso.

Ella entonces comenzó a reír, sintiéndose aliviada del cambio de conversación y se dedicó a observar a su amigo comer.

—No me mires tanto, es raro.

—Solo me aseguro que mi paciente se alimente bien. —bromeó. —Si te comes todo te daré otra paleta. —le revolvió el cabello como si de verdad fuera un niño y él la miró con el ceño fruncido, haciéndola reír otra vez.

Al terminar su sopa, Sakura le quitó la bandeja y fue a dejarla hasta la cocina. Aprovechó de revisar la ropa colgada en el tendedero, pero como no había usado la secadora aun seguía muy húmeda.

Regresó al dormitorio con un vaso de limonada y una botella de agua y le dio una nueva medicación al pelinegro, ordenándole beber abundante líquido pues estaba un poco deshidratado. Él obedeció a sus indicaciones y tomó la píldora. Cuando terminó ella tocó su frente y sonrió complacida al ver que su temperatura ya casi era normal.

Se recostó a su lado otra vez y acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Un bostezo escapó de su boca, estaba muy cansada.

—Deberías dormir, Sakura. —le dijo mientras buscaba una película en netflix.

—No, estoy bien. —le aseguró y se acomodó mejor para ver la televisión. —¿Qué veremos? —al ver la elección de su amigo arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué tienes con todo eso de los ninjas?

Él solo se encogió de hombros y la película comenzó.

—Pienso que fuiste uno en tu vida pasada. —bromeó ella.

—Tal vez.

Los dos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio mientras veían como un monstruo de muchas colas atacaba una aldea ninja, pero no pasó mucho tiempo y Sakura comenzó a hacer los ruiditos que siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida.

—Duerme un rato. Estás cansada.

—Estoy cuidándote, ¿recuerdas? —dijo entre bostezos.

—Ya estoy bien. Es tu turno de descansar, yo te cuidaré.

No supo de dónde salieron esas palabras, pero Sakura sonrió divertida ante su declaración y se apegó un poco más hacia él, balbuceando unas cuantas cosas antes de caer rendida.

Sasuke estiró las cobijas y cubrió a su amiga. Se detuvo a observar su expresión tranquila y le acomodó el cabello que caía sobre su cara.

La película ahora mostraba a un mocoso presumido que se apartaba de sus compañeros para tratar de quitarle un cascabel a otro sujeto que lo venció sin problemas y lo dejó con casi todo el cuerpo bajo tierra.

Recordó entonces una historia que Sakura le había contado hace años sobre los cascabeles.

Negó con la cabeza, divertido. Cascabeles. Solo ella tendría algo que decir sobre eso.

Volteó a mirar a su amiga dormida a su lado y le acomodó el cabello otra vez.

—Nosotros… tenemos muchos temas de conversación, ¿verdad? —preguntó, regresando su atención a la pantalla.

Sakura se removió a su lado y soltó un par de balbuceos en idioma desconocido.

Él sonrió levemente.

—Sí, tenemos muchos.

\- o -

La salida al karaoke aun no se concretaba, principalmente por la diferencia de obligaciones entre cada uno de los asistentes.

Sasuke cada vez se llenaba más de trabajo, presentando los avances en sus diseños, corrigiendo cálculos y en muchas reuniones con su hermano y los ingenieros de la constructora, entre los cuales estaba un igual de atareado Naruto.

Después del resfriado que se apoderó de su cuerpo hace casi tres semanas, se había vuelto más cuidadoso con lo referente a su salud, no podía permitirse volver a tener un reposo por enfermedad. Sin mencionar que su doctora personal se lo recordaba a cada momento.

Por ahora su cuerpo estaba bien, pero su cabeza era otra cosa.

Por eso había aceptado salir, necesitaba distraerse, ventilar su mente y aclarar sus pensamientos.

Dirigió su vista hacia la pista y sus ojos se fijaron en una pareja que bailaba alegremente. La mujer se movía con gracia y una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara, mientras que el tipo con el que bailaba la hacía girar de un lado a otro, con una expresión divertida que era igual o más grande que la de la mujer.

Suspiró y bebió de su botella de cerveza. Esos dos se veían de lo más entretenidos bailando. Desde su lugar podía ver el rostro sonrojado de la mujer y un pequeño atisbo de su abdomen plano cada vez que subía los brazos y su camiseta se levantaba.

La música resonaba en sus oídos.

Regresó la vista hacia la persona que lo acompañaba. Kurotsuchi revisaba su celular de lo más concentrada, a ella no le gustaba bailar. ¿O tal vez no se atrevía a invitarlo porque sabía qué él no bailaba? ¿O ella no sabía hacerlo? La verdad es que nunca la había visto bailar. ¿Y qué era lo que estaba tomando?

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó, apuntando la copa. De pronto le entró curiosidad, ella siempre pedía un trago diferente y hasta el momento no había reparado en que no conocía sus preferencias.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, se veía extrañada.

—Ah, es un tequila margarita. —le dedicó una sonrisa. —¿Qué tal tu cerveza?

—No está mal.

Ella sonrió levemente y regresó su atención al celular.

Sasuke entonces regresó su atención hacia la pareja de la pista otra vez, todo ese ambiente de música y baile llegó hasta una parte muy especial de su mente, en donde guardaba varios momentos preciados.

ooooooooooooooo

 _Era la fiesta de clausura por el aniversario del instituto y todos los alumnos bailaban alegremente, casi como si estuvieran poseídos._

 _Un Sasuke de dieciséis años, con una clara expresión de fastidio, se movía descoordinadamente mientras una de sus compañeras de clase lo sujetaba de las manos y guiaba sus pasos, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento._

— _Esto te pasa por desconfiar de tu propio equipo y apostarnos en segundo lugar. —le recordó burlona. —Es tu castigo, hombre de poca fe._

 _Él frunció el ceño y trató de rebatir, pero la sonrisa de su amiga y sus brillantes ojos le quitaron el habla. Otra vez._

 _Ella se veía feliz y hermosa. Y él nuevamente se sentía un estúpido que se ahogaba con su propia respiración y no encontraba el valor para decir lo que quería decir. Ella ya lo había hecho, ¿por qué él no podía? ¿En dónde quedaba el directo y decidido Sasuke Uchiha?_

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, la música cambió a un ritmo más lento. Casi de inmediato las parejas oficiales se acercaron aun más y se abrazaron para bailar, mientras que los amigos que bailaban juntos fueron abandonando la pista._

 _Él ya no quería ser de los de segundo grupo y sabía que ella tampoco._

— _Am… ¿q-quieres ir a sentarte? —la escuchó preguntarle. Ella seguía sujetándole las manos, pero evitaba mirarlo a la cara. Aun así él podía ver lo sonrojado de sus orejas._

 _Su cara también enrojeció y sentía como su propio corazón se aceleraba todavía más. Se preguntó si ella podría escucharlo. Esperaba que no, o sería todavía más vergonzoso._

— _Podemos… descansar un rato. —agregó la chica._

— _No. —dijo Sasuke y sacando valor de quién sabe donde, pasó una mano por la cintura de su amiga para atraerla más hacia él y comenzó a balancearse lentamente, apenas cambiando el peso de un pie al otro._

 _Ella tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, su cara estaba completamente roja, pero finalmente sus brazos delgados se afianzaron a su cuello y escondió el rostro entre el espacio de su hombro. Podía sentir el aroma de su cabello y su cálida respiración chocando contra la piel de su cuello. Eso lo puso aun más nervioso y apretó con más fuerza sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven._

 _Podía sentir que varios de sus de sus compañeros los miraban, pero no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ignorar a los que no eran importantes para él._

 _Siguieron bailando lentamente y entonces ella lo llamó._

— _Sasuke-kun. —ella despegó su rostro para mirarlo a la cara, aun balanceándose al ritmo de la música. —¿P-por qué quisiste bailar esta canción?_

 _El tardó un poco en responder._

— _Porque… tú querías hacerlo. —vio como sus ojos, esos ojos que venían cautivándolo desde que tenía ocho años, comenzaron a brillar. Y eso solo lo animó a seguir. —Yo…—comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella. —Yo…—hizo una pausa y ella contuvo el aliento. —También me gustas._

 _Ella no pudo responderle nada, pues en ese momento, ahí ante la vista de varios de sus compañeros de clase, sus labios se unieron con los de ella en lo que sería su primer beso._

 _ooooooooooooooooo_

—¡Oye, eso fue divertido!

Sasuke dio un respingo cuando escuchó una voz femenina a su lado. Precisamente de la mujer de sus recuerdos, la misma que bailaba tan alegremente en la pista hace unos minutos. Parpadeó confundido por un momento y sacudió su cabeza, extrañado de ponerse a recordar cosas del pasado. Hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Sakura se dejó caer en la silla, estaba despeinada y sonrojada, pero su sonrisa era radiante. A su lado, Naruto también reía.

—¡Sí que lo fue! Hace mucho que no veníamos a este lugar. —exclamó el rubio. —¿Por qué no quisieron bailar con nosotros? —preguntó mirándolos.

Sasuke no respondió. Ellos sabían que él no bailaba, precisamente por eso siempre que salían a ese tipo de lugares, Sakura y Naruto iban juntos a la pista a bailar como locos.

—Ah, es que… no sé cómo, soy la persona más arrítmica que podrían conocer. —respondió Kurotsuchi un poco avergonzada. —Por eso prefiero no hacerlo. Solo haría el ridículo.

—Eso es imposible. —Sakura soltó una pequeña risita. —Naruto, llevaremos a Kurotsuchi a la pista y la obligaremos a bailar.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron divertidos y asintió, mientras que la pelinegra solo sonrió nerviosa.

Sakura entonces se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa para ir al tocador un momento a refrescarse. Kurotsuchi la acompañó.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —Naruto miraba de reojo a su amigo. Lo había notado extraño durante toda la noche, pero ahora se veía aun más contrariado.

—En nada.

—Mmm… pues para no ser nada te ves muy confundido. —una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su rostro. —No será que…

—Tsk. No fastidies, dobe. Dije que no es nada.

Naruto dejó escapar una pequeña risita y levantó una mano para llamar la atención de un garzón. Estaba sediento, necesitaba algo para tomar. Ya después podría seguir fastidiando a su amigo, o más bien, tratar de meterse en su cabeza para hacerlo abrir los ojos.

Por su parte, Sasuke miraba su botella de cerveza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Hasta el momento, su plan de ventilar su cabeza había resultado un fracaso, pues por culpa de Naruto, su sencilla salida por un par de tragos se había transformado en una reunión grupal. Ese rubio granuja lo había engañado, nunca le dijo que Sakura iría también, ni mucho menos que su amiga había invitado a Kurotsuchi.

Y en consecuencia ahora su mente estaba aun más revuelta. No necesitaba recordar más cosas del pasado, eso solo complicaría la situación.

Suficiente tenía con esos escalofríos que recorrían su espalda cada vez que tenía el rostro de Sakura demasiado cerca o sentía el aroma de su cabello y… Detuvo su hilera de pensamientos al percatarse de algo. ¿Por qué de pronto ella ya no usaba ese empalagoso perfume? Ahora le era mucho más notorio el aroma propio de su piel.

Diablos. Al parecer las cosas ya habían comenzado a complicarse. Otra vez.

* * *

 **chan chan! Y ese fue el primer flashback! Hohoho... ya no me aguantaba de mostrar un poco de su relación pasada. *grito de fangirl ***

 **El arroz se va cociendo lentamente, jijiji. ¿Cuánto creen que le quede de vida a Kurotsuchi?**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Matta ;)**


	8. Autos, cosas raras y karaoke

**Hola! Como están todos? Yo aquí, ya totalmente recuperada de mi gripe. Con cariño les dejo el nuevo capítulo de la historia, es el más largo hasta ahora. Jojojo. ¡Creo que** **me emocioné un poquito! En fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos** **por sus lindos comentarios.** **Me hace feliz saber que les gusta el ritmo de la historia, así cocinándose a fuego lento. * w * A todos les he respondido, pero dejo este espacio para los que no tienen cuenta.**

 **Tania Conejo:** Sentí tus manoseos, jajaja. Gracias por darte el tiempo y comentar. **/** **Valentine:** Poco le queda de vida a Kurotsuchi, no diré cuanto, pero pronto morirá, jejej. Poco a poco irán saliendo más flashback, aquí se ve otro :P Espero que te guste. **/ Guest:** No se si eres chico o chica, jajaj, pero gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste como es la relacion actual de esos dos. **/Nat:** Aquí ya llegó la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado. Estaré alimentando tu intriga poco a poco, jajaja. **:** Y aquí ya está el capítulo ocho, me quedó bien larguito, jiji. Gracias por leer y por tu apoyo.

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña " _Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._**

 **Y a nadie le gusta que lo manoseen!**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen...**

 **Ojo: AU - OoC (ligero, o tal vez no tanto, pero hay)**

 **Ah! Lo olvidaba. Ahora usaré puntitos verticales para separar las escenas que ocurren en diferentes días.**

 **El - o - quedará como siempre para separar un escena de otra.**

 **ooooo y cursiva indican flashback.**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **VIII**

 **En donde hay autos, algunas cosas raras y una noche de karaoke**

Naruto esperaba recargado contra el maletero de un elegante convertible Audi A5 Cabriolet de color negro.

Las personas que pasaban a su lado miraban con admiración aquella maravilla de la ingeniería alemana y también a aquel sujeto rubio, cuyos cabellos mecidos por el viento le daban un toque casi artístico a la postal. De hecho, parecía estar posando para una fotografía o un comercial.

El rubio miró la hora en su reloj y frunció levemente el ceño. Su amigo todavía no salía de la constructora y si tardaba más no alcanzarían a llegar a tiempo al teatro.

Fue entonces que una voz femenina llegó desde su espalda.

—¡Naruto! ¡Otra vez! —se tensó de inmediato y volteó a ver, encontrándose con Sakura que lo miraba con reproche. —¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? ¡No puedes recargarte en autos ajenos! ¡Creerán que quieres robarlo!

Totalmente sonrojado y sin saber qué decir para defenderse, principalmente porque no tenía defensa alguna, Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de aquel vehículo.

Porque no, no era de él. Esa hermosura alemana pertenecía a alguien más.

—Es que… es tan hermoso. —el rubio se lamentó. ¿Por qué él no podía tener un vehículo así?

Sakura arqueó una ceja y miró a su amigo como si estuviera loco. ¿Qué tenían los hombres con ese tipo de autos tan lujosos?

Justo en ese momento, Sasuke salía de la constructora y avanzaba por el estacionamiento, jugando con las llaves de su auto, pasándolas de una mano a otra.

Naruto lo vio dirigir sus pasos en dirección hacia un reluciente Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 de color rojo… y pasarlo completamente de largo.

Porque no, él tampoco tenía un automóvil elegante.

Un teatral suspiro escapó de sus labios, Sakura le frotó el brazo en señal de consuelo y juntos se encaminaron hasta el automóvil de su amigo; un auto normal, un Toyota gris de cuatro puertas, pero muy bien cuidado.

Al llegar con el azabache, Sakura lo saludó con el típico beso en la mejilla.

Se subieron al auto, Naruto en el asiento de copiloto por decisión de la chica, el Uchiha encendió el motor y partieron.

—¿Por qué tú no tienes un auto deportivo súper genial, Sasuke? —le preguntó el rubio con cierto tono de reproche. —De esos para ir con el pelo al viento y a gran velocidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —arqueó una ceja, sin comprender.

—¿Y por qué mejor no te compras uno tú mismo? —propuso Sakura. —Y así te diviertes dejando que tu hermoso pelo rubio revolotee con el viento. —dejó escapar una risita y Naruto se unió a ella.

—Mmm… tal vez algún día lo haga. —sonrió divertido. Por el momento no podía darse ese tipo de lujos. Sus finanzas, si bien bastante buenas, ya estaban plenamente distribuidas. Aun estaba pagando lo último de su préstamo estudiantil y las cuotas de su departamento. Sin mencionar que también ayudaba económicamente a sus padres.

El Uchiha frunció un poco el ceño, se sentía excluido de la conversación.

—Sakura, ¿de qué hablan?

—Ah, Naruto estaba acosando el convertible otra vez. —ella se inclinó y asomó un poco la cabeza por el espacio de los dos asientos delanteros, quedando más cerca de su rostro. Sasuke se tensó un poco. ¿De verdad tenia que acercarse tanto? —Le advertí que si sigue así lo arrestarían. Y ahora está soñando con comprarse uno y creerse piloto de carreras. —agregó ella.

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en recuperar el hilo de la conversación, pues estaba más concentrado en preguntarse por qué de pronto su amiga ya no usaba ese horrible perfume dulzón.

—¿Y para qué? —dijo al fin —Tú ya tienes un auto, dobe.

La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo más pequeña. Era cierto, él ya tenía uno, uno que era muy parecido al de Sasuke y que de hecho adoraba, pero el pobrecito ahora estaba más muerto que vivo después que un ebrio idiota lo chocara cuando lo tenía estacionado en la calle fuera de su casa.

—No creo que sobreviva. —se lamentó. —Y si lo hace, las reparaciones me saldrían igual de costosas que uno nuevo. Mejor me aguanto un poco y así me compro uno deportivo súper genial de color naranja.

—¿Qué tienes con el naranja? Ya de por si ese tipo de modelos son llamativos, ¿no podrías al menos escoger un color menos chillón? —Sakura le revolvió el cabello con la mano y los dos se largaron a reír.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. A diferencia de su amigo, a él nunca le había gustado ese tipo de autos. A su parecer eran demasiado llamativos y excesivamente costosos, no podían circular por cualquier terreno y requerían más cuidados que un bebé recién nacido. Sin mencionar que eran sumamente bajos, de hecho parecían hechos para enanos. Con su metro ochenta y dos de estatura tendría que doblarse y agacharse demasiado para entrar y eso se le hacía ridículo.

Miró de reojo a sus dos pasajeros que ahora soltaban un par de chistes para nada graciosos. La risa de Sakura era contagiosa y lo hizo sonreír levemente.

—Y por cierto, Naruto, ¿ya averiguaste de quién es ese auto que tanto acosas?

El rubio negó con la cabeza. El estacionamiento se compartía con dos edificios más y todos eran del tipo corporativo.

—Apuesto a que es de un viejo gordo y calvo que solo lo usa para atraer chicas. —bromeó. —Se vería mejor con un conductor joven, de preferencia rubio. El abuelo seguramente ya no está para esos trotes.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Oye, no seas envidioso. —Sakura soltó un par carcajadas. —Además no estamos en una de esas historias donde el personaje masculino siempre tiene que tener un auto de lujo.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, esas en donde el protagonista es un chico sumamente rico que presume las toneladas de dinero de su familia con departamentos caros y autos lujosos. Ese que siempre es un ejecutivo exitoso que maneja el imperio familiar aun sin estudiar nada, o que a veces tiene un título profesional que dura al menos seis años, pero el misteriosamente no pasa de los veintiuno.

Los dos varones la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, Naruto girando para encararla directamente y Sasuke a través del retrovisor.

—Sakura, ya te he dicho que dejes de leer ese tipo de historias por internet. Si ya se te acabaron los libros puedo regalarte algunos.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó y trató de hacerse la desentendida mirando a través de la ventana.

—Bueno, dejando de lado esas cosas raras que lees últimamente, ¿cuándo te comprarás un auto tú, Sakura-chan? Dijiste que esa sería tu nueva adquisición del año. A este paso, tu licencia expirará. ¿No te aburres de andar tanto en taxi?

—Pues sí, pero… por ahora no se ha podido. —respondió, regresando su vista al frente. —Sabes que no sé nada de autos así que primero me gustaría informarme bien. Sasori se había ofrecido a ayudarme con eso, pero con los turnos de ambos rara vez coincidimos.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla a través del retrovisor, sintiéndose un poco intrigado ante la mención del médico pelirrojo. No sabía que fueran tan amigos.

—Yo podría ayudarte. —tampoco supo por qué sintió la necesidad de ofrecerse. Él no era un gran conocedor de autos, solo sabía lo básico.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Naruto lo miró de reojo. No sabía si había detectado una reacción o si solo fue su imaginación.

—Me agrada la idea.

El Uchiha no perdió detalle del leve rubor que apareció en el rostro de su amiga ni cómo desviaba su rostro hacia la ventana, tratando de disimular. Otra vez ella se sonrojaba. Y otra él sentía vez ese maldito escalofrío subir por su columna.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Sakura siempre había sido del tipo demostrativo, no debería ponerse inquieto ante algo así. Ya no. Había visto cientos de matices de colores adornar su rostro y en las más diversas situaciones. Aunque tal vez era la razón del por qué ella se sonrojaba lo que lo ponía en estado de alerta.

Apretó con un poco más de fuerza el volante y se abofeteó internamente.

" _No compliques las cosas"_ se ordenó a si mismo.

—Yo también podría ir con ustedes. —la voz de Naruto lo distrajo de esos pensamientos turbios que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes. —Digo, si no es molestia, claro.

A través del espejo observó la gran sonrisa que Sakura dedicaba al rubio y cómo asentía con energía.

—No podría ser de otra manera. —aceptó ella con voz alegre.

Era una especie de ritual entre ellos cada vez que pensaban adquirir algo importante. Cuando Naruto compró su departamento, los tres recorrieron muchos lugares hasta que al fin encontraron uno bueno que ganó la aceptación de todos. Lo mismo con el segundo departamento de Sakura. Con Sasuke no pudieron hacer gran cosa, pues él no era tan considerado con respecto a sus opiniones, pero aun así al menos les permitió acompañarlos.

Con eso el tema de los autos se dio por finalizado y pronto comenzaron a discutir sobre la obra a la que irían, una en donde un amigo de Naruto actuaría como protagonista.

.

.

.

Ya era plena tarde del día sábado y Sakura dormía plácidamente envuelta en las suaves sábanas grises que no le pertenecían. Las ventanas y las cortinas de la habitación —que tampoco eran de su propiedad —estaban cerradas para evitar que la luz entrara e interrumpiera su descanso. Necesitaba acumular un poco de sueño antes de comenzar su turno en el hospital esa misma noche.

En la sala del departamento, Sasuke veía una película en la televisión pero sin prestarle mucha atención. No tenía panorama alguno para el fin de semana y de hecho, se hubiera pasado el día entero en pijama y holgazaneando en su habitación, si Sakura no lo hubiera llamado pidiéndole albergue.

Una fuga de gas, había dicho ella. Su edificio había sido evacuado como medida preventiva mientras que bomberos y expertos buscaban el origen de la fuga. La cosa había sido bastante seria, incluso había salido en las noticias, tres personas estaban internadas por intoxicación y una de ellas muy grave.

Por suerte las amigas de Sakura no estaban y ella acababa de llegar a su departamento cuando dieron la alarma, así que alcanzó a evacuar sin problemas. Incluso tuvo tiempo de sacar su bolso con sus cosas para el trabajo.

Naturalmente él la recibió en su casa, ella le había pedido usar su cuarto de invitados para poder dormir un poco, pero él se negó y le ofreció su propia habitación, mucho más amplia y cómoda. No era raro, no era la primera vez que ella se quedaba en su casa e incluso muchas veces los dos habían dormido en su misma cama, generalmente después de una maratón de películas. Y estaba seguro que cosas así seguirían repitiéndose, aunque no por peligrosas fugas de gas, esperaba. Él siempre era su primera opción, así como ella era la suya, pero ahora, estando demasiado consciente de la situación, se sentía un poco extraño.

Miraba constantemente hacia la puerta de su cuarto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? ¿Y por qué deseaba pararse a cada momento para ir a ver si estaba bien?

No debería estar tan consciente de eso, se repetía mil veces. No era la primera vez, se repetía otras mil más. De hecho no hace mucho ella se quedó junto a él… aunque tal vez esa ocasión no contaba, pues al estar enfermo e inconsciente ni cuenta se dio.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo y cambió de canal. Esperaba encontrar algo en la televisión que pudiera atraer su atención completamente.

\- o -

Sakura salió de la ducha ya lista para ir a trabajar, con un sweater rojo holgado que le resultaba muy cálido, unos sencillos jeans negros y zapatillas del mismo color. Un atuendo que a Ino seguro la haría gritar espantada.

Al cruzar la cocina tomó una manzana del encimero y llegó hasta la sala, en donde su amigo estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá negro, leyendo un libro pero con la televisión encendida.

—Te robé una manzana. —le dijo cuando llegó frente a él. —¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?

Terrible, quiso decir. Entre todos sus pensamientos extraños, negaciones, recuerdos, esfuerzos por no sobre analizar las cosas y la batalla con su propia determinación, había terminado agotado. Cosas antes sencillas y cotidianas comenzaban a complicarse. Pero obviamente, no le diría todo lo que pensaba.

—Relajada.

—Eso es bueno. —le sonrió y se sentó junto a sus pies. —Mereces hacer nada de vez en cuando.

Él bufó. Tal vez su cuerpo no hizo gran cosa, pero su cabeza era un campo de batalla.

—¿Qué tal el libro?

—Nada especial, pero lo terminaré de todos modos. —se incorporó para quedar sentado y reparó en algo. —Tu cabello sigue mojado.

—Sí, pero… no tienes secador de pelo.

Él frunció levemente el ceño.

—Creía que no era bueno amarrarlo si aun está húmedo. —entre sus dedos tomó la rosada trenza lateral que caía por el hombro de su amiga y la recorrió con suavidad.

Y el corazón de Sakura vio alterada su frecuencia otra vez.

—P-pues sí, pero… es para que el viento no me despeine tanto. Cuando llegue al hospital trataré de conseguirme un secador.

—Mmm… —el azabache asintió y entonces dejó la trenza para acomodarle tras la oreja uno de los desordenados mechones rosa que enmarcaban su rostro. No parecía ser muy consciente de lo que hacía.

Sakura mordió el interior de su mejilla. Los lindos ojos negros de Sasuke estaban demasiado cerca y como siempre pasaba, resultaban igual que un imán.

" _¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura? Muévete de una vez"_

Tardó unos segundos, pero logró cumplir con la orden de su cerebro.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Gracias por recibirme.

Sakura se inclinó un poco para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, y no supo si fue un error de cálculo, o tal vez un acto insconsciente, pero sus labios terminaron casi rozando una de las comisuras de su boca. Sintiendo las orejas ardiendo, se apartó de inmediato. ¿Qué rayos…?

Por su parte Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, y al mirarla a la cara, al verla casi igual de sorprendida que él y con ese adorable rubor en las mejillas, nuevamente sintió ese escalofrío recorrer su columna, pero esta vez extenderse por toda su caja torácica.

El terreno se le hacía cada vez más inestable. Otra vez.

—H-hablamos luego, ¿sí? —la voz nerviosa y apresurada de su amiga fue lo último que escuchó antes que ella prácticamente desapareciera del departamento.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta por varios segundos, ahora con una extraña sensación de vacío y la cabeza hecha marañas.

Suspiró profundamente, se frotó la cara con las manos y se levantó para ir a su cuarto.

Lo mejor sería dormir de una vez.

Sin embargo, cuando se dejó caer sobre su suave colchón, un nuevo problema lo embargó. Ahora su almohada tenía el aroma del cabello de su amiga.

—Demonios.

.

.

.

—Sakura, debiste producirte un poco más. —regañaba Ino a su amiga mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

—No empieces, Ino.

—Tú también Tenten. —la rubia exhaló con dramatismo. —¡Aish! Al fin podemos reunirnos todos después de mucho tiempo y ustedes dos vienen como vagabundas.

—Disculpa, dejé mi vestido rojo de seda en la tintorería. —Tenten rodó los ojos.

—No olvides tu abrigo de piel de zorro. —agregó Sakura.

—Cierto, mi abrigo de piel de zorro cazado durante una noche de luna llena.

—Lo sentimos, tendrás que soportarnos vernos ataviadas en nuestras fachas menos elegantes, esas que usamos para mezclarnos con los plebeyos.

—Que horror. —Tenten soltó una risa divertida y Sakura se unió a ella.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—Tampoco exageren, tontas. —les gruñó. —Pero al menos pudieron ponerse algo más lindo y sexy, un vestido o un par de tacones. ¿Qué tal si después nos dan ganas de ir a un club a bailar? ¡Luzcan sus piernas, chicas!

—Ino, me he pasado corriendo de un lado a otro durante dos días seguidos en el hospital. Los pies siguen matándome, no me pidas que use tacones, por favor.

—Y mis piernas siguen amoratadas por los entrenamientos en el dojo, dudo que me vea muy sexy con vestido.

La rubia masculló algo entre dientes y suspiró derrotada.

El ascensor terminó el descenso y abrió sus puertas en el primer piso. Las tres cruzaron el lobby, se despidieron del amable conserje y salieron a la calle, donde Neji ya las esperaba recargado sobre el capó de un auto azul. Sakura sonrió al ver su cara de incomodidad cuando Tenten se alzó de puntitas para saludarlo con un casto beso en los labios.

Neji se aclaró la garganta y con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas, saludó a las demás y les abrió las puertas de su auto.

Al cabo de un minuto, ya iban recorriendo las calles de la ciudad.

\- o -

Naruto, Sasuke y Sai ya los esperaban fuera del club, un local de karaoke de dos pisos ubicado en el centro de Tokio y según Sai, uno de los más populares.

Al verlos llegar, una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro del rubio.

Sakura lo saludó con el tradicional beso en la mejilla y Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron.

Ella sonrió divertida y se apartó para ahora saludar a Sasuke, pero él le ganó la partida y se inclinó hacia ella para besar su mejilla.

Sakura se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Eso no era usual, ella siempre era quien los saludaba de esa manera, sus amigos solo se dejaban querer. Sasuke la miraba fijamente y ella tuvo que apartar la mirada, nerviosa. No sabía si lo había imaginado, pero aquel inocente beso le pareció más cargado e incluso más duradero que un simple saludo de bienvenida.

—Am, hola. —no supo que más decir. De pronto se sentía de vuelta en sus años de adolescente.

—Hola. —respondió él y Sakura entrecerró los ojos al notar algo parecido a la diversión en sus ojos negros.

—¡Por fin! ¡Vaya que costó!

Los ojos azules del rubio brillaban emocionados. Estaba feliz pues después de tres meses y una coordinación entre los horarios, trabajos y obligaciones de todos, aquella salida al karaoke por fin se había concretado. —¡Sai, espero que te hayas preparado! —lo apuntó con un dedo y sus ojitos ahora mostraron desafío. —Si resultas el peor de todos, tendrás que invitarme a comer ramen durante cuatro meses.

Los demás miraron al profesor con preocupación, eso podría dejarlo en la ruina.

—Me parece justo. —el pelinegro sonrió como si nada. —Y si tú pierdes, tendrás que pararte en el medio del salón principal del karaoke y decirles a todos que tienes el pene pequeño. Usando el micrófono, obviamente.

—¡¿Q-qué?!

La cara de Naruto enrojeció completamente y humo salía de sus orejas mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas, excepto Neji y Sasuke que solo sonrieron.

—Bueno, bueno, ya quiero ver eso. —Ino afianzó el brazo de su novio y los apuró a entrar de una vez, pero Tenten la detuvo.

—Esperen, falta alguien más.

Por un momento todos miraron a Sasuke, tal vez pensando que había invitado a su novia. Naruto ya sentía que el ambiente cambiaría un poco si ese era el caso, pero el azabache se veía igual de extrañado que los demás.

—Invité a un colega de mi escuela. —continuó la castaña. —Es un maestro nuevo que acaba de llegar desde Hokkaido y no tiene amigos en la ciudad. Y la verdad quiero que conozca gente nueva y haga amigos normales, porque aparte de su asignatura se ofreció a cubrir algunos talleres recreativos y eso lo ha apegado al maestro de deportes. Y eso me aterra un poco, ya saben como es él.

Las chicas asintieron, conocían al tal Gai-sensei y tildarlo de extraño era poco. Tenían que salvar al pobre chico de las garras de aquel hombre con complejo de juventud, que no se aburría de decir "juventud esto, juventud aquello".

Los hombres no entendían nada, pero de todos modos decidieron esperar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una voz masculina llamó su atención.

—¡Tenten!

La aludida abrió la boca espantada al ver el nuevo corte de pelo de su colega, que ahora era casi el mismo que el del viejo Gai-sensei, pero sacudió su cabeza internamente para calmarse. Solo era el pelo y eso no era tan grave, Gai-sensei incluso había convencido a varios alumnos de seguir su increíble estilo. Mientras no le diera por también querer usar ese horrible traje verde todo estaría bien.

—Chicos, él es Rock Lee. —puso una mano en su brazo para acercarlo a sus amigos. —Viene de Hokkaido, es el nuevo maestro de inglés en mi escuela.

—Mucho gusto. —Lee hizo una formal reverencia ante el grupo. —Tenten me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Gracias por incluirme en su reunión.

Los hombres lo saludaron a su estilo, escuetamente. Naruto, mucho más amigable que los otros, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo hace caer de cara.

—¡No seas tan bruto, Naruto! —lo regañó Sakura, dándole un golpe en el brazo para después dirigirse al nuevo. —Discúlpalo por favor, no se mide a veces. —hizo una breve pausa y le sonrió para hacerlo sentir bienvenido. —Ah, mi nombre es Sakura.

Lee parpadeó varias veces y sus ojitos brillaron maravillados al ver a la chica de cabello rosa frente a él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y dio un paso muy largo para quedar más cerca de ella.

—¡E-es un placer conocerte, Sakura-san!

—Eh... igualmente… —Sakura retrocedió instintivamente al ver violado su espacio personal.

—¡Por favor seamos amigos! ¡Por favor!

Ella retrocedió otro paso y sin saber qué mas hacer, solo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

—S-seguro…

La cara de Lee se iluminó y la sonrisa que adornó su rostro era digna de un comercial de dentífricos.

Sasuke miraba de reojo la escena con su expresión seria de siempre. A su vez, Sai lo observaba a él y sonreía divertido.

—Bueno, ya no nos quedemos aquí afuera como idiotas. —intervino Naruto. —Entremos de una vez.

Todos asintieron y entraron al local. Sakura muy apegada a Naruto y Sasuke.

\- o -

La habitación era bastante amplia, incluso más de lo que se esperara para un grupo de ocho personas. Un sillón negro en forma de U, una mesita de vidrio en el medio y una enorme pantalla adosada a la pared con su respectivo equipo de sonido constituían todo el inmobiliario. Y un par de fotografías abstractas que terminaban por adornar la pared.

Las luces eran bastante estrambóticas y cambiaban en patrones irregulares, todo según el ambiente que quisieran mantener.

Sobre la mesita de vidrio ya estaban los tragos y bebidas que habían ordenado, junto a un par de bandejas con bocadillos. Los micrófonos también aguardaban a ser usados.

Ino revisaba la presumida tableta digital en donde se escogían las canciones para programarlas en la pantalla. Sentado a su lado, Sai miraba por encima de su hombro.

—¿Y bien, quién será el primero? —preguntó Lee, con cierto nerviosismo.

—Tal vez Naruto, el propuso la idea después de todo. —dijo Neji

El aludido entrecerró los ojos, tomándolo como un desafío.

—Muy bien, si eso quieren entonces yo…

—¡Las damas primero! —interrumpió Ino poniéndose de pie y tomando uno de los micrófonos. Sai programó la elección de su novia y la música comenzó, una introducción con guitarra eléctrica.

Ino movía la cabeza para seguir el ritmo y comenzó a cantar.

" _He tenido que esperar aquí sola, por siempre_

 _hasta el día en que debamos reunirnos._

 _Si alguna vez te pierdo, podría desaparecer por completo._

 _Quisiera ser uno contigo, poder fundirnos._

 _Espero que ese momento dure para siempre._

 _Juntos y solos, juntos y solos en la Tierra._

 _Siempre, siempre juntos por la eternidad._

 _Te amo, aunque mi vida acabara en este momento, continuaré amándote…_

 _Por siempre. *_

—¡Hey, esa canción está para cortarse las venas! —criticó el Namikaze una vez que hubo una pausa, ganándose una indignada mirada por parte de la rubia.

Sakura tarareaba la canción. Era una linda letra, aunque un poco melancólica.

Una vez la rubia terminó, sus amigas, Lee y Sai aplaudieron emocionados.

—Buen trabajo, Ino. Muy bien. —la felicitó su novio.

Los ojos azules de la chica destilaron ilusión.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, solo desafinaste en cuatro ocasiones. —le acarició la cabeza con cariño y le sonrió.

La rubia frunció el ceño, pero luego suspiró resignada.

Lee abrió la boca espantado ante su actitud mientras que los otros ya habían vuelto a lo suyo, ya casi acostumbrados a la honestidad puntiaguda de Sai.

—¡Sigo yo! —Tenten tomó el micrófono.

—¡Primero otra ronda! ¿Quién dijo "yo"? —Naruto se puso de pie y repartió una nueva ronda de tragos.

Sakura aceptó y pidió otro, Sasuke seguía con su cerveza.

Tenten escogió una canción conocida para ella, pero que resultó aun más triste que la de Ino. Incluso su elección mostraba el video de la canción.

Neji miraba la pantalla con seriedad, ese estilo de música no era de su gusto, pero al menos debía mostrarse un poco interesado.

" _Quiero verte amor, ¿acaso tú a mi no?_

 _Yo todavía espero tu llamada recibir._

 _Por miedo a oír tu voz, preguntando quien soy,_

 _no me atrevo a llamarte sin ponerme a llorar."**_

Sakura se acomodó mejor en el sofá y mantuvo la vista al frente en donde su amiga seguía cantando. Sasuke la miró de soslayo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo que… el video… es una historia muy triste.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada fija en ella y luego sonrió incrédulo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No te rías. —lo regañó en voz baja para no interrumpir la increíble interpretación de su amiga.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza y estiró una mano para tomar algo de la mesa, una especie de bollito dulce relleno de crema de chocolate.

—Toma, cómelo. —extendió el dulce hacia ella, quien lo miró confundida. —El chocolate producía endorfinas, ¿no? Y las endorfinas te hacen feliz. —ladeó un poco la cabeza. —O algo así me dijiste esa vez.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Sakura sintió sus mejillas se calentarse y tomó el bollito entre sus manos para llevarlo a su boca. De manera inconsciente, se acercó un poco más hacia él.

—Recuerdo todo lo que dices.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, es muy informativo.

—Ah.

La respuesta de su amigo había sido algo de lo más normal, pero el corazón de Sakura latía ansioso y otra vez comenzaba a ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ni cuenta se había dado que ahora Neji era quien cantaba.

Sasuke había regresado la vista al frente, pero no prestaba atención a lo que el castaño cantaba, la cercanía de Sakura y el sentir su brazo casi rozando el suyo le provocaba un cosquilleo en esa zona y un ardor en las manos. De reojo observó a su amiga, quien se veía ahora concentrada en comer ese dulce, con las luces de colores brillando sobre su rostro.

Bajó la vista y se dedicó a observar su botella de cerveza, admirando el color del vidrio como fuera algo sumamente interesante.

—Oh, ¿Ino está cantando otra vez?

El azabache alzó la vista y arqueó una ceja al ver a esa rubia escandalosa nuevamente con el micrófono en mano. ¿En qué momento ocurrió el cambio?

—¿Cuál cantarás tú, Sasuke? —le preguntó, estirándose para alcanzar la mesa. Sasuke leyó sus pensamientos y le acercó su vaso. Ella bebió dos grandes tragos y se lo regresó.

—No me gusta cantar, Sakura.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo. A eso vinimos, a divertirnos un rato.

—Les dejaré esa diversión a ustedes. Hay una apuesta pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, no lo dejaría escapar. Era una tarea difícil convencerlo, normalmente requería la insistencia de dos o tres personas, pero ahora Naruto estaba concentrado en buscar una canción que resultara un éxito y le evitara pasar una vergüenza de niveles cósmicos.

—Podríamos cantar un dueto. —una sonrisa tentativa.

—Mmm… —hizo una pausa y lo pensó por unos segundos. —No.

—¡Oh, vamos! Por favor. —acercó su rostro aun más e hizo una mueca suplicante.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Eso solo funcionaba cuando éramos niños.

Una risita suave escapó de los labios de Sakura. Sabía que no resultaría, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Okey, okey, aguafiestas, ganaste esta vez. —aceptó resignada. —Pero a la próxima cantaremos algo juntos, ¿de acuerdo? —alzó el rostro para buscar su mirada.

Sasuke se la concedió y mantuvo el contacto por unos segundos, poco a poco comenzando a perderse. Su vista solo se concentró en ella, estaba desarrollando visión de túnel. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ya no escuchaba los alaridos de urraca de quien sea que estuviera cantando, tampoco era consciente de su visión periférica, solo podía enfocarse en la cara de Sakura, iluminada con matices verdes y amarillos los que a su vez resaltaban aun más esos ojos imposiblemente verdes.

Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho, otra vez Sasuke se quedaba mirándola de esa manera. Y otra vez ella no podía apartar la mirada de él. ¿Qué tenían los ojos de Sasuke? ¿Cómo podían ser tan negros, un color generalmente ligado a la desesperación, pero que a ella le resultaban tan tranquilos? Siempre los había asociado a una bonita noche sin estrellas, pero ahora había algo ahí, unas nubes pequeñas que ocultaban algo más. Su vista bajó para contemplar su rostro y se detuvo en su boca por un breve instante. Creyó haber sido discreta, pero a juzgar por la mirada de Sasuke que se había nublado un poco más, había sido descubierta.

Su labio tembló del nerviosismo y se abofeteó mentalmente. Eso no podía ser. Ella no se sentía nerviosa ante su presencia desde hace casi diez años y no podía estar retrocediendo ahora, su corazón no podía alborotarse por estar tan cerca de él. Y definitivamente no podía estar mirando sus labios otra vez.

" _Aléjate, Sasuke, aléjate por favor"_ pedía ella en su interior, comenzaba a asustarse. Ninguno de los dos se había movido, ni para acercase ni para poner distancia, pero la situación se sentía demasiado intensa y peligrosa.

—¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke! ¡Esta es la mía! —la voz chillona de Naruto la hizo dar un brinco y soltar todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones. —¡Todos, apóyenme en el coro! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… " _¡We are fighting dreamers! Takami wo mezashita!_ _¡_ _Fighting dreamers!..._

—Canta horrible. —el rostro de Neji lucía levemente perturbado.

Rock Lee asintió, sin despegar los ojos del rubio que ponía toda su alma y su talento en aquella canción y que además tenía una pronunciación muy mala del inglés.

Ino y Tenten no lo encontraban tan desafinado y aplaudían su actuación. Sai solo sonreía.

—Sakura. —la voz del azabache a su lado llamó su atención otra vez.

—V-voy al baño. Discúlpame un momento.

Todos la vieron salir del salón, pero no le prestaron atención. Sasuke bebió el resto de su cerveza y recargó la cabeza contra el respaldar del sillón, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

\- o -

Sakura se pasó la mano por el cabello y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, pero creía era a causa del alcohol, pues ella no era una bebedora muy frecuente.

No sabía por qué se espantaba ahora de cosas que siempre había tenido presente. ¿Los ojos negros de Sasuke? Sí, le gustaban, siempre lo habían hecho. ¿Era guapo? Sí, siempre lo ha sido. ¿Lo quería? Sí, es su mejor amigo.

Fuera de eso no debía pensar nada más. Tenía que mantenerse dentro de los límites.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y regresó con sus amigos. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta, la voz animada de Ino la recibió.

—¡Sakura, ya te toca!

—¿Qué? ¿Ya? No me he preparado todavía.

—¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! Demuestra que tienes mejor gusto musical que estas dos. —Naruto ya tenía un sospechoso color en sus mejillas.

—¡Oye, con mis canciones no te metas!

—Es tu turno, feita. —Sai le entregó el micrófono y le dedicó su típica sonrisa.

La pelirrosa gruñó entre dientes y se paró junto a la pantalla, recibiendo el micrófono que Sai le entregaba. Ella recorrió el salón con la vista y al encontrarse con la pequeña sonrisa ladeada de Sasuke, se sintió animada y escogió un tema.

Sasuke no conocía la canción, pero a juzgar por la introducción musical parecía algo animado y menos deprimente que las canciones lloronas que escogieron sus amigas. Naruto aplaudía para animarla, Sai se unió a él e incluso ese tal Lee le echaba porras, pero de una manera demasiado enérgica para el gusto de Sasuke.

El Uchiha se recargó en el sillón y cruzó una de sus piernas para quedar más cómodo y disfrutar el espectáculo. Sakura comenzó a cantar, sonaba un poco nerviosa, pero mucho mejor que las otras dos voces femeninas, a su parecer. Poco a poco la vio soltarse, su voz más cómoda e incluso comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, en una especie de coreografía improvisada.

Los idiotas seguían aplaudiéndole y las chicas se levantaron para unirse a su baile y ayudarla con los coros. Sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos brillantes y la mueca de esfuerzo que hacía para poder alcanzar los tonos altos le daban un aspecto gracioso.

Y Sasuke sonrió, porque ella sonreía también. Sakura siempre decía que la sonrisa de Naruto era contagiosa y que animaba a todos a querer sonreír con él, pero no se daba cuenta que la suya también lo era.

Y en ese momento, como venía sucediendo con mucha frecuencia últimamente, el pequeño espacio almacenador en la mente de Sasuke abrió sus puertas otra vez y dejó escapar otro pedacito de sus recuerdos más preciados, uno ocurrido en una situación similar.

ooooooooooooooo

 _Competencia de canto del aniversario del instituto y Sasuke, de dieciséis años y parado cerca del escenario del patio, creía que más bien era una competencia de picar cebolla. Las concursantes al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo en escoger la canción más despechada y llorona que pudiera existir y cantarla con voces desafinadas, pero con tanto sentimiento que varias de sus compañeras —e incluso algunos de sus maestros —no podían evitar sollozar._

 _Ridículo. Si incluso una chica que iba en el salón contiguo al suyo había cantado una canción llamada "rata de dos patas" y la había dedicado a su ex novio._

 _Si fuera por él, ni siquiera estaría ahí abajo, pero pronto sería el turno de su amiga y tenía que apoyarla. El apenas había participado en unas cuantas actividades deportivas, pero Sakura se había anotado en muchas y a él le tocaba ir a apoyarla. Solo esperaba que al menos no escogiera algo tan cursi o despechado como las demás chicas._

— _Y ahora, representando a la alianza azul, del salón 2 – G, Sakura Haruno._

 _La vio subir al escenario y buscarlo entre la multitud. Sus mejillas rosadas acusaban su nerviosismo así que cuando logró encontrarlo, él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza._

 _Al parecer eso fue suficiente como para confortarla, porque ella respiró profundo y se acercó al micrófono para retirarlo del soporte. La música entonces comenzó._

" _El amor es tan triste,_

 _me di cuenta esa noche que estabas junto a mi,_

 _porque te conozco mejor que nadie._

 _Incluso tu amabilidad habitual hace que mi pecho se apriete._

 _Tan, tan cerca, estoy mirándote,_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo somos amigos?_

 _No importa, no importa que tan fuertes sean mis sentimientos,_

 _ellos no te alcanzarán. No lo entiendes,_

 _estoy tan enamorada de ti"_

 _Una pequeña pausa, varios alumnos aplaudían animando a su representante._

 _Sasuke estaba de piedra, con algunas flechas invisibles atravesándolo, esa canción la sentía casi para él. ¿Ella la había elegido a propósito?_ _¿O tal vez solo era coincidencia? ¿Por qué ella entonces no dejaba de mirarlo?_

 _¿Por qué solo somos amigos? Diablos, esa era la pregunta que venía haciéndose hace mucho tiempo. El corazón le latía con fuerza y nuevamente su respiración se agitaba. Y se sentía aun más estúpido. Ella ni siquiera estaba cerca de él como para ponerse así de idiota._

 _Sakura continuó con su canción._

" _Me preguntas si no me estoy sintiendo bien,_

 _y en ese momento tengo que bostezar para ocultar mis lágrimas_

 _y excusarme diciendo que tengo sueño._

 _Las mentiras hacia mi persona más importante, siguen acumulándose._

 _Esta soy yo actualmente,_

 _cada día, cada día, mi corazón duele._

 _Incontables, incontables noches sin dormir._

 _Ese primer día donde nos conocimos_

 _sería genial poder regresar a el._

 _Estoy tan enamorada de ti._

 _Si te confesara que te amo,_

 _probablemente ya no podría sonreír más,_

 _Pero seguir siendo solo amigos, sonriéndote falsamente_

 _ya no puedo soportarlo más._

 _La verdad, la verdad es que siempre te he amado._

 _Siempre, siempre, seguiré amándote._

 _A ti, a ti quiero enviar estos sentimientos._

 _Lo susurro hacia el cielo azul…_

 _estoy tan enamorada de ti._

 _Tan, tan cerca, estoy mirándote,_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo somos amigos?_

 _No importa, no importa que tan fuerte sean,_

 _mis sentimientos no te alcanzarán._

 _No lo entiendes…_

 _Estoy tan enamorada de ti" ***_

 _Sakura no despegó la mirada de él hasta que terminó su canción y eso lo tenía aun más alterado, si es que era posible._

 _Cuando la ola de aplausos llamó su atención, Sasuke vio como su cara enrojecía otra vez y con una sonrisa nerviosa daba las gracias y abandonaba el escenario a paso rápido._

 _Sasuke la siguió, encontrándola junto al enorme árbol a un lado de la cancha de fútbol._

— _Sakura. —llamó, ella volteó lentamente y tardó un poco en levantar la cabeza. Al hacerlo, esos brillantes ojos verdes hicieron que su corazón se acelerara otra vez. ¿Por qué no se armaba de valor de una vez? La desesperación lo carcomía, podía ser un tipo directo y sin contemplaciones en cualquier otro tipo de situación, pero con lo referente a ella se transformaba en un mocoso de cinco años, tal como su hermano le decía. —Sakura, yo…_

— _¿T-te gustó la canción? —lo interrumpió, su voz apenas un susurro. —Creo que es muy linda._

 _El se mantuvo en silencio._

— _Sasuke-kun, yo…—avanzó un paso hacia él, Sasuke se tensó. Ella respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos. —Me gustas, Sasuke-kun. Me gustas mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Sasuke quedó en blanco por un momento. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo era posible que ella se le adelantara así sin más?! ¡Llevaba preparándose mentalmente durante meses! ¡Era un idiota! ¡Aahh! Sentía deseos de golpearse a si mismo, pero entonces reparó en que ella se había alejado un paso y sus ojos lucían vidriosos, parecía que pronto lloraría._

 _Diablos. Todavía no le respondía, tal vez pensaba que él no_ _sentía lo mismo._

— _Sakura, yo… —dio un paso hacia ella. —Yo…_

— _¡¿Oigan, qué hacen ustedes ahí?! —el grito de uno de sus maestros los hizo apartarse._

 _Sasuke apretó los dientes y giró su cabeza para dedicarle una mirada furiosa al viejo que acababa de interrumpirlos._

— _R-regresen al patio, jovencitos. —el hombre tartamudeó, el chico Uchiha lo había asustado._

 _Sakura asintió y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo de regreso con el resto de sus compañeros._

 _Sasuke resopló fastidiado, acababa de perder la oportunidad y con todo lo que se venía durante la tarde, dudaba poder tener otro tiempo a solas con ella._

 _Ni modo, tendría que buscar alguna apertura y en el peor de los casos, esperar hasta mañana._

 _ooooooooooooooo_

El baúl de los recuerdo se cerró justo en el momento en que Sakura regresó a sentarse junto a él, con mejillas sonrojadas y expresión divertida.

Naruto, sentado cerca de ella recibió el micrófono.

—¡Lee, piensa rápido!

Los reflejos del pelinegro evitaron que el micrófono quedara estampado en su cara.

Sakura miró furiosa a su amigo.

—¡Naruto, ten cuidado! —le gruñó y le dio un golpe en el brazo. El rubio solo atinó a reír y a frotarse el brazo, adolorido.

Sai se inclinó sobre la mesita para entregarle la tableta al pelinegro de cejas espesas.

—Muéstranos de que estas hecho.

Lee la recibió y revisó la lista varias veces hasta que encontró una acorde a su voz. Naturalmente fue una en inglés. Varios se sorprendieron por su elección.

—Amm… Sakura-san escúchala con atención, por favor.

—¿Ah? —las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron y todos rieron. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y bebió otro trago de cerveza. No veía lo divertido.

—¡Hey, no te pases! ¡No te doy permiso para dedicarle canciones a mi Sakura-chan!

—Oye, ya basta. ¿Estás ebrio? Siéntate de una vez.

—Pero Sakura-chan…

Ella lo tiró del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.

—Tu estómago está vacío, tienes que comer algo. —la pelirrosa tomó cualquier cosa de la bandeja de comida y la metió en la boca de su amigo rubio, quien aceptó a regañadientes.

Naruto masticaba sin despegar la vista de Lee, quien para su sorpresa tenía una voz malditamente afinada y no tambaleaba en ningún momento. Tampoco se quedaba sin aire como le ocurría a la mayoría. Sin mencionar que al ser maestro de inglés, su pronunciación era perfecta.

Al terminar, todos aplaudieron.

Excepto Naruto y Sasuke.

—¡Aaah! Eres genial, Lee. —Ino le sonrió.

—Definitivamente tienes que cantar en el próximo festival escolar. —se unió Tenten.

El pelinegro se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

Naruto lo miraba con molestia, Lee resultó cantar mejor que todos los hombres y le había robado el protagonismo. Porque según él, su interpretación de ese opening de un popular anime shonen, había resultado como los dioses.

Sai entonces se puso de pie y le quitó el micrófono de las manos. Era su momento.

El rubio se apartó un poco de sus amigos y se inclinó hacia adelante para poder escuchar con mayor detalle la voz del chico pálido. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los negros de Sai, claramente consientes del desafío impuesto y el castigo del perdedor. Él confiaba en sus habilidades, pero al ver la sonrisa confiada y arrogante en la cara del profesor, un terrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Sakura también se percató de eso y preocupada, se inclinó sobre Sasuke para hablarle al oído.

—Sai no lo obligaría a hacer eso, ¿verdad?

El giró un poco el rostro y sus narices por poco chocaron. Sentir su aliento caliente sobre su oreja y la piel de su cuello provocó que varios vellos de su nuca se erizaran.

—No lo sé. —tardó un poco en continuar. —Pero si lo hace solo hay que emborrachar al dobe un poco más para que no recuerde nada después.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Creí que dirías algo sobre defender a tu amigo y evitarle una vergüenza pública.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Am, ¿porque es lo correcto?

—Siempre tan ingenua, Sakura. —sonrió burlón.

Los dos seguían hablando muy juntos uno del otro, Sakura casi recargada sobre Sasuke, quien tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldar del sillón y su cabeza inclinada hacia la pelirrosa. Ni siquiera se percataban de un par de ojos azules que los observaban no muy disimuladamente.

—Sakura.

—¿S-sí? —se estremeció, la voz de Sasuke de pronto sonaba más grave. El tardó en responderle. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué ya no usas perfume?

Ella abrió los ojos alarmada, el aire nuevamente quedó atrapado en sus pulmones y su frecuencia cardíaca aumentó.

No pudo responderle, su voz se perdió, tampoco podía moverse. Seguía con el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca de rostro y cuello.

—¿Y bien?

—P-porque… me aburrí de su fragancia.

Una breve pausa. Dos corazones latiendo acelerados.

—Me alegro… hueles mejor sin el. —lentamente, cediendo a una especie de impulso animal y desconocido, inclinó aun más su cabeza hasta quedar recargado completamente contra su delgado cuello. Y también lentamente, siguiendo aquel mismo deseo, inhaló con la misma lentitud, llenando sus pulmones de aire y también del aroma de la blanca y suave piel de Sakura.

Una completa descarga de electricidad recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica de cabello rosa. Agradecía estar sentada, de lo contrario sus rodillas ahora derretidas no hubieran podido soportar su peso.

Su respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por minuto. ¿Qué hacer a continuación?

El chillido de espanto Naruto logró evitarle responder esa pregunta.

Volteó lentamente y observó a su alrededor, la expresión de horror de su amigo, las maravilladas de las chicas y las sorprendidas de los hombres le indicó el resultado aun sin haber podido escuchar nada de la interpretación de Sai.

Naruto acababa de perder su apuesta.

Pero al parecer, ella también estaba perdida.

* * *

 **chan chan! Aaahhhh... el bichito** **se hace cada vez más grande.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **El recuerdo de Sasukito se supone que ocurre un par de días antes de el primer flashback, donde el se declara mientras bailaban por el termino del aniversario de su eso el decía que "Sakura ya lo había dicho"**

 **Las canciones de las chicas son mi traducción a la versión subtitulada, hohoho**

 *** canción de Ino: Hoshi no hate - de Fumiko Orikasa, canción de Saikano. ¡Ro** **manticona a morir!**

 **** canción de Tenten: Renraku mada? de vocaloid, Rin Kagamine. Ay! Como muchas canciones de los gemelitos, me dejó con un nudo en la garganta. TToTT**

 ***** canción de Sakura : Konna ni chikaku - de Crystal Kay. Adoro esta canción, es hermosa, triste y real... Y además el ending de Nodame Cantabile, uno de mis mangas y anime shojo favorito * o * Si no la han visto, ¡haganlo!**


	9. En donde hay compras, favores y crisis

**Hola! Lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 9. Este es un capi diferente, no se si catalogarlo como relleno, porque cada cosita por tonta que parezca será de importancia para los capis de más adelante, hoho, pero si es... ¿diferente? ¿cotidiano? Algo así tal vez.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ponen muy feliz y de verdad que me animan a seguir con esta historia. Lamento no haber podido responder hasta ahora, pero como ya saben, o tal vez no, la compu que uso no es mía, es de mi hermana y ella la ocupa en el trabajo, así que tengo que esperar a que ella la traiga a casa a veces y después pedirla prestada y bla bla...**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste y me dejen saber sus opiniones, y tranquilos que aunque ahora todos están desesperados, el SasuSaku viene, lentito, pero viene y bien dulzón y comestible, jajaj.**

 **A favor de la campaña _"Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo..._**

 **¡Y a nadie le gusta que lo manoseen así!**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Ojo: AU - OoC (trato que sea ligero, pero hay)**

 **Los puntitos verticales separan escenas ocurridas en diferentes días.**

 **\- o - separa una escena de otra dentro de un mismo día**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **IX**

 **En donde hay compras en familia, favores cumplidos y un par de crisis**

Centro comercial, tiendas departamentales, supermercados.

Todos esos lugares estaban lejos de ser sus preferidos, principalmente porque siempre estaban atestados de gente, con señoras casi golpeándose para conseguir las ofertas del día o con vendedores excesivamente amables que aparecían a cada paso que daba y que insistían en ofrecerle ayuda o acompañarlo, como si fuera un idiota que no podía encontrar por su propia cuenta lo que sea que buscara.

Su técnica habitual era ser rápido y sigiloso, como un ninja. Entrar, ir directo al pasillo, recoger lo que sea que pensaba comprar y dirigirse a pagar a las cajas. Y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de escuchar música a través de sus audífonos, el resultado era una mínima interacción con vendedores o público en general. Sin embargo y como todo en la vida, no siempre podía salirse con la suya. Ahora, a causa del odioso grupo al que acompañaba, llevaba casi dos horas recorriendo cada pasillo de la tienda departamental, escuchando a cuanto promotor o vendedor apareciera a ofrecer sus productos y dar varias vueltas antes de regresar a recoger el mismo producto.

Y lo mismo habían hecho antes en el supermercado.

Definitivamente ese no era un buen panorama para un sábado tan temprano. Y todo por la culpa de esos tres que aparecieron en su puerta a eso de las ocho y algo de la mañana.

Un par de metros delante de él, Izumi hablaba de lo más entretenida con un vendedor, que le contaba quien sabe qué cosa sobre una cafetera eléctrica. Junto a ella, viéndose casi igual de emocionado por la conversación estaba Obito y un poco más atrás, Shisui terminaba la formación. Era una especie de excursión de la familia Uchiha que comenzó con la idea de Izumi de invitarlos a almorzar. Y eso implicaba tener que acompañarla a hacer las compras en el supermercado y de paso algunas cosas que faltaban en el hogar.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos, notó que varias personas los miraban con interés. Sin duda eran un grupo que llamaba la atención; tres hombres de rasgos similares, expresiones serias —algunas más que otras —y una extraña preferencia por los colores oscuros, que prácticamente rodeaban a una mujer joven y hermosa.

Tal vez pensaran que Izumi era una idol y ellos sus guardaespaldas.

—¡Yo también quiero una! —escuchó que su primo exclamaba, maravillado por la genialidad de esa máquina preparadora de café.

Sasuke volvió a resoplar, al parecer tendrían para rato ahí y los electrodomésticos lo aburrían, así que prefirió alejarse un poco y recorrer los alrededores. No necesitaba nada, pero al menos se distraería un rato.

Mientras avanzaba se frotó los ojos con una mano y suprimió un bostezo. Todavía seguía muy cansado, durante la noche no logró dormir y cuando apenas comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, esos tres locos que tenía por familia aparecieron en su casa. Y ni siquiera la ducha rápida había logrado despertarlo por completo.

Llegó hasta la zona de los televisores; pantallas planas, _Smart TV_ de diversos tamaños y formas, a su lado estaban los equipos de sonido, también de las más variadas marcas y precios.

Nada nuevo que le interesara, siguió caminando.

El área de celulares y computación era la que poseía mayor cantidad de público, pero aun así permaneció más tiempo ahí, observando los diferentes productos que exhibían y deteniéndose en uno que llamó su atención.

Sí, tal vez podría cambiar de laptop. Se inclinó un poco más sobre el mostrador para observar con más detalle y leer sus especificaciones.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo? —escuchó que le decían.

Al enderezarse se encontró con una de las vendedoras, una muchachita de ojos verdes. Sasuke la observó por unos segundos, negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

Ojos verdes…

" _Diablos"_

De cierto modo, con una mezcla entre un instinto de auto conservación y la distracción que le entregaba su familia, había conseguido mantener su cabeza aislada de todo lo referente a la noche anterior en el karaoke. Pero ahora, al ver a esa chica y tal como ocurría siempre que encontraba a alguien con esas características, de inmediato vino a su mente la comparación entre su color de ojos con los de Sakura, nuevamente confirmando que el color de su amiga era totalmente único.

Y eso a su vez desencadenó que volviera a recordar su estúpido accionar de la noche anterior y por ende, volver a reprenderse a sí mismo, tal como lo hizo durante toda la madrugada.

" _Maldición"_

¿Qué era, un mocoso adolescente? ¿Cómo rayos se atrevió a hacer eso? No era la primera vez que la tenía así de cerca. ¿Por qué no pudo contenerse de querer acercarse aun más? Cierto, su aroma era delicioso, atrayente y todo eso, pero no se justificaba. No era un cachorro como para ir oliendo así a la gente y mucho menos a ella. Aun podía sentir como el cuerpo de Sakura se estremecía a su lado cuando él estúpidamente se recargó contra su cuello y respiró su aroma. Y también podía recordar esa maldita sensación de electricidad que recorrió su columna cuando vio su cara sonrojada y esos odiosos ojos verdes más brillantes de lo normal.

Trataba de convencerse que no era tan grave, porque de hecho no lo era. Ni siquiera niños de seis años lo verían como algo "atrevido", pero, era el despliegue de sensaciones ante esa simple acción lo que lo ponía en estado de alerta.

Él estaba en una especie de trance. ¿Qué hubiera pasado después si Naruto no los interrumpía con su grito? Tal vez nada, tal vez mucho.

El corazón se le aceleraba de solo preguntárselo.

" _Carajo_ "

" _¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?"_ se preguntaba una y mil veces.

Bien, sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no era idiota después de todo. El problema es que no era correcto. Ellos eran amigos, habían dejado atrás todas esas cosas de adolescentes hormonales que buscaban lugares oscuros para darse afecto y ahora tenían una relación mucho más importante que eso, una que habían construido con sudor, lágrimas y sangre, en palabras de Sakura.

Y no podía permitir que todo eso se arruinara. No por culpa de sus insanos deseos egoístas, porque reconocía que todo eso era su responsabilidad. Era él quien provocaba las cosas, él se acercaba demasiado y ella solo reaccionaba, siendo como siempre mucho más expresiva y demostrativa que él.

Tenía que controlarse, porque si un bache se abría entre ellos por causa de eso, no se lo perdonaría.

" _Maldición"_

Mientras su mente divagaba, sus pies lo dirigían por los pasillos y sus ojos miraban a su alrededor sin realmente prestar atención. Llegó a un área que exhibía varios instrumentos de uso personal; maquinitas de hidromasaje, alisadores, máquinas para cortar cabello, rasuradoras para hombres y cosas de ese estilo. Siguió caminando, no le interesaba nada de eso, pero al dar unos pasos algo vino a su mente y lo hizo detenerse.

Se acercó un poco más, sus ojos buscaron algo y se fijaron en uno de los aparatos exhibidos tras el cristal. ¿Sería buena idea llevarlo? No. ¿Para qué lo querría?

Diablos.

" _Controla tu mente, Uchiha."_ se ordenó. ¿Por qué rayos sus pensamientos eran tan veloces?

Negó con la cabeza y se alejó, pero después de unos segundos regresó al mismo lugar.

Repitió la acción dos veces y ya comenzaba a molestarse, con el ceño fruncido miraba el aparato como si fuera el culpable de todos sus líos mentales.

La vendedora encargada de esa sección miraba con diversión el ir y venir del chico.

—Mmm… ¿qué tanto miras, Sasuke?

La voz de Obito lo hizo dar un respingo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron junto a él.

—Nada.

Sus primos lo miraron con interés y se acercaron más para ver que cosa llamaba tanto su atención.

—¿Qué, quieres una rasuradora? Pero si ni siquiera te sale barba, pequeñín. —se burló Obito, riendo a carcajadas.

—A ti tampoco.

Obito entonces dejó de reír y lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Buscabas un alisador de cabello, Sasuke-chan? —Izumi le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida que hizo que los otros dos miraran con horror a su primo pequeño.

—No estaba viendo eso. —aclaró, frunciendo el ceño. —Y no me llames así.

—¿Y entonces?

—Sasukito. —Obito sujetó los hombros de su primo y lo miró con seriedad. —Como el hombre mayor de esta familia es mi deber decirte esto… ríndete, no puedes hacer nada contra eso. —suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke se liberó del agarre y lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Tus pelos de pollo seguirán siendo pelos de pollo hasta el día de tu muerte. Es el legado Uchiha; cabello negro, indómito, picudo y despeinado. Todos sufrimos a causa de eso.

—Excepto Itachi. —agregó Shisui con una sonrisa. —Es el único que escapó del legado del abuelo Madara.

—Tsk, Itachi es un fenómeno de la naturaleza. —Obito frunció el ceño en una mueca graciosa. —El bastardo parece modelo de marca de shampoo.

Shisui miró a su hermano con diversión y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo, ya parecía a punto de llorar.

—Bueno, tranquilo, estoy seguro que tu hijo a futuro también escapará de la maldición del abuelo.

Obito entonces giró hacia él y trató de lanzarse a abrazarlo en busca de consuelo y afecto, pero solo recibió una pesada mano aplastando su cara para mantenerlo a distancia.

Ahh… la frialdad de los hermanitos menores. ¿En dónde quedó ese pequeñajo que lo perseguía por todas partes diciendo "nii-san, nii-san"? A veces lo extrañaba.

Izumi reía divertida y aprovechó de tomarles una foto, Sasuke en cambio los miraba como si estuviera preguntándose quien dejó escapar a esos dos del hospital psiquiátrico.

—Bueno, bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente de compras. —la castaña aplaudió dos veces para llamar la atención de los varones. —Deberíamos irnos, Itachi llegará a casa a la una y hay que preparar el almuerzo.

Sasuke respiró aliviado, por fin se irían.

—Sí, sí. Hay que irse.

Obito asintió y apuró a su hermanito y a su primo para caminar hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Sasuke quería mucho a su hermano, desde siempre fue su gran amigo y modelo a seguir superando incluso a la admiración que sentía por su propio padre. Sin embargo en estos momentos, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el salón 103 de la escuela Konoha, sentía que ya no lo quería tanto.

Se supone que entre Uchiha se cubrían las espaldas, pero su ingrato hermano mayor ni siquiera se detuvo a considerar por diez segundos la posibilidad de salvarlo de ese estúpido favor para la amiga de Sakura.

El famoso "Día de las Profesiones" había llegado al fin y lo habría olvidado por completo de no ser porque Sakura lo llamó el día anterior para recordarle —e insistirle— que debía asistir.

Y por eso ahora tenía que pararse frente a un montón de mocosos de diez años y hablarles sobre lo genial que era su trabajo.

Maldijo internamente, los niños no eran su fuerte y su hermano lo sabía, tal vez por eso mismo decidió no ayudarlo.

Recordaba sus palabras y su sonrisa burlona.

" _\- Es un favor para Sakura. Me sorprende que no quieras ayudarla en esto, Sasuke._

 _\- No es para ella, es para su amiga._

 _\- Pero creo que es una buena idea, infundir en las mentes de los pequeños la sed del conocimiento para que en el futuro sean adultos de bien._

 _\- ¿Te estás escuchando, Itachi?_

 _\- Sí, y de todos modos, Sakurita te lo pidió a ti. Ve y diviértete un rato, hermanito."_

La ridícula conversación aun resonaba en su cabeza.

Levantó la vista para mirar al cielo y suspiró. Las nubes grises anunciaban lluvia y eso solo aumentaba el mal presentimiento que tenía ante toda esa interacción con niños.

Sospechaba que todo sería un desastre. Los niños no lo escucharían, él se molestaría y ellos se asustarían de él.

\- o -

Su ceño se marcó de manera involuntaria cuando se encontró con la castaña amiga de Sakura. Tenten sonrió divertida al verlo y se acercó para saludarlo y agradecerle por asistir.

—Es por aquí. —ella lo condujo hasta su aula. La escuela era un laberinto atestado de padres y adultos dispersos en los pasillos. —Pasa, ya estamos por comenzar, solo faltan un par de personas.

Apenas puso un pie dentro del salón, un montón de niños sentados cómodamente sobre las mesas que habían acomodado como galería, lo miraron con curiosidad. De fondo, los adultos hablaban unos con otros de lo más entretenidos, probablemente porque ya todos se conocían.

—Mira a tu alrededor y diviértete. En seguida vuelvo. —Tenten le sonrió y se alejó para ir a coordinar los últimos detalles.

El azabache frunció levemente el ceño. ¿En qué rayos podría divertirse? No conocía a nadie y tampoco era de esos que entabla conversaciones con desconocidos. Resopló fastidiado y sacó su celular para entretenerse con algo.

—No me digas que Tenten te obligó a venir aquí. —una voz familiar lo hizo despegar la vista de su teléfono.

Neji tenía la misma expresión de fastidio mal disimulado que él.

—No soy el único, según veo. —replicó el azabache.

Neji asintió y los dos compartieron un suspiro de mortificación, claramente deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en ese salón repleto de niños. El castaño se acomodó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me disculpo por Tenten, sé que a veces puede ser demasiado… insistente.

Sasuke sonrió en su interior y negó con la cabeza. Vaya que si sabía de mujeres insistentes.

—En realidad, Sakura fue la que más insistió. —replicó, regresando la mirada a su celular. —Traté que mi hermano me sustituyera, pero no pudo.

Neji asintió en comprensión y los dos permanecieron en silencio, recargados contra la pared.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tenten apareció en el salón en compañía de dos maestros más, una mujer un par de años mayor de cabello rubio y uno joven de pelo negro y cejas espesas. Los tres se acomodaron junto al pizarrón y dieron iniciada la actividad.

Lee reconoció a los chicos agazapados en el fondo y les dedicó una radiante sonrisa y agitó enérgicamente un brazo a modo de saludo.

El ceño del azabache se marcó un poco y ni siquiera se dignó a devolver el saludo, Neji arqueó una ceja ante la rareza de ese tipo y también lo ignoró.

Uno a uno, los padres llegaban junto al pizarrón adornado con letras y carteles de colores y daban un pequeño discurso sobre sus trabajos, estudios y lo emocionante que era dedicarse a lo que hacían. Para sorpresa del Uchiha, los niños de verdad parecían estar prestando atención y varios de ellos hacían preguntas curiosas y divertidas.

Tal vez no sería tan malo.

Cuando fue el turno de Neji y una vez que terminó de explicar en qué consistía su trabajo en derecho administrativo, fue el momento de las preguntas. El Hyuga se sorprendió ante varias de ellas y las respondió bastante admirado y complacido del nivel que presentaban esos niños. Sin duda Tenten era una excelente maestra.

Tenten entonces cedió la palabra a una muchachita de cabello rojo y mirada traviesa.

—¿Usted es el novio de nuestra sensei, verdad?

El sonrojo de Tenten y la rigidez en el cuerpo de Neji fue toda la respuesta que el público necesitó. Todos comenzaron a reír y a soltar varias preguntas y comentarios un poco impertinentes mientras la castaña trataba de desviar el tema y regresar a otro tipo de conversación.

Sasuke observaba divertido la escena. No imaginaba ver a Tenten con esa expresión tan nerviosa, ni mucho menos verla sonrojada.

Un mensaje llegó entonces a su celular, lo revisó y vio que era de Sakura.

" _¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Ya causaste sensación entre los pequeños? ¿Cuántos ya quieren ser como tú?"_

El mensaje venía acompañado por varias caritas enseñando la lengua.

Le respondió de inmediato.

" _Aun no me toca, por ahora están metiendo en problemas a Neji y Tenten"_

Sakura le respondió en seguida y le pidió una fotografía. Sasuke activó la cámara y disimuladamente logró una buena captura de una nerviosa y sonrojada maestra negando con las manos y a un Neji desviando el rostro igualmente ruborizado mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

" _Jajaja, ¡está genial! La enmarcaré. Por cierto, por tu buena acción de ayudar a Tenten te has ganado una invitación al cine. Salgo a las siete, si estás libre podríamos ir._

 _Avísame."_

Una película como compensación por pasar un par de horas hablando frente a un montón de niños. No sonaba nada mal, especialmente cuando ya había pasado casi una semana sin ver o salir con su amiga.

Lo pensó por exactamente tres segundos y respondió al mensaje.

" _Está bien, paso por ti. Comemos algo por ahí antes del cine"_

Recibió la confirmación de Sakura y entonces Tenten lo llamó, era su turno.

Al llegar al frente se acomodó el cabello con la mano y se presentó ante su audiencia. En palabras muy simples comenzó un breve monólogo en el que explicaba en que consistía su trabajo, su elección de carrera en la universidad e incluso alguno de los últimos proyectos adquiridos por su compañía.

Por suerte los mocosos parecían entretenidos con su plática.

Las preguntas fueron variadas e interesantes, hasta que la misma niña que lanzó la bomba hacia Tenten y Neji le preguntó si tenía novia.

Tardó varios, varios segundos en responder que sí. Eso pareció decepcionar a la niña quien ya no quiso seguir preguntando más.

Y Sasuke también se sintió decepcionado ante su propia respuesta. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo todavía?

\- o -

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo y una reunión en la oficina de Itachi, Sasuke vio con alivio que el reloj marcaba las seis y media de la tarde.

A pesar de estar sin auto por prestárselo a Naruto, tenía el tiempo suficiente como para ir caminando tranquilamente a recoger a Sakura en el hospital y luego pasar a comer algo en cualquier lugar. De hecho, moría por ingerir algún tipo de alimento, no había podido almorzar pues desde que dejó la escuela de Tenten sentía un nudo en el estómago que mucho tenía que ver con la pregunta de esa niña pelirroja.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató —inútilmente—de peinar su cabello con la mano. Resignado a no poder hacer nada contra el, recogió su abrigo, el resto de sus cosas y salió de su oficina.

A medida que caminaba hacia la salida los trabajadores con quienes se cruzaba se despedían de él, Sasuke correspondía con un movimiento de cabeza, un gesto de manos o si eran más cercanos, un par de palabras.

El guardia en la entrada le recomendó abrigarse y tener a mano un paraguas.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz y miró hacia el cielo, completamente gris con gordas nubes oscuras y amenazantes. Ya era un hecho que llovería, así que ir caminando hasta el hospital era una mala idea. Ni modo, tendría que tomar un taxi.

Retrocedió sus pasos para ir hasta la oficina de Itachi y pedirle prestada una sombrilla, él siempre una extra pues Izumi era muy precavida en ese aspecto.

Iba saliendo del edificio cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

" _Lo siento, Sasuke, hay código rojo. Acaban de avisarnos que hubo un accidente en la autopista y no hay suficientes cirujanos de turno. Tendré que quedarme a cubrir hasta que llegue el resto del apoyo. Ojalá no sea tan grave. Espérame, te llamaré cuando sepa más. Otra vez, lo siento."_

El Uchiha miró la pantalla de su teléfono por varios segundos, sintiendo una mezcla de orgullo por la completa entrega de Sakura en su trabajo y frustración por verse plantado.

Respiró profundamente y nuevamente regresó sus pasos hasta el interior de la constructora. Esperaría en su oficina un rato, tal vez la cosa no fuera tan grave y en ese caso estaría mucho más cerca del hospital que si fuera a su casa. Y si no, ya vería qué hacer después.

\- o -

Una hora después, Sasuke estaba recostado en su sillón, mirando el techo en total aburrimiento. Apostaba a que era el único que todavía seguía en la constructora.

Frunció el ceño y revisó su celular. Nada, ni mensajes, ni llamadas.

Batallando consigo mismo sobre llamar o no llamar, temiendo tal vez interrumpir algo, su lado ansioso venció de todos modos, tal como últimamente venía haciéndolo. Buscó en su teléfono el número de su amiga, deslizó el dedo y la fotografía de Sakura, esa única foto que ella compartía con todos, adornó la pantalla.

Cuatro pitidos después, una voz masculina contestó.

— _Es el teléfono de la doctora Haruno._ —escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quién eres? —frunció el ceño. ¿Quién rayos contestaba su teléfono? ¿Y por qué?

— _Disculpe, en estos momentos la doctora Haruno se encuentra en pabellón. ¿Desea que le comunique algo?_

El Uchiha suspiró, Sakura estaba ocupada.

—No, gracias.

— _Hasta luego._

Colgó la llamada sin decir más y se incorporó para quedar sentado, recargando los codos contra sus rodillas.

Ella seguía atrapada con el trabajo y al parecer la cosa iría para largo. Lo mejor sería irse de una vez, ya después podrían volver a salir.

\- o -

La lluvia caía torrencialmente, faltaba poco para las once de la noche.

Sentado en la sala, con una taza de café en la mano, Sasuke veía el noticiero nocturno. La noticia que acaparaba la pantalla y que habían repetido en varios de los canales principales de Tokio era sobre el accidente en la autopista 7-Sur, donde un auto que escapaba de la policía perdió el control y provocó un terrible accidente, con volcamiento de un camión que transportaba combustible.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de café. Todo eso era terrible, habían informado de varios muertos y las imágenes eran terribles, con llamas y autos volcados por todas partes. Casi parecía las escenas de una película de acción. El único consuelo era que con la lluvia que se liberó a los minutos después del accidente, las llamas no pudieron provocar más daños.

El timbre sonó y Sasuke se levantó con pereza, tomando un grueso libro de diseño entre las manos para entregárselo a Itachi al momento de abrir la puerta. Claro que al abrir no encontró la alta e imponente figura de su hermano, sino un cuerpo mucho más pequeño, completamente empapado y de cabellera rosa que se miraba los pies.

—¿Sakura? ¿qué pasó?

Ella no contestó, seguía con la cabeza baja. Sasuke marcó su ceño, extrañado y la tomó del brazo para hacerla entrar, pero entonces ella levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar un sollozo justo en el momento en que se acercaba para eliminar la distancia entre ellos y rodearlo con sus brazos.

Sasuke dejó caer el libro, sintió la ropa completamente empapada de su amiga, mojándolo también. Ella comenzó a temblar y eso lo alarmó aun más.

—Sakura…¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza, Sasuke sintió una punzada de pánico en el pecho y la apartó un momento para escanearla con la mirada. Los ojos de Sakura estaban completamente rojos e hinchados. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

La abrazó otra vez, cerrando la puerta de una patada y la condujo hasta la sala.

—¿Qué tienes, Sakura? ¿Por qué estás así?

Ella se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, el cabello mojado se pegaba a su rostro. Sasuke se sentó frente a ella, esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

—No es nada, solo… —limpió sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta y trató de sonreír, pero solo pudo esbozar una mueca. —Hice algo que no debía.

—¿Algo que no debías? —un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. —¿Qué cosa?

—¿Sabías que… una de las cosas que más recalcan en la universidad es a no hacer promesas? —Sasuke negó, ella continuó. —No puedes prometer a tus pacientes o a sus familiares que vas a salvar sus vidas, puedes hacer todo lo que está en tus manos para ayudarlos, pero jamás debes prometer que salvarás su vida. Un médico no es un dios, solo un simple humano que usa todo su conocimiento y sus capacidades con el fin de ayudar a una persona igual a el o ella. Puedes poner todo tu esfuerzo, tus energías, pero al final de cuentas no tienes poderes divinos, no puedes controlar el universo. Y no puedes salvarlos a todos.

Sasuke la observó en silencio, Sakura limpió su cara otra vez.

—El accidente de hoy… fueron muchas ambulancias que llegaron al hospital. Sasori estaba conmigo y nos encargamos de recibir la segunda unidad que llegó, dentro venían dos camillas con un matrimonio joven, los dos con heridas muy serias. Ella tenía alrededor de siete meses de embarazo. —hizo una pausa. —El esposo era el que estaba peor, ya venía inconsciente. Al acercarnos a revisarlos la mujer la mujer gritaba desesperada, ahogada en lágrimas, que ayudáramos a su esposo. Producto del accidente el parto se había adelantado y entre todo el dolor producto de las contracciones y sus gritos de agonía, no dejaba de pedirnos que salváramos a su esposo, que tenía que sobrevivir para conocer a sus bebes, que ella sabía que él sería un buen padre para ellos. Los signos vitales de la mujer seguían cayendo y ella no paraba de llorar y gritar y yo no podía apartar los ojos de ella.—Sakura alzó la mirada para ver a Sasuke a los ojos. —Hay un momento en que aprendes a ver cuando la vida comienza a dejar un cuerpo y eso era lo que veía en ella, estaba muriendo y aun así seguía pidiendo por la vida de su esposo. Así que ni siquiera lo pensé y la tomé de las manos, estaban llenas de sangre y le prometí que lo salvaría, que salvaría a su esposo y al padre de sus hijos, que serían una hermosa familia los cuatro y todo ese horrible momento quedaría en el olvido. Ella apenas pudo sonreírme antes de caer inconsciente y Sasori se fue con ella rumbo a uno de los quirófanos. Yo corrí con la camilla del esposo hasta el segundo quirófano, dispuesta a todo para salvarlo y también prometiéndole que todo saldría bien, que lo salvaría y lo llevaría junto a su esposa.

El cabello de Sakura seguía goteando, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar otra vez.

—¿Pero…?

La pelirrosa se encogió y rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos.

—Pero no pude hacerlo, el hombre tenía comprometida una arteria principal, múltiples heridas en el abdomen, una lesión en la cabeza y varias costillas rotas. —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Sakura y su voz distorsionada era apenas entendible.

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Ella negó con la cabeza, como si no lo creyera.

—No debí haberlo prometido, fue un error,lo sé pero… ¡tenía que hacerlo! ¡Por ella, por sus bebés! Un motivo para luchar, para resistir, tal vez así…—negó con la cabeza otra vez. —Pero no pude… no pude salvarlo, Sasuke. Le fallé a él y le fallé a ella.

—Sakura…

La pelirrosa frotó sus ojos con tanta fuerza que Sasuke temió que se los arrancara.

—Y… ella tampoco lo logró. —su voz se apagó. —Sasori tampoco pudo salvarla, su estado era muy grave, su corazón no resistió. Y los bebés…—otra vez sus ojos se humedecieron.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos? —Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vio así, lo recordaba bien, fue cuando perdió a su primer paciente, una chica de quince años.

—Solo uno sobrevivió, para el pequeño ya era demasiado tarde cuando llegaron al hospital. Al mayor Sasori logró salvarlo y ahora está en una incubadora en neonatología, luchando por su vida.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke estaban fijos en la cara de su amiga. No sabía qué decir en un momento así. Para el público general siempre está la idea o la noción que los médicos ya están curtidos por todo lo que ven a diario en sus trabajos, cosas que él ni siquiera podría imaginar. Pero el lado humano sigue vigente, es algo que nunca se perderá sin importar cuantos años de experiencia se acumulen en el cuerpo y para alguien que siente tanto las cosas como Sakura, una situación como esa no sería fácil de asimilar.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Sakura recordó algo que hizo que su expresión de tristeza cambiara a una de furia.

—¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor de todo?

Él no respondió.

—Cuando la cosa se había estabilizado un poco llegó una última ambulancia, con un paciente que entró tambaleándose y escoltado por la policía. Un muchacho que apenas tenía un brazo roto y contusiones en la cara y en el torso. ¿Lo entiendes? El causante de todo ese accidente es un chico de diecisiete años, un estúpido mocoso con más alcohol que sangre en el cuerpo y que se había dado a la fuga después de robar una billetera.¡Una maldita billetera! —la voz de Sakura se hizo más aguda. —¡Y para la ley sigue siendo un niño! Es inimputable, ni siquiera podrá pagar con cárcel todo lo que provocó. ¿Crees que eso justo? ¿Crees que sabe todo lo que provocó? ¿A cuántas familias acaba de destruir? Fueron nueve muertos, Sasuke. ¡Nueve! ¡Y él lo único que hacía era reír como un imbécil por haber sido atrapado! —esta vez Sasuke podía ver las lágrimas de frustración que se acumulaban en sus ojos. —Se que hice un juramento para salvar a todas las personas, pero en ese momento cuando lo tenía bajo mis manos atendiendo sus heridas, juro que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo mucho que odiaba a ese mocoso, en lo mucho que deseaba que desapareciera y en lo sencillo que sería aplicarle algo que lo hiciera dormir para siempre. —las lágrimas cayeron y ella las limpió de prisa. —Y eso me aterró, porque esos no son buenos pensamientos, ¿verdad? Una buena doctora jamás pensaría algo así, una buena doctora no desquitaría sus frustraciones con un muchacho, una buena doctora mantendría a rayas sus emociones y solo vería al paciente herido, no al monstruo consciente o inconsciente que haya detrás. Tal vez yo también soy un monstruo después de todo.

Y entonces Sasuke la abrazó, rodeando su espalda con los brazos y recargando la barbilla sobre su cabeza, sentía su cuerpo tenso, pero poco a poco fue relajándose.

Sakura quedó con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de su amigo y comenzó a llorar otra vez. A llorar por todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, por fallar a sus deberes como médico; por todos los pacientes que no lo lograron; por el matrimonio joven que había perdido; por el menor de los mellizos que ahora acompañaba a sus padres y por el mayor de ellos que trataba de aferrarse a la vida pero que tristemente había quedado solito en el mundo.

* * *

 **chan chan! Bueno, aquí el capi nueve, como les dije, es un capítulo diferente, mostrando la relación de Sasuke con su familia. Me divertí escribiendo esa parte, sobre todo con Obito y Shisui. Tenía como capricho darles momentos felices a los Uchiha. ¿Qué cosa estaba viendo Sasuke en la vitrina? El que adivina se gana una galleta y eso será una clave para el próximo capitulo.**

 **Me dio penita lo de los bebes... u.u**

 **Se viene otro muerto también. ¿Quién será?**

 **Por cierto, aviso que voy a desaparecer por dos semanas. Mañana lunes en la tarde me voy de viaje a otra ciudad para una entrevista de trabajo y una evaluación, así que estaré lejos de una computadora y no podré actualizar ninguno de mis fics. Lo siento, pero el mundo adulto y aburrido requiere sacrificios TToTT**

 **Bueno, nos leemos en septiembre...**

 **Matta ;)**


	10. Confianza, sensaciones y pensamientos

**Hola! Uhhh... lamento mucho la demora, se que en mi ultima actualización dije que estaría fuera por dos semanas, pero al final conseguí el trabajo. ¡Yeeey! Así que todo este tiempo he estado dedicada a eso y como estoy en otra ciudad, no tengo compu a mano. Sin mencionar que trabajo todo el día y cuando llego a mi casa es directo a dormir TToTT. Pero bueno, al fin pude conseguirme prestada un netbook y como ya tenía este capítulo bien armado en mi cabeza, se me hizo fácil escribirlo de una vez.**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, me alegra que les guste esta historia y lamento no haberlos respondido antes, pero ahora me pongo al día.**

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo -**

 **¡Y a nadie le gusta que lo manoseen así! jiji**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**

 **Ojo: AU - OoC (trato que sea ligero, pero hay)**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **X**

 **En donde hay confianza, sensaciones cálidas y pensamientos raros**

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado en la sala del departamento 117.

Sasuke no se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera cuando un molesto cosquilleo comenzaba a expandirse a través de la musculatura de sus piernas y espalda. Temía que cualquier movimiento, por más leve que fuera, pudiera sobresaltar a Sakura, quien seguía ocultando la cara en su pecho y aferrándose a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El llanto de su amiga menguaba lentamente, pero con cada espasmo que daba, Sasuke se estremecía con ella. El frío que emanaba del cuerpo de Sakura lo traspasaba, su ropa empapada por la lluvia ya había mojado la suya, pero eso no le importaba. Sus brazos se mantenían firmes alrededor del pequeño y gélido cuerpo de Sakura, acunándola del modo más protector que podía y recargando la barbilla sobre su coronilla.

El silencio se había instalado entre los dos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a romperlo, ella porque aun tenía un par de lágrimas que derramar y él porque simplemente no sabía qué decirle. Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte, menos las de consuelo y mucho menos si se trataba de su pelirrosa amiga.

Sakura tenía una carta muy variable de llanto, una que iba desde el típico lloriqueo por malas películas románticas hasta el llanto por situaciones terribles y dolorosas. Y el que estaba presenciando ahora era uno de los peores, uno que le desgarraba el alma y que lo hacía querer golpearse a si mismo por no ser capaz de hacer algo para impedirlo.

La última vez que fue testigo de esa categoría de llanto fue hace varios años, cuando Sakura ingenuamente tenía la ilusión de mantener con vida a todos y a cada uno de los pacientes que cayeran en sus manos. Todavía recordaba como sus ojos parecían haber muerto junto a esa chica de quince años a la que no pudo salvar. Fue un momento muy duro para su amiga, un tiempo de recriminaciones y reevaluaciones en torno a su trabajo, pero que finalmente logró dejarle algo y aprendió a ver su vida y su profesión de manera muy diferentes.

Y ahora la escena se repetía otra vez.

Ella nuevamente había golpeado su puerta buscándolo, nuevamente lo escogió para abrirse con él, para soltar todas sus penas y frustraciones.

Y él nuevamente no supo que decirle, solo pudo escucharla, ofrecerle su compañía y su completa atención.

Acomodó un poco la cabeza dejando que ahora su mejilla descansara sobre la coronilla de la chica, cuyo cabello mojado desprendía una fragancia a coco que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Era un aroma muy familiar, conocido y agradable, al igual que la sensación de Sakura entre sus brazos.

En su mente no dejaba de analizar la familiaridad de todo aquello, como resultaba tan natural para él, quien de cierta forma era reacio a todo eso de los abrazos y muestras excesivas de afecto. Pero con Sakura era diferente, nada era forzado, ni analizado en exceso, sus acciones simplemente fluían. Era algo natural, su cuerpo se sentía cómodo y a diferencia de las otras ocasiones en las que había compartido —obligado—un gesto similar con otra persona fuera de su círculo cercano, su mente no se detenía a contar los segundos que faltaban para romper el contacto, su cuerpo tampoco se sentía rígido ni mucho menos incómodo.

Simplemente todo aquello se sentía… bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura se removió entre sus brazos y apoyó las manos en su pecho para separarse lentamente de él. Sasuke la observó con atención, tratando de ignorar el frío repentino que recorrió su cuerpo al separarse y que nada tenía que ver con su playera ahora húmeda.

Sakura mantenía la cabeza baja, el cabello húmedo pegado a su rostro.

El silencio duró varios minutos hasta que él finalmente decidió romperlo.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió levemente, pero sin levantar la cabeza. De pronto se sentía avergonzada, no solo por presentarse en un estado lamentable, hecha un mar de lágrimas frente a su amigo, sino por todas las cosas que le contó, todos esos pensamientos negativos que habían cruzado su mente en el momento en que tuvo al responsable de aquel accidente bajo sus manos, cuando su lado sensible supero con creces a la parte racional de su cerebro.

¿Qué pensaría Sasuke de ella ahora? ¿La creería un monstruo? En estos momentos se creía uno.

Al ver que no daba señales de responder o siquiera moverse, Sasuke se acercó un poco y con una mano levantó suavemente su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo, sus ojos negros fijos en los verdes de ella.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Sakura se estremeció y desvió la mirada. Sasuke pudo notar un atisbo de vergüenza y temor reflejados en ellos, pero no quiso preguntar nada, esperaría hasta que ella quisiera hablar.

Y un par de minutos pasaron otra vez.

—¿Crees… crees que soy una mala persona? —preguntó ella finalmente, su voz apenas un susurro.

Él ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, la respuesta fue casi automática.

—No.

Ella secó con demasiada fuerza sus ojos usando la manga de su chaqueta empapada y negó con la cabeza, como si no creyera la respuesta de su amigo.

—Yo… de verdad pensaba…

—Todos tenemos pensamientos buenos y malos, Sakura. —la interrumpió, sujetándole la mano para que dejara de intentar arrancarse los ojos y fijando su mirada con la suya. —Esa es la naturaleza de todos los seres humanos, pero es la decisión que tomes referente a esos pensamientos lo que define qué tipo de persona eres.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces y por primera vez en toda la noche una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una sensación cálida se abrió paso en su interior al reconocer sus propias palabras dichas hace tanto tiempo. No podía creer que él las recordara tan perfectamente.

—¿Lo recuerdas aún? —preguntó conmovida.

—Recuerdo todo lo que dices.

El azabache vio con alivio como la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su amiga crecía mucho más ante aquel comentario. Eso era bueno, Sakura ya estaba más animada, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. ¿Tal vez por lo que acababa de decirle? ¿Qué recordaba todo lo que ella decía? Al parecer el saber que él recordaba sus palabras aun después de tanto tiempo la había alegrado mucho más que el mensaje en sí.

" _Hmm… Extraño"_

De hecho no tenía sentido para él, no era gran cosa, nada profundo o motivacional que la ayudara a superar sus penas, solo una verdad que ya él ya había repetido varias veces. Por alguna razón todas las cosas que Sakura le decía se grababan en su mente. O al menos la mayoría, porque su memoria era selectiva y las cátedras sobre asuntos médicos o los cotilleos sobre personas que él no conocía y no le importaban, generalmente las olvidaba al minuto después.

Pero por tonta y banal que fuera aquella afirmación, al parecer había resultado. Sasuke no perdió detalle de la variación en la sonrisa de Sakura, ni del sonrojo que comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas y que nada tenía que ver con el esfuerzo por el llanto. Ni mucho menos perdió detalle de ese brillo especial que al fin había logrado llegar hasta sus ojos verdes.

Y eso a su vez, provocó que el aire en sus pulmones de pronto se sintiera demasiado caliente y que todo a su alrededor se volviera difuso.

Otra vez esos ojos brujos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan… fascinantes? A veces le molestaba sentirse tan idiotizado por eso, le hacía sentir como un animalito encandilado por las luces de un auto, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Era algo magnético.

—Sasuke…

La suave voz de Sakura llegó como un susurro a sus oídos, demasiado lejano. ¿O tal vez él era quien estaba semi presente? Totalmente absorbido por el campo magnético generado por esas orbes verdes apenas podía escucharla.

—¿Sasuke?

Él tardó en responder.

—No te tortures más. —dijo finalmente y en una acción imposible de frenar, su mirada oscura abandonó por un momento los ojos de Sakura y bajó lentamente hasta su boca, observando el contorno de sus labios rosados por un instante antes de regresar a la fuente de su atracción. —No fue tu culpa, no fallaste a nadie, hiciste todo lo que pudiste por esas personas. Y el mocoso responsable responderá por sus actos tarde o temprano. Tampoco te aflijas por eso.

Sakura quedó en blanco, con el aire atrapado en sus pulmones por varios segundos hasta que recordó que debía exhalar. Sentía el corazón acelerado y las manos comenzaron a sudarle de manera casi inmediata. ¿Lo había imaginado o Sasuke realmente se quedó mirando su boca por un momento?

Desvió la mirada, nerviosa. Ah… ahora sentía un nudo en el estómago, la habitación de pronto se le hizo pequeña y nuevamente estaba demasiado consciente de la poca distancia que los separaba. ¿Por qué no acortarla aun más? ¿Qué pasaría si…?

La idea que cruzó su mente a la velocidad de una bala resultó tan aterradora como atractiva, pero se obligó a desecharla enseguida. No podía hacer eso, se abofeteó mentalmente por siquiera pensarlo. Su cabeza un revoltijo de ideas y pensamientos.

Cuando al fin se atrevió a enfrentar los ojos de carbón de Sasuke, este la miraba fijamente, posiblemente en espera de una respuesta.

Ella solo pudo asentir, aunque siendo sincera apenas escuchó lo último que le dijo.

El pelinegro también asintió, satisfecho al ver que ella entendía.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala otra vez. Tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que Sakura normalizara su respiración y cuando estuvo segura que su voz no temblaría, se atrevió a pronunciar palabra otra vez.

—Lo siento.

Él arqueó una ceja, con ese gesto preguntándole la razón.

—Por todo, por venir a molestarte a esta hora. —respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa. —Sé que no te gustan los lloriqueos.

El Uchiha la miró fijamente y después suspiró. Cierto, no le gustaban, pero…

—Un par de excepciones no me matarán.

Su respuesta debió parecerle divertida, pues Sasuke pudo ver como una pequeña risita escapaba de la boca de su amiga. Naturalmente, al no entender qué era lo gracioso de eso, frunció el ceño.

De pronto fue consciente del sonido lejano de una vibración. Un celular. Era el suyo, alguien estaba llamándolo. ¿En dónde diablos había dejado su teléfono? Cierto, en la cocina.

—Es bueno saberlo. —dijo Sakura con un tinte de diversión en su voz. —Naruto querrá venir a llorar sus penas contigo también.

" _Ah, así que eso era"_

El Uchiha se estremeció ante la idea de su rubio y escandaloso amigo apareciendo en su puerta, posiblemente pasado de tragos, ahogándose en lágrimas y mocos y con toda la intención de entrar a su casa y desahogarse con él.

Horror.

—No.

Su celular seguía vibrando a lo lejos.

Otra risita por parte de la Haruno, su humor claramente ya había regresado.

—¿Ehh? ¿Y por qué no? Dijiste que un par de excepciones no te matarían.

—Pero solo contigo. —respondió mirándola fijamente, entonces giró su cabeza en dirección hacia la cocina y frunció el ceño. —Tsk, ya vuelvo. —dicho esto se levantó del piso para buscar su odioso aparato que no dejaba de vibrar.

Sakura quedó sola en la sala, con las mejillas y las orejas ardiendo y una expresión idiota en la cara. Sus ojos siguieron la dirección en donde Sasuke había desaparecido para contestar.

" _Contrólate"_ se ordenó internamente, otra vez perdía los estribos por comentarios de ese tipo. Se sentía… feliz, nerviosa y emocionada.

Pero no debería ser para tanto, ellos eran los mejores amigos, era obvio que se tenían la confianza suficiente como para recurrir al otro en casos así. O al menos ella, quien era la llorona y sensible del dúo. No imaginaba a Sasuke buscándola una noche para llorar en su hombro porque algo no le salió bien.

No había que buscar mayores significados, Sasuke hacía "excepciones" porque confiaba en ella, porque era su mejor amiga y la conocía de toda una vida. Él era su primera opción para todo y estaba segura que ella también era la suya. ¿Siempre había sido así? Sí, siempre.

En una relación como la que ellos tenían, cercanías y confianza de ese tipo era normal.

Pero reconocía que sus reacciones no lo eran. Esa simple frase había logrado que su corazón incrementara su frecuencia a niveles taquicárdicos. ¿Estaba enferma? Al parecer sí. De hecho, cada vez estaba más segura de necesitar un electrocardiograma. Apenas regresara a trabajar le pediría a Sasori que le hiciera uno.

La cara de Sasuke, como siempre, no decía mucho. ¿Se daba cuenta acaso del efecto que provocaba en ella ese tipo de comentarios? ¿Si quiera se daba cuenta de lo que decía? ¿Con qué fin lo hacía? ¿Para reafirmar la cercanía entre ambos y lo especial de su relación? ¿O algo más?

" _Pero solo contigo"_

" _¡Arrgh! ¡No pienses tanto, tonta!"_

Sakura quería jalarse el cabello. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke mantener esa expresión tan colecta en todo momento? Incluso a pesar de conocerlo de casi toda su vida, le resultaba difícil intentar leer su rostro en ocasiones como estas. Y eso a veces la desesperaba, principalmente porque ella era todo lo contrario, alguien cuyas emociones prácticamente se pintaban en su cara.

Cualquier cosa que la pusiera molesta, feliz o nerviosa, se notaba a leguas. No podía ocultarlo.

Y el hecho que esos profundos y bonitos ojos negros de estuvieran fijos en ella en todo momento no ayudaba mucho.

No ayudaba para nada.

" _Rayos…"_

\- o -

Sasuke terminó de hablar con su hermano y cortó la llamada. Se había encerrado en el baño para hablar con más privacidad, sobre todo porque el entrometido de Itachi quería miles de detalles después de haber escuchado el "Sakura está aquí" que él muy estúpidamente mencionó para justificar su negativa a salir con él e Izumi.

Se golpeó internamente por eso. Por suerte no le preguntó tantas cosas como pensó, pero aun así tendría que soportar su mirada inquisitiva cuando subiera a recoger el libro, si es que se decidía a venir a fin de cuentas.

Pero lo más probable era que no.

Al mirar su reflejo en la superficie del espejo notó su playera mojada. Eso lo hizo fruncir un poco el ceño y dejando su celular sobre la repisa bajo el espejo, salió del cuarto de baño en dirección a la sala.

\- o -

Mientras tanto, once pisos más abajo, en el lobby del edificio donde vivía el pequeño Uchiha, el conserje miraba curioso a la pareja que hasta hace un minuto esperaba el ascensor para subir y ahora habían cambiado de dirección para abandonar el edificio.

—Adiós, Suguru-san, que tenga una buena noche.

El conserje se despidió del joven. Lo conocía, era el hermano mayor del chico Uchiha del piso 11. Los despidió con la mano y una sonrisa amigable y entonces regresó a su labor de completar el crucigrama del periódico.

—¿Por qué nos vamos, Itachi? Creí que necesitabas ese libro que Sasuke-chan te prestaría. —Izumi lo miraba confundida.

El aludido volteó hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Sí, pero ahora está ocupado con algo más importante. Por eso tampoco podrá salir con nosotros.

Ella seguía sin comprender, habían hecho todo el viaje hasta el departamento de su cuñado y ahora simplemente se iban.

—Pero ya estamos aquí, ¿no sería bueno al menos subir por el libro?

—Podemos volver mañana, sería un mal momento subir ahora.

—¿Por qué?

Itachi no le respondió, pero algo en su expresión hizo que Izumi suspirara resignada y decidiera no insistir más. Al mirarlo de reojo lo vio sonreír de forma divertida, como un niño cómplice de una travesura.

—Que bueno que llamé antes y no subí directamente, hermanito. Tal vez habríamos interrumpido algo importante y no me lo hubieras perdonado después. —una suave risita escapó de su boca.

—¿De qué hablas?

El pelinegro dio un respingo y miró a la chica junto a él. Diablos. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

—¿Eh? Am… nada, nada. No me hagas caso.

—Estás loco. —se burló Izumi, divertida.

El mayor de los Uchiha sonrió de la misma forma y tomó la mano de la chica, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella para caminar juntos hacia el estacionamiento donde había aparcado su auto.

\- o -

Sakura seguía sentada en el suelo cuando Sasuke regresó y se agachó frente a ella. Su corazón aun no recuperaba el ritmo normal y no se atrevió a levantar la vista cuando él la llamó.

—Sakura. —repitió él.

Ella se mantuvo igual. No se sentía capaz de enfrentar la mirada oscura de su amigo, sin mencionar que el odioso cosquilleo en sus entrañas no la dejaba tranquila.

—Hey.

Le tomó varios segundos armarse de valor y buscar los ojos negros de Sasuke. Él la miraba fijamente… y entonces sus orbes negros bajaron hasta su pecho.

Y Sakura sintió que le daba un mini infarto.

" _¿Q-q-qué pasa? ¿Q-qué estás mirando?"_

—Quítate eso.

—¿Eh? —sus orejas se calentaron y cuando el Uchiha extendió el brazo y sus dedos ágiles tomaron el cierre de su chaqueta para comenzar a bajarlo lentamente, el rostro de Sakura enrojeció por completo y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. —¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

—Quítatelo.

—¿P-por qué? —el cierre comenzó a bajar y en contraparte, los latidos de Sakura subían cada vez más. Debajo tenía una camiseta, pero sentía que de alguna forma quedaría desnuda frente a él. Hizo el intento de cubrirse, pero el pelinegro la sujetó de un brazo para evitarlo. —¡S-Sasuke! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Aquel chillido pareció despertar al chico del mini trance en el que estaba y al fin se percató de la situación en la que estaba; prácticamente desvistiendo a Sakura.

Sus ojos viajaron desde la enrojecida cara de su amiga hasta el ligero escote que la ajustada camiseta le entregaba y permaneció ahí por un par de segundos. El rubor que apareció en sus mejillas duró tan poco que Sakura no alcanzó a notarlo, o al menos eso esperaba.

—Tu ropa está mojada, quítatela o enfermarás. —dijo como si nada mientras se ponía de pie para poner distancia.

—Pudiste decírmelo así, ¿no crees? —le reclamó ella, todavía con la cara roja y el corazón acelerado. ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? Sasuke casi la mata de un infarto.

El Uchiha solo le repitió que se cambiara, usando ese tono que no aceptaba negativas.

—No tengo ropa de cambio, mi bolso se mojó con la lluvia.

Sasuke recogió el bolso de su amiga que había quedado tirado a un lado de la puerta junto al libro que pensaba entregarle a su hermano. En efecto, estaba empapado.

—Pondré a secar tus cosas. Puedes tomar una ducha mientras.

Sakura lo pensó por uno segundos y luego asintió. Se quitó la chaqueta empapada y se la entregó a su amigo para después dirigirse al baño.

Cuando su silueta despareció de la sala, Sasuke exhaló profundamente.

" _Carajo."_

\- o -

—¡Sasuke, tu teléfono está sonando!

El Uchiha, quien buscaba alguna prenda para prestarle, escuchó el aviso proveniente desde el baño, pero no le prestó atención. Su teléfono estaba ahí dentro y su amiga seguía bañándose, no podía simplemente entrar. ¿O sí?

—¡Sasuke!

—Ya te oí. —gruñó. —No importa, devolveré el llamado después.

—¡Ah, ya cortaron!

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se concentró en su labor, buscar algo en sus cajones que le quedara a la pelirrosa hasta que su ropa se secara. Por suerte su ropa interior al ser más delicada y de tela más fina ya se había secado o tendría que quedarse sin nada, aunque de tal vez él podría prestarle un par de boxers. Tenía muchos que aun estaban en su envoltorio, o tal vez lo mejor sería que Sakura dejara un cambio de ropa interior en su casa, para futuras ocasiones. Tal vez debería dejar apartado un cajón para sus cosas, porque pensándolo bien, su ropa interior masculina y sobria no se vería bien junto a las delicadas pantaletas o esos brasieres de encaje.

Sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en la ropa interior de Sakura y se obligó a continuar con su tarea. Escogió un pantalón de pijama gris que ya le quedaba un poco corto y esa playera con el estampado de la banda musical que le había visto usar la vez en que estuvo enfermo y ella se quedó a cuidarlo.

Tenía que reconocer que le quedaba bien.

De hecho…

—¡Sasuke, te llaman otra vez!

" _Demonios"_ gruñó internamente ante la insistencia ultrasónica de Sakura.

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero estoy fuera del baño en este momento. —le contestó molesto, frunciendo levemente el ceño. —Deja que suene.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta que si no entraba era porque ella estaba ahí? Es cierto que en ocasiones pasadas había ocurrido lo mismo y él no tenía problemas en entrar a recuperar su teléfono o lo que fuera que necesitara, pero… ahora sería un poco raro. Y él no quería que lo fuera, pero…

—¡Puede ser importante, ven a contestar de una vez!

Sakura gritó eso y luego permaneció en silencio, sintiéndose alterada por alguna razón. Normalmente eso sería algo que harían sin tanto escándalo, ya había ocurrido varias veces, Sasuke solo diría "voy a entrar", abriría la puerta, tomaría su teléfono y saldría de ahí, sin mayor escándalo. O tal vez se quedara a contestar ahí mismo como cuando dejaba su aparato conectado al cargador del baño.

Y ella seguiría en lo suyo sin ningún problema, sin siquiera preocuparse por la mampara de que los separaba. La cabina de la ducha era de vidrio y una sección transversal era de vidrio esmerilado, con el diámetro preciso como para cubrir las partes más privadas de sus ocupantes. Y anexado a eso, el vapor por el agua caliente formaba una segunda cortina que lograba un bloqueo casi completo de la visual hacia el otro lado.

En resumen, Sakura o quien sea que ocupara la ducha, estaba completamente cubierto.

Pero ahora eso no la dejaba tranquila. La sola idea de tener a Sasuke ahí, a un par de metros de ella, desnuda y mojada, provocó que un temblor recorriera sus piernas.

—¡No, e-espera, saldré en un minuto!

Pero Sasuke ya había entrado.

Sakura tuvo que ahogar un chillido y aun sabiendo que no podía verla, cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos y cruzó las piernas en un fallido intento por ocultar su desnudez.

El Uchiha tomó su aparato y presionó el botón de desbloqueo, pero estaba más preocupado por lo que su visión periférica alcanzaba a percibir que por la lista de llamadas perdidas.

" _Ya, lárgate de una vez"_ se ordenaba, pero su cuerpo no obedecía.

Por su parte Sakura estaba pegada contra la pared de cerámicas negras. El agua todavía caía sobre ella, temía que si cerraba la llave el ruido de sus latidos acelerados serían perfectamente audibles para él.

—¿S-Sasuke?

Silencio por unos momentos.

—¿Sasuke?

—Aquí estoy. —fingió concentrarse en su teléfono, pero su cabeza había girado un par de grados en dirección a la ducha.

—Am… ¿todo bien? ¿P-pasa algo?

" _Tú dime"_

—No.

—Ah.

Silencio otra vez.

—Sakura…

A través de la visión borrosa que entregaba la mampara empañada, Sakura pudo ver un manchón negro que se acercaba a ella.

" _¿Q-q-qué… qué…?_

Si era posible, se apegó aun más a la pared, tratando de fundirse con las cerámicas mojadas. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Veía a Sasuke, o más bien, el manchón oscuro que se supone era el Uchiha, avanzar lentamente hacia ella. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Abriría la mampara y….?

Ah, otro fallo en su corazón.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, las piernas le temblaban violentamente, su cara estaba roja y caliente y una mezcla de expectación y excitación, algo que internamente se reprochaba por sentir, comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Cuando Sasuke llegó frente a la ducha, Sakura ya casi lo veía abrir la mampara y aun no sabía si saltar sobre él entregándose a ese deseo repentino o si lanzarle una botella de shampoo a la cara para mantenerlo alejado.

—Sakura.

Ella se estremeció ante su voz que a sus oídos fue un par de octavas más grave de lo usual y cerró los ojos, en espera de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Claro que no esperaba que una toalla cayera sobre su cabeza.

—Sal de una vez o te arrugarás.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes que la puerta del baño se cerrara y la presencia de Sasuke desapareciera del lugar.

—¿Eh?

La chica abrió los ojos, la puerta de vidrio de la ducha seguía cerrada, Sasuke le había lanzado la toalla blanca desde el otro lado.

Un calor todavía más intenso se concentró en su cara y Sakura deseó darse de golpes contra la pared.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

" _¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Sakura?!"_ se reprochó a si misma, demasiado alterada por la fantasía erótica que su mente había creado. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Sasuke abriera la puerta y se metiera con ella en la ducha, apresándola contra la pared? ¿Qué su ropa mojada raspara su piel desnuda mientras…?

—¡Aaaah! ¡Basta ya! —gritó, dándose un par de golpecitos en las mejillas. ¡Ella no era así! Y no con Sasuke. ¡Era su mejor amigo, maldita sea! Toda la culpa la tenía ese libro raro que Ino le prestó.

Sí, eso era.

Era culpa del libro y de su estúpida idea de decirle que entrara a contestar el jodido teléfono. Si no era algo importante, juró que le arrebataría esa cosa de las manos y lo arrojaría por el balcón.

Dejó la toalla colgada en el perchero y abrió la llave del agua otra vez, pero esta vez utilizando solo la manilla con el pequeño adorno azul.

Necesitaba una ducha fría.

\- o -

" _¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Uchiha?!"_ se gruñía Sasuke a su vez, sentado en una de las sillas que tenía en el balcón. El frío aire nocturno le revolvía el cabello y le daba un poco de la calma que necesitaba.

Otra vez se excedía y solo por intervención divina había logrado detenerse; esta vez fue la nueva vibración de su teléfono justo cuando él tenía la estúpida idea de abrir la puerta de la ducha.

¿Qué habría pasado? O mejor dicho, ¿qué cosa le habría lanzado Sakura a la cara primero? La botella de shampoo, probablemente, era lo más grande.

Tenía que llamar a Naruto y agradecerle, por segunda ocasión lo salvaba de hacer algo estúpido.

Su juicio se había nublado y todo por su brillante idea de querer mantener las cosas tal como antes. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto tentar las situaciones? Sabía que nada bueno saldría si lo hacía, aunque muchas veces pensara que sí. A veces los sonrojos, las miradas nerviosas y esas variaciones de intensidad en esos odiosos ojos verdes le daban ideas estúpidas, como las de hace un momento.

Cierto, él estaba perdido, pero no había razón para que ella lo supiera. Las cosas —aun con los momentos raros que pasaban entre ellos— tenían que mantenerse normales. No podía permitir que por sus pensamientos de adolescente hormonal, su relación cambiara y terminaran alejándose porque no sabían como lidiar con ello.

De hecho acababa de comprobar que ya era imposible una acción tan simple como compartir el baño mientras el otro se duchaba y que demostraba la completa confianza que se tenían.

Ya era una cosa perdida. No podía permitir que se sumaran más a la lista.

Su celular volvió a vibrar, esta vez mostrando la fotografía de Kurotsuchi. Soltando un profundo suspiro, como si llevara muchos años a cuestas, contestó la llamada. Después de escuchar a su interlocutora por unos segundos, negó la invitación con la misma frase que había utilizado con su hermano y con Naruto.

—No puedo, Sakura está aquí.

Y esa era razón suficiente.

\- o -

Al cabo de un largo, largo rato Sakura apareció en la sala, vistiendo la ropa de Sasuke y con el cabello completamente seco, amarrado en un moño descuidado.

El pelinegro fingió no prestarle demasiada atención a su ropa enfundando el cuerpo de Sakura y se concentró en terminar de acomodar la comida sobre la mesita de centro, había comida china, papas fritas y otras cosas chatarra, las favoritas de Sakura y tenía que reconocer que de él también. El televisor mostraba una película en Netflix lista para ser reproducida. No sabía cual era, pero era una de la que la pelirrosa había hablado hace algunos días.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y frotó sus manos para entrar en calor. La ducha fría había servido para despejar su cabeza, pero sus manos y pies seguían sin recuperar una temperatura normal.

—Supuse que tendrías hambre.

Ella asintió y sonrió, sentándose ahora en el suelo para quedar más cerca, él la imitó y los dos apoyaron la espalda contra el sofá negro.

El ambiente se sentía relajado, como si nada hubiera pasado antes y Sasuke se permitió respirar tranquilo, tal vez ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Con ese pensamiento, separó los palillos y luego tomó su vaso para beber un poco de su cerveza. Necesitaba un poco de alcohol en su sistema.

Sakura lo imitó y tomó una botella para verterla sobre su vaso.

—Oye, ¿cuándo compraste el secador de pelo?

Pero el alcohol estuvo a punto de escapar graciosamente por la boca de Sasuke si no fuera por el increíble control que profesaba el pelinegro. La tos repentina que lo ahogó fue casi perfectamente disimulada y solo un ligero tic en sus ojos acusaba el nerviosismo que lo invadió ante aquella pregunta.

Sakura terminó de beber un trago y volteó a verlo, esperando una respuesta.

—Am, hace un par de días. —con los palillos tomó un poco de la comida frente a él y la llevó hasta su boca, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar lentamente el bocado.

—¿Y por qué decidiste comprar uno?

—¿Importa?

Ella arrugó un poco la nariz.

—Mmm… sí. Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que los hombres no necesitaban esas cosas. —una sonrisa divertida ahora adornaba su cara. —¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

" _Diablos"_

—Varias cosas. —bebió de su vaso otra vez.

Sakura lo miraba de una manera extraña, su sonrisa era parecida a la de un niño al que le dan el juguete por el que tanto insistió. Era obvio que esperaba una respuesta más completa.

Él suspiró.

—Nada del otro mundo, Sakura. Ya es invierno y no es saludable salir con el pelo húmedo por las mañanas. ¿Recuerdas que alguien siempre lo dice?

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y la observó con atención, un brillo travieso iluminaba sus ojos y una sonrisa de ilusión y emoción contenida marcaba su rostro. ¿Qué tanto estaría pensando?

—Bueno, ese alguien tiene razón. —soltó una pequeña risita y entonces pasó una mano por ese suave y lustroso cabello negro que tanto le gustaba. Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le acariciaran la cabeza como si fuera un niño o un cachorro. —Pero no intentes hacerte un nuevo look, me gusta tu pelo así alborotado. —alejó su mano y aunque sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, decidió tomar sus palillos y concentrarse en comer.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke nuevamente no perdieron detalle de los cambios de expresión que aparecían en su rostro. Y algunos de ellos solo lograban confundirlo. Suspiró discretamente y decidió dejar de pensar tanto y concentrarse en comer.

Sakura entonces tomó el control y la película comenzó.

Y para su mala suerte, la dichosa película de acción comenzaba con una escena romántica y ligeramente subida de tono de los dos protagonistas en un exageradamente grande cuarto de baño medieval; el tipo bañándose y ella proclamándole amor eterno y luego lanzándose sobre él en la tina.

" _Maldición"_ pensaron ambos.

\- o -

La película terminó y en rostro de ambos se adivinaban expresiones ligeramente perturbadas. En opinión del chico, el film entraba en la categoría de las diez peores películas de acción que han visto juntos.

Y eso ya era bastante.

—Tsk.

—Vaya, hemos perdido tres horas de nuestras vidas. —comentó Sakura, estirándose perezosamente.

Sasuke solo asintió, ni siquiera se le ocurría qué decir como para calificar a esa cosa. Aunque debió verlo venir, la mezcla de universos medievales mágicos, extraterrestres y viajes espaciales simplemente no combinaban.

Tal vez debieron haber ido a lo seguro y ver algo repetido. O tal vez la de ese shinigami de pelo naranja que acababan de estrenar. El tráiler al menos se veía bueno.

—Esta entra en nuestro ranking de las diez peores películas. —dijo ella al fin y entonces volteó a verlo, una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, hubiera sido mejor ver la de ese shinigami de pelo naranja que dijiste.

Él volteó a verla, un poco sorprendido porque fuera la manifestación vocal de sus propios pensamientos. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso pasaba a menudo. Parpadeó varias veces y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, esas que Naruto calificaba como "fea mueca" y que Sakura rebatía diciendo que se le veían bien.

—En compensación veremos un par de capítulos de la serie esa de ninjas que tanto te gusta.

La mente del Uchiha comenzó a divagar otra vez. ¿Había alguien que conociera sus gustos mejor que ella? ¿Bueno, aparte de su hermano y tal vez, muy, pero muy tal vez… Naruto? No, nadie. ¿Con quién más podría divertirse con algo tan tonto como crear un ranking de las diez peores películas de acción? ¿Con quién más podía comer tan a gusto la comida del sencillo y un poco insalubre restaurant de la viejita china que vivía en la calle frente a su edificio? A Itachi le daría dolor de estómago, Kurotsuchi ni siquiera se lo pensaría y Naruto alegaría pero porque preferiría el ramen de otro puesto aun más insalubre. ¿Con quién más podía ser simplemente él? Sin tener que explicar el motivo de su genio eternamente corto, o por qué le molestaban las cosas que le molestaban. ¿Alguien que entendiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza o al menos tuviera una idea muy clara?

¿Con quien podía simplemente… ser feliz?

Solo ella.

Sakura.

La hermosa, dulce, sensible, perseverante, terriblemente irritable, explosiva, chillona, dramática y sospechosamente fuerte Sakura Haruno.

La "fea mueca" se hizo más grande, Sasuke con los ojos cerrados dejando que creciera hasta alcanzar una sonrisa casi completa. Sus hombros comenzaron a moverse lentamente, como si hubiera recordado algo sumamente gracioso.

Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida, maravillada y… un poco asustada por ver a su amigo sonriendo sin motivo. ¡Rayos, ¿estaba riendo?! Sus ojos se abrieron aun más y se acercó para mirarlo más de cerca. Eso era algo que no pasaba todos los días. ¿En dónde había dejado su celular? ¡Tenía que tomarle una foto!

El cosquilleo en su estómago apareció otra vez y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo de esa manera. ¿Qué estaría pensando o recordando? Algo sumamente divertido, al parecer. Ojalá lo recordara más a menudo, Sasuke tenía una hermosa sonrisa, una que era casi inexistente para la mayoría del mundo.

Y ella se consideraba afortunada por ser una de las pocas personas que han sido capaz de ver una sonrisa auténtica, de esas cuando está muy, pero muy feliz.

—¿Oye, qué tienes? —le preguntó riendo. Era contagioso.

Él entonces pareció percatarse de lo que hacía y sacudió su cabeza, regresando a su leve sonrisa ladeada, esa que aun así hacía que las entrañas de Sakura se removieran.

—Nada, solo… No, nada.

Ella hizo un mohín.

—¿Qué pasó? Dime.

—No es nada, Sakura.

—La gente no ríe por nada.

—Mmm… entonces es algo.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué es?

—No dije que te diría.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, sintiéndose traicionada. ¿Por qué rayos no le contaba? Hizo un puchero con los labios y se acercó a un más a él, mirándolo de manera suplicante.

—No hagas eso.

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Eso solo funcionaba cuando éramos niños. —agitó una mano para restarle importancia y volteó a ver la televisión. Si no quería contarle nada, no importa, pero que ni pensara que ahora verían esa serie de ninjas.

" _Sigue funcionando"_ pensó el pelinegro, levantando la vista para mirar el techo.

Sakura seguía buscando algo entretenido que ver en Netflix hasta que al fin se dio por vencida y decidió poner la famosa serie esa.

El capítulo mostraba una pelea entre los protagonistas y un hombre raro y pervertido en medio de un bosque tenebroso, pero la pelirrosa perdió la consciencia poco después que el tipo de sexo indefinido mordiera el cuello de uno de los chicos.

Sasuke sintió la cabeza de su amiga recargarse contra su hombro y acomodarse un poco a su lado.

Y a él no le molestó.

Volteó a verla y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara al ver el rostro dormido de Sakura, tan relajado y sereno. Le acomodó un poco el cabello con la mano y simplemente la dejó descansar ahí, junto a él.

Ya después la llevaría a la habitación.

La noche había transcurrido entre varios eventos raros, varios de ellos que lo confundían demasiado, pero al menos estaba seguro de tres cosas.

Primero, la comida insalubre de la viejita china era la mejor.

Segundo, la elección de películas de Sakura siempre era horrible.

Tercero, tenía que hablar de una vez por todas con cierta persona de pelo negro.

* * *

 **chan chan! Seguimos cocinando a fuego lento a esos dos, pero al menos ya se están dando cuenta de las cosas. Sakura incluso ya tiene pensamientos levemente pervertidos, jajaj.**

 **Felicidades a las que acertaron con lo del secador de pelo**. **Eso era lo que Sasuke miraba en la vitrina del centro comercial en el capítulo anterior.**

 **¿Y quién será la persona que menciona Sasukito al final? Hohoho... Leo sus teorías :P**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si Jasshin-sama quiere, estaré actualizando el próximo fin de semana.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Envienme buenas vibras para que la inspiración no me abandone y pueda aprovechar que tengo esta compu hasta la otra semana.**


	11. Eventos importantes y visitas

**Hola! Uy, espero que todavía quede alguien vivo por aquí, aunque no los culparía si no :(**

 **Ufff, bueno que mas decir aparte de pedir una tremenda disculpa por mi demora... En verdad lo siento, pero como ya les he comentado, trabajo casi todo el día y cuando llego a mi casa es para dormir y comer xD** **Además del pequeño detallito de aun no tener compu propia. Este capi lo escribí en el notebook de mi compañera de depto :P**

* * *

 **Bueno, no me extiendo mas en el bla bla bla usual porque el capítulo en sí ya es bastante largo. Vuelvo a repetir que esto va lentito, pero ya se ve la tension que hay en esos dos, hecho viene un regalito en este capitulo por su paciencia.**

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" - _Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo -_**

 ** _¡_ No me manoseen, please! Si pueden, me dejan un review con sus opiniones, eso me anima mucho. **

* * *

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**

 **\- o - es para separar una escena de otra. Y los lindos puntitos verticales separan las escenas de diferentes días.**

 **Advertencia: AU - OoC (trato que sea poco, pero hay)**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **XI**

 **En donde hay eventos importantes y visitas concretadas**

Sasuke acomodó el casco blanco que cubría su cabeza y respiró profundamente, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra.

Después de lo que había parecido una eternidad, con más de cuatro meses de intenso trabajo y un sinnúmero de planos, maquetas, cálculos y reuniones a cuestas, finalmente se encontraba ahí, en medio de la ceremonia de la primera piedra. Un evento simbólico y tradicional para conmemorar el primer día de construcción de un edificio y que generalmente contaba con la presencia de varios personajes importantes, como el ministro de vivienda que ya se había extendido demasiado en su discurso.

Para muchos resultaba algo anticuado y aburrido, pero para Sasuke y los demás Uchiha no lo era. De hecho, estar ahí significaba algo más para todos, no solo posar para una fotografía con el gordo señor político y su séquito se asistentes. No, significaba también el inicio de una fructuosa carrera con el proyecto más grande hasta ahora; significaba el reconocimiento público a su trabajo, entrega y compromiso y un tapabocas a todos los que pretendían derrumbarlos.

También era la primera vez que Sasuke participaba en uno de esos eventos. En proyectos anteriores él prefería mantenerse al margen de esas cosas tan pomposas, pero esta vez la ocasión lo ameritaba. Después de todo él era el arquitecto encargado de la obra y era _su_ trabajo el que pronto tomaría forma física. ¡Por su puesto que no podría estar ausente!

Eso, y tal vez disfrutar de las caras de algunos de los ejecutivos y representantes de constructoras rivales. No era difícil adivinar lo que pasaba por las mentes de varios de aquellos personajes de nariz respingada, todos seguramente preguntándose cómo diablos esos muchachitos pudieron ser capaces de conseguir aquel contrato tan importante; cómo una pequeña empresa familiar había logrado competir contra ellos y cómo unos mocosos salidos de la nada, sin historia y de apellido tan simple ahora pueden estar casi, _casi,_ al mismo nivel que ellos.

Y eso lo hizo sonreír con cierta arrogancia. Itachi tuvo razón, había sido buena idea asistir.

Cuando el regordete ministro por fin terminó su verborrea, fue el turno de Itachi, como presidente de la Constructora Uchiha, para agradecer la confianza y la oportunidad en este nuevo proyecto inmobiliario. Uno que comprendía la construcción de un conglomerado de edificios ubicados en la periferia del área residencial de Tokio y que beneficiarían a más de dos mil familias.

A medida que Itachi hablaba, Sasuke divisó una figura femenina de cabello castaño abrirse paso entre la pequeña multitud. La reconoció enseguida y por un instante, sus ojos negros se abrieron esperanzados, mirando alrededor de la recién llegada y esperando encontrar a algún posible acompañante de un curioso color cabello.

Pero por desgracia, Rin venía sola.

Y eso le provocó una desagradable sensación de vacío, pues por un momento imaginó que Sakura realmente podría llegar.

Con un suspiro casi imperceptible, Sasuke regresó su vista al frente, viendo la menuda figura de Rin reunirse con Izumi —quien no paraba de tomarles fotos con su celular —y luego sonreír y agitar una mano en dirección hacia ellos. De inmediato pudo sentir como el aura de Obito se volvía más brillante al ver a su esposa y de reojo pudo apreciar como esa sonrisa de bobo enamorado aparecía en la cara de su primo. Una sonrisa que en opinión de Sasuke lo hacía ver aun más idiota.

El discurso de Itachi fue breve y conciso y una vez terminada toda esa pompa, finalmente se llevó a cabo el accionar que da nombre a la famosa ceremonia. Tanto Itachi como el señor ministro tomaron un par de palas, cavaron un poco en un punto seleccionado y sepultaron una piedra en donde comenzaría la construcción, con las enormes maquinarias detrás de ellos dando fondo a la postal.

Las fotografías y aplausos no se hicieron esperar y después de una nueva ronda de saludos, palabras y más fotografías, la ceremonia ya había terminado.

Los Uchiha entonces fueron alejándose, Itachi y Shisui al ser los más diplomáticos se despedían de los invitados y colegas, agradeciéndoles su asistencia, sus felicitaciones y respondiendo con una sonrisa cordial a más de algún comentario ponzoñoso.

Obito sabiamente decidió alejarse, él no podía fingir frente a gente que le era desagradable, ni siquiera si se trataba de mantener la cortesía. Sasuke lo siguió porque a él tampoco le interesaba hablar con esas personas.

Rin e Izumi entonces llegaron frente a ellos, las dos con sonrisas tan grandes que le hacían preguntarse cómo es que no les dolía la cara después.

—¡Rin! ¡Por un momento creí que no llegarías! —exclamó el mayor de los Uchiha.

Ella le sonrió apenada.

—Lo siento mucho, estaba a punto de salir del hospital, pero se me presentó un problema a último momento.

—No importa, no importa. Me alegro que pudieras llegar. —expresivo como siempre, el pelinegro la tomó de las manos y acercó su rostro al de ella, con una sonrisa de adoración que no le cabía en la cara. Y entonces miró a su alrededor de manera ansiosa, cayendo en cuenta que faltaba alguien más. —¿Y el pequeño?

—Sigue en la guardería. Mi tía pasará a recogerlo cuando sea la hora de salida.

Obito asintió.

—Al menos pude escuchar una parte del discurso de Itachi y pude ver su actuación cavando con la pala. —continuó la castaña en tono divertido. —Felicidades a todos, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. —les dedicó una tierna sonrisa y Obito se sonrojó, como siempre lo hacía.

Sasuke entonces desvió la mirada, sintiéndose extraño. Él sabía que Sakura no podría asistir a la ceremonia por encontrarse de turno en el hospital, pero aun así, viendo como su prima política sí había logrado llegar, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco abandonado.

Y era ridículo, lo sabía. No era como si Sakura pudiera simplemente escaparse del hospital. Ella tenía un horario muy distinto al de Rin, además de trabajar en áreas diferentes. Pero eso no evitó que aquella sensación de vacío se expandiera por su pecho. Ella siempre estaba presente en todos los eventos importantes y esta vez, al no poder verla desde el público, con su pelo ridículamente rosa y sus odiosos ojos verdes brillando de emoción por quién sabe qué cosa, le provocó a un malestar general. Era como si de pronto le quitaran un punto de apoyo, la base en donde apoyaba sus pies.

Bastante molesto, debía admitir.

Porque, además, estaba ansioso, sentía que había pasado meses desde la última vez que la vio, aunque apenas había transcurrido una semana desde aquella noche cuando ella golpeó su puerta hecha un mar de lágrimas. Y cuando, horas después, él estúpidamente estuvo a punto de traspasar esa barrera invisible y apresarla contra la pared de la ducha.

Seguía preguntándose qué hubiera pasado de no haber recibido la llamada telefónica de Naruto.

Y de pronto, casi como si un rayo lo golpeara, la imagen de dos jovencitos torpes, jadeantes y sudorosos, enredados entre un par de sábanas rosa apareció en su cabeza. Y eso provocó que un nudo se formara en su estómago y sus orejas se calentaran.

Frunció el ceño y se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿A qué rayos venía ese recuerdo? ¿Y en un momento como ese?

Se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista, molesto consigo mismo por ni siquiera poder controlar sus pensamientos.

" _No seas idiota, Uchiha. Contrólate"_

—¿Te sientes bien, Sasuke-chan? —preguntó Izumi extrañada al ver que su cuñado miraba el piso como queriendo desintegrarlo.

Él no respondió, totalmente perdido en sus desvaríos mentales. Izumi se preocupó aun más al ver que no reaccionaba como siempre lo hacía cada vez que ella le añadía el "chan" a su nombre.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele el estómago?

—Es su cara normal, no te preocupes. —se burló Obito, agitando una mano para restarle importancia. —¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos a celebrar?

—A propósito, ¿Kurotsuchi-san no está? —Rin miró en varias direcciones, solo en caso que no la hubiera visto. —Hablamos hace dos días y quedamos con el plan de ir a comer todos juntos después.

El menor de los Uchiha dio un ligero respingo, pero permaneció en silencio. La mención de Kurotsuchi logró distraer su cabeza y así dejar de pensar en lo que pudo o no haber ocurrido esa noche en su casa y también de sus recuerdos del pasado. Aunque ahora otra cosa comenzó a atormentarlo, él ignoraba completamente que Kurotsuchi tenía pensado ir a la ceremonia, porque ahora que lo pensaba, había olvidado mencionárselo. ¿Cómo era posible que eso siguiera ocurriendo? ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? Al final ella lo supo por otra parte y como también ocurría con bastante frecuencia, nuevamente no aparecía en un compromiso.

Y eso otra vez lo hizo fruncir el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por seguir alargando las cosas. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría con ese sin sentido? Ni siquiera podía catalogarlo como relación. Era algo que solo existía porque decían que existía. Nada más.

Ninguno parecía demasiado interesado en mantener aquella… relación. Sasuke a veces se sentía como un bastardo insensible que generalmente olvidaba que tenía a alguien a quien llamar novia y por si fuera poco, con una gran parte de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones dirigidos hacia otra persona.

No era justo para Kurotsuchi, tampoco era justo para él. ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo eso? Al parecer nada, porque de hecho, tampoco se notaba demasiado preocupada por el concepto de "ellos".

Kurotsuchi era una buena persona, era agradable y divertida a su modo. Las cosas que tenían en común seguían ahí, pero no era suficiente como para seguir alargando lo que sea que tenían. Era obvio que no llegarían a ninguna parte. Jamás. Quizás podrían con el tiempo llegar a ser amigos, pero solo eso.

—Bueno, creo que ya no vino.

La voz de Obito zanjando la discusión lo hizo regresar su atención al grupo y percatarse de las miradas de preocupación que las chicas lanzaban en su dirección. Él solo cerró los ojos, sin darle mayor importancia.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Podemos irnos ya? —continuó el mayor. —Tengo mucha hambre.

—Hay que esperar a esos dos. —habló Sasuke finalmente, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde su hermano y primo ya terminaban de hablar con algunas personas.

—Ah, Sakura me pidió que te tomara una foto, Sasuke. ¿Puedo? Creo que quería una donde usaras el casco blanco.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, no era que aborreciera las fotos —como Sakura lo hacía —pero tenía que admitir que le causaba un poco de vergüenza tener que posar para Rin, ahí frente a todos. Sin embargo antes de siquiera pensar en negarse o en escapar de la cámara de su prima política, Obito lo atrapó del brazo y junto a él, lo obligó a posar para una foto.

—Tsk. No te me pegues. —le gruñó.

—Oye, dijo que solo quería a Sasuke-chan. —rio Izumi.

—No me digas así.

—No le molestará tenerme a mí también, créeme.

Itachi y Shisui entonces llegaron junto a ellos.

—Oh, ¿es una foto para Sakurita? —el de cabello largo se unió al grupo con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Todos juntos entonces. —se unió Shisui, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano.

—¡Todos digan "katon"!

—¿Qué rayos es eso?

—No es una foto escolar, Obito.

—Oh, vamos, dejen de moverse.

—¡Sonrían!

—¡Katon!

\- o -

Al otro lado del cristal de la sala de neonatología, Sakura miraba con especial atención la incubadora número nueve. Esa donde un pequeño de treinta y tres semanas y 1,620 kilogramos de peso, respiraba pausadamente, con su pequeñito cuerpo rodeado de cables y monitores.

El corazón de la pelirrosa se encogió al verlo así, tan desvalido y solito. Alrededor de la sala había bebés en condiciones incluso más delicadas que él, pero que al menos tenían a sus padres que iban diariamente a verlos y a brindarles su fortaleza y amor.

El pequeño de la incubadora número nueve no tenía a nadie.

Armándose de valor, decidió entrar a la sala por primera vez. No había podido hacerlo hasta ahora, se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a ese bebé sin que la culpa y el remordimiento regresaran a ella.

Ella no había podido salvar a su papá, ella rompió la promesa hecha a su mamá. Había fallado en sus labores como médico y ser humano esa noche y sentía que de cierta forma el bebé estaba enterado de eso y la juzgaría.

Respirando profundo, luchando para dejar de culparse por sus fallas y hacer las pases consigo misma, abrió la puerta y caminó a paso firme hasta llegar al pequeño que robaba su atención desde hace casi una semana. Las enfermeras la saludaron con la usual inclinación de cabeza y no hicieron preguntas por verla ahí. Era doctora del hospital después de todo, podía entrar a cualquier servicio o unidad.

Sakura se detuvo frente a la máquina y después de observar detalladamente a su diminuto ocupante, algo llamó su atención Tanto en la ficha médica como en la pantalla electrónica de identificación sobre la incubadora del bebé solo figuraba un número; 9-072.

Frunciendo el ceño y tratando de no apretar los puños, encaró a una de las enfermeras encargadas de aquel infante.

—¿Por qué no le han puesto nombre? —preguntó, con un claro dejo de molestia en su tono.

La mujer dio un respingo y nerviosa, le costó trabajo responder.

—Ehh… es…es que… ningún familiar ha aparecido todavía. Y además, su condición…

Y eso la molestó aun más.

—¿Y qué hay de los apellidos de los padres? —inquirió con dureza. —Al menos podrían usarlo de referencia. Es una persona, no solo un horrible número. Arreglen eso, ahora.

—Eh… yo… preguntaré. —la chica hizo una reverencia y se alejó rápidamente de la doctora Haruno que a simple vista se veía muy molesta.

Sakura la vio alejarse y entonces respiró profundamente, regresando su atención al bebé. Tal vez se había pasado un poco, ya después se disculparía con esa chica, pero por ahora se dedicó a admirarlo, recorriendo con sus orbes verdes desde esas pequeñas manitas hasta su pelito castaño y alborotado. Lo observó por un buen rato, casi memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpecito y de las cosas que lo rodeaban. Necesitaba asegurarse que todo a su alrededor estuviera en orden, que todos los números arrojados por los monitores siguieran dentro del rango aceptable.

Y solo entonces, cuando comprobó que todo en torno a él se mantenía bien, fue que decidió dar por terminada la visita.

Una vez fuera de la sala, permaneció de pie mirando a través del cristal de la ventana por otro rato más.

—Supuse que estarías aquí. —escuchó una voz a su espalda. —¿Pudiste entrar esta vez?

Giró la cabeza un poco y se encontró con la figura de Sasori, que llevaba un vaso de café en una mano y una planilla con fichas médicas en la otra. El pelirrojo se acomodó junto a ella y sabiendo exactamente a quien era que observaba, fijó sus ojos color caoba en la misma incubadora.

—Ni siquiera tiene nombre… ese pequeño. —comentó ella de pronto, sin despegar la vista del frente y sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Sasori bebió un poco de su café.

—¿Eso importa?

Ella lo miró con horror a lo que el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

—Tonta, un nombre no te hace persona, Sakura. —explicó. —La mayoría de la gente que llega a urgencias lo hace sin ningún tipo de identificación. Nadie sabe cómo se llaman hasta que alguien lo reconoce y no por eso son tratados con menos interés o dignidad. No por eso son menos importantes. —hizo una breve pausa y la observó por unos segundos, para luego cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza. —Pero como sé que eres cabeza hueca y te seguirá preocupando eso de cualquier forma, entonces escoge uno tú misma para él. Nadie te dirá que no.

Y al ver que los ojos verdes de Sakura adquirían un extraño brillo de emoción casi infantil, Sasori suspiró profundamente y con la planilla que llevaba en una mano la golpeó suavemente en la coronilla.

—Ahora deja de holgazanear y muévete, se nos acabó el descanso.

Las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaron levemente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. Sintiéndose mas animada, apuró sus pasos para alcanzar a su colega y amigo pelirrojo. El mismo que tenía una manera muy peculiar de aconsejarla y subirle el ánimo.

Y esa sonrisa creció aun más cuando a su teléfono llegaron varios archivos de fotos. Eran muchas, pero dos fueron sus favoritas; una donde aparecían los cuatro Uchiha, sonriendo cada uno a su modo y otra solo de Sasuke, atrapado de sorpresa.

Y entonces, la tableta de Sasori aterrizó sobre su cabeza otra vez.

—Ya deja de sonreír tanto, Sakura. Asustarás a los pacientes.

—Y tú ya deja de golpearme o verás que te lo devolveré con ganas. —le gruñó. —Hey, espera ¿eso fue una broma?

Una media sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo.

—Puede que sí. —y le dio otro golpecito.

Ella se frotó la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar la risita que escapó de su boca. Con su humor ya recuperado y una sensación de felicidad en el pecho, estaba lista para enfrentar la segunda parte del día.

Y esa misma noche, el pequeño prematuro de la incubadora número nueve tenía una nueva inscripción en la pantalla electrónica.

Un nombre dado por la doctora Haruno: Akito.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura caminaba hacia la entrada de la constructora. Faltaba poco para las siete y había quedado en recoger a Naruto y Sasuke para después salir a tomar algo y pasarla bien un rato.

Era viernes, fin de semana para todos y su día libre en el hospital. La ocasión perfecta. Así aprovecharían de celebrar el inicio de la construcción de los edificios.

Aun se lamentaba el no haber podido asistir el día anterior. Era algo importante para su amigo y aunque no hubo manera de cambiar su turno en el hospital, sentía que le había fallado al no poder ir a verlo o felicitarlo, como siempre lo hacía en ocasiones importantes.

Su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal, pero se decía que era por las ansias de reunirse con sus amigos y poder compartir con ellos. Con los dos, no con _uno solo_ en particular, se repetía a si misma.

De todo lo ocurrido, o lo que no ocurrió, hace una semana en el departamento de Sasuke, ya solo quedaban recuerdos.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, la preocupación por el estado del pequeño Akito y sus turnos agotadores en el hospital, había logrado evitar pensar en esa noche lluviosa cuando ella irrumpió en casa de su amigo y lo que comenzó como una noche dramática terminó con su cabeza llena de ideas y pensamientos raros. Evitó también pensar en las miradas tan profundas de Sasuke, o en su voz que juraba a veces se hacía más grave o en la risita tan contagiosa que por alguna razón soltó aquella noche y que de solo recordarla provocaba que su estómago se contrajera.

" _Todo eso ya pasó. Hoy hay que pasarla bien"_ se animó a si misma. No se pondría a sobre analizar las cosas, porque se decía que nada había cambiado. Después de todo sus absurdos pensamientos solo fueron tontas fantasías atribuidas a un estado emocional sensible, a esos libros raros que Ino le prestó y a la siempre compañía masculina de Sasuke, quien no podía negar era muy atractivo.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos en dirección a la oficina de su amigo, saludaba alegremente a todos con quienes se cruzaba.

—¡Sakura-chan! —esa voz perfectamente conocida la hizo detenerse y voltear, viendo a su rubio amigo acercarse a paso rápido en compañía de Obito y otro sujeto que no conocía.

Una vez llegaron frente a ella, el mayor de los Uchiha la abrazó como si hubieran pasado meses sin verla. Ella rio divertida y Naruto armó un pequeño berrinche, aludiendo que él tenía el derecho en ser el primero en saludar y abrazar a su amiga.

—Lo siento, pero el privilegio de antigüedad gana, Naruto. La conozco desde antes que tú. —sonrió Obito con sorna a lo que el rubio gruñó entre dientes, viéndose perdido por el momento. —Ahhh… ya se te extrañaba por aquí, Sakura. Tienes que venir más seguido. Es aburrido tener que estar todo el día en compañía de estos tipos. —suspiró el pelinegro con pesar.

Sakura soltó otra risita y entonces reparó en la otra persona del grupo, un hombre de pelo plateado y expresión relajada que usaba una mascarilla quirúrgica que ahora colgaba a la altura de su barbilla.

—Hola. —al sentirse observado, el hombre levantó una mano y le sonrió amigable. Sakura se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

—¡Ah! Sakura-chan, él es Kakashi-sensei. —informó el rubio apuntando al susodicho.—Te habíamos hablado de él, ¿recuerdas? Ahora trabajará con nosotros. ¿No es genial?

—Ah, eh... mucho gusto.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí en el pasillo? —irrumpió la voz de Sasuke, apareciendo de la nada. Entonces reparó en la única mujer del grupo y la observó fijamente. —Sakura.

La chica sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago ante la sola mención de su nombre y las manos le temblaron.

—H-hola.

—Sakura-chan ya vino a recogernos. Le estaba presentando a Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Por qué sigues diciéndole sensei, dobe?

—Mmm…¿por qué me admira y me respeta? —respondió Kakashi rascándose la barbilla. —Y porque además suena lindo. Deberías decirme "sensei" tú también.

—Tsk. Jamás.

Kakashi se llevó la mano al pecho fingiéndose herido y Obito soltó un par de carcajadas.

—No te sientas mal, amigo. —lo consoló el mayor de los Uchiha, dándole una palmada en la espalda. —Sasuke jamás le ha dicho sensei a nadie, sospecho que ni siquiera a sus maestros de pre escolar.

—Tan cruel…

Sakura miraba entretenida aquella interacción. Resultaba que el tal Kakashi había sido el profesor de cálculo I, II y III de Sasuke y Naruto en la universidad, una asignatura que impartía en común para las carreras de Arquitectura e Ingeniería Civil. De hecho, así había sido como esos dos se conocieron, cuando tuvieron que rendir un examen con él en un mismo salón en una fecha especial. Sasuke por haber estado enfermo durante la semana de exámenes y Naruto por haber reprobado en primera instancia.

Kakashi era ingeniero también y aparte de seguir impartiendo clases en la universidad, tenía su propia compañía de contratistas. Y ahora que trabajaría junto a la Constructora Uchiha, él y Obito, un colega y amigo desde sus años de escuela, serían los supervisores de la obra.

—Así que fue su profesor.

Los ojos de Sakura lo miraban con admiración. El hombre era un poco extraño, una rara mezcla entre seriedad, despreocupación y un sentido del humor levemente juguetón. Aun así se notaba que era inteligente y genial, además de aun ser joven y ridículamente apuesto. ¡Ni remotamente parecido a los profesores que le tocaron a ella! Tal vez debió estudiar algo distinto.

—¿Y cómo fue tenerlos como alumnos? —le preguntó, repentinamente interesada.

—Mmm… con Sasuke, nunca hubo problemas. Siempre fue muy listo, aunque con una actitud un tanto odiosa. Con Naruto… bueno, él era simpático.

—¡Oiga!

El peliplateado sonrió y revolvió la rubia cabellera de un indignado Naruto.

—Y en fin, ahora seré testigo de cómo resultó mi trabajo nutriendo este par de pequeñas cabecitas. — continuó el de pelo plateado, de lo más divertido. —Será un verdadero placer trabajar junto a mis dos estudiantes favoritos.

—Seguro que a todos les dices que son tus favoritos. —bromeó Obito.

—Mmm… bueno, es un buen motivador.

Todos rieron y Sasuke bufó. Parecían un pequeño circo ambulante con tanta charla y risas en medio del pasillo. De hecho, varias personas se les quedaban mirando.

—Y bueno, por fin la famosa Sakura tiene rostro. He escuchado tu nombre muchas veces, ¿sabes?

Y Sasuke entrecerró un poco los ojos. Ya se había tardado en comenzar a decir tonterías.

—¿De verdad? —ella se sonrojó. —¿Por qué?

Kakashi sonrió amigable y se acercó un poco más hacia ella.

—Pues porque…

—Tsk. Ya es suficiente. —interrumpió el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño y entregando un grueso folder azul en manos de su primo. —Ahí lo tienen, llévenselo a Itachi de una vez. —se dio media vuelta. —Sakura, Naruto, nos vamos.

—¿Eehh? Pero, pero…

—Muévete, dobe. —lo empujó con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba la muñeca de Sakura.

Los dos mayores solo lo vieron alejarse llevando a sus dos amigos con él.

—Eso fue divertido.

—¿Verdad que mi futura prima es bonita? —Obito se retorció de manera graciosa y Kakashi lo miró como si fuera un lunático.

—Sí.

—Ese será mi deseo de cumpleaños este año.

—Mmm… sabes que si lo dices en voz alta no se cumplirá, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? ¡No lo sabía!

Obito comenzó a balbucear un sinnúmero de cosas mientras que Kakashi suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Itachi, preguntándose cómo rayos es que terminó siendo amigo de ese loco.

\- o -

Varias horas más tarde, después que Naruto cayera dormido en la habitación de invitados del departamento, Sasuke y Sakura veían la televisión sentados en el suelo del living.

En un principio resultó un tanto incomodo, Sakura estaba demasiado rígida a su lado y él estaba demasiado consciente de su cercanía. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar y eso lo estaba torturando. Los espacios en silencio entre ellos no existían, o al menos, no tan incómodos como ese.

Y todo fue por culpa de Naruto que se atrevía a dejarlos solos cuando su cabeza no hacía otra cosa más que enredarse cada vez más.

Pero finalmente y con un comentario de lo más aleatorio por parte de ella, la conversación comenzó a fluir y el ambiente tenso se relajó casi inmediatamente. Ella volvía a mirarlo a la cara y a él no le molestaba que ella se acercara cada vez más.

Y después de hablar por un buen rato, o al menos de escucharla parlotear sobre varias cosas, decidieron ver una película.

Para su sorpresa, esta vez la elección de Sakura resultó bastante buena. Estaba completamente atrapado por la trama y los ronquidos de fondo cortesía de Naruto hasta le daban un toque especial a la película. A su lado, Sakura trataba de seguir la trama, pero de vez en cuando la veía cabecear y notaba que ojos parecían apenas abiertos.

—Te estás quedando dormida.

Ella bostezó.

—Tonterías. —otro bostezo. —Estoy…viendo la película.

El azabache solo rodó los ojos y decidió regresar su atención a la pantalla, pero no pasaron ni quince minutos cuando sintió un peso recargarse contra él. La cabeza de Sakura ya estaba sobre su hombro y poco a poco el resto de su cuerpo fue acomodándose a su lado.

Su cuerpo se tensó y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron un poco.

—Hey, no te arrimes tanto. —intentó apartarla un poco, pero sin querer hacerlo realmente. —Tsk. Te estás acostumbrando a dormirte así.

No estaba seguro de si lo escuchó o no, pues parecía mitad dormida y mitad consciente, pero la vio sonreír levemente.

Tratando de no prestar atención al cosquilleo que recorría su brazo ante el contacto con el cuerpo de Sakura ni a su suave respiración, ni al aroma de su cabello, o a la porción visible del escote que aquella blusa azul le entregaba, Sasuke mantuvo su vista al frente, concentrado en la pantalla, como un caballo de carreras.

¿Por qué ella tenía que dormirse así casi encima de él? ¿En verdad no sabía lo que podía provocar? Las chicas no deberían ser tan confiadas, él era hombre y los hombres…

Alto.

¿Por qué ahora nuevamente estaba demasiado consciente de eso? Eso no era nuevo. Ella era confiada porque eran amigos, porque su relación era netamente fraternal. ¡Porque era su mejor amiga, maldita sea! Porque lo han sido durante casi veinte años.

" _¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?"_

Un par de minutos después, la escuchó balbucear.

—Calientito…me gusta. —un suspiro dormilón y una sonrisa boba mientras se acurrucaba aun más cerca de él.

" _Tonta"_ pensó con leve una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Y cuando otro nuevo un par de palabras escaparon de su boca, la sonrisa desapareció y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par mientras sentía que algo explotaba dentro de su pecho. Por suerte Sakura parecía completamente dormida, porque el latir acelerado de su corazón no podría disimularse con nada, ni tampoco el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas y que por alguna razón ahora no podía suprimir.

Había regresado a sus diecisiete años, hormonal y alborotado.

La película dejó de importarle y el cosquilleo en sus manos y en sus entrañas comenzó otra vez. El aire de pronto se le hizo denso y demasiado caliente.

La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas mientras el aroma del cabello de su amiga comenzaba a torturarlo.

—Sakura…—levantó la cabeza para mirar al techo y respiró profundamente.

" _Demonios"_

.

.

.

Lentamente, como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre sus párpados, Sakura abrió los ojos. Sus orbes verdes poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba través de los ventanales y el aroma de las sábanas limpias inundando sus fosas nasales.

Todavía somnolienta, parpadeó varias veces para ubicarse; la vista que ofrecían los ventanales abiertos no era la de su departamento; esta entregaba una plena vista de la bahía de Tokio y sus múltiples edificios costeros. Al bajar la vista para verse a si misma se alertó un poco más; aquellas sábanas grises tampoco le pertenecían.

Definitivamente no era su habitación. ¿En dónde rayos estaba?

Frotando sus ojos para lograr despertar completamente, se incorporó sobre el colchón y miró a su alrededor. Y entonces las paredes grises, los muebles oscuros y la mínima decoración fueron pareciéndole familiares hasta que al fin pudo reconocer el lugar.

Era la habitación de Sasuke.

Sintiéndose aliviada de al menos saberse en un lugar seguro, una ronda de preguntas llegó a su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿En qué momento fue que se acostó? ¿Naruto seguiría ahí todavía? ¿En dónde estaba Sasuke? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Lo último en su mente era estar sentada en el living junto a él viendo esa película que a él tanto pareció gustarle. Seguramente se durmió en algún momento y él debió cargarla y cederle su propia habitación para descansar.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de manera inmediata y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba robándole su cama.

Su amigo podía parecer ser dueño de un terrible carácter, bueno, de hecho sí lo tenía, pero con ella siempre tenía ese tipo de atenciones que la hacían sonreír enternecida.

Decidida a de alguna manera retribuir a su amigo, pensó en preparar el desayuno. Tomó su celular del velador para revisar la hora, 07:22 am del día sábado, demasiado temprano para cualquier persona normal.

Aun así decidió levantarse.

En la cómoda silla a un lado de la cama encontró el bolso en el que tenía sus cosas. Recogió todo y se encerró en el baño para asearse un poco y quedar medianamente decente, sintiendo una pequeña dosis de felicidad recorrer su cuerpo al ver que el cepillo de dientes rosa, ese que había decidido dejar permanentemente ahí —en caso de situaciones imprevistas—aun seguía en el vasito junto al lavabo. Incluso cuando Sasuke le había dicho en varias ocasiones que lo tiraría si no se lo llevaba.

Volvió a sonreír, sus orejas calentándose un poco mientras tomaba el cepillo para limpiar sus dientes y a la vez pensaba en qué preparar para el desayuno.

\- o -

Cuando entró en la cocina, en su mente imaginaba varios tipos de cosas para preparar dependiendo de lo que encontrara en el refrigerador y la despensa de su amigo.

Pero no esperaba encontrarlo ahí tan temprano, sentado en las butacas del mesón de la cocina, con los codos apoyados sobre el mesón y la barbilla reposando sobre sus manos entrelazadas en esa pose tan característica suya.

Se veía pensativo, pero al verla llegar, se incorporó de inmediato y rodeo la cocina para sacar dos tazas de uno de los muebles sobre su cabeza.

—Buenos días. —le dijo, abriendo otro cajón para tomar un par de cucharitas. —¿Cómo dormiste?

Pero ella no respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke vestía un pantalón deportivo levemente holgado de color gris y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Alrededor de su cuello una toalla blanca absorbía las gotitas de caían de su cabello húmedo y despeinado.

Y esa combinación, simple y desenfadada, para los ojos de Sakura no pudo ser más atractiva.

" _Demonios"_

Un revoltijo extraño se alojó en sus entrañas mientras un hormigueo subía por su espalda. Sintió sus orejas calentarse y estaba segura que su cara mostraba más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a mostrar.

La respiración de pronto se le hizo un poco más difícil.

Tenía… necesitaba calmarse. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Am…¿qué haces? —preguntó, aliviada que su voz sonara como normalmente lo hacía.

El arqueó una ceja, respondiendo con ese simple gesto lo obvio que resultaba lo que estaba haciendo.

—Me refiero a qué haces levantado tan temprano. —aclaró ella.

—No podía dormir. —fue su única respuesta, a la vez que giraba su cuerpo para quedar de frente a su amiga, recargándose contra el mesón y cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura sintió su mirada oscura y la sostuvo por unos segundos. Se veía diferente, parecía querer decirle algo, no estaba segura y eso la puso nerviosa. Y ante el regreso del revoltijo en sus entrañas, tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—Am... ¿Por qué no?

El se alzó de hombros como toda respuesta.

—No tenía muchas cosas, pero algo pude improvisar. —continuó el pelinegro, refiriéndose al desayuno. —¿Quieres café? Estará listo pronto.

Ella solo asintió y se abofeteó mentalmente. No podía estar regresando a sus años de colegiala. Él estaba actuando normalmente. ¿Por qué a ella entonces se le alborotaban las hormonas? ¿Estaba en sus días? No. ¿Entonces por qué? No lo sabía y ya no tenía a que cosa culpar.

" _Contrólate, Sakura"_ se ordenó a si misma y luego frunció el ceño al mirar al hombre frente a ella. Todo eso era su culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan jodidamente guapo precisamente esta mañana?

—Naruto acaba de irse. Me pidió que lo despidiera de ti.

Ella asintió nuevamente y el silencio comenzó a expandirse otra vez.

—Am… ¿y por qué no te has secado el cabello? —preguntó entonces, solo para no seguir callada como una idiota y al menos aparentar que todo en ella seguía normal.

El no respondió, aunque una pequeña mueca de incomodidad en su cara fue perfectamente reconocible por la mujer, lo que la hizo relajarse un poco y sonreír con diversión.

—No me digas que ya te arrepentiste de haber comprado el secador. —comentó. —Bueno, no importa, te dije que me gusta tu estilo así natural y alborotado. —y entonces avanzó un paso para estirar la mano y peinarle el húmedo cabello hacia atrás.

Y lo consiguió. O al menos por unos segundos hasta que aquel indómito cabello negro decidiera regresar a su estilo original; picudo y salvaje, ese que Obito denominaba como el "legado Uchiha". Eso la hizo soltar una risita y estuvo a punto de repetir la acción, pero la mano de Sasuke se cerró sobre su muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

—No hagas eso. —le dijo, acercándose un poco.

Ella contuvo el aliento ante su cercanía, pero entonces recordó que las caricias en la cabeza no eran del agrado de su amigo.

—Está bien, lo siento, sé que no eres un cachorro. —se disculpó en tono divertido.

Entonces Sasuke se acercó aun más.

—No es por eso.

—¿Eh?

Y el tono divertido, al igual que la sonrisa burlona de la chica, desaparecieron.

—Sakura…—con la mirada fija avanzó un paso más.

Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado. ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca? Una descarga de electricidad recorrió su columna de arriba abajo y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Q-qué? —sus ojos negros la tenían atrapada, aunque quisiera no podría despegar la vista de él. Trató de alejarse un paso, pero entonces reparó en que estaba totalmente atrapada entre el mesón de la cocina y él. Su muñeca derecha seguía prisionera entre los dedos de Sasuke. —¿Q-qué pasa?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que para Sakura bien pudieron haber sido horas. La respiración de ella completamente agitada contrastaba con la calmada y pausada de él. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Y cómo era posible que fuera la única que se mostraba tan descompuesta?

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —repitió, su voz hecha un susurro, lo que a sus ojos provocó un ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Otros segundos de silencio. La mirada afilada del Uchiha y sus ojos aun más oscuros, si es que era posible. Lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo, pero pareció reconsiderarlo y el silencio se hizo presente otra vez.

—Tú dime. —soltó finalmente, inclinándose un poco sobre ella y casi obligándola a recargarse contra el mesón, con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

—¿Eh? —las palabras no subían por su garganta y de pronto su boca se sentía demasiado seca.

—Dime. ¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?

—N-nada…yo...

Él permaneció quieto por un buen rato, mirándola con esa intensidad que solo él podía entregar. Eran como un imán, hacía imposible que los ojos verdes de Sakura pudieran alejarse de los suyos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó en un tono incrédulo. Su cabeza entonces fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar cerca del espacio entre su cuello y hombro.

El cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció al sentir la nariz de Sasuke rozando la zona bajo su oreja y su cálida respiración chocando contra la suave piel de su cuello.

Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos en el momento en que la mano libre del pelinegro comenzaba a subir lentamente por su muslo derecho y recorrer la curvatura de su cadera para después introducirse bajo su camiseta y acariciar directamente la piel desnuda de su espada baja. Un temblor la sacudió de pies a cabeza y agradecía estar recargada contra el mueble o de lo contrario ya hubiera caído al piso. Los dedos de Sasuke la acariciaban en círculos dejando un rastro de llamas tras cada movimiento. ¿Eran sus manos o la piel de ella la que se sentía tan caliente?

—Sa-Sasuke…

La mano del Uchiha subió ahora hasta la mitad de su espalda, acercándola un poco más hacia él.

—Así no…—le susurró, su voz ronca provocando aun más estragos en los nervios de Sakura.

Totalmente sonrojada, con la respiración y el corazón acelerados por mil, apenas podía procesar lo que le decía. Su fragancia masculina aturdía sus sentidos y anulaba toda resistencia. Sentía sus pechos aplastarse contra el duro torso de él mientras su mano amplia y cálida no dejaba de acariciar la piel de su espalda y la otra seguía apresando su mano, como temiendo que pudiese escapar si la soltaba.

—¿Eh…? No entiendo…

Él entonces alzó la cabeza, enfrentando su mirada otra vez y provocando que todo en el interior de Sakura se derritiera.

Esos ojos negros… tan profundos, todo en él se veía más oscuro, como una pantera acechando a su presa. Y ella era un simple conejo rosa.

—No me digas así. —y antes que ella pudiese repetir la pregunta, los labios de Sasuke ya habían apresado los suyos.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, con una ola de calor recorriendo cada vaso sanguíneo de su organismo y demasiado aturdida, tardó unos segundos antes que su cuerpo reaccionara.

Cerrando sus párpados, sintiendo que su cuerpo se desintegraba y luego se armaba en cuestión de segundos, sus labios se acoplaron de inmediato, respondiendo a aquel beso tan ansiado, demandante, desesperado y necesitado con la misma intensidad. Después de casi veinte años, sus bocas volvían a unirse y la sensación seguía siendo la misma, todavía sentía que su mente estallaría de un momento a otro.

El pecho de Sakura era una caldera de metal fundido, caliente y espeso, con el aire atrapado en sus pulmones de la misma manera. Sus entrañas se retorcían en un nudo y los músculos de su abdomen y sus piernas se contraían involuntariamente.

Cuando Sasuke al fin liberó sus labios, el brillo en sus ojos negros provocó que un rayo impactara directamente sobre ella. La caja que almacenaba emociones y deseos fue abierta al fin y ya no había vuelta atrás. No hubo tiempo para recuperar el aliento, mucho menos para hablar o intentar aclarar lo que estaba pasando. Estaba cansada de pensar y sobre analizar las cosas, solo quería obedecer a los impulsos primitivos que regían su cuerpo, así que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra él, tomando la iniciativa esta vez, ansiosa, deseosa de sentir más de él.

Los brazos de Sakura, ahora completamente libres, rodearon el cuello de Sasuke, subiendo una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y acariciando su cabello húmedo con desenfreno. Por su parte, el Uchiha rodeó su cintura con las manos, apretándola más contra él, reduciendo al mínimo cualquier distancia que pudiera separar sus cuerpos.

La temperatura en la cocina del departamento 117 subía cada vez más.

De pronto y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, Sasuke levantó el delgado cuerpo de Sakura para dejarla sentada sobre el mesón de la cocina, apartando de un manotazo todas las cosas que hasta hace unos momentos había acomodado sobre el.

Ni siquiera se preocupó del desastre que causaba. Al carajo el desayuno.

Sakura solo respondió con un respingo al ser depositada sobre el mesón. Ni siquiera protestó, mucho menos hizo intento de separarse de él. Deseaba seguir besándolo, sus manos deseaban recorrer más del cuerpo de Sasuke, su espalda ancha, sus hombros, su abdomen, todo.

Estaba sucediendo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y deseaba que ocurriera. No tenía sentido negarlo.

En el momento en que Sasuke se separó de ella para brindarle atención a su cuello, las intrépidas manos de Sakura lo tomaron del borde de la camiseta, levantándola para introducir sus manos y recorrer la musculatura de su abdomen y luego de su espalda. Lo sintió dar un ligero respingo, tal vez ante la diferencia de temperatura de sus manos siempre frías sobre su piel caliente.

Sasuke entonces levantó la cabeza para mirarla a la cara. Una pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos negros marcados por el deseo que solo logró que el corazón de Sakura se acelerara aun más. Le respondió de la misma manera, en silencio. No había necesidad de palabras entre ellos, mucho menos ahora.

Sakura aprovechó para, de un rápido movimiento, quitar completamente la estorbosa camiseta del pelinegro, para luego abrazar su espalda y acercarlo aun más hacia ella, abriendo sus piernas para permitirle una mayor cercanía.

El Uchiha volvió a besarla, intenso y desenfrenado, interrumpiéndose solamente cuando el imitó su accionar y la despojó de su blusa, arrojándola por encima de su cabeza.

Los mechones rosados ya comenzaban a pegarse a su rostro a causa del sudor, sus sentidos aumentados por mil y un calor muy, _muy_ conocido concentrándose en su bajo vientre. Sin mencionar que la respiración agitada y los gruñidos ahogados que escapaban de la boca de Sasuke solo lograban excitarla más.

Las manos del pelinegro no dejaban de acariciarla en ningún momento, recorriendo desde sus muslos, hasta sus hombros y sus brazos. Fue entonces que una de ellas llegó hasta el broche de su brassier y con un simple movimiento logró abrirlo. Los tirantes resbalaron por sus hombros y él lo apartó de un simple tirón, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sentirse avergonzada o insegura por el tamaño de ellos, pues de inmediato fueron atrapados por las manos del Uchiha. El resto de su cuerpo respondió estremeciéndose, su espalda se arqueaba y su cuello se extendía. Sus piernas rodearon la cadera de Sasuke, entrelazándose a su espalda baja, acercándolo más hacia su centro y permitiéndole sentir claramente la erección del pelinegro aun a través de sus ropas.

Ya no podía aguantar más. Lo necesitaba, ahora mismo. Llevo sus manos al borde de ese odioso y molesto pantalón deportivo lista para bajarlo o destrozarlo de una vez.

Sasuke sujetó sus muñecas y permitió que su boca dejara la suya por un momento para mirarla a la cara. Y le sonrió, esa pequeña sonrisa ladeada que lograba que las entrañas de Sakura se contrajeran y su cabeza estallara.

—Sakura… yo…

Y entonces el sonido de algo vibrando cerca de su cara la despertó.

La chica parpadeó una, dos, tres… diez veces. Junto a ella, su celular seguía vibrando, alguien estaba llamándola.

La respiración agitada, calor en sus mejillas y el corazón golpeando sin piedad contra su cavidad torácica… acostada en una cama, pero completamente vestida y ningún Sasuke a su lado.

El color rojo recorrió completamente su cara y humo salió de sus orejas cuando logró procesar la situación. La realidad golpeándola tan fuerte como una bofetada con un guante de béisbol.

Todo había sido un sueño. ¡Un sueño!

Y no cualquiera, un sueño erótico. Con él. Con Sasuke. Con su mejor amigo.

" _¡No, no, no, no!"_ comenzó a gritar en su mente al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué de pronto tenía fantasías de ducha y sueños eróticos con su amigo? Eso ya era cruzar la línea, una que no tenía permitido cruzar. ¡Y ella estaba ahí, en su propia habitación!

Se sentía una pervertida de lo peor. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara ahora?

De pronto una idea la llenó de pánico. Ino y Sasuke le habían dicho que en ocasiones ella hablaba y gritaba dormida. ¿Qué tal si entre sueños comenzó a hablar o a… soltar sonidos extraños o a… gemir su nombre?

" _¡No, Sakura, no!"_

El rojo de su cara se evaporó y un blanco casi enfermizo apareció ante la sola idea que él la hubiese escuchado.

" _Cálmate, Sakura, tienes que calmarte"_

Inhaló profundamente y se dio un par de golpecitos a las mejillas. Sí, había sido un sueño, pero eso era todo. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo y en el caso que hubiese hablado o… cualquier cosa de ese tipo, Sasuke no hubiese podido escucharla al seguramente dormido en el living.

Aunque no cien por ciento convencida, se obligó a sonreír levemente. Sí, todo había sido un sueño.

Un sueño…

¿Por qué se sentía ligeramente decepcionada entonces? Suspiró, pasado el shock inicial reconocía que todo se sintió demasiado real. Prácticamente sentía el calor de las manos de Sasuke sobre su piel y…

Sus entrañas se removieron al solo recordarlo.

" _¡Arrgh! ¡Ya basta!"_

Golpeó sus mejillas con más fuerza y salió de la habitación. No era buena idea seguir ahí si es que quería mantener su buen juicio.

\- o -

Llegó a la cocina dispuesta a beber unos tres litros de agua.

—Buenos días. —dijo Sasuke volteando a verla y recargándose contra el mesón de la cocina. —¿Cómo dormiste?

Y el corazón de Sakura trepó hasta su garganta al ver a su amigo usando el mismo conjunto deportivo y holgado que la imagen de su increíblemente real sueño. Lo único diferente era la toalla en su cuello que era de color azul.

Los colores subieron a su rostro y de pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

—Hey, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja y acercándose a ella.

—E-estoy bien. —respondió, evitando su mirada y apartándose disimuladamente para tomar un vaso de agua. No se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hmn…—la observó por unos segundos sin creerle demasiado, pero lo dejó pasar. —¿Tienes hambre? No tenía muchas cosas, pero algo pude improvisar. ¿Quieres café? Estará listo pronto.

El agua estuvo a punto de escapar graciosamente por la boca de Sakura, pero pudo disimularlo con un repentino ataque de tos. Con el rostro nuevamente rojo y repentinamente interesada en la luz roja de la cafetera encendida, Sakura concentró toda su atención en ella.

El pelinegro entonces sacó dos tazas del mueble sobre su cabeza y las acomodó sobre el mesón, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a su amiga.

Una vez terminó de acomodar las cosas, se sentó en una de las butacas de la barra de la cocina, apoyando sus codos sobre la superficie y recargando la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

Sus ojos negros fijos en su amiga que por alguna razón, evitaba mirarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Acaso se sentía incómoda ante su presencia? ¿Hizo algo anoche que la molestara?

Frunciendo el ceño al ver que nuevamente el ambiente se volvía tenso y bien parecían estar separados tras un barranco, Sasuke decidió hablar de una vez.

—Sakura, ¿qué …?

Pero el timbre sonó en el momento más inoportuno.

Con una mueca de molestia en la cara y preparándose para gritarle a cualquiera que estuviera al otro lado y se atreviera a interrumpir tan temprano un sábado por la mañana, Sasuke abrió la puerta. Pero al ver a Kurotsuchi en el umbral de la puerta, con su mirada y sonrisa confiada, el gruñido murió en su garganta y una expresión de desconcierto se apoderó de él. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí tan temprano?

—Buenos días. —al notar que su novio no hacia ademán de invitarla a pasar, ella dio un paso al interior de la residencia. Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos de manera instintiva. —Venía a desayunar contigo.

—¿Quién era? —Sakura entonces se asomó a la entrada, encontrándose con la hermosa y elegante figura de Kurotsuchi.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada.

Al verla, Sakura de pronto sintió una opresión instalarse en su pecho y por alguna razón sintió que sobraba y que estaba haciendo algo malo. Avergonzada, desvió la mirada, concentrándola en uno de los dibujos de Sasuke enmarcados en la pared.

Los ojos negros de Kurotsuchi, suspicaces y felinos, se detuvieron unos segundos en la repentina figura descompuesta de la pelirrosa, analizándola con ojo crítico para después sonreír como si nada.

—Hola, Sakura. —habló al fin. —Bueno, ya que tú también estás aquí, ¿qué tal si salimos todos a desayunar entonces? Hay un nuevo restaurant con desayuno buffet maravilloso en un hotel cerca de aquí. ¿Qué dicen? Yo invito.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, tratando de pensar como actuar a continuación.

Y el corazón de Sakura se oprimió aun más. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí todavía? Esos dos necesitaban estar juntos. Ella era solo la amiga soltera, pero no por eso sería una tercera rueda.

—Ehh… no puedo, gracias. Tengo que irme. —dijo rápidamente. —Hablamos luego, ¿si?

Y tomando el bolso que minutos antes había dejando en el sillón, se despidió de ellos con la mano, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

No hubo beso en la mejilla.

Y eso fue un balde de agua fría para Sasuke. Una sensación de hipotermia recorriéndolo desde los cabellos hasta la punta de los pies.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la puerta por unos segundos y un ligero suspiro escapó de su boca.

\- o -

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, Sakura miraba sus zapatillas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Sus ojos ardían como si les hubiese caído jabón y la opresión en el pecho no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad.

Sasuke tenía a Kurotsuchi. Y eso ella ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué entonces la afectó tanto verla ahí, en el departamento de su amigo? El saber que ella se quedaría ahí a tomar el café que le había preparado, en la taza que él dejó para _ella_ , en la silla que generalmente _ella_ usaba.

Y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños. No podía seguir actuando como una colegiala. Ella y Sasuke eran amigos y esa era su relación más importante, una que habían construido con sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Fue un trabajo constante, tan duro como nadar contra la corriente de un río pedregoso; algo de avanzar dos pasos y retroceder tres, pero al fin había conseguido hacerse un espacio en el corazón y la vida de ese gruñón pelinegro.

Y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo eso solo por sus tonterías de chiquilla.

Así que por eso no podía ir por ahí pensando en Sasuke de otra forma que no fuese amistad. Y mucho menos tener sueños o fantasías eróticas con su mejor amigo, un hombre que además estaba en una relación con una mujer muy linda y agradable.

Al llegar al lobby, el conserje la saludo alegre como siempre, pero Sakura solo pudo esbozar una triste sonrisa.

\- o -

Mientras tanto en el departamento 117, Kurotsuchi cortó la llamada y tomó su bolso.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero es importante. —se disculpó ella. —No se cuanto demore. Te llamaré cuando termine.

El pelinegro asintió, todavía con su mente dando vueltas y solo consiente del increíble alivio que se apoderó de él en el momento en que Kurotsuchi recibió aquella llamada.

—Nos vemos luego. —su celular sonó otra vez y la mujer contestó la llamada, gesticulando un "te llamaré" y haciendo un movimiento con su mano libre.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras ella para después desplomarse sobre el sillón.

¿Por qué Sakura tenía esa expresión triste? ¿Por qué él extrañó su habitual beso en la mejilla? ¿Costumbre? No, no era tan idiota como para no saberlo. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por el lado de ella entonces? A veces no sabía si en verdad lo veía o solo eran imaginaciones proyectadas por el deseo inconsciente de su cerebro.

Permaneció tirado en el sillón, mirando fijamente el techo del living y escuchando las manecillas del reloj avanzar y avanzar hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya eran las dos de la tarde. Y decidido a ya no alargar más las cosas, tomó su teléfono y buscó un número de contacto.

Curiosamente, notó que no lo tenía agregado como contactos frecuentes o favoritos.

Con paciencia, esperó a que contestaran la llamada. Tardaron un poco en hacerlo.

— _¿Bueno?_

Y decidió ir directo al grano.

—Kurotsuchi, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

 **chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Jijiji No me maten por el trolleo, jajaj, pero ya era tiempo que al menos uno de los dos comenzara a tener sueños no aptos para menores, jaajja. Y pues Sakurita fue la elegida.**

 **Y el comienzo del capítulo... queria darle escena a la familia Uchiha, porque como dije, merecen ser felices aquí. Obito está felizmente casado con la linda Rin y bueno ¿qué mas? :P**

 **Y el bebé, ahora conocido como Akito... será importante mas adelante, asi que no lo olviden, aunque su nombre cambiará después.**

 **Y Kakashi apareció solito... no podía dejarlo fuera, porque es mi personaje favorito y lo amo *o* Asi que como el ex profesor de Sasuke y Naruto me parecio apropiado, jeje. Igual que Sasori, queria darle un poco de protagonismo, ademas que es amigo de Sakura y colega tambien**

 **Espero que es haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Espero no perderme tanto tiempo en el sendero de la vida.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Los invito a pasarse por mi otro SasuSaku, "Luces y sombras" porque parece que nadie lo quiere y me está dando la depre y las ganas de borrarlo...**


	12. Analisis, amenazas, pensamientos y cosas

**Hola!** **Suena la canción "no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (8)" Uy, pues ojalá! La verdad mi vida ahora va del trabajo a la casa y de la casa al trabajo. Apenas y veo la luz del sol TToTT Pero bueno, supongo que así es la vida aburrida del adulto trabajador y explotado XD**

 **Ojalá les guste, viene recien salido del horno así que disculpen si hay algún error de dedo, ajaja.**

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña _"Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar_** ** _comentarios es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo -_**

 ** _No me manoseen, porfa!_ Si pueden, dejen un review, ya sea lindo o amenazante. Eso me anima mucho.**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. O tal vez Kakashi sí. *w***

 **\- o - es para separar escenas de un mismo día.**

 **Los puntitos verticales es para separar las escenas de diferentes días.**

 **Y el ooooo y las letritas cursiva indican los flashback**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **XII**

 **En donde hay análisis, amenazas, pensamientos y cosas que cortar**

Sakura introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar con un suave movimiento, abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado y entrando a su hogar prácticamente de puntillas. Su intención era ser lo más silenciosa posible para no alertar de su llegada a ninguna de sus amigas. Deseaba pasar desapercibida y de hecho, rogaba porque siguieran dormidas. No quería verlas, no cuando sabía que su cara aun tenía un semblante de confusión y tristeza, pues estaba segura que ellas lo notarían de inmediato y no tardarían en acribillarla con preguntas. Y eso era lo que menos quería, principalmente porque no sabía como responderlas en primer lugar.

No quería pensar en nada, solo deseaba acostarse y aislarse del mundo hasta que el nudo en la garganta y la opresión su pecho desaparecieran.

Pero como siempre pasaba, las cosas no resultaban a su favor, pues tras apenas avanzar unos pasos por la sala, las figuras de Ino y Tenten se hicieron presentes. La primera ya vestida para salir a trabajar mientras que Tenten aun seguía en pijama.

Una sonrisa de bienvenida por parte de ambas, sonrisa que Sakura no pudo regresar.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

—Buenos días. —respondió la aludida, apurando el paso para llegar a su cuarto.

Las dos chicas fruncieron el ceño con preocupación al notar a su amiga y la siguieron hasta su habitación.

—Sakura. —la llamó Ino. —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Ella detuvo la mano en la perilla de la puerta de su cuarto y volteó lentamente.

—No pasa nada, solo tengo mucho sueño. —respondió, esbozando una sonrisa que no logró llegar hasta sus ojos. —Me iré a dormir ahora, ¿bueno? Hablaremos más tarde. Que tengan un buen día, chicas.

Tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose Ino y Tenten se miraron entre ellas con preocupación. Algo había pasado, Sakura siempre llegaba contenta después de una salida con esos dos locos que tiene por amigos, especialmente con Sasuke.

La rubia mordió una de sus uñas con frustración. Le gustaría saber más, pero no podía quedarse para obligarla a contarle lo sucedido o se le haría tarde para el trabajo. Compartiendo una mirada de entendimiento con Tenten, decidieron retirarse y dejarla descansar por el momento. Ya cuando Ino regresara, entre las dos la obligarían a sincerarse.

\- o -

Sakura se dejó caer contra la cama y cubrió su cabeza con las sábanas, en un intento de esconderse del mundo y de sus propios pensamientos.

" _¿Qué está pasándome?"_ se preguntó.

La presencia de Kurotsuchi nunca le había molestado antes, de hecho, la novia de su amigo siempre le había caído muy bien y en varias ocasiones habían compartido en reuniones o salidas. Sin embargo al verla esta mañana, hace poco más de una hora, no pudo evitar el nudo que se formó en su estómago ni la horrible sensación de sentirse fuera de lugar.

Y una fracción de segundo después, vino la sensación de culpa. Culpabilidad, como si hubiese sido atrapada haciendo algo malo, algo que no debía. Y de cierta forma así era, sentía que traicionaba la confianza de Kurotsuchi al estar fantaseando con su novio y tenerlo presente en la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

Eso no era justo para Kurotsuchi ni tampoco para Sasuke.

Todo era un desastre. ¿Por qué de pronto tenía esas confusiones? ¿Por qué ahora comenzaba a tener fantasías y sueños eróticos con el menor de los Uchiha? Solo estaba en su mente, cierto, pero eso no la dejaba tranquila. ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo nuevamente cosas por su amigo? No, no podía ser. No ahora. Sasuke estaba en una relación estable con Kurotsuchi y ella no tenía derecho a interferir, ni siquiera con sus pensamientos.

" _Relación estable"_

La frase provocó que sus ojos ardieran y el nudo en su estómago subiera hasta su garganta. Apretó las sábanas y encogió sus piernas, adoptando una posición fetal.

Cierto, Sasuke tenia a Kurotsuchi y al parecer todo iba bien entre ellos.

Ella solo estaba confundida. Todo era un sucio juego de su mente por su estado de soltería y la siempre presente compañía de Sasuke, quien debía reconocer era la única presencia masculina constante en su vida.

Bueno, no era la única, también tenía a Naruto, su rubio amigo que siempre la hacía sonreír e iluminaba sus días. Tenía a Itachi y a los demás Uchiha, quien eran casi hermanos para ella. Incluso tenía a Sasori.

Pero…

" _No es lo mismo"_

La imagen de Sasuke, recargado contra el mesón de la cocina y mirándola fijamente con esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban apareció en su mente, pero un segundo después se agregó la figura de Kurotsuchi tomándolo del brazo, sonriéndole y sentándose en el lugar donde minutos antes había estado ella.

Y eso la hizo hundir la cabeza contra la almohada y apretar los párpados, en un intento de arrancar aquella horrible postal de su cerebro.

Y entonces abrió los ojos, espantada.

El pensamiento que cruzó su mente en tan solo una fracción de segundo le causó terror. Ese donde una parte tal vez poco evolucionada de su cerebro comenzó a marcar la diferencia de "jerarquía" entre ellas, entre la historia que compartían con ese hombre de cabello negro. Hacer presente que era _ella_ quien tenía más derecho de estar ahí, sentada en ese lugar de la cocina. Fue _ella_ quien lo acompañó a comprar ese departamento y esos muebles. Era _ella_ quien lo conocía desde muchos años antes; era _ella_ quien conocía sus gustos casi a la perfección y sabía que los lugares elegantes no estaban dentro de ellos. Y también estaba segura que en caso de necesitar ayuda o compañía sería _ella_ a quien llamaría.

Y ese pensamiento la hizo sentir enferma, porque no era una competencia, Sasuke no era un premio y ella no tenía derecho a sentir posesividad sobre él.

Ella solo era su mejor amiga.

Y lo más importante ahora era mantener esa relación y la felicidad de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Recargado sobre la puerta de su auto y con una clara expresión de fastidio pintada en la cara, Sasuke revisaba su celular mientras esperaba a su primo.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y su primo aun no salía. ¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo? Seguía sin explicarse como terminó siendo convencido por Obito para hacer de su chofer, pero ya estaba ahí y no tenía caso reclamar.

Lo único que pedía era irse rápido, los gritos de los niños se escuchaban por todas partes y le martillaban la cabeza. Como si no tuviera ya demasiadas cosas aturdiéndolo, ahora tenía esa sinfonía de griteríos de esos pequeños demonios.

La conversación con cierta mujer de cabello negro seguía pendiente. Kurotsuchi tuvo que volar a Hokkaido esa misma mañana hace dos días, cuando apareció en su departamento sorprendiéndolo y provocando que Sakura se fuera con esa expresión triste.

Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo y ante la molestia que sentía en su pecho cada vez que evocaba aquella escena. Otra cosa más por averiguar, pero primero tenía la plática con Kurotsuchi. No podía seguir alargando las cosas, pero no era un tema para hablar por teléfono. No era tan desgraciado, lo mínimo que podía hacer era hablarle de frente.

—¡Vaya, Sasuke, qué sorpresa verte aquí!

La voz conocida de una mujer lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y al voltear se encontró con Tenten, que caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Él la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a recoger a alguien? —preguntó la castaña, divertida.

El Uchiha regresó la vista al frente y suspiró.

—No. Traje a Obito, estoy esperándolo.

La chica asintió con comprensión, reconoció el nombre de una de las tantas historias que Sakura le contaba sobre la familia Uchiha.

—Yo solo paso a dejar algo a una amiga. —dijo enseñándole una bolsa de papel. —No creas que vine a robarme un niño. —bromeó.

Sasuke no respondió, seguía con la vista al frente.

Tenten no se sintió ofendida ante su poca reacción, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a los hombres serios. Su novio Neji era igual de conversador y risueño que él.

—Bueno, será mejor que suba, en una hora más tengo que estar de vuelta en mi escuela. Nos vemos pronto.

Otro movimiento de cabeza por parte de Sasuke y su vista regresó a la pantalla de su celular para revisar la hora nuevamente, pero entonces sintió que Tenten regresaba hacia él.

—Am…¿Sasuke?

El aludido alzó la mirada para verla y brindarle su atención. La veía inquieta y nerviosa, como si dudara en darle voz a sus preguntas, eso lo hizo fruncir un poco el ceño y guardar su aparato en el bolsillo.

—Eh, quería preguntarte… ¿sucedió algo con Sakura?

El entrecejo del azabache se marcó aun más y se incorporó completamente, haciendo más notoria la diferencia de estatura entre ambos.

—¿De qué hablas? —tono serio, sus ojos negros fijos en los castaños de Tenten.

Y entonces ella quiso morderse la lengua.

—Ah, no, no es nada. Deben ser cosas del trabajo. Olvídalo. —sonrió nerviosa y retrocedió un paso. —Bueno, me tengo que ir. Cuídate.

Y antes que él pudiera decir algo más, la castaña desapareció, prácticamente dejando una nube de humo tras ella.

Sin relajar su expresión, Sasuke sacó su celular otra vez y buscó el número de su amiga. ¿Sería buena idea llamarla ahora? No había hablado con ella desde hace dos días, pero el comentario de Tenten lo había preocupado. ¿Estaría en el hospital? Era lo más probable.

Debatiendo consigo mismo, decidió apurar sus pasos y alcanzar a la ruidosa amiga de Sakura. Tal vez ella podría decirle más.

\- o -

Tenten tardó menos de dos minutos en entregar el encargo a su amiga y en distraerse un rato observando a los pequeños divertirse en el enorme patio de juegos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro dio media vuelta para subir la escalera y retirarse, pero alguien entonces tocó su hombro.

Y al encontrase con ese hombre, la sonrisa desapareció y su ceño se marcó en respuesta.

—Hola, Tenten. —Mizuki le sonrió. —No esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿eres maestra de preescolar ahora?—una mueca burlona adornó su cara. —¿O acaso vienes a buscar a tu hijo? No sabía que tuvieras uno. ¿Cuál de todos es?

Ella se apartó de él y lo miró con molestia.

—Ninguna de las anteriores. —le gruñó. —¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué estás tramando esta vez?

—Oye, tranquila, solo estoy aquí por trabajo —levantó ambas manos, fingiendo inocencia.

—¿En un jardín de niños? —Tenten arqueó una ceja. —¿Cómo maestro?

—No, pero con una empresa que está cambiando de razón social y necesita asesoría, por si necesitas saberlo. —respondió con fastidio, rodando los ojos. —Pero cambiando de tema, ¡si que fue una grata coincidencia! Acabas de ahorrarme un largo e incómodo viaje hasta tu casa. —hizo una breve pausa, preparándose para su siguiente pregunta. —Necesito el nuevo número de Sakura. ¿Serías tan amable de dármelo? Me gustaría hablar con ella para…

—No puedo creer tu descaro. —lo cortó enseguida. —Piérdete, quieres. —dio media vuelta para irse, pero Mizuki la sujetó del brazo para detenerla, usando un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. —Suéltame.

—No había terminado.

—Suéltame o te patearé el trasero.

—No seas salvaje, Tenten, solo quiero hablar contigo.

—Dije que me sueltes. No lo repetiré.

—Y yo te dije que solo quiero hablar.

Tenten tenía los nervios de punta y ya se preparaba para patear el trasero de ese imbécil. Bien podía hacerlo, no por nada era cinturón negro en karate, pero no quería armar un escándalo en el lugar.

—Al parecer no entiendes cuando las mujeres te dicen que las sueltes.

La chica dio un respingo y volteó mecánicamente, todavía con su brazo siendo apresado por las garras de Mizuki.

—Lo traduciré para ti; suelta a Tenten o te partiré la cara.

" _¡Diablos!"_

La castaña se tensó. ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento? La expresión del Uchiha era tranquila, pero sus ojos negros se veían tan molestos que le provocaron un escalofrío.

De reojo miró a Mizuki que tenía la misma expresión rabiosa dedicada al Uchiha.

Tenten quería gritar, la cosa se estaba saliendo de control. Tenía que hacer algo antes que explotaran, pues sabía que esos dos se odiaban y al azabache no le faltaban ganas para querer moler a golpes al idiota ese que seguía sujetándola del brazo.

—No te preocupes, Mizuki ya se iba. —con un brusco movimiento la castaña se liberó del agarre y giró su cuerpo para dirigirse al hombre de pelo blanco. —No me hagas armar un escándalo aquí, por favor. Hay niños y padres presentes.

—Oh, tú siempre tan considerada.

—Ya la oíste. —el azabache dio un paso al frente, irguiéndose en todo su metro ochenta y dos de estatura. —Lárgate ahora.

Mizuki frunció el ceño y murmuró algo entre dientes. Hasta el momento nada le resultaba. No había podido ver a Sakura desde esa vez que se encontraron en el club hace un par de meses y ahora que la tarada de Tenten le caía en bandeja de plata para pedirle su teléfono y así no tener que ir hasta su casa y ser acusado de acosador, el idiota del Uchiha tenía que aparecer también.

—Siempre es un placer hablar con ustedes dos. —sonrió cínico. —Denle mis saludos a Sakura, por favor.

Y sin decir más dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras y acercarse a un sujeto gordo vestido de traje.

Tenten suspiró aliviada y volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien no despegó la mirada de Mizuki hasta que lo vio perderse por el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó de pronto, a lo que la maestra se sorprendió.

—Sí, no fue nada.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Am… quería el número de Sakura. —respondió, mirándolo de reojo. —Obviamente no se lo di, iba a insistir y entonces llegaste.

Él no dijo nada más y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Tenten se removía incómoda y por alguna razón ahora no sabía si irse de una vez o permanecer un poco más de tiempo ahí. Finalmente, en honor al tiempo decidió marcharse, ya se le hacía tarde para su siguiente clase.

Se despidió del azabache y apuró sus pasos hacia la salida.

Sasuke se recargó contra el pasamano de la escalera, mirando el piso con el ceño fruncido. Encontrar a Mizuki le había arruinado el humor, como siempre lo hacía. El bastardo ese seguía en Tokio y lo peor es que aun seguía interesado en molestar a Sakura.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó nuevamente el número de la chica de pelo rosa, pero esta vez por otro motivo. ¿Debería alertarla de la presencia de Mizuki? Eso era lo más acertado, así ella estaría atenta a cualquier cosa, aunque siendo franco prefería mantener cualquier tipo de pensamiento referente a ese idiota lejos de la mente de su amiga.

Tan concentrado estaba que ni siquiera se percató cuando su primo lo llamaba. No fue sino hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro que fue consciente de su presencia.

—¡Yuhuu! Ya estamos aquí. —le sonrió. —Lamento la demora, Kaoru tenía un pequeño altercado con sus amigos y… ¡Wow! ¿Quién es el responsable de esa expresión tan sombría? —preguntó divertido ante la expresión de malas pulgas del menor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se enderezó a la vez que se acomodaba la ropa y guardaba su teléfono.

Obito lo miró con seriedad, dejando de lado su tono bromista.

—¿Sucedió algo?

Y el menor de los Uchiha suspiró profundamente. Mizuki era su problema, bueno, en realidad era de Sakura, pero en consecuencia era suyo también. Aun así no quería involucrar a más personas. No ahora al menos, ya si necesitaba una pandilla de matones contactaría a Naruto y el resto de su familia.

—No es nada. —hizo una pausa. —Tardaste demasiado.

El mayor se rascó la nuca.

—Sí, bueno, Kaoru se vio envuelto en un pequeño problema.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke bajaron hasta la figura del niño de cinco años que iba de la mano de su primo.

—Saluda al tío Sasuke, Kaoru.

El pequeño solo se escondió tras la pierna de su padre, abrazándose a ella.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y Obito soltó una risita.

—Tranquilo hijo, solo es su cara gruñona de siempre. —le acarició la cabeza con cariño y lo animó a salir.

Entonces Kaoru asomó tímidamente y al quedar frente a su tío hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Hola, tío Sasuke.

El aludido lo observó fijamente, notando lo sucio de su ropa y rostro. Sin duda había tenido una pelea con sus amiguitos. La pareció divertido imaginar a un grupo de diablillos jugando a golpearse y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—Hola, enano. —le despeinó el cabello en un toque amistoso y Kaoru se sonrojó. —Has crecido.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos negros del niño se abrieron y brillaron con emoción.

Sasuke asintió divertido y lo observó con más detalle, en verdad se veía más alto que la última vez que lo vio hace un par de semanas. Kaoru era un mini clon de su primo, cabello negro, despeinado, indómito y picudo al más puro "legado Uchiha", el mismo que Obito rogaba que su hijo perdiera al crecer.

—Lo ves, te dije que pronto serían tan alto como tu padre. —agregó Obito con una gran sonrisa, inflando el pecho de orgullo y avanzando hacia la salida.

—Mmm… pero el tío Sasuke es más alto. —comentó el infante.

Obito se detuvo en seco, quedando casi de piedra y sintiendo una flecha invisible clavarse en el centro de su ego de figura paternal admirable.

Sasuke solo lo ignoró, como siempre hacía cuando su primo cuando comenzaba con sus dramas y pasó de largo junto a él. Kaoru al ver que su padre se detenía y no daba señales de reaccionar, decidió dejarlo y apurar sus pasitos hasta alcanzar a su tío Sasuke, tomándolo de la mano para salir juntos del jardín de niños.

El Uchiha lo miró sorprendido pero no se apartó del contacto. Era cierto que los niños no eran de su agrado, ni mucho menos su fuerte, pero habían algunas excepciones como el caso del pequeño Kaoru Uchiha.

Y entonces Obito salió de su letargo y apuró sus pasos para alcanzar a esos dos, mirando con rencor a su primo por quitarle la admiración de su retoño.

Sasuke solo suspiró. Ahora tendría que sumarle una tarde llena de los reproches de Obito.

\- o -

Al doblar en una esquina y quedar atrapado en un pequeño tráfico, Sasuke miró a través de la ventana. Estaban muy cerca de una escuela y ya era el horario de salida, lo que significaba un pequeño embotellamiento de casi diez minutos.

Maldijo internamente y dio un vistazo a sus pasajeros. A través del retrovisor vio a Kaoru profundamente dormido en su sillita infantil y a su derecha, en el asiento del copiloto iba Obito, escribiendo de lo más animado en su celular, seguramente hablando con Rin, a juzgar por esa sonrisa estúpida y delatora.

Suspiró con cansancio y desvió su mirada hacia el mundo exterior tras la ventanilla.

Su atención entonces se detuvo en un par de niños que esperaban recargados contra la entrada de la escuela, una niña y un niño. El niño leía un libro y ella comía un helado, nada extraño en eso, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el curioso color de cabello de la mocosa; era rosa. ¡Rosa! Bueno, de una tonalidad mucho más oscuro que el de Sakura, pero aun así era llamativo. El niño a su lado era castaño y tenía expresión de sabelotodo.

Y casi de inmediato a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando él y Sakura eran niños e iban juntos a la escuela, cuando vivían en Kyoto y su madre la presentó ante él y su hermano, prácticamente obligándolo a acompañarla a la escuela, muy a su pesar.

ooooooooooooooo

 _Sasuke Uchiha, a pocos meses de cumplir ocho años, ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela. Acababa de terminar de desayunar y esperaba sentado en el sillón a que su hermano bajara las escaleras. Aun era muy temprano, pero esa mañana tendrían que salir antes pues irían con la hija de la vecina que acababa de mudarse al barrio hace dos días._

 _Una niña que todavía no habían visto, pues ambos hermanos estuvieron todo el fin de semana en casa de sus primos._

 _Cuando Itachi ya estuvo listo, su madre los apuró a que salieran a saludar a los nuevos vecinos._

 _Sasuke salió de la casa, sintiendo el viento frío golpear sus mejillas. Su madre le acomodó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y pellizco su nariz rojiza por el frío._

 _Itachi soltó una risita y Sasuke volteó el rostro, ligeramente avergonzado._

 _Y entonces de la casa de al lado de los Uchiha salieron dos mujeres. Una mujer adulta, casi de la misma edad que su madre, esbelta y de cabello rubio. La otra, una pequeña niña de largo cabello rosa que caminaba de la mano de su madre, con la cabeza baja._

 _Sasuke observó su cabello con interés. Nunca había visto ese color tan raro._

— _Hola, Sakura-chan. —escuchó decir a su madre, agachándose frente a ella y acariciándole la cabeza. Luego se enderezó y posó una mano sobre el brazo de su retoño mayor. —Este es mi hijo mayor, Itachi._

— _Es un placer, Sakura-chan._

 _Itachi le sonrió amigable y la aludida se sonrojó, bajando aun más su rostro y casi ocultándolo tras su flequillo._

— _Y este es mi hijo menor, su nombre es Sasuke. —lo presentó, empujándolo levemente por los hombros. —Tiene tu misma edad, así que irán en el mismo salón de clases. Espero que se lleven bien._

 _El aludido arrugó un poco la nariz, las niñas eran muy molestas y lloronas. No quería pasar todo el día con ella, pero si su mamá se lo pedía, tendría que hacerlo._

 _Sakura entonces alzó la cabeza y asintió levemente, con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _Y Sasuke parpadeó varias veces. Los ojos de esa niña también eran de un color que nunca había visto. Sin darse cuenta permaneció varios segundos mirándola fijamente, tanto así que Sakura se sonrojó y nerviosa, retrocedió un paso._

 _Mikoto sonrió enternecida y compartió una mirada cómplice con su amiga Mebuki._

— _Gracias por acompañar a mi hija. —dijo la mujer rubia, inclinando su cabeza hacia los dos varones. Entonces se dirigió a su hija y se agachó frente a ella. —Sakura, sé buena y escucha a tus maestros. Presta atención a los caminos y no te despegues de Itachi-kun. Trata de hacer muchos amigos. No te metas en problemas, pero si alguien te molesta patéales fuerte en la espinilla._

 _Itachi soltó una risita, Sasuke la miró como si estuviera loca, mientras que Sakura solo asentía._

 _Después de las presentaciones los tres se perdieron por las calles de la ciudad rumbo a la escuela._

 _\- o -_

 _Al llegar al salón de clases, el maestro presentó a Sakura ante el resto de alumnos. La nueva alumna causó gran curiosidad, especialmente por su llamativo color de cabello. Todos le hacían preguntas y trataban de hablarle, pero la tímida niña tenía problemas en acercarse a ellos._

 _El maestro le indicó que escogiera el asiento que gustara. Había varios lugares disponibles, uno incluso al lado de Sasuke, pero ante la sorpresa del pelinegro, Sakura escogió otro asiento, uno en la columna junto a la puerta, en la tercera fila._

 _Eso lo desconcertó un poco, pensó que al ser un rostro más conocido que el resto del salón ella se sentaría junto a él, pero de igual forma no le preocupaba._

 _Al terminar la jornada, Sasuke la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela._

— _Gracias. —dijo ella en voz suave._

 _El pelinegro no respondió y los dos caminaron en silencio hasta su casa._

 _\- o -_

 _La acción se repitió por los siguientes días. Los dos Uchiha acompañaban a la pequeña Haruno hasta la escuela y en la tarde, los menores regresaban solos a casa, generalmente en completo silencio._

 _Un día Sasuke no encontró a su vecina a las afueras de la escuela. La esperó por un buen rato y preocupado, entró a la escuela otra vez. Tal vez algo le había pasado._

 _No había nadie en los salones, tampoco en la biblioteca._

 _Al rodear el edificio en dirección al patio, la encontró en un rincón, lavando su cabello en uno de los bebederos._

 _La llamó para preguntarle qué había pasado, pero ella no respondió y siguió en su labor._

— _Oye._

 _La tomó de un hombro para hacer que volteara hacia él y al ver su cara llorosa una sensación muy rara se hizo presente. Entonces reparó en su pelo, tenía una goma de mascar muy grande pegada en los mechones rosados._

— _Hey, ¿quién te hizo eso?_

 _Silencio otra vez._

— _¿Quién fue?_

 _Pero ella no quería hablar._

 _Sasuke, sintiéndose más molesto por su silencio se acercó aun más y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a rastras hacia la enfermería. A esa hora no había nadie, así que entraron sin pensar. El pelinegro le ordenó que se sentara en una de las camillas._

— _¿Fue el grupo de Kuroda, verdad?_

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke suspiró con molestia. Ese grupo de niños siempre abusaba de los nuevos o de los más débiles, solo por el gusto de molestar y escudándose tras el hecho de tener hermanos en grados superiores que los protegían. Incluso él fue víctima de sus abusos durante un tiempo, pero gracias a las enseñanzas de su hermano pudo enfrentarlos y hacer que lo dejaran en paz._

 _Y esta vez habían escogido a Sakura como su nuevo blanco, por ser la nueva del salón y la que aun no tenía amigos que la defendieran._

— _Si no se lo dices a un maestro las cosas seguirán así. —gruñó, tomando una compresa de gel congelado del refrigerador y acercándolo a su cabeza para envolver la zona del cabello cubierta por la goma de mascar. —Y si no quieres decir nada, entonces tienes que defenderte tu misma. ¿No dijo tu mamá que los patearas en la espinilla?_

 _Sakura soltó una risita y Sasuke sonrió con ella._

— _No sé cómo._

— _Yo te enseñaré._

 _Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró a la cara y Sasuke se sorprendió aun más al reparar otra vez en el color de sus ojos. Eran tan verdes, tan brillantes y diferentes a todos los que conocía. Nunca en sus cortos casi ocho años de vida había visto esa tonalidad tan bonita._

 _Pero entonces ella bajó la cabeza otra vez._

— _No. Pueden meterse contigo y tus amigos después._

— _No importa. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Y tampoco tengo amigos._

 _Sasuke era un niño muy maduro para su edad, cosa que atribuía a estar siempre rodeado de personas mayores. En su barrio no había otros niños de su edad con quienes jugar, así que siempre se vio acompañado por su hermano y sus primos, aprendiendo cosas que superaban su rango de edad._

 _Y por lo mismo en su salón iba siempre delante de sus compañeros. Las cosas que le enseñaban los maestros las aprendía muy rápido gracias a que su hermano y sus primos se las mostraban desde antes. Es por eso que sus compañeros se le hacían demasiado infantiles, ruidosos y chillones. Mantenía una relación cordial con todos, claro, pero a ninguno lo consideraba amigo._

— _No te muevas. —ordenó el niño y al terminar de congelar la goma de mascar, tiró con cuidado y el dulce se desprendió del cabello de la niña. Había perdido unas cuantas hebras y sin duda necesitaría un pequeño recorte, pero era mucho mejor a perder el mechón completo y tener que cortarse el cabello entero para emparejar._

 _Sakura se tocó el pelo y le sonrió con suavidad._

— _Gracias._

— _Lo hacen porque están celosos. —dijo él. —Tu color de pelo es raro, pero bonito. Y el de ellos es aburrido y común._

 _Ella se sonrojó y bajó de la mesa sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza._

— _Ahora vamos. Se hace tarde y tu mamá se preocupará._

— _Sí. Gracias, Sasuke-kun._

 _El aludido volteó a verla, sonrojándose al oírla decir su nombre por primera vez._

 _Y un par de días después, los "hey" y los "oye" fueron reemplazados por el nombre de la chica. Y ya no se le hacía tan desagradable tener que ir a la escuela y regresar juntos a casa._

 _Y con la guía y la instrucción de Sasuke, sumada a la de Itachi, Sakura pudo enfrentarse al grupito de tontos que la molestaban en la escuela. Una patada que falló en su dirección, pero que terminó estrellándose en la entrepierna del líder de la banda de bravucones, fue suficiente para que la dejaran en paz._

 _Su carácter también se fortaleció. Ya no hablaba con un susurro de voz, ni bajaba la cabeza ante los demás. Ahora demostraba la potencia de sus pulmones, algo que aturdía a Sasuke algunas veces, pero que en el fondo le agradaba._

 _Y el asiento al lado del pelinegro también dejó de estar vacío._

ooooooooooooooo

—¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Obito lo sobresaltó y lo sacó de esa burbuja de recuerdos en los que últimamente se veía envuelto. Sacudió su cabeza internamente y volteó a ver a su primo.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Mmm… no sé, tal vez porque el semáforo está en verde y ya podemos avanzar y tú sigues ahí mirando hacia la ventana con expresión de bobo.

El sonido de varias bocinas apurándolo lo hizo maldecir entre dientes y poner el auto en marcha para arrancar.

.

.

.

Sakura salió de la sala de neonatología en donde estuvo varios minutos observando al pequeño Akito, como hacía todos los días que le tocaba trabajar. El bebé seguía estable dentro de su condición y las enfermeras y médicos confiaban en que el pequeño se veía fuerte y que lograría salir adelante, pero ella insistía en verlo con sus propios ojos.

La situación del bebé no dejaba de preocuparla. Le acongojaba el corazón cada vez que se detenía a pensar en lo que depararía su futuro.

—¿Qué crees que sucederá con él? —preguntó, sentada en la cafetería disfrutando esos escasos minutos de descanso que tenía.

—¿Con quién? —Sasori, sentado frente a ella, ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, pero unos segundos más tarde la respuesta vino a él. —Ah, con él. —rascó su barbilla y volvió a tomar su vaso de café. —Pues… supongo que si no hay ningún familiar que pueda hacerse cargo de él tendrá que ingresar al servicio de menores.

El corazón de Sakura se oprimió ante la idea. Un destino horrible para un recién nacido, pues a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del gobierno por aumentar la subvención y mejorar las condiciones de esos centros, sabía que ocurrían muchas faltas dentro de esos lugares; profesionales sin vocación, falta de cuidados y atenciones, maltratos, muertes, etc.

—Oye, cálmate. Falta mucho para eso. ¿Dónde quedó ese optimismo tuyo? —preguntó en tono serio. —Tal vez aparezca algún pariente antes que el caso pase al sistema de menores. Mientras tanto lo único que podemos hacer es asegurarnos que salga de aquí en las mejores condiciones. Y por como va evolucionando, no creo que le tome mucho tiempo.

La pelirrosa asintió y comió un trozo de su sándwich, sintiéndose un poco más animada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—De ti y de la expresión decaída que tenías ayer. Dudo que sea solo la preocupación por la situación de Akito. —sus ojos caoba la escudriñaron de arriba abajo. —¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me sucedió algo?

Los ojos de Sasori se mantuvieron fijos en los verdes de ella, provocándole una ligera incomodidad.

—Porque te conozco, tonta.

Ella cerró los ojos y bebió de su taza de café. Odiaba que su amigo fuera tan observador.

—¿Y bien? ¿Problemas con tu novio?

—Sabes que no tengo novio. —gruñó. —Ichiro y yo terminamos hace meses.

—No me refería a ese. —soltó con seriedad. —El otro, el Uchiha ese del que tanto hablas.

Sakura tuvo un ataque de tos y casi escupe su café.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Andas muy parlanchín hoy. Además, sabes que Sasuke solo es mi amigo.

—Mmm… seguro.

—¡Hey!

El pelirrojo bajó la vista hacia su celular y comenzó a leer algunas cosas, ajeno a la expresión de circunstancia de la chica frente a él.

Por varios minutos ninguno hizo intento de romper el silencio, hasta que finalmente la voz de ella se hizo presente.

—Es solo que… —hizo una pausa. —Tú… ¿tú tienes amigas verdad?

Una ceja arqueada fue toda la respuesta que tuvo.

Sakura respiró profundamente. No sabía por qué le contaba esas cosas a Sasori. Él no era precisamente dado a las charlas sentimentales, de cierta forma era aun más seco que Sasuke, pero no podía evitar sentirse en confianza con él. De sentirse capaz de contarle cosas que se le dificultaría decirle a Ino y a Tenten, tal vez porque él veía la escena desde un plano más alejado, sin el conocimiento de toda la historia que había detrás.

Y tal vez porque su forma de ser tan directa, tajante y despreocupada le gustaba.

—Bueno… nunca… ¿nunca has…?

Ante el titubeo de la pelirrosa, Sasori bloqueó su celular y se recargó contra el respaldar de la silla, observando el lenguaje corporal de la chica frente a el. Era tan fácil de leer.

—No, Sakura. Nunca he tenido una relación con una de ellas o he confundido mis sentimientos. —respondió a la pregunta sin formular. —Aunque siendo sincero, solo tengo dos amigas, una vive en Hokkaido hace años y la otra está sentada frente a mí diciendo tonterías. —pasó una mano por su cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás, pero sin obtener ningún resultado.

Y eso a Sakura le causó gracia, era igual que con el pelo de Naruto o Sasuke.

—Porque lo que sentí por ti cuando recién llegaste a este hospital fue antes que nos hiciéramos amigos. —continuó como si nada. —Y mucho antes de saber que estabas loca, claro. —agregó divertido.

El rostro de la chica enrojeció completamente y abrió la boca como si fuera un pez. Sasori se extrañó ante su reacción.

—¿Qué? Pensé que lo sabías.

El rostro en shock de Sakura dejó en claro que no lo sabía. Y un ligero toque de color apareció en las mejillas del pelirrojo.

—Ah. Bueno, ahora lo sabes. —se encogió de hombros. —De todos modos ya pasó mucho desde eso.

Entonces el localizador del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar y a los segundos el de Sakura también.

—Tsk, ya se acabó el descanso. —suprimiendo un bostezo se puso de pie y tomó su delantal y la tableta de fichas médicas que tenía en otra silla. —Vamos, mueve tu trasero, holgazana. Hay que trabajar. —y le golpeó la coronilla con la tableta.

Eso la hizo reaccionar y voltear a mirarlo amenazante.

—Ah, y tú invitas esta por hacerme decir cosas vergonzosas. —dijo mientras se alejaba.

—¡Hey!

.

.

.

Finalmente era viernes otra vez y la pandilla había decidido reunirse. ´

Naruto, estrenando auto nuevo, pasó a recoger a Sakura, quien para su alivio comprobó que no se trataba de un modelito deportivo de color naranja.

—¿A dónde iremos esta vez? —preguntó Sakura, ansiosa.

No había visto a su amigo, ni tampoco hablado con él desde lo sucedido en su departamento hace casi una semana. Y aunque eso se le asemejaba a un siglo, decidió esperar antes de enfrentarlo sin sentirse preparada.

Fue por eso que prefirió refugiarse en su trabajo en el hospital y en la compañía de Sasori.

Y ahora se decía a si misma que ya estaba bien. Que lo que sea que se apoderó de ella en estos últimos días ya estaba controlado. Que podría ver y hablar con Sasuke como siempre lo había hecho, en total libertad y sin ningún tipo de restricción.

\- o -

—¿Por qué otra vez aquí? —protestó Naruto al ver el local al que los había citado Sai. —Ya no me gusta este lugar.

—¿Lo dices porque crees que aun recordaran el anuncio que hiciste sobre tu pene pequeño? —comentó el chico pálido en tono divertido. —No te preocupes, dudo que lo recuerden.

Todos rieron, menos Naruto, claro, que sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza y el coraje.

—¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Exijo la revancha!

Los ojos de Sai brillaron ante el desafío y los demás los miraron incrédulos.

—¡Te reto a…!

Pero no pudo seguir hablando pues Sakura se lanzó hacia él y le cubrió la boca antes que siguiera diciendo tonterías que terminaran por hundirlo aun más.

—¿Qué rayos haces, Naruto? —susurró en su oído. —No seas tan impulsivo y piensa las cosas. —el rubio la miró con ojos entrecerrados como si no entendiera a que se refería y ella frunció el ceño. —Cantas horrible. No tienes manera de ganarle a Sai con tu voz desafinada. ¡Date cuenta!

—Es cierto, dobe. De hecho si cantas de nuevo, creerán que estamos torturando a un pobre animal.

Ante esa voz tan conocida para ella, la pelirrosa dejó libre a su amigo rubio y volteó a ver al recién llegado.

—Sasuke.

—Sakura. —le observó fijamente por varios segundos y notó como ella desviaba la mirada. Eso lo hizo fruncir levemente el ceño. No le gustaba que no lo mirara.

—¡Bien, ya estamos todos! —exclamó Ino, animada. —¡Entremos de una vez! —y empujando la espalda de Sai y tironeando del brazo a Lee, obligó a todos a entrar.

\- o -

Por suerte para Naruto, nadie recordaba su pequeña declaración de hace un par de meses, así que sin más escogieron una sala lo suficientemente grande para todos y la ronda de bebidas y canciones comenzó.

Sakura se sentó en el medio de Naruto y Sasuke, pero el primero ya se había puesto de pie para pelear con Sai por la tablet que contenía el cancionero.

—Sakura. —ella volteó hacia su amigo, para brindarle su atención. —¿Todo está bien?

Esos ojos, esos odiosos ojos negros que podían ver a través de ella y le provocaban debilidad en las rodillas. Armándose de valor, respiró profundamente y se obligó a sostener su mirada.

—Eh, sí… ¿por qué preguntas?

—Hace tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Estás molesta por algo?

Ella se sintió culpable por haberlo evitado durante casi una semana.

—No, es solo… Lo siento, estuve ocupada con el trabajo.

—Ya veo. —el asintió, al menos satisfecho que no desviara el rostro o que se apartara de él.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Todo bien en la obra?

—Sí, aunque… hay una nueva licitación para otro proyecto, pero nos hace falta un topógrafo.

—¿Qué pasó con Inabe-san?

—Está con permiso. Su esposa tiene un embarazo muy complicado y ahora está con reposo total, así que él está a cargo de la casa y sus dos niños. No podrá ayudarnos con éste hasta dentro de dos meses más.

—Cielos.

La voz de Ino cantando una canción melosa los acompañaba de fondo y sin darse cuenta ambos se habían acercado un poco más.

—Am…quería preguntarte, ¿sabes si Kurotsuchi se molestó ese día?

El ceño de Sasuke se marcó de pronto.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarse?

—No lo sé, tal vez… —suspiró. —Verme ahí tan temprano… saber que siempre estoy en tu casa, no lo sé…

" _Si la quieres, si la quieres mírala…"_

—No le veo el problema. —se encogió de hombros, dando un trago a su cerveza. —¿Tu sí?

Y un cosquilleo comenzó a subir por el estómago de Sakura mientras que sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían poco a poco.

" _Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle…"_

—No, yo tampoco. —le sonrió con calidez.

—¿Tu cabello ha crecido?

—¿Ah?

—Tu cabello. —repitió tomando uno de los mechones rosados entre sus dedos y deslizándolo con cuidado.

" _No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir ahora bésala"_

Y el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir aceleradamente cuando vio como Sasuke se acercaba más hacia ella y se inclinaba un poco. Con la respiración agitada y el rostro caliente, alzó un poco el rostro en el momento en que su amigo se inclinaba un poco más sobre ella y…. y…. extendía su mano para dejar la botella de cerveza en la mesita junto a ella y luego acomodarse en su asiento.

" _Sha la la la la la la ¿qué pasó? Él no se atrevió y no la besará"_

 _"¿Eh?"_

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, con la cara roja de vergüenza, con todo el peso de la realidad aplastándola y volteó a mirar con molestia hacia el grupo de idiotas que cantaban esa canción de La Sirenita. ¿Por qué carajos escogieron precisamente esa canción? ¿No veían que jugaba con su mente y casi la hace cometer una idiotez?

¡Ahh! ¡Quería retorcer un par de pescuezos rubios, uno castaño y uno de pelo negro! Sí, porque Sai también estaba ahí. No cantando, pero si demasiado cerca del trio.

Totalmente avergonzada y tratando de juntar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se levantó rápidamente y se abrió paso para ir al baño. Necesitaba mojarse la cara y darse un par de bofetadas.

Esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque para el observador Neji, nada pasó desapercibido. Claro que pudo ocultar a la perfección la risita que amenazaba con salir.

Sasuke la vio salir y tomó otra botella para beberla de golpe. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? Él solo se inclinó para dejar su botella en la mesa y Sakura prácticamente estiraba sus labios hacia él.

¿Quería que la besara? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, al parecer nadie les había prestado atención. Eso era bueno, sino sería demasiado vergonzoso.

El celular de Sakura había quedado sobre su asiento y comenzó a vibrar, anunciando una llamada. El Uchiha miró la pantalla de reojo y vio que era un número sin registro.

Por un instante, sus sentidos se alarmaron, temiendo que fuera el bastardo de Mizuki que de alguna forma logró conseguir su número. Dudo si atreverse o no a contestar la llamada para enfrentarlo, pero luego desistió. Era el teléfono de su amiga y ella solamente podía contestar.

A la segunda vez su resolución de no contestar se había debilitado. Y Sakura aun no llegaba.

¿Qué haría si ella contestaba y Mizuki terminaba convenciéndola para hablar? No podía prohibirle verlo, no tenia esa clase de control sobre ella, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo a veces le gustaría. Como ahora por ejemplo, donde le gustaría atarla a la silla para que no tuviera que volver a ver o hablar con ese bastardo.

Los cantores seguían deleitando al mundo —según ellos —con sus voces magistrales, totalmente ajenos a su debate interno.

Tercera llamada. Mismo número desconocido.

" _Carajo"_

Apretó los dientes con furia, los músculos de su cuello tensándose y aumentando la presión del agarre de la botella.

Y en ese momento, Sakura regresó, contestando la llamada antes que él pudiera decirle algo.

Solo un par de segundos de conversación y entonces colgó.

—Lo siento, chicos. Tengo que irme, hubo una emergencia en el hospital. Acaban de llamarme.

Una ola de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, logrando que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaran.

Y entonces algo vino a su mente, una idea o una excusa, no sabría decirlo bien todavía. Preocupación, eso era lo que sintió hace unos segundos, la misma que sintió aquella vez hace tantos años cuando vio la goma de mascar pegada al cabello de Sakura y supo que era víctima de abusos por parte de un grupo de niños.

Un impulso por querer protegerla al verla indefensa.

Y esta vez era preocupación ante la amenaza que representaba Mizuki, a que volviera a intentar aprovecharse de ella, maltratarla y forzarla.

Así como también era preocupación lo que sentía ante cada prospecto de relación pasada de su amiga. El temor a que fueran hombres de honor dudoso y principios cuestionables, que no supieran cuidarla y tratarla como se merecía.

Y aunque ahora ella ya sabía defenderse perfectamente, los hábitos del pasado no podían dejarse de lado por mucho que tratara.

—Espera, te llevaré. —dijo el pelinegro, levantándose y tomando su chaqueta.

Con la mano en la espalda de Sakura, la encaminó hacia la salida, seguido por la mirada del resto de sus amigos y de Lee, a quien todavía no sabía si odiar o no.

\- o -

—Gracias por traerme. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa cómo va todo.

Un beso en la mejilla y Sakura bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Y a pesar de todo, de las cosas con las que luchaba diariamente en el interior de su cabeza, con aquel gesto amistoso ya hecho tradición entre ambos, Sasuke sintió que todo seguía tan normal como siempre.

O al menos eso esperaba.

.

.

.

Kurotsuchi Iwa era una mujer de negocios exitosa. Alguien educada desde niña para saber cómo conseguir las cosas que quería, para dirigir un imperio y saber motivar a sus empleados conduciéndolos hacia el fin común de engrandecer su empresa.

Ella era perceptiva e inteligente, alguien que sabía cuando las cosas estaban cambiando, ya sea para favor o en contra.

Y fue por eso que cuando recibió la llamada de Sasuke diciendo esas tres escalofriantes palabras "tenemos que hablar" ya supo de que trataría todo eso.

El imprevisto viaje a Hokkaido logró retrasar la plática un poco, pero sabía que seguiría esperándola cuando pusiera un pie en Tokio. Y en caso de cualquier duda, la llamada que recibió de parte del Uchiha poco antes de dejar Hokkaido terminó con convencerla.

Y ahora ella dejaba el aeropuerto de Narita en su elegante auto rojo con dirección a su casa. Primero se daría una ducha y luego iría a reunirse con Sasuke, con quien había quedado de reunirse frente al museo en el parque Ueno.

Ella odiaba los parques y los museos la aburrían, pero ya habían quedado en ese lugar. Sonrió con amargura y encendió el motor, sabiendo que la cosa no cambiaría aunque escogieran un lugar que a ella sí le agradara.

\- o -

Sasuke esperaba sentado en una banca frente al museo, mirando la fachada con interés. Hace mucho tiempo que no entraba a ver las galerías. A él le gustaba mucho el arte, tal vez no tanto como al raro amigo de Sakura, pero si que le gustaba. Había algo en los cuadros que siempre lo dejaban con preguntas y curiosidad.

Pero esta vez no estaba ahí de paseo, sino para cortar algo que venía alargándose demasiado tiempo.

Vistiendo ropa casual, unos jeans oscuros, un sweater negro y un abrigo gris, se veía relajado, como era su estilo. Los codos recargados sobre sus rodillas y el mentón apoyado en sus manos entrelazadas, en esa pose tan típica de él.

Algo que en palabras de Sakura era su "pose patentada"

El sonido de unos tacones acercándose lo alertaron de su presencia. De inmediato se puso de pie y volteó para encontrar a Kurotsuchi, vestida elegantemente como siempre.

—Buenos días, Sasuke.

—Buenos días.

Esta vez ella no dio indicio de querer besarlo a modo de saludo y Sasuke agradeció por ello. La situación ya era bastante incómoda como para agregarle un contacto tan personal.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —apuntó la banca tras él.

La pelinegra asintió, sin preocuparse esta vez de ensuciar su ropa.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio. Sasuke con la vista fija en la fachada del museo y Kurotsuchi con los ojos fijos en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

Después de un buen rato, el chico decidió romper el silencio.

—Kurotsuchi, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Ella volteó para mirarlo a la cara y asintió, aun sin decir nada.

—Esto… —hizo una breve pausa. —Lo siento, pero esto no está resultando.

Unos segundos después, Kurotsuchi asintió otra vez.

—Lo sé, lo he sabido desde siempre. —suspiró. —Es mi culpa, supongo. Siempre estoy demasiado enfocada en mi trabajo. Lo lamento.

—No. —se apuró en agregar él. —No es tu culpa. Es solo que… yo…

—¿Es por alguien más, verdad?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio. ¿Cómo podía decir que sí, sin sonar como todo un desgraciado?

—No te preocupes Sasuke. —dijo estirando una mano para intentar tocar su rostro. El pelinegro retrocedió de manera instintiva y Kurotsuchi lo sintió como una bofetada.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. —trató de sonreírle.

Siendo sincera, no debía extrañarle todo eso. De hecho, ella fue la que le pidió a Sasuke una cita, cuando lo conoció en esa comida por la celebración de la construcción de un nuevo edificio. Uno que había sido construido por la relativamente nueva Contructora Uchiha.

Desde aquel momento la apariencia y personalidad huraña del menor de esa familia llamó su atención. Era divertido, pues a pesar de su carácter poco social había escogido una carrera donde siempre tendría reuniones y juntas con varias personas.

Le costó mucho conseguir una cita y la cosa fue mejor de lo que ella hubiera esperado, aun con la poca disposición a hablar de ese hombre y su renuencia a ir a lugares muy concurridos y elegantes, habían pasado un buen rato. Tenían muchas cosas en común y a ella le agradó la motivación que él y el resto de su familia tenía con respecto a su trabajo. Sus ambiciones, metas y el deseo de superación que tenía fueron una de las cosas que terminaron por conquistarla.

Con el tiempo las salidas se hicieron más frecuentes y llegó el momento en que fueron presentados a sus respectivas amistades. Kurotsuchi tenía muchísimas, pero la más importante era Chojuro, su mejor amigo.

En el caso de Sasuke era esa joven doctora de pelo rosa. Alguien que desde el primer momento supo que significaba algo importante para él.

Y eso a ella no le molestaba. ¿Cómo podría, siendo que ella y Chojuro hacían lo mismo? Tal vez su amigo ya no estuviera en Tokio, pero de ser así seguro también pasarían las noches en el mismo departamento o tendrían muchísimas salidas entre ellos.

Pero cuando la emoción de la nueva relación fue pasando y con el trabajo de cada uno absorbiéndolos, poco a poco la llama fue apagándose, aunque en verdad, dudaba que hubiera existido una en un principio.

Solo eran dos conocidos, dos posiblemente amigos que salían juntos ocasionalmente y que compartían intimidad con mucho menos frecuencia.

Ella nunca supo de sus gustos y reconocía que tampoco se molestaba en averiguarlos. Y cada vez que Sakura o Naruto mencionaban algo personal de Sasuke que ella desconocía, no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello.

Él nunca se abrió completamente con ella, nunca le permitió ingresar a su círculo interno y ella tampoco lo hizo con él. Simplemente las cosas no se dieron o tal vez ninguno se esforzó en hacerlo.

Y la constante presencia de Sakura era solo un recordatorio de lo que nunca serían. Y ella lo notaba. Veía esas miradas que compartían, la cercanía, el cómo él no rehuía su toque o incluso el escucharlos hablar o reír de las cosas más tontas que pudieran existir. Y cuando se enteró de manera accidental que ellos compartían un pasado amoroso fue que supo que el corazón del Uchiha ya estaba ocupado desde hace años, aunque tal vez él no se diera cuenta.

—¿Es por alguien más, no es así? —aun cuando sabía que así era, quería escuchar la respuesta de él. —Sakura, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un poco más y alzó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

" _No"_ quería decir, pero en su lugar otra pregunta escapó de su boca.

—¿Cómo…?

—Desde que compraste el secador de pelo. —le sonrió levemente, aunque su rostro era sereno en sus ojos podía verse un poco de dolor.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio.

—Era obvio que no lo comprarías para ti y para mi no era necesario. — agregó, pasando una mano por su corto cabello. —Solo podía ser para alguien a quien en verdad aprecies. —le sonrió otra vez. —Puede ser solo un aparato para ti, pero para una mujer, o al menos alguien como yo, tiene muchos significados; preocupación, estabilidad, cariño, dedicación. —hizo una breve pausa. —Entonces, ¿es por ella?

—No lo sé. —respondió sincero. Sí, se sentía como un retrasado emocional, pero aun no podía esclarecer sus sentimientos y menos con la nueva idea que venía aturdiéndolo desde anoche en el karaoke.

—Creo que si lo sabes. —le guiñó un ojo. —Los hombres no son tan idiotas emocionalmente como quieren creer o hacernos creer.

Y una leve risita escapó de la boca de Sasuke.

Kurotsuchi abrió los ojos sorprendida y una sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro.

—¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que te oigo reír. —confesó. —Con algo que yo digo al menos. —estiró su mano para acariciarlo nuevamente y esta vez Sasuke no se alejó. —Cuídate, Sasuke. Espero que seas muy feliz. A pesar de todo, agradezco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. —ella se levantó con un grácil movimiento y volteó a verlo. —¿Crees que al menos podamos ser amigos?

El Uchiha lo pensó por un par de segundos.

—No veo por qué no. —una pequeña sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro.

La mujer se acercó a él y besó su mejilla con cariño, acariciando el lugar una vez se apartó y se despidió con la mano.

—Adiós, Sasuke.

Y a pesar de haber terminado en buenas circunstancias, de sentirse tranquila al haber cortado las cosas de manera civilizada y con la promesa de tal vez mantenerse como amigos, Kurotsuchi no pudo suprimir las dos únicas lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas mientras avanzaba bajo la sombras de los árboles del parque Ueno.

* * *

 **chan chan! Y bueno, el velorio de Kurotsuchi será mañana a mediodía, jajaja. No, bueno, traté de hacerlo lo más "calmado" y conciso que pude, porque esos dos ya sabían que no daban bola juntos.**

 **Y buenoooo... apareció el hijo de Rin y Obito. ¡Ay! Me encanta y se que lo he repetido mil veces, pero los Uchiha merecen felicidad, así que en este fic se los daré! jijiji**

 **Hohoho. Ya les he dicho que cada cosa pequeña que menciono en el fic tiene su significado. Ya ven como el secador de pelo fue la pista de Blue para que Kurotsuchi se diera cuenta de lo que hay en el corazon de Sasukito.**

 **Ahora una pista con lo del topógrafo, será importante a futuro y será el detonante para lo de nuestra parejita estrella, alias, el par de tortugas. Esto va lento, pero seguro, señores. En el proximo capítulo hay mas escenitas comprometedoras.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el flashback de como se conocieron los dos tortolitos y también la parte del karaoke con la canción de la sirenita. Jajaja, justo apareció esa canción en youtube y me dio risa imaginarlo así que se fue directo al fic! jajaja**

 **Ok, les envio un abrazo viajero y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Los invito a visitar mis otros fics SasuSaku que estar dejaditos de amor TToTT "Luces y sombras", "De futbol y otras pasiones" y "Nuestro tiempo de felicidad"**

 **Pd 2: AAAaaahh... Quedé loca con el capítulo 95 de Boruto.. .fue tan lindo! Faltaron algunas cosillas, como lo del corte de pelo, pero quedé satisfecha un 90% con el.**


	13. Invitacion, cuidado de niños y un comite

**Holaaaaa! Am, ¿hay alguien por ahí? Terrible, lo sé. Poco más de tres meses desde que la última actualización. Y solo puedo dejar la misma excusa... el trabajo absorbe demasiado TToTT.**

 **Pero bueno, prometí que no la abandonaría y asi será, tal vez me tarde un poquito y quieran golpearme por eso, pero les dejo la tranquilidad (?) de que NO la dejaré inconclusa...**

* * *

 **Bueno, y pues... ¡al fin tengo compu! Hehehe... así que al menos eso ya no será excusa. Así que ayer estrenando la compu y haciendo trabajar mi cabeza y mis manos, les dejo este capitulo. Es bastaaaaante largo... y tal vez piensen que es relleno -otra vez? - pero cada cosita será importante... es un granito de arena que va inclinando la balanza en la que están metidos esos dos *o***

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... Pero Kakashi y Gaara sí. *w***

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" - _Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo -_ ¡No me manoseen, porfa! Sean lindos y dejen sus opiniones...**

 **Puntitos verticales separan las escenas de diferentes días.**

 **oooo y cursiva indican flashback**

* * *

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

 **XIII**

 **En donde hay invitaciones, cuidado de niños y un comité de observación**

El sobre iba dirigido a él. Su nombre completo escrito en el reverso con tinta blanca y una perfecta caligrafía.

Con una ceja alzada, Sasuke lo abrió. Sus ojos negros leyendo rápidamente las palabras impresas sobre aquel delicado papel, para después regresar su mirada hacia las dos personas sentadas frente a él. La mujer lo miraba ansiosa, expectante y con una emoción contenida, totalmente en contraste al hombre sereno y de mirada tranquila que la acompañaba.

El Uchiha entonces regresó su mirada hacia el papel en sus manos, leyendo por segunda vez la información y deteniéndose un par de segundos en las "I&I" que adornaban la parte inferior.

Era un lindo diseño, la perfecta mezcla de negro y rojo necesaria para lograr un toque elegante y sobrio a la vez.

—Entonces…—comenzó, recargando su espalda en la silla. —¿Por qué me dan esto?

Izumi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó. —Es tu tarjeta de invitación.

—Puedo ver eso.

—¿Y para qué preguntas entonces, Sasuke-chan?

El pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño ante aquella infantil y vergonzosa forma que tenía su cuñada para dirigirse a él.

—No me digas así. —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. —Y no entiendo para qué me entregan una. ¿Es realmente necesario?

En su opinión, él no la necesitaba. Era el hermano y además padrino del novio, desde luego que sabía perfectamente la fecha, hora y dirección del lugar en donde se celebraría el matrimonio.

Entregarle una tarjeta a él era un completo desperdicio, una unidad perdida que bien podría ser aprovechada en alguien más, probablemente uno de los muchos amigos o conocidos de Izumi. De hecho, ni siquiera a Obito y Shisui deberían entregarle una. Eran familia y familia cercana. Estaba seguro que ninguno de sus primos necesitaría el recordatorio impreso de una fecha tan importante.

Tal vez su madre sería la única excepción, porque ella era mujer y a las mujeres les gustan esas cosas.

Y a juzgar por la expresión y el encogimiento de hombros de su hermano mayor, él también pensaba lo mismo. Pero ante la evidente emoción de Izumi por todo eso de las invitaciones de matrimonio, era obvio que no pensaba contrariarla.

—Todos reciben invitación, Sasuke-chan. —continuó la mujer. —Especialmente la familia directa. Es importante y además siempre es lindo tener cosas que te recuerden los eventos importantes.

Sasuke suspiró resignado.

—Como digas. —se inclinó hacia el escritorio para dejar la invitación sobre la mesa, y su mente divagó por varios segundos en lo que se avecinaba.

La fecha de la ceremonia sería en exactamente un mes más.

Matrimonio. O atadura eterna como solían bromear Obito y Shisui.

Futuro. Estabilidad.

Hijos. Más niños que le dirían tío.

¿Quién lo diría? Su hermano mayor al fin se casaría con esa alocada maestra de preescolar a la que conocieron después de encontrar a uno de sus pequeños alumnos vagando en las cercanías de una de sus obras en construcción.

Aun recordaba la cara de histeria de Izumi cuando logró dar con ellos y el pequeño que había perdido. Parecía a punto de llorar o desmayarse y hasta se veía más asustada que el mismo infante.

Una taza de café como agradecimiento para ambos y desde ese día, Izumi se volvió parte de sus vidas.

Y después de cuatro años de relación, con un año viviendo juntos, finalmente ella y su hermano darían el siguiente paso.

¿Cuándo seria _su_ turno?

La idea llegó a su cerebro tan rápido como una bala y provocó un calor en sus orejas acompañado por un repentino ataque de tos. No precisamente por el concepto de matrimonio y atadura eterna, sino por la persona a la que imaginó a su lado en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke?

La voz de su hermano lo hizo reaccionar y obligarse a si mismo a calmarse. Aclarando su garganta, asintió sin decir nada y desvió su mirada hacia cualquier punto de la oficina que no fuera la cara de su hermano.

Izumi entonces soltó un chillido que hizo que los dos varones voltearan a verla.

—¡Cielos, ya es tarde! ¡Mis niños llegarán en una hora! —exclamó alarmada, levantándose de su silla y recogiendo sus cosas. —Es culpa de ustedes por entretenerme tanto tiempo aquí.

Sasuke suspiró, mientras que Itachi soltó una risita divertida y se puso de pie para ayudarla a ordenar las invitaciones restantes dentro de una linda bolsita de papel.

—Am, ¿puedo dejarlas aquí? —preguntó la castaña. —Si las llevo conmigo podrían arruinarse.

—Seguro. No hay problema.

—Cuando termine de trabajar pasaré por ti y terminaremos de repartirlas, ¿te parece?

Itachi le sonrió amigable.

—Te esperaré entonces.

Las mejillas de Izumi se sonrojaron y Sasuke nuevamente pudo notar ese brillo especial que aparecía en sus ojos, el mismo brillo de bobo enamorado que aparecía en los ojos de Obito cada vez que veía a su esposa.

Lo pensó por varios segundos. ¿En verdad todos se veían así de bobos cuando miraban a su "persona especial"? Rin también mostraba la misma reacción e incluso su hermano, aunque en su caso era más difícil de notar, al ser mucho más reservado que los otros.

Agradecía ser la excepción a esa regla, porque esa expresión idiota no pegaba con su imagen. Aunque claro, dudaba que lo hubiera logrado con Kurotsuchi o alguna de sus otras relaciones, pues jamás llegó a sentir algo tan intenso por ellas.

Kurotsuchi.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que decidieron terminar su relación. Y nadie sabía todavía, después de todo era _su_ asunto y nunca le había gustado contar sus cosas.

Y como si la estuvieran invocando, de pronto el nombre de su ex novia apareció en la conversación.

—Ah, Sasuke-chan, lo olvidaba. ¿Podrías llevarle tú la invitación a Kurotsuchi? Sé que ella vive del otro lado de la ciudad y francamente… ¡Ah! Pero si ella irá como tu acompañante tal vez no sea necesario que lo haga, ¿verdad? No lo sé…¿qué opinas?

El aludido no respondió y eso fue señal suficiente para que Itachi interviniera.

—Lo veremos después. Ahora date prisa o llegarás tarde.

La castaña parpadeó por unos segundos, confundida, pero decidió irse. Después de todo si se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Bueno, nos vemos al rato. —se puso de puntitas para dar un rápido beso en los labios del mayor de los Uchiha

La escena era demasiado dulzona y personal para el gusto de Sasuke, así que giró su silla para mirar hacia la pared y así darles un poco de privacidad.

—Cuídate tú también, Sasuke-chan. —se despidió su cuñada.

Sin voltear, el aludido solo agitó una de sus manos a modo de despedida.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y un par de segundos después, Itachi estaba sentado en su silla, con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, al notar que su hermano menor lo miraba con cierta burla.

—Nada.

Itachi suspiró y abrió su laptop para comenzar a trabajar. Sasuke acercó su silla un poco más e hizo lo mismo con su propio aparato. Tenían que aprovechar de revisar unas cosas antes que Naruto llegara con su parte a unir todo y presentar los avances.

De vez en cuando Itachi levantaba la vista para observar a su hermano menor quien estaba completamente concentrado en su trabajo. Algo había pasado, no sabía con exactitud qué, pero estaba seguro que algo relacionado con Kurotsuchi. Aunque no parecía estar sufriendo ni nada de eso.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, nada.

—Mmm… —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y regresó su atención a los documentos frente a él.

—Por cierto, iré a Kyoto este fin de semana. —comentó Itachi, a la vez que tecleaba algunas cosas en su laptop.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A qué? —preguntó sin levantar la vista.

—A entregarle la invitación a mamá. No me parece hacerlo por correo.

—Ya veo. —ingresando algunos dígitos en la pantalla, varios gráficos aparecieron en su pantalla.

—¿Quieres ir?

—¿Uh?

—Izumi no podrá acompañarme. Tiene un curso de psicología infantil que debe hacer.

—Mmm…

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó otra vez, levantando la vista hacia él. —Hace mucho que no vemos a mamá. Le alegrará que vayamos a visitarla.

Sasuke lo pensó por unos instantes mientras continuaba leyendo la información en su laptop. Era cierto, había pasado bastante tiempo en que no visitaba a su madre y realmente quería verla, pero no recordaba si tenía o no algún compromiso para ese fin de semana.

—Mmm…

Unos instantes de silencio.

Itachi aprovechó para abrir su bandeja de e-mail y redactar un correo, entonces una idea cruzó su mente.

—¿Sabes? Podríamos decirle a Sakura que nos acompañe también. —soltó el mayor como si nada.

La mención del nombre de su amiga hizo que Sasuke diera un respingo y mirara a su hermano con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? —contraatacó en tono defensivo, mirando a su hermano con cierta desconfianza. ¿Se estaba burlando de él o solo buscaba probarlo?

—Eres gracioso, hermanito. —le sonrió Itachi, golpeando su frente con dos dedos. El menor frunció el ceño en una mueca que lo hizo sonreír aun más, enternecido al ver esa expresión infantil en el rostro de su hermano. —No sé, lo digo porque la madre de Sakura también vive en Kyoto, ¿recuerdas? Y apuesto que lleva aun más tiempo que nosotros de no verla. Sería lindo, ¿no crees?

Lo pensó por unos segundos. Eso también era cierto, el horario de trabajo de Sakura lo hacía imposible.

—¿Entonces… qué dices?

—Se lo diré. —aceptó el menor, regresando a leer los datos que mostraba su pantalla.

—Genial. Será divertido. —Itachi se recargó en su silla para releer el correo que había redactado. —Y por cierto, estaré en medio de ustedes todo el tiempo, la casa de mamá no es buena idea para recordar viejos tiempos. —murmuró esto último en tono divertido.

—¿Ah?

Itachi soltó una carcajada y miró a su hermano como si fuera un mocoso de diez años.

—Realmente eres gracioso, hermanito.

.

.

.

Mientras esperaba que la luz del semáforo cambiara del rojo a verde, Sasuke miró a través del espejo retrovisor y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Obito tenía una extraña manera de convencer a la gente, una que no tenía nada de parecido al carisma o las habilidades diplomáticas de su hermano o de Shisui, sino más bien al talento innato de Naruto. Los dos llegaban a hostigar y acosar a la gente de tal forma, que todos terminaban aceptando sus ideas para que simplemente se detuvieran.

Tal como fue su caso esta vez.

 _ooooooooooooooo_

— _No._

— _¡Ni siquiera lo has pensado! —chilló Obito. —Por favor, Sasuke. No te lo pediría si no fueras mi última opción._

 _En una situación normal eso lo haría sentirse ofendido, pero en esta ocasión, cuidar a un niño… No._

— _Tengo que trabajar. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más?_

— _No hay nadie más._

 _El menor de los Uchiha lo miró con incredulidad. Eso era poco probable, Obito tenía muchos conocidos y amigos, después de todo era el más sociable en su familia._

— _Nadie más en quien confíe tanto, al menos. —agregó el mayor al notar la expresión de su primo. —¡Es la verdad! Shisui no está disponible, mi pobre hermanito está enfermo y apenas puede moverse. —continuó en tono teatral y desesperado. —Si no tuviera este compromiso, créeme que me quedaría a cuidarlo y darle sopita de pollo._

 _Sasuke rodó los ojos. Por suerte Itachi no era tan empalagoso con él… ¿O sí?_

— _Y antes que se te ocurra darme alguna brillante sugerencia, te repito que nadie más puede. —se adelantó. —Izumi tiene un paseo con sus alumnos hoy y sabes que Itachi está saturado de trabajo y reuniones con los ancianos que vienen a ver los avances._

 _Ceño fruncido por parte de Sasuke. Eso era cierto._

— _¿Qué hay de Kakashi? Es tu mejor amigo, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda? O los otros dos miembros de tu rara pandilla de amigos._

— _Kakashi está en Osaka desde ayer. Lo sabes. —replicó Obito con fastidio. —Y Yamato y Azuma tampoco están disponibles. Ya te dije._

 _Sasuke gruñó ante la extraña habilidad que tenía Kakashi para adelantarse y escaparse de situaciones problemáticas. Aunque… pensándolo bien, tal vez su antiguo profesor no era una buena opción para cuidar de Kaoru. Quien sabe si no le da por usar sus libros pervertidos como material de lectura para hacerlo dormir._

 _Pensó por otra opción durante algunos segundos._

— _¿Y Naruto? A ese tonto le encantan los mocosos._

— _Quiero a mi hijo en una pieza, gracias._

 _Y con eso no pudo más que asentir. Ofrecer a su rubio amigo como niñero era un riesgo potencial, pues básicamente sería un niño cuidando de otro niño. Tal vez Kaoru sería el maduro del dúo._

" _Diablos" Ya se había quedado sin opciones._

— _Por favor, Sasuke. Rin ya está muy angustiada. Sabes que no podemos llevarlo, los congresos médicos no son lugares para niños._

 _Frunció el ceño otra vez. Toda la culpa la tenía la niñera de confianza de Rin, a quien se le ocurría fracturarse el tobillo en el peor momento._

— _Tsk. ¿Y por qué no te quedas tú aquí?_

 _Obito frunció un poco el ceño._

— _Porque es algo importante y Rin me necesita. Sabes lo nerviosa que se pone con esas cosas. Llámalo apoyo emocional, si quieres. —se encogió ligeramente de hombros. —Además es un congreso de pediatría. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Un nido de sujetos pervertidos con aires de grandeza. Las recepciones y la cena al final de esas charlas siempre son para presumir lujos y conseguir chicas. ¿Sabías que un 70% de ellos escoge esa especialidad con la sola finalidad de conseguir citas con las madres de sus pacientes?_

 _Sasuke rodó los ojos._

— _Acabas de inventar eso._

— _Tal vez, pero tiene sentido. Si Rin va sola, sería como un conejo rodeado por una jauría de lobos. ¡No puedo hacer eso!_

 _El menor de los Uchiha negó con la cabeza ante el teatro de su primo. Le encontraba más sentido a la parte del apoyo emocional que al de Rin como una doncella en apuros que necesitara de su protección._ _Él sabía lo demandante y estresante que eran esos congresos médicos, y que Rin, a pesar de todos sus conocimientos y años de experiencia, aun tenía cierto pánico a las presentaciones frente a tantas personas. Era lógico que necesitara la compañía y apoyo de su esposo._

— _Solo serán dos días o tres a lo mucho. —continuó Obito, juntando sus manos de manera suplicante. —Yo hablaré con Itachi para explicarle que cuidarás al enano y te ausentarás durante las tardes._

— _Eso no…_

— _Además, Kaoru estará más feliz con su tío Sasuke. Le agrada su tío Sasuke. ¡Todos quieren al tío Sasuke! ¡Debería haber más tíos Sasuke en el mundo!_

 _A ese punto Sasuke ya tenía un tic en la ceja izquierda y la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle._

— _¡Por favor! Te traeré algo lindo desde Yokohama. —le sonrió. —O cuando tengas tus propios hijos seré tu niñero designado. ¡Lo juro! O te compraré un montón de tomates. O… o…_

 _A medida que Obito comenzaba a parlotear, los nervios de Sasuke se crispaban más y más, hasta que finalmente, sintiendo los músculos del cuello y los hombros tan tensos como la cuerda de un arco, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación._

— _Tsk._

 _Al reconocer ese sonido extraño que hacía su primo e interpretándolo como un "lo haré", los ojos de Obito se abrieron maravillados._

— _¡Gracias, Sasuke! —y si no se lanzó a abrazarlo fue porque lo conocía bien y no quería dejar viuda a su linda esposa tan pronto._

ooooooooooooooo

Y por eso ahora iba de regreso a su casa, con las tardes libres para trabajar de niñero y con Kaoru sentado tranquilamente en su sillita de auto, jugando con dos muñecos de acción.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Rin le había dado varias instrucciones que él orgullosamente se negó a escribir. Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil sería cuidar a un niño?

—Hey, ¿tienes hambre?

El pequeño alzó la cabeza, sus ojos negros en contacto con los del adulto a través del espejo.

—Sí.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—Arroz.

Bien, algo fácil de preparar. O de ordenar. No recordaba si su despensa estaba abastecida.

—¿Arroz con qué?

El pequeño lo pensó por varios segundos.

—Mmm… onigiris. —y entonces regresó su atención a sus juguetes.

Sasuke suspiró. Genial, un almuerzo basado solo en arroz.

Mientras conducía y después de algunos minutos, pudo ver a través del retrovisor como Kaoru frotaba uno de sus ojos y bostezaba, señal evidente de cansancio y sueño. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Alimentarlo ahora o después? Aun faltaba para llegar a su departamento. ¿Qué pasaría si se duerme con el estómago vacío? ¿Afectaría en algo a su crecimiento? ¿Y si se dormía inmediatamente después de comer? ¿Le causaría algún malestar estomacal?

" _Ridículo"_ se dijo a si mismo y casi suelta una carcajada. Estaba sobre analizando demasiado las cosas.

En ese momento su celular vibró anunciando un mensaje y aprovechó la luz roja de un semáforo para revisarlo.

" _En el fondo son como perritos. Solo mantenlo alimentado y limpio, sácalo a jugar un momento y después vigila que no se trague cosas o que pase la lengua por alguna toma de corriente. ¡Buena suerte! "_

Fueron las sabias palabras de Kakashi. Ni idea de cómo supo tan rápido que había aceptado ser niñero de Kaoru.

\- o -

El enano le agradaba y bastante. Kaoru era un niño bien portado, gracioso, inteligente y ocurrente. Y muy tranquilo para ser hijo de Obito, definitivamente sacó el carácter de su madre.

Pero a pesar de todo eso Sasuke se sentía nervioso.

Su departamento no tenía nada remotamente hecho para entretener a un niño. Ya habían terminado de almorzar y el pequeño ahora veía la televisión. Pero Sasuke sabía que pronto se aburriría y un niño aburrido era algo peligroso.

Y resultó más temprano que tarde. Kaoru se levantó del sillón, acercándose a la mesa del comedor, en donde se encontraba trabajando, pues muy a su pesar había decidido llevar sus pendientes hasta su casa. Debía avanzar lo más que pudiera si es que quería tener el fin de semana libre para viajar a Kyoto.

El pequeño se sentó en la silla frente a él, mirándolo trazar líneas y dibujos y hacer cálculos que a su mente de niño resultaban fantásticos. Claro que su admiración duró un par de segundos y luego regresó al living, estirándose para alcanzar un libro que llamó su atención, todo esto bajo la vista de águila de Sasuke que no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos.

El libro no logró mantenerlo entretenido durante mucho tiempo y entonces comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de la sala. Un pequeño remolino pelinegro que levantaba cada cosa, lo observaba y luego lo regresaba a su lugar.

—¿Qué haces?

El niño no respondió, se había sentado en el suelo y miraba sus muñecos de acción con aburrimiento.

Sasuke dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Estás aburrido?

Kaoru levantó la vista, no quería decir que sí, eso no era educado y tampoco quería armar berrinche, pero estaba aburrido.

El mayor de los Uchiha levantó la vista al techo.

" _Demonios"_

Bien, él no tenía nada con que entretener a Kaoru y tampoco quería tenerlo mirando televisión. Los programas actuales eran los causantes de la estupidez adulta e incluso algunos infantiles rayaban en la idiotez.

Decidiendo que no podía hacer nada mas ahí en su casa, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, tomando del perchero su abrigo, la mochila del niño y sus llaves.

—Ven, salgamos un rato.

Los ojos negros del pequeño brillaron y corrió para alcanzar y tomar la mano de su tío.

* * *

Decir que fue un mal turno para Sakura, sería quedarse corto.

Desde el momento que abrió los ojos y se encontró a si misma en su habitación, despeinada, agitada y … frustrada, todo fue un desastre.

No sabía si era ella la que atraía energías negativas o si realmente todo el mundo estaba en su contra ese día. Comenzando por la protesta a las afueras del hospital en donde uno de los guardias le gruñó mientras le abría el paso de la barricada y no dejó de tratarla como si ella fuese la responsable de todas las injusticias del sistema; hasta la rabiosa señora de la limpieza que le escupió un sermón furioso por tirar accidentalmente su letrerito de "piso mojado"

El tener que hacer turno en urgencias con Kabuto, el nuevo médico recién llegado de Osaka, tampoco ayudó a mejorar su humor. El tipo era un raro y presumido de lo peor y la extraña relación y cercanía que tenía con el —relativamente nuevo— jefe del departamento de investigación, el tal Orochimaru, la perturbaba.

Una bebida derramada sobre ella en la cafetería, la pérdida de su localizador en algún lugar del hospital, un paciente ebrio con el mayor arsenal de groserías en su contra que hubiese escuchado; otro borracho con manos traviesas que intentó pasarse de list y una niña endemoniada que le dio varios tirones de cabello con unos padres que no hacían nada para contener a su "princesa" fueron los eventos que terminaron de rematar un fantástico turno de 50 horas.

Solo le faltó que un pájaro decidiera dejar caer popó sobre su cabeza.

\- o -

Las 14:20 de la tarde, oficialmente su turno había terminado hace veinte minutos, pero Sakura seguía en el hospital, específicamente en la sala de neonatología.

Sus ojos fijos en el pequeño cuerpo de Akito, ahora con 35 semanas.

Según le había informado Rin el día anterior, cuando fue a despedirse de ella a su consulta en el ala de pediatría y a desearle suerte en el congreso, la evolución del pequeño Akito era bastante buena. Incluso ya había aumentado varios gramos de peso, lo que a sus ojos eran muy buenas noticias.

Y ahora, mientras veía al bebé respirar acompasadamente, con sus signos vitales en un rango normal y sabiendo que con cada día que pasaba se volvía más fuerte, Sakura sentía que todo lo malo de los últimos dos días resbalaba por sus hombros.

El tema de lo que ocurriría con él después seguía provocándole un malestar en el estómago. De verdad no quería que el caso terminara en uno de esos hogares de niños.

" _Tal vez aparezca algún pariente antes que el caso pase al sistema de menores. Mientras tanto lo único que podemos hacer es asegurarnos que salga de aquí en las mejores condiciones"_

Las palabras de Sasori regresaron a su mente y la hicieron reaccionar. Su amigo tenía razón, aun faltaba para eso.

Lo importante ahora era lograr su completa estabilidad para luego darlo de alta. Y aunque ella seguía sintiéndose frustrada por no poder hacer algo activamente para ayudar a lograr esa meta, sabía que solo debía resignarse. No era su área de especialidad después de todo, así que solo le quedaba confiar. Confiar en Rin y sus amplios conocimientos, y en el resto del equipo médico.

Y confiar en las fuerzas del pequeño Akito.

* * *

Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Kaoru interactuando con todos esos niños. En verdad había heredado esa parte de Obito y era bueno tener otro Uchiha sociable para sumar a la familia. Él a su edad casi no tenía amigos y difícilmente se acercaba a otros niños desconocidos para jugar.

El parque en el que estaban no quedaba muy cerca de su casa, pero al menos había logrado encontrar un lugar con juegos infantiles y que Kaoru se divirtiera.

Eso era suficiente.

\- o -

Después de lo que parecieran horas —aunque probablemente lo fueron— Sasuke decidió que ya era hora de regresar.

El pequeño Uchiha se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y corrió hacia la alta e imponente figura de su tío, tomándolo de la mano para caminar a su lado.

—Ten, abre el auto.

No sabía por qué, pero el presionar el botoncito del seguro de los autos siempre hacía sonreír a los niños. Kaoru sonrió enormemente mientras recibía con sus pequeñas manitos las llaves y presionaba el botoncito que quitó el seguro y el sonido de alarma del auto.

Eso tenían en común. A él también le encantaba cuando su padre le daba esa importante misión. Aunque en esos tiempos la alarma del viejo auto de su padre más bien sonaba como una chicharra.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó una vez dentro del auto, mientras salían del estacionamiento. —¿Tienes hambre? —no estaba seguro de que tan seguido debía alimentarlo, pero a juzgar por todo lo que corrió y jugó, las energías de Kaoru ya estaban bajas.

—Sí.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

El niño lo pensó por unos minutos, sus ojos negros brillando traviesos.

—Mmm… papas fritas. Y hamburguesas.

Otra pequeña sonrisa por parte de Sasuke. Obviamente aprovecharía de pedir comida chatarra, la que seguramente su madre no le dejaba comer tan a menudo.

—Bien, solo por hoy. Vamos al centro comercial.

—¡Yey!

Una vez llegaron al centro comercial y estacionaron, Sasuke nuevamente dio las llaves a Kaoru quien puso la alarma y observó las figuritas que adornaban el llavero antes de guardarlas en su bolsillo.

* * *

A Sakura no le gustaba ir de compras, menos cuando acababa de salir de un agotador turno en el hospital. Estaba cansada, solo quería llegar a su casa a dormir, pero a raíz de la cena que tendría en la noche, no le quedaba de otra.

Una tonta cena como bienvenida al rarito de Kabuto en el área de urgencias del hospital.

Y por eso ahora prácticamente arrastraba sus pies por el centro comercial, de tienda en tienda buscando un par de zapatos que combinaran con el vestido que acababa de comprar.

Suspiró con pesar. Si al menos fuera de la misma talla que Ino pudo haberse ahorrado las molestias, pero su amiga era mucho más… exuberante que ella.

" _Demonios"_

Y entonces, al doblar en el pasillo del tercer piso se encontró de frente con una conocida figura femenina.

Kurotsuchi caminaba en su dirección, vistiendo un elegante conjunto color vino y cargando varias bolsas de compra, con su corto cabello meciéndose con cada paso que daba. Todo lo contrario a ella, vestida con zapatillas, jeans y un sweater verde y el cabello recogido en un moño descuidado. Y cargando una sola compra que agitaba como si fuera una bolsa de mercado.

Sakura la vio mirar en su dirección y congelarse por unos segundos, desviando la mirada hacia ambas direcciones. No sabía por qué, pero le dio la impresión que la pelinegra trataba de esquivarla.

Y lo más extraño es que ella también quería ignorarla, por alguna razón que aun desconocía. No quería encontrarse con ella, ni tener que hablarle. Una muy rara molestia se había hecho presente en su pecho y si no se daba vuelta y cambiaba de dirección era porque simplemente sería demasiado obvio.

" _¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó. ¿Por qué sentía molestia al verla? ¿Y por qué de pronto se comparaba con ella?

Tratando de fingir una sonrisa, Sakura se obligó a continuar en su dirección, deteniéndose apenas para saludarla cortésmente, pero Kurotsuchi se veía aun más apurada e incómoda que ella.

—Hola, Sakura. —le sonrió apenas. —Lo siento, pero tengo prisa. Adiós.

Ni un "hablamos luego" o un "que tengas buen día" o esas palabras de cortesía que generalmente había entre ellas.

Eso era extraño, pero la sensación de alivio que recorrió el pecho de Sakura fue suficiente para ella. Su cabeza simplemente no estaba para analizar nada más.

Y aun tenía que comprar los malditos zapatos.

* * *

Dos hamburguesas y un montón de papas fritas después, Sasuke y Kaoru ya estaban listos para irse.

—Bien, abre el auto ahora, enano. —ordenó el mayor una vez frente a su vehículo en el estacionamiento.

Kaoru buscó dentro de sus bolsillos y sus ojos se abrieron espantados al no encontrarlas. Robóticamente giró a mirar a su tío, quien al notar la mirada nerviosa y asustada del pequeño se dirigió a él.

—¿Qué pasó?

—N-no… no están…—balbuceó mientras seguía buscando en sus bolsillos.

Ojos entrecerrados de Sasuke hasta que al fin comprendió.

Y eso lo hizo agacharse frente a él para rebuscar completamente entre su ropa, cada bolsillo, cada dobladillo.

Nada.

Estuvo a punto de sujetar al niño de los pies y sacudirlo para dejar caer todo lo que tuviera.

Pero simplemente no estaban.

Una ola de pánico lo invadió. Era la única copia de su auto y por si fuera poco también tenía las de su casa.

" _¡Maldición!"_ gruñó internamente.

El ceño fruncido y la expresión en su cara fueron suficiente para asustar al pequeño.

—L-lo siento... tío…

Un vistazo hacia Kaoru, quien parecía una ardilla asustada ante su presencia provocó un latigazo de culpa e indicó a Sasuke que probablemente debía tener la cara de un demonio rabioso. Obligándose a calmarse, respiró profundamente y se puso de pie.

No era culpa del enano. No debía asustarlo. Él debió guardar las malditas llaves una vez que cerraron el jodido auto.

Él era el adulto.

Así que sin saber muy bien que decir para que el niño dejara de mirarlo así, solo se limitó a despeinar su cabello en un toque amistoso.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí. —estiró su mano y el niño se apuró en alcanzarlo, aliviado que el tío Sasuke ya no tuviera esa cara tan fea.

\- o -

" _¿Qué hacer ahora?"_ se preguntaba mientras caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial. Preguntó en algunos locales del patio de comidas, pero nadie las había visto, en informaciones y en objetos perdidos tampoco.

" _Demonios"_ Volvió a recordar que también tenía las de su casa.

Ni modo. Tendría que llamar a algún mecánico o cerrajero, una grúa, algún ladrón que pudiera abrir la puerta y encender el motor pelando los cables… o quien fuera que pudiera ayudarlo.

—¿Sasuke?

Claro que no esperaba encontrar a Sakura.

El pelinegro volteó, sorprendido de verla justo ahí y sin prestarle demasiada atención al latido extra que sintió en su pecho. Ni a los dos extras que aparecieron cuando ella comenzó a acercarse.

Ni tampoco al temblor de sus manos cuando lo saludó con el usual beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás de compras? Pensé que odiabas estos lugares. —le preguntó divertida.

Y el Uchiha al fin pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente y al desviar la mirada sus ojos repararon en la pequeña figura aferrada a la mano de su amigo.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al reconocer al pequeño y Sasuke se encontró a si mismo sonriendo también.

—¡Hola, Kaoru-kun! —exclamó ella, agachándose frente a él.

—Hola, tía Sakura. —una tímida sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza que casi la hacen chillar.

—¿Cómo estás? ¡Vaya, te ves mas alto desde la ultima vez que te vi!

—¿De verdad? —la sonrisa de Kaoru creció, iluminando su carita y sus ojos negros brillaron. —Es porque mamá me obliga a comer todas las verduras.

—¿Y ya ves? Las verduras son buenas. —la mano de Sakura peinó el alborotado pelo del pequeño, solo para que este volviera a su posición original en tan solo un segundo.

Eso la hizo soltar una risita divertida y el estómago de Sasuke se apretó en un nudo.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos por aquí? —les preguntó. —¿De paseo?

—Algo así. —el mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Rin-san me contó que cuidarías de Kaoru-kun por los días que estén fuera.

—Sí.

—¿Todo bien hasta ahora?

—Supongo.

—Amm…¿y… ustedes… vienen solos?

Ceja arqueada por parte del pelinegro. Claramente preguntando a qué se refería.

—Emm… acabo de ver a Kurotsuchi hace unos minutos, tal vez los esté buscando y…

—No. Solo los dos. —la interrumpió.

—¿De verdad?

Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura entonces volvió a agacharse para acariciar el pelo de Kaoru, y tal vez fue la imaginación de Sasuke, pero juraría que vio el rostro de su amiga enrojecerse un poco y luego fruncir el ceño por alguna razón, como si estuviese molesta por alguna cosa que cruzó su mente.

Kaoru entonces bostezó.

—Oh, pobrecito, estás cansado. —se puso de pie otra vez y acomodó un poco su ropa, dirigiéndose a su amigo esta vez. —¿Ya se irán a casa?

—Mmm… algo así. Hay un pequeño problema.

El niño se encogió junto a la pierna de Sakura, aferrándose a ella.

—Lo siento.

Los ojos verdes de la chica viajaron interrogantes hacia su amigo, quien en pocas palabras explicó lo sucedido.

—Vaya, eso sí es un problema. —se sujetó la barbilla. —Un amigo perdió una vez su llave de auto y la copia resultó un poco cara. Pero lo primero es conseguir una grúa que lleve tu auto hasta tu casa o un taller o a donde sea.

—¿Qué amigo?

" _¿En serio eso preguntarás?"_ Casi quiso golpearse a si mismo. Por suerte, Sakura no lo escuchó pues ya estaba escribiendo en su celular para conseguir el contacto.

Una vez dio los datos con la ubicación y demás, solo tendrían que esperar.

Kaoru ya estaba agotado y sus bostezos cada vez se hacían más frecuentes. Sasuke lo cargó en brazos y al poco rato ya se había dormido.

Y mientras esperaban a que llegara la grúa, se dedicaron a pasear por el centro comercial, mirando las tiendas sin prestarles atención realmente, solo hablando de cualquier cosa.

* * *

De vez en cuando Sakura miraba de reojo hacia su amigo, no sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma verlo cargando a un niño dormido entre sus brazos lo hacía ver aun más atractivo.

Y aunque trataba de no pensar en _eso_... no podía evitarlo. No cuando los rasgos de Kaoru eran tan parecidos a los de Sasuke que fácilmente podrían pasar como padre e hijo. Y con ella caminando a su lado, acomodando la chaqueta del pequeño cada vez que se levantaba por su espalda y acoplándose de manera inconsciente a los movimientos de él, no podía evitar pensar en que daban la imagen de una linda familia de tres.

Tal como había soñado hace muchos años.

Y sentirse tan nerviosa y... emocionaba por eso, resultaba aterrador.

Sintiendo que sus orejas y rostro comenzaban a calentarse, acudió su cabeza un par de veces para alejar esas ideas de su mente.

\- o -

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, una vez que vieron como la grúa finalmente se llevaba el auto de Sasuke.

—Ir a la oficina, supongo. Itachi tiene una copia de las llaves de mi casa. ¿No tienes la tuya aquí, verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, las tenía en el hospital, pero entonces lo pensó por unos segundos. El lugar en el que estaban quedaba muy lejos de la constructora y viajar en taxi o autobús con un niño dormido no era buena idea.

Lo mejor era que fueran a su casa, quedaba muy cerca y podrían hasta ir caminando.

" _¡No! ¿Para qué ofreces tu casa? Demasiado conveniente y aprovechado, Sakura. ¡No te pases!"_ se dijo a si misma.

" _¡Espera, espera! No es nada malo. No exageres. Nada que no harías antes"_

—Am…¿p-por qué no vas a mi casa?

Él volteó a verla, sus ojos negros fijos en su nerviosa cara.

—D-digo… Kaoru-kun ya está dormido y todo eso. Sabes que vivo muy cerca de aquí y… Al menos para que descanse bien. Después podemos hablarle a Itachi y… No sé, solo decía.

Y a juzgar por la expresión de Sasuke, consideraba que no era mala idea. Kaoru podría ser liviano, pero pronto comenzaría a pesarle en los brazos, además de no ser muy cómodo para el niño dormir así.

—De acuerdo.

Y así los tres dirigieron sus pasos hacia el edificio de la pelirrosa.

* * *

Una vez Kaoru estuvo acostado en la habitación de Sakura, Sasuke le habló a Itachi por el asunto de sus llaves, pero su secretaria le comentó que estaría fuera de la oficina durante el resto de la tarde.

Así que a regañadientes tendría que quedarse ahí, al menos hasta que Kaoru despertara de su siesta. La verdad él también estaba muy cansado.

Se desplomó sobre el colchón y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

\- o -

Al despertar encontró a Kaoru todavía dormido a su lado, aunque vestía una ropa diferente.

Revisó su celular y dio un respingo. Eran las siete y media de la tarde.

Se asomó a la sala, donde encontró a Sakura con bata de baño y el cabello húmedo, lavando algunos trastes.

—Buenas noches, dormilón.

—¿Qué pasó? Kaoru…

—Tranquilo, ya comió y le di un baño. —explicó. —Estuvo jugando con Tenten así que está agotado. Dudo que despierte hasta mañana.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —le gruñó.

—Porque parecías cansado. —ella volteó para encararlo. —Tranquilo, llamé a Itachi y me dijo que aun no llega a la constructora, pero apenas lo haga enviaría tus llaves por taxi. Pero creo que deberían quedarse aquí, ya es tarde y Kaoru-kun ya está dormido.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —se atrevió a preguntar.

La vio retroceder un paso, como si de pronto fuera consciente de su cercanía y de su semi estado de desnudez. ¿Por qué se alejaba de él?

—Yo… yo me quedaré en cuarto de Tenten. Ella se quedará con Neji hoy. —respondió nerviosa, volteando para concentrarse en los platos. —Además… tengo que salir ahora. Una cena de bienvenida para un colega del hospital.

—Ya veo.

El pelinegro se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla a enjuagar los platos.

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo yo.

—No seas tonta.

Estaban tan cerca que su brazo chocaba contra el suyo. Podía sentir como la respiración de Sakura se volvía más pesada. Su propia frecuencia cardíaca aumentó también y se preguntó si acaso ella podía escucharlo. ¿Era necesario estar tan cerca? No, pero _quería_ estarlo.

—Sakura.

—¿Si? —ella alzó la cabeza, sus ojos verdes nerviosos chocando con los imperturbables de él. —¿Q-qué pasa?

Y el silencio se hizo presente. Sasuke regresó su atención a enjuagar los platos y dejarlos sobre la vajilla.

Duraron así un par de minutos hasta que él decidió hablar de nuevo.

—¿Tienes libre el fin de semana? Iremos a Kyoto a ver a mamá. Tal vez quieras ir con nosotros.

Una ceja alzada por parte de Sasuke ante la expresión en el rostro de su amiga. Esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo por su parte ante la idea.

—¿A Kyoto? ¿Quiénes?

Y ante la pregunta, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Itachi y yo. ¿Quién más?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No sé. —y como si se tratara de un veneno que necesitaba escupir, añadió en tono mordaz. —Tal vez Kurotsuchi.

Sasuke entonces dejó el último plato y tomó la toalla que colgaba del perchero para comenzar a secarlos.

—Ya no. —declaró mientras secaba uno.

—¿Qué?

—Me oíste. —dejó el plato seco y tomó otro para continuar.

No quería voltear a verla. No quería ver esos ojos jodidamente verdes.

Porque más que el hecho mismo de confesar un nuevo fracaso emocional, debía reconocer que era la expectación y la incertidumbre ante su reacción lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo que lo acobardaba.

Porque si ella se mostraba decaída o entristecida no sería problema. Sakura era sensible y fácilmente se entristecía por las cosas que pensaba que a él le afectaban, como ya había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores. Todo seguiría normal y el mundo recuperaría su velocidad normal. Sin embargo, si fuese lo contrario… si su rostro mostrara algún mínimo dejo de emoción o…felicidad por su repentino estado de soltería…

Se estremeció ligeramente. La piel de gallina ante el solo pensamiento.

" _Deja de pensar idioteces"_ gruñía internamente.

Le molestaba. Le molestaba sentirse tan ansioso por eso, por ver cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia. Por anhelar vislumbrar una emoción contenida en esos ojos verdes o por la vista de su labio inferior tembloroso como cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

Por eso quería evitarlo a toda costa, pero ahí estaba ahora, tan cerca de ella que hasta podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Porque toda su estúpida teoría del sentido de protección se balanceaba como un bloque de naipes, con cada nueva realización.

Su corazón aumentó su frecuencia de un momento a otro.

Realmente era un idiota. Y estaba perdido, lo sabía. Cada teoría rebuscada que creaba para justificar sus problemas actuales, era rápidamente destruida por su mente y por su cuerpo.

Y así iba, de negación a aceptación, para después negar otra vez.

" _Demonios"_

Varios segundos pasaron, sumergido en sus pensamientos y en su misión de secar la vajilla hasta que no aguantó más y tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que no poseía, volteó despreocupadamente, encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco.

—¿Qué?

Y como era costumbre, los ojos de Sakura revelaban demasiado; sorpresa, emoción… ¿miedo, confusión y… felicidad…?

Demasiado para él y su sanidad mental.

Regresó a su tarea, tomando ahora un vaso y secándolo con brusquedad.

—Sasuke.

No quiso voltear, pero al sentir una pequeña mano posarse en su antebrazo, el choque eléctrico lo hizo regresar su mirada hacia su amiga.

No supo en que momento ella se había acercado tanto. ¿O tal vez él lo hizo? ¿Y por que su ropa se sentía más pesada y estorbosa? El cosquilleo en las manos ya recorría su abdomen y su respiración nuevamente se volvía pesada.

El mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a borrarse otra vez. ¿Qué tal si…?

—¡Sakura, lamento llegar tarde! —fue el grito que irrumpió en la casa y que hizo que los dos se separaran de golpe, dejando un vaso estrellado en el suelo como resultado.

Ino apareció en la cocina y sus ojos celestes recorrieron la escena, analizando todo como un agente forense en una escena del crimen.

—Ino, me asustaste. —reclamó la pelirrosa, con una mano en el pecho.

—Oh, lo siento. —se disculpó con una sonrisa divertida. —Hola, Sasuke-kun. No sabía que estarías aquí.

El aludido solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, usando el pretexto de buscar una pala y escoba para escapar de la atención de la rubia.

—Hola feita. Sasuke. —escuchó una voz masculina detrás de Ino.

Sai los miraba con su sonrisa de siempre. Sasuke solo cerró los ojos y se dedicó a recoger el desastre.

—¡Bien, Sakura, date prisa o se nos hará tarde! —exclamó, tomándola de la mano de para sentarla en una silla del comedor.

—Si, feita. Ino tiene mucho trabajo que hacer contigo. Quien sabe cuanto tardará.

—Oh, cállate. —le gruñó la pelirrosa. —Y tú no te emociones tanto, Ino. No seré tu muñeca de juegos, solo hazme algo sencillo.

—Sí, sí.

* * *

Media hora después, Sasuke y Sai veían las noticias en el televisor cuando el timbre sonó.

Ino y su potente voz ordenaron abrir la puerta, como si no fuera suficiente con el ruido del dispositivo.

Sai abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al invitado.

—¡Fea, ya vinieron por ti!

Tanto Sasuke como el recién llegado miraron a Sai como si fuera un loco, el primero preguntándose cómo es que Sakura no lo golpeaba todavía.

—¡Dile que ya va! —gritó Ino otra vez.

—Ino dice que ya viene. Espérala un momento, por favor. —lo guió hacia uno de los sillones y le ofreció asiento. —Y bien, ¿tú eres…?

Sasori arqueó una ceja, eso debió preguntarlo antes de hacerlo pasar a la sala. ¿Qué tal si fuera un asesino o psicópata?

—Am, Sasori Akasuna, compañero de trabajo de Sakura en el hospital. —se presentó. —Tú debes ser Sai. —el aludido asintió. —¿Y tú eres Sasuke, verdad? No nos habíamos presentado formalmente.

La mirada de Sasuke se volvió un poco más afilada.

—Sí.

—Un gusto conocerte al fin. Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Lo mismo digo.

Sai se sujetó la barbilla. Esperaba que al estar en medio de ambos sintiera rayitos o esas vibras asesinas que tanto mencionan los libros cuando hay dos pretendientes de la protagonista uno frente al otro. Pero francamente ahora no sentía nada de eso. Sasori se mostraba serio, tranquilo y despreocupado y las vibras que sentía provenían solo de Sasuke, pero eran mas bien unas de desconfianza, alarma y recelo hacia el pelirrojo.

—Extraño.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron ambos al profesor.

—Ustedes.

—¿Eh?

—Sai deja de decir tonterías. —gruñó Ino apareciendo en la sala.

Y tras ella venía Sakura.

Y Sasuke de pronto sintió la boca seca y las manos le cosquillearon aun más.

El vestido negro era ajustado y llegaba a una palma sobre las rodillas, sin tirantes, con un pequeño escote en forma de corazó zapatos eran rojos, de tacón medio y como adorno solo llevaba unos pendientes pequeños. El cabello recogido en un moño trenzado —que se veía bastante complicado en su opinión —con unos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro.

Poco maquillaje, labios de un suave color rosa.

—No la pierdas. —escuchó advertir a Ino mientras le entregaba un bolso de mano color rojo.

Sasuke la observó sin decir nada. ¿Habían subido el termostato? Porque definitivamente sentía más calor.

Y cuando los ojos de Sakura llegaron a él, sintió que debía decir algo, un cumplido, una observación, algo. Había muchas cosas para decirle, pero nada podía salir de su boca.

—Cuídate, Sakura. —dijo al fin, aunque más bien parecía una advertencia y sus ojos viajaron al pelirrojo que lo observó sin perturbarse.

Sakura sonrió aliviada. Si él hubiera dicho algo raro, no hubiese podido respirar.

—Lo haré. No llegaré muy tarde. Cuida de Kaoru-kun y si necesitas algo, Ino estará aquí.

—Sí, estaré aquí.

—Yo también. —se unió el profesor.

Y Sasuke suspiró. ¿Por qué los amigos de Sakura tenían que ser tan raros?

—¿Lista? —preguntó Sasori.

—Lista.

Una vez los dos médicos se perdieron tras la puerta, Sasuke regresó su atención al televisor, tratando de prestar atención a las noticias y no a los dos personajes que lo miraban con intenciones de perforar su cabeza.

Pero obviamente no pudo resistir mucho.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó. Nunca le había gustado que lo miraran tanto, a muy pocas personas apenas y se lo aguantaba y esos dos no estaban en la lista.

—Nada. —sonrisa enorme por parte de la rubia.

—Yo menos. —y una escalofriante por parte del pelinegro.

.

.

.

Los viernes eran día de relajo, día de celebración por el fin de semana que al fin llegaba y por lo tanto "día de pandilla" a opinión de Naruto.

Y un relajo para él, después de tres días de cuidar a un pequeño Uchiha de cinco años y mantenerlo en una pieza.

El lugar escogido fue el mismo club al que fueron hace un par de meses, cuando Sakura acababa de quitarse el yeso y se encontraron con Mizuki después.

Mientras los demás avanzaban entre todo el público para llegar al tercer piso, Sasuke solo pedía no encontrarse con ese idiota otra vez. Ya lo había visto demasiado y desde la última vez que se encontraron, en el jardín de niños al que iba Kaoru, el hecho de saber que seguía en Tokio no dejaba de atormentarlo.

—¡Wow! Es primera vez que vengo a un lugar de estos. —comentó Lee mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Lo ves? Tienes que salir más a menudo, cejotas. —Naruto le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, apurándolo a caminar.

La mesa estaba reservada para ellos, así que al menos no tendrían que esperar a que se desocupara algún lugar.

Al llegar, y como siempre lo hacía, Sasuke corrió una silla para que Sakura se sentara. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente y se acomodó mientras su amigo escogía el asiento frente a ella y los demás se acomodaban a su alrededor.

—Muero de hambre.

—También yo.

La muchacha del servicio se acercó a la mesa para entregar las cartas.

—¡Pidamos pizzas!

—¡Sushi!

—Qué asco.

—Pizza con piña.

—¡Argh! Eso es aun peor.

—Decídanse de una vez. —gruñó Neji.

Una mirada al grupo y Sasuke se preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué los amigos de Sakura eran tan raros y escandalosos y cómo fue que él terminó relacionándose con ellos y considerándolos amigos también.

Y pensaba que si sus otros amigos—Suigetsu y Juugo, sus únicos amigos desde sus años universitarios —se unieran al grupo, la cosa sí que se saldría de control. Por suerte para él y su paz mental, el primero trabajaba de manera independiente en Hokkaido y el segundo en una constructora en Fukuoka.

Finalmente llegó la comida y todos se abalanzaron sobre ella, hablando muy a gusto y poniéndose al día de sus vidas.

Los tragos aumentaron su cantidad y el alcohol ya comenzaba a hacerse presente en algunos de ellos.

—Por eso no me gusta mucho la cerveza. —comentó Sakura, regresando la botella de Sasuke a la mesa. —Demasiado amarga.

Él sonrió levemente al ver su cara arrugada.

—¿Y a qué hora se van, Sasuke? —preguntó entonces Naruto, con la boca llena.

—Mañana en el tren de las 5 AM

—¿Vacaciones? ¿A dónde? —quiso saber Neji.

—A Kyoto, pero solo por el fin de semana.

—¡Que bien! Me gustaría poder escaparme aunque sea un fin de semana. —suspiró Tenten.

—¿Tú también vas, Sakura-san? —Lee nuevamente se acercó demasiado a ella.

—Ehh… sí.

—¡Oye, no te acerques tanto a mi Sakura-chan!

—Naruto, no seas tan escandaloso.

La música entonces se escuchó más fuerte, dando paso a varias parejas que salieron a la pista. Ino se levantó y arrastró a Sai con ella, lo mismo que Tenten y Neji.

Naruto seguía comiendo y Lee le hablaba sobre el significado de la vida.

Sakura entonces se acercó un poco a Sasuke para hablarle.

—¿Tu madre sabe que irán a verla?

El negó con la cabeza.

—Itachi dijo que mejor sería que fuera sorpresa.

Una risita por parte de ella.

—Tiene razón. ¿Cuánto hace que no la ven?

—Ocho meses.

—Yo más. Casi un año. —sus ojos mostraron un brillo de tristeza. Y en un acto inmediato de Sasuke, tomó sus manos para estrecharlas.

No dijo nada más, solo sostuvo sus manos así, dándole un consuelo y apoyo silencioso, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Las palabras no eran su fuerte, él lo sabía y Sakura también, por eso sonrió enternecida ante la acción de su amigo y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Una descarga de electricidad recorrió los brazos de Sasuke hasta su cuello y nuevamente fue demasiado consciente de la escasa distancia que los separaba. Sería tan fácil acortarla. ¿Cuál era el impedimento? Estaba un 80% seguro que ella lo aceptaría si decidiera hacerlo. ¿A qué le temía? En caso que el 20% fuera el correcto y ella se alejara, todo quedaría ahí, ¿verdad? Ella solo reiría y le diría directamente que no volviera a hacerlo.

Nadie se alejaría, ninguno se sentiría incómodo o avergonzado y evitaría el contacto por varios días. Eran adultos ahora, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Pero Sasuke no se atrevió. No cuando aun no estaba seguro de si todo seguiría igual.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando Ino y los demás regresaron a la mesa, el hechizo se rompió. Sakura suavemente desenlazó sus dedos y se disculpó para ir al baño. Sasuke asintió y al poco rato también se levantó para ir a pedir algo directamente a la barra.

\- o -

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan de ellos? —preguntó Ino, cruzando sus manos por encima de la mesa y sus ojos celestes brillando con la seriedad que requería el tema.

—¿De quién? —preguntó Lee, ladeando la cabeza.

—Del coronel Mustang y su teniente. —Ino rodó los ojos y al ver que Lee iba a replicar, lo interrumpió. —¿Con quien más crees, tonto? ¡Sasuke y Sakura!

Los dos que aun no regresaban.

—Ah.

—Mmm…¿qué hay con ellos?

—¡Ay, Neji, eres tan dulce! Te lo diré cuando crezcas. —se burló Tenten, sujetándose de su brazo. Sus mejillas se veían sospechosamente rosas.

—¿Han notado que Sasuke no ha mencionado a Kurotsuchi en toda la noche? —las cejas de Ino, quien también se veía demasiado alegre, se movieron de arriba abajo.

—Pero siendo francos, ¿cuándo la ha mencionado? —Sai arqueó una ceja.

—Buen punto. —la rubia bebió otro trago de su bebida.

—Creo que ya no están juntos. —comentó Naruto, sujetando su barbilla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Instinto de mejor amigo.

—¿Qué eres, un personaje de shoujo? Eso no existe.

—¡Claro que sí! —se defendió el rubio, bebiendo de golpe el resto de su cerveza y mirando desafiante al ofensor.

—¿Y bueno, que hay con eso? —preguntó Neji quien aun no entendía de qué iba todo aquello. Tal vez de verdad le faltaba crecer.

—Que tal vez podamos hacer que decidan comenzar de nuevo. Se ve que ganas no les faltan.

—Ah, eso.

—¿De nuevo? Quieres decir que… ¿ellos estuvieron juntos alguna vez?

—Si no te diste cuenta hasta ahora, entonces eres un idiota, Lee.

—No seas tan cruel, Tenten.

La castaña se encogió de hombros. El alcohol la volvía despiadada.

—¿Y qué les hace pensar que podrían volver a estar juntos?

Cuatro pares de ojos se enfocaron en el Hyuga mirándolo como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad.

—Vamos, Neji, ¿acaso estas ciego? Bueno, tus ojos dan la impresión de serlo, pero…

—¡Sai!

—No, pero en serio. —continuó el profesor de arte. —¿De verdad no lo ves?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Lee, con el corazón acongojado.

—¡Por favor! Solo observen como se miran… Es tan… —Ino se abrazó a si misma, buscando una palabra que pudiera describirlo. —Tan… intenso.

—Sexualoso, más bien. —agregó Naruto.

—Esa palabra no existe.

—Como sea.

—Coquetean todo el tiempo, solo hay que verlos.

—De hecho se pasan de descarados.

—No creo que coqueteen. —rebatió Neji, escéptico a todo lo que ese grupo de soñadores decía. —Solo los veo como amigos. Amigos que se conocen demasiado. Solo están viendo lo que ustedes quieren ver.

—Bueno, tú no llevas mucho en el grupo así que tu opinión no será tomada en cuenta. —zanjó Naruto en pose de dictador.

Sai y Tenten rieron divertidos enseñándole un pulgar al rubio. Neji en cambio lo miró ofendido y dedicó a su novia una mirada de reproche por no defenderlo.

—Están locos.

—Solo abran sus ojos. Son las pequeñas cosas, atenciones que Sasuke solo tiene con Sakura.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Ino llevó su mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

—El asunto de la silla. —se adelantó Sai.

—¡Sí, sí, eso! ¡Por eso te amo, Sai!

—¿Qué asunto de la silla?

—Eso de correrla para darle asiento. Es lindo. ¿Acaso lo ha hecho contigo?

—Yo soy hombre, Ino.

—Da igual. Con nosotras jamás lo ha hecho. ¿O si, Tenten?

—No jamás. —y entonces entrecerró los ojos. —Aunque Neji tampoco lo hace.

El Hyuga tosió ahogado.

—Am… no hablamos de mí.

—Con las chicas de la oficina tampoco lo hace. —agregó el rubio.

—Eso será porque no las conoce o no son sus amigas, ¿verdad?

—¡Por eso mismo! Solo lo hace con Sakura. Eso es lindo, es algo cariñoso.

—O tal vez solo es su educación.

—¡Aish! Neji estás a punto de volar por el balcón.

—Pero… tiene razón, eso podría significar nada. —comentó Lee tímidamente.

—Como sea, solo digo que se nota a leguas. Siempre buscan estar juntos. ¿Recuerdas alguna ocasión donde se hayan sentado separados?

—Mmm….

—No, ¿verdad?

—No hay. —secundó Naruto con una brillante sonrisa.

—No existe. —agregó Tenten.

—El tema de las bolitas de dulce. —continuó Sai. —La feita sabe que a él no le gustan, por eso se las quita y las come ella.

—¡Y eso reafirma lo que digo! Que son solo amigos que conocen demasiado.

—¡Ja! Ninguno de mis amigos me quitaría algo de mi plato. —defendió Naruto. —Eso es algo muy personal, tiene connotaciones ocultas, deseosas y pervertidas.

—Nadie te quitaría algo del plato porque difícilmente dejas algo.

—¡Hey! ¿De qué lado estás, Sai?

El profesor solo rio divertido.

—Y los tragos.

—¿Tragos?

—¿Acaso no vieron que Sakura-chan probó de la cerveza del teme? Eso no es algo que haces con cualquiera. Es importante, es un beso indirecto.

—Amm… yo pruebo del vaso de cualquiera. —soltó Tenten, rascándose una mejilla.

Todos voltearon a verla.

—¿Lo haces? —Neji entrecerró los ojos otra vez.

—¡No sabía que era un beso indirecto!

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Es un intercambio de saliva de cualquier forma.

—Sai, no te entrometas. —advirtió Ino, viendo a su novio de lo más sonriente.

—Bueno, nosotros vimos como a Sasuke casi se le cae la baba cuando vio a la feita arreglada el otro día, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, eso no lo sabía! —chilló Naruto, reprochándose el no haber estado ahí presente.

—Y esa forma en la que siempre pone su mano en su espalda cada vez que caminan. —Tenten suspiró soñadora.

—El teme y sus manitas locas deben estar que arden. —sonrió el Namikaze. —¡Ja! Eso suena gracioso por varios motivos.

Los demás rieron también, compitiendo en quien armaba más escándalo etílico.

—Pienso que no deberían entrometerse. —bufó Neji.

—Y ya establecimos que tus opiniones no serían tomadas en cuenta.

El castaño masculló algo entre dientes, probablemente insultos hacia el rubio dictador.

—Los conocemos. Sabemos que serían felices juntos si solo se dieran la oportunidad. —Ino estiró la mano y el rubio la tomó, estrechándola.

—La verdad es que los dos son tan diferentes, pero eso es lo que resulta entre ellos. Opuestos, ¿verdad? —Tenten guiño un ojo a Neji, quien se sonrojó levemente y volteó en otra dirección para hacerse el desentendido.

—También creo que es obvio, pese a no conocer la historia completa de ellos dos. —apoyó Sai. —Y aunque Sasuke no muestra las características del personaje celoso con todo ente masculino que se acerque a la feita, como hablan en los libros, de que hay algo hay algo. No sé si sea amor o algo por el estilo, pero que hay tensión emocional y sexual entre ellos, la hay.

Lee se sonrojó violentamente y dio un trago a su bebida. Ino sonrió orgullosa y ligeramente perturbada por la siempre filosa honestidad de su novio.

—Declaro la misión rango A del Comando pro SS, "meter al puerco en el cochinero" iniciada. —dijo Naruto golpeando la mesa con un puño. —Ustedes atacarán desde el flanco de Sakura-chan. Yo lo haré con el teme. Y ustedes dos… reforzarán la retaguardia.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—No lo sé, pero suena genial.

—Ya estás ebrio, Naruto. Siéntate.

El rubio soltó varias carcajadas.

—¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío? ¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partio? —Lee entonces comenzó a cantar.

—No puede ser. ¡Naruto, cuánto le diste de tomar! —chilló Tenten, horrorizada.

—¡Nada! Aun tiene la mitad de su vaso.

—¡Demonios! —Tenten tomó del cuello de la ropa a su colega para obligarlo a reaccionar. Esa era la primera fase de su borrachera, la segunda era ponerse violento y destruir todo a su paso.

Mientras la castaña trataba de hacer entrar a razón al pelinegro, Ino divisó la figura de Sasuke que ya había recibido su pedido en la barra.

—¡Shtt! Silencio todos, les voy a demostrar lo que decíamos. —apuntó con un dedo a Neji y al ebrio Lee.

Con una velocidad digna de un ninja, Ino se mezcló con la multitud y llegó muy cerca de la barra, casi a un lado de Sasuke a quien saludó como si acabara de verlo ahí.

Los demás en la mesa la miraban expectantes. Incluso Lee dejó su actuación.

Cuando los dos llegaron de regreso a la mesa, Sasuke dio un vistazo a la rubia junto a él y luego al resto de la mesa, que los miraban como si fueran alguna especie de fenómeno de circo. Suspiró y sin mayor ceremonia se sentó en su silla, dejando a la rubia de pie.

—¡Ja! —chilló Ino, triunfante apuntando a los dos incrédulos. —¡Se los dije, idiotas! ¡Me deben una ronda de tragos!

Sasuke la miró como si estuviera preguntándose quien la habría dejado salir esa noche del hospital psiquiático.

Lee reanudó su canción de desamor.

Y entonces Sakura regresó con el grupo.

—Am, ¿todo bien?

El Uchiha solo se encogió de hombros y los demás le sonrieron con una inocencia que no tenían.

Cuando la música se animó otra vez, Naruto se puso de pie y extendió la mano hacia Sakura. Ella sonrió y con un ligero sonrojo, cogió la mano de su amigo y los dos fueron a la pista de baile.

—¿Por qué esos dos siempre bailan juntos? —inquirió Sai mirándolos en la pista.

—Supongo que porque Sasuke-kun no baila. Y a Sakura le gusta hacerlo.

—¿Es cierto eso, Sasuke? —fue el turno de Tenten.

Pero Sasuke no escuchaba, solo estaba pendiente de los movimientos divertidos, desenfadados y despreocupados de Sakura; cómo daba vueltas entre los brazos de Naruto y se mecía de un lado a otro; cómo su cabello danzaba con cada movimiento y sus ojos parecían brillar con las luces de la pista; o cómo esa sonrisa no parecía desvanecerse y la manera en que él sonreía también al verla.

La hora avanzaba y con eso, el viaje a Kyoto. A la ciudad donde ambos crecieron y forjaron sus mayores recuerdos.

Y Sasuke ahora pensaba que tal vez no sería tan buena idea.

Al menos Itachi estaría ahí. Eso sería algo bueno.

Ignoraba que Itachi también era miembro activo no inscrito del Comando Pro SS.

* * *

 **am... chan chan!** **Ojalá les haya gustado este testamento**. **Creo que este capítulo es diferente... no sé, sin tanto drama y esa tensión que hay entre los dos... sino mas bien cosas cotidianas.**

 **Adoro imaginar al hijito de Rin y Obito, y Sasuke de niñero me derrite.**

 **Y el grupo de amigos ligeramente ebrios que buscan emparejar a sus amigos ocurre en ¡todo el mundo! Jajaja.**

 **El próximo capitulo se viene el viaje Kyoto, más TSNR y muchos recuerditos.**

 **Matta ne ;)**

 **Denme energías para actualizar mis otros fics "Luces y sombras" y "De futbol y otras pasiones"**


End file.
